El Duque Rebelde
by Misc2010
Summary: Endimion quiere escapar de su pasado, así que cambia su nombre y empieza a trabajar en una casa. Serena, la hija de Sir Kenji, es obligada a casarse y le pide ayuda a Darien, y eso implica volver a su pasado ¿qué ocurrirá?
1. Prólogo

**HOLA! ACÁ LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE ACABO DE TERMINAR DE LEER Y SE ME OCURRIÓ ADAPTARLA A SAILOR MOON, CON NUESTRA PAREJA FAVOTIA SERENA Y DARIEN ^.^ SIN MÁS, LES DEJO EL PRÓLOG POR HOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

_**Junio de 1815**_

_Estaba soñando, o estaba despierto; ya no podía estar seguro. El humo y la pólvora quemaban sus pulmones. El mosquete, resbaladizo en su puño debido al sudor, quemaba más que sus pulmones, y casi se le cayó cuando volvió a cargarlo. Las piernas y los brazos estaban rígidos debido al cansancio y los sonidos que lo rodeaban (gritos de hombres y relinchos de caballos, el estruendo del metal, el golpe seco de las botas, la explosión de los cañones) latían, colisionaban y se fundían en un solo sonido. Desde algún lugar, en medio de aquel estruendo, se oyó el eco de un dolor abominable, implacable._

—¿Hijo? ¿Puedes oírme, hijo?

_Alguien lo cogió por el pelo, largo debido a las interminables semanas de marcha, y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás; miró los helados y brillantes ojos de su padre, que lo había arrojado al suelo y le había pateado las costillas. Y cuando entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas para protegerse a sí mismo, su padre lo golpeó otra vez, y otra vez, y luego tiró de él para que se pusiera de pie, porque si había algo que enfurecía a su padre era no poder ver en los ojos de su hijo el dolor que le infligía. Y luego, lo dejó ir; cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, aún trastabillando para cargar el arma, vio que Kelvin Campbell recibía una bala de mosquete en las entrañas; vio cómo asomaba la sangre, vio cómo Kelvin caía hacia atrás para quedar inerte, como muchos otros, en el campo de batalla. Nunca más sería aquel alegre irlandés que de vez en cuando hacía trampa jugando a las cartas y que siempre echaba de menos a su madre; se había convertido en una pila de harapos, huesos y carne._

—Dinos tu nombre, hijo —_dijo una voz, un sonido desconectado de aquel muro de bullicio enfurecido, suave; pero agudo e inoportuno, porque quería arrastrarlo aún más hacia la superficie donde se hallaba el dolor._

—No creo que pueda oírlo, doctor. Le ofrecí un poco de agua de corteza, pero parece que la fiebre ha poseído su cuerpo ahora.

—Kelvin —_boqueó_—. Kelvin. —_Era importante que le contara a quien fuera que le estuviera hablando lo que le había ocurrido a Kelvin. Alguien debería saberlo, alguien debería enterarse de su caída._

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Creo que hemos obtenido la respuesta: Dijo «Kelvin».

El doctor dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho con un profundo suspiro y volvió a levantarla deprisa. Sus gestos de resignación y pérdida revelaban compasión. Podía ofrecerlos con moderación.

—Si este es Kelvin Campbell, entonces el chaval con el pecho destrozado debe ser el joven Mamoru. Nombre de pila Endimion, según Nicolás, y luego media docena más de nombres, como cualquier noble. El heredero de Dunbrooke. Hemos perdido al futuro duque de Dunbrooke esta noche.

—Oh —dijo la mujer con un suspiro. —Se volvieron para mirar el cuerpo del hombre joven cuyo rostro acababan de cubrir. El respeto por la aristocracia había proliferado en los huesos de los ingleses durante siglos, e incluso ahora, rodeados por la sangre y el infortunio de Waterloo, lloraban quizá más de lo que debían por la muerte de aquel joven, y sólo porque era el hijo mayor de un duque muy acaudalado.

—Se dice que enfureció al duque por prestar servicio en todo, menos en la infantería —dijo el doctor—. Maldito tonto. Envía un mensajero al coronel Nicolás, él en persona vio cómo cargaban a estos dos chavales en la carreta del hospital. Dunbrooke le caía bien. El resto de su regimiento murió en el campo de batalla.

—¿El duque tiene otros hijos?

—Uno más. Se dice que es bastante libertino.

—Rezaré por el alma del joven Endimion Mamoru, para que descanse en paz. ¿Cree que Campbell vivirá?

—Si sobrevive a esta fiebre, sí, lo hará, o al menos no será su pierna la que lo aniquile. Dele más del agua de corteza peruana cuando pueda beberla. La bala no tocó el hueso, por lo que no perderá la pierna. Un chico con suerte, a diferencia de su amigo.

_La fiebre apareció al día siguiente y el dolor abrasador en la pierna se volvió una clara evidencia de que estaba vivo. Abrió los ojos y encontró la sonrisa amable y tímida de una mujer arrodillada junto a él… ¿Era su hogar? Era una granja; los cuerpos de los soldados (muertos, a punto de morir y que luchaban por vivir) yacían sobre el suelo, y el hedor a sufrimiento espesaba el aire. La mujer le ofreció algo de agua y lo llamó «Kelvin». Y como había decidido en algún momento de su incierto sueño que su vida hasta ese entonces había sido sólo batallas y nada más, y que si seguía con vida no volvería a participar en una guerra nunca más, recibió aquello como una señal de Dios. Le agradeció al Señor la habilidad innata que le permitía reconocer una oportunidad cuando aparecía ante él. En silencio, le agradeció a su padre el control distante que había recibido bajo sus órdenes, un control que había surgido de la violencia y la manipulación. Le agradeció a Wellington que no se preocupara de qué llevaban sus hombres en la espalda mientras combatieran bien y con valentía, ya que así nadie podría identificarlo por su uniforme. Y le agradeció a Kelvin Campbell el préstamo transitorio de su nombre, y estuvo seguro de que a Campbell le hubiera resultado divertido._

_Con el caos que dejó Waterloo, fue fácil convertirse en otra persona. Cuando pudo dejar el improvisado hospital de campaña y alejarse de los horrores ocasionados por Napoleón y sus compatriotas, Endimion Mamoru, ahora conocido como Kelvin Campbell, abordó un barco hacia Inglaterra y desapareció en la campiña inglesa, en una vida vacía de cosas, pero con la libertad de escoger los pasos a seguir. En el primer bar que encontró, ofreció una última oración de gratitud en silencio y un brindis por su desafortunado amigo, e hizo a un lado el nombre de Kelvin Campbell. Había decidido usar dos de sus nombres, ya que tenía muchos entre los cuales elegir; parecía ser lo correcto._

«Endimion Mamoru está muerto», _pensó con una sonrisa, e hizo un brindis por él mismo._ «Larga vida a Darien Chiba».

Junio de 1816

—Jenkins, quiero decir, Chiba, ¿puedo pediros un favor, hijo?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y levantó la mirada de la montura que estaba lustrando. Era difícil imaginar a sir Kenji Tsukino «pidiéndole un favor» al encargado de la caballeriza. Pero sir Kenji era así: amable, respetuoso y distraído. De vez en cuando, sir Kenji lo llamaba Jenkins, el nombre del jardinero, y llamaba al jardinero Chiba. Darien apenas tenía en cuenta la capa extra de anonimato brindada por la falta de memoria de sir Kenji y el beneficio que añadía a su empleo. Se habían conocido en un bar de la campiña aproximadamente hacía una semana (sir Kenji había Tomado a Darien por un trabajador irlandés, que era lo que Darien en realidad quería lograr) y habían comenzado a hablar sobre caballos, un tema fácil, y de hombres. Al final, lleno de cordialidad y cerveza, e impresionado con el extenso conocimiento de Darien sobre los equinos, sir Kenji le ofreció impulsivamente un trabajo. «¿Por qué no?», pensó Darien. Conocía los caballos; había vagado sin un destino durante casi un año. Algo de rutina para sus días, un patrón amable, un pequeño, pero digno salario… Parecía el modo perfecto de pasar el tiempo hasta que supiera qué hacer el resto de su vida.

—¿Un favor, sir? Por supuesto. ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

—Pues bien, es mi hija, veréis…

—¿Vuestra hija, sir?

—La más jovencita, Serena. Está en un árbol. Algo acerca de un perro.

Daisy, una perra marrón y vieja que Darien había visto hacía sólo un día, había muerto por la noche, mientras dormía. Llena de amargura, Serena había trepado al manzano más grande del huerto después del desayuno. La hora de la cena se acercaba y no daba señal alguna de que fuera a descender de aquel árbol, a pesar de los gritos de persuasión de sus padres.

—No soy tan ágil como alguna vez lo fui, Chiba, y me preguntaba si os importaría subir para buscarla. Es terca y, de vez en cuando, tiene actitudes masculinas, pero es muy cariñosa.

Darien tenía un punto débil con relación a las actitudes masculinas.

—Lo intentaré, sir.

Siguió a sir Kenji hacia el árbol, un árbol gigante, a decir verdad; aparecía de repente del suelo como una mano inmensa llena de nudos. Trepó y encontró, abrazada a una gruesa rama, a una niña de cabello rojizo y piel pálida, con largas piernas, una expresión de ferocidad en el rostro y mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

—¿Quién sois? —demandó imperiosamente en medio de sollozos al ver una cabeza oscura.

—Soy Darien Chiba, milady. Trabajo con los caballos de vuestro padre en las caballerizas. Sé que sois Serena. Encantado de conoceros.

—¡Oh! Encantada de conoceros, señor Chiba.

Darien sonrió, la arrogancia inicial de la niña se había convertido en afabilidad, como si no quisiera que se sintiera mal acogido.

—No sois inglés, ¿verdad?

—No, milady, irlandés, como San Patricio.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo estudiaba con curiosidad.

—Es muy triste lo que le sucedió a Daisy, ¿no? Era una perra muy buena. Me gustaba mucho. ¿La conocíais? —preguntó Serena, con optimismo y desconfianza. Comenzó a llorar una vez más.

—Oh, sí, tuve el placer de conocerla ayer. Tenía una mirada afectuosa, mucho gris alrededor del hocico y una sonrisa particularmente agradable para un perro. Parecía un poco cansada, pero feliz de conocerme.

Serena comenzó a parpadear deprisa, porque una vez más comenzaron a asomar las lágrimas, pero a la vez sonrió un poco.

—Le dolían las patas traseras y ya no podía ver bien; su pelaje era más gris que marrón en el hocico. Creo que tenéis razón, estaba muy cansada. Pero era mi mejor amiga y la echaré muchísimo de menos.

—Oh, sois una niña afortunada entonces, si fuisteis su mejor amiga. Daisy fue muy afortunada también de teneros como amiga. Y es afortunada de que haya gente que la eche de menos. Ojala hubiera podido conocerla mejor.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y llena de congoja reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué creéis que estará haciendo Daisy ahora? —preguntó en un murmullo, como temiendo la respuesta.

—Oh, sin lugar a dudas está en el cielo, Serena, persiguiendo su cola y, quizá, algunos conejos también, y puede que atrape alguno. Pero tienen un acuerdo, ella y los conejos, es sólo un juego y no puede comérselos. Sus patas traseras son como las de un cachorro. Cada noche comerá las migajas de la mesa de Dios.

Serena sonrió una vez más y deslizó la palma de la mano sobre sus ojos. Se sintió aliviada ante tal respuesta.

—El sacerdote no está seguro de que los animales vayan al cielo —meditó Serena—. Pero creo que Daisy sí está allí.

—Os diré un secreto, señorita Tsukino: los sacerdotes no siempre tienen la respuesta a grandes preguntas. Pero no le digáis al sacerdote que yo os he dicho eso.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que tenéis razón. Al sacerdote no parece gustarle que le haga preguntas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hay tantas cosas sobre las que preguntar…

—Apuesto a que hacéis preguntas excelentes —dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

Serena sonrió llena de congoja, como si no hiciera falta una aclaración.

—¿Sabéis que vuestro padre ha comprado un nuevo caballo hoy? Un potro árabe llamado Maharajah. Es grande y gris. Creo que debemos darle la bienvenida. ¿Os gustaría conocerlo?

Después de pensarlo un instante, Serena asintió con la cabeza y Darien extendió sus brazos, al tiempo que arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Puedo descender por mis medios —aclaró con un resoplido lleno de indignación.

—Lo sé, niña, pero estáis cansada, ¿verdad? Todos pensarán que soy un héroe si ven que os doy una mano para bajar, y me gustaría impresionar a vuestro padre, ya que soy nuevo aquí. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Me ayudaréis?

Serena sonrió mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente, se dio por vencida y con confianza entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Darien.

Y entonces Darien descendió del árbol con un brazo protector alrededor del cuerpo de la pequeña niña. Parecía no pesar nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PASADO LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPI :)<strong>_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Mayo de 1820

—Una palabra, Serena.

Lady Tsukino permaneció en las escaleras con una vela encendida en la mano y la gorra de dormir sobre los grisáceos rizos. Era una mujer de baja estatura que había engordado a lo largo de los años y llevaba puesta una ostentosa bata estampada. El efecto final, por lo general, era atractivo; sin embargo, aquella noche, era aterrador. Más allá de todos aquellos pliegues, la boca de lady Tsukino era tan sólo una línea sombría y los ojos brillaban con lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

—A la cama, Rei. Ven conmigo, Serena.

Serena, con su ropa negra y acusadora, siguió los pasos de su madre en dirección a la sala de estar; su corazón semejaba un puño helado en su pecho.

Su madre no se sentó, ni invitó a Serena a que lo hiciera. Apenas se volvió para hablar.

—Está claro que te he fallado, Serena.

—Madre… —comenzó a decir Serena con un tono de voz suplicante, pero su madre levantó una mano de modo abrupto.

—No, está claro que te he fallado. Creo que puede decirse que quizá eres un caso especial, pero es la responsabilidad de una madre brindarle a su hija las habilidades necesarias para que cumpla sus obligaciones en la vida. Y yo lo he intentado…

En ese momento, la voz de lady Tsukino se quebró y una lágrima asomó en sus ojos. Serena la observó, paralizada por el miedo, mientras la luz de la vela iluminaba un sendero en la mejilla de su madre. Había visto exasperación en el rostro de su madre con anterioridad (a decir verdad, muchas veces antes), frustración y enfado también; todo como resultado de algo que ella había hecho, o fallado en hacer. Pero nunca antes había hecho llorar a su madre.

—He intentado —continuó lady Tsukino con mayor serenidad— enseñarte modestia. Y honestidad. Y gentileza. He intentado demostrar todo eso en mis acciones para que aprendieses a comportarte. He intentado que adquirieras algo del refinamiento de una mujer, como el piano o el bordado. Y no he hecho todo esto como un castigo, Serena, aunque tengo la seguridad de que tú lo piensas de ese modo, sino para protegerte: una mujer sin un esposo no es nada. Por tu felicidad y seguridad, por tu lugar en la sociedad, por tu honor, he intentado enseñarte todas estas cosas para que, llegado el momento, te convirtieras en una esposa adecuada para el esposo adecuado.

—Madre… —intentó decir Serena una vez más con un murmullo ronco.

Lady Tsukino negó con la cabeza en señal de advertencia. Ahora las lágrimas caían con rapidez y en silencio; la voz se había vuelto gruesa.

—Y aunque eres de buen corazón, Serena, has resistido a conciencia todas mis enseñanzas, lo que me ha causado una angustia sin fin. Estoy convencida de que sólo por un accidente del destino aún no nos has avergonzado. En este preciso momento, puedes estar segura de que tu padre está fijando tu compromiso con lord Furuhata. Tu honor y el honor de la familia quedarán protegidos y el futuro de Rei no se verá amenazado. Puedes considerarte afortunada de que en lugar de convertirte en un ser marginado y una carga para la familia, te conviertas en la esposa de un barón. Puedes ir a tu habitación ahora. Seguiremos hablando por la mañana.

Una hora antes…

Había sido muy fácil dejar la habitación justo antes de la medianoche, descender por las escaleras a rastras, ir de puntillas hasta la cocina, escapar deprisa por el jardín trasero y ocultarse en cuclillas detrás del cerco próximo a la fuente. Obviamente, nunca se les habría ocurrido a sus padres que una de sus hijas pudiera hacer tal cosa; se habían ido a dormir temprano y no dudaba de que estaban profundamente dormidos en el sueño de aquellos que ignoran lo que sucede. Todos los sirvientes estaban en sus aposentos y roncaban también; su propia criada, Sahori, como siempre, dormía como si le hubieran asestado un golpe en la cabeza. Toda la finca parecía estar soñando, perros y caballos incluidos. Serena estaba feliz de que nadie hubiera sido testigo de su furtiva excursión.

Sin embargo, la euforia que sentía por haber llegado con éxito a la fuente menguó un poco cuando descubrió que hacía más frío del que había anticipado. Aunque, «menos mal que me he puesto el par de guantes negros, la capa de lana oscura y que he recogido mi traicionero pelo claro con un sombrero de lana antes de dejar la casa, el frío comienza a penetrar cada centímetro de esta protección», pensó.

Para distraerse, exhaló de modo extravagante y admiró la nube blanca que provocó su aliento. Serena había leído un artículo interesante sobre el vapor y la condensación en una de las publicaciones científicas de su padre y había permanecido absorta en la biblioteca hasta que su madre la llevó a rastras a la sala, donde fue forzada a tocar el piano durante toda la tarde.

La trampa que había planeado para su hermana compensaba la tortura que había sido la clase de piano, pero el frío de medianoche, que odiaba, era desalentador. Ansiaba que su hermana Rei se diera prisa en aparecer y que cayera en los brazos de Andrew, lord Furuhata, quien, sin duda alguna, se estaría arrastrando entre la hierba en dirección a la fuente en ese preciso instante. Serena había planeado dar un brinco por detrás del cerco y exclamar un vigoroso: «¡Aja!» y, de ese modo, comprar su libertad ante una futura extorsión de su hermana.

Había sido casi accidental que Serena oyese el intercambio entre lord Furuhata, alto y de pelo dorado, y su blonda hermana, Rei, quien, a la edad de dieciocho, había cumplido con sus padres al crecer con la belleza prístina que implicaba el ambicioso nombre «Rei». Era casi inquietante con su pelo dorado, su boca pálida, y sus enormes y cristalinos ojos azules adornados con las pestañas negras más injustas. Las pestañas de Serena eran de un color castaño pálido que, al menos según ella creía, combinaban bien con su pelo y no ensombrecían sus grisáceos ojos verdes, pero carecían del dramatismo de las de Rei. A veces, Serena temía que su rostro completo careciera de dramatismo, lo que le parecía una gran (o quizá misericordiosa) descripción incorrecta de lo que realmente sucedía en su mente y su corazón.

Mientras que Rei había heredado el rostro suave, refinado y oval de su madre, Serena había heredado los huesos de algún antepasado más robusto: los pómulos sobresalían, la boca era ancha y suntuosa, la nariz recta, fuerte y firme y su pequeña barbilla tenía un hoyuelo, cielos, del tamaño de la punta de su dedo índice. Cuando alguien las observaba juntas, se podía ver que Rei y Serena eran hermanas, pero el cabello de Rei parecía un hilado de seda y luz de luna, mientras que el de Serena tenía tan sólo diversos tonos de amarillo y, por añadidura, era rizado.

—Amarillo veneciano —decía su madre con optimismo. «Ese desafortunado amarillo», solía decir Rei cuando reñían entre ellas, lo que sucedía con bastante frecuencia.

A Serena no le desagradaba su hermana mayor y a Rei no le desagradaba su hermana menor. Eran, de hecho, muy cariñosas entre ellas. Sin embargo, Serena era querida por los sirvientes y vecinos porque era todo aquello que Rei no era: reía fuerte y con facilidad, era curiosa, leía más de lo que una niña criada con decencia debía, andaba a caballo a horcajadas y llegaba a su hogar felizmente cubierta de sudor. Era cariñosa, amable y obstinada acerca de cosas que no debía saber, pero sir Kenji Tsukino no tenía excesivo cuidado de donde dejaba las publicaciones científicas.

Por naturaleza, era la maldición de la existencia de su madre; su padre la toleraba con cariño y le había enseñado a disparar por capricho; luego había dejado que se las ingeniara sola, ya que nunca sería el niño que siempre había deseado. Ambos padres, en privado, habían perdido la esperanza de encontrar un esposo para Serena, y mucho menos, alguno con título.

Rei, por el contrario, era considerada con la clase de reverencia que su belleza siempre inspiraba y, aunque en secreto se deleitaba de su encanto, había descubierto que era imposible que pudiera liberarse de un futuro real. Había comenzado a considerar su belleza como algo sagrado que le habían otorgado para su cuidado y por lo tanto se veía obligada a tratarse con sombrío respeto todo el tiempo. Ansiaban que Rei se uniera en un matrimonio que implicara un título y su madre no se cansaba de hacer hincapié en ello.

Como consecuencia, las hermanas Tsukino sentían celos una de otra, y éstos se manifestaban en un interminable intercambio de amenazas y extorsiones que pocas veces llegaban a los oídos de sus padres, aunque la seductora posibilidad siempre estaba presente. La tarde anterior, Rei había amenazado con decirle a sir Kenji, su padre, que Serena había estado estudiando en detalle el libro de anaTomía que guardaba a propósito en un estante alto de la biblioteca. Era una seria amenaza y el castigo sería, sin duda alguna, severo (incluso quizá le quitaran el caballo durante dos semanas). Y sin duda alguna, el libro desaparecería para siempre, lejos del hambre voraz de Serena por el conocimiento. Nunca podría completar la historia de cómo circula la sangre por las venas (era demasiado tarde para protegerla de la historia de cómo se hacían los bebés).

En cierto sentido, era por culpa de su padre. Después de retirarse, sir Kenji se había dejado tentar por un interés hacia la ciencia y la medicina que había reprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había suscrito a toda publicación que pudiera conseguir sobre esos temas. Un día, Serena dio con esas publicaciones en la biblioteca y las inspeccionó con cautela, atenta por si aparecía su madre.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cautivada por algo.

Debates prosaicos y sorprendentes acerca de si las balas de mosquete debían dejarse en las heridas si no podían quitarse con facilidad, los mejores métodos de amputación, los usos del mercurio, palabras como «pus laudable» y «trepanación». Las publicaciones eran horribles, escabrosas y extrañamente tranquilizadoras. Los seres humanos estaban sujetos a un asombroso conjunto de enfermedades y calamidades, pero el hecho de que hombres ilustrados discutieran acerca de tales cosas con tal detalle hacía que la fragilidad del hombre pareciera menos mística y aterradora y, por el contrario, fuera algo más de transición, de filosofía, algo esencial de la vida misma. Cuando Serena encontraba una palabra o el nombre de una parte del cuerpo humano que desconocía, buscaba en el libro de anaTomía de su padre y, de este modo, sin saberlo, logró una educación poco ortodoxa.

Como consecuencia, Serena albergó el deseo secreto (o más bien un deseo semisecreto) de ser médica. Una vez había planteado el tema en el desayuno y, a la luz del dolor que apareció en el rostro de su madre y la risa condescendiente de su padre, pensó que lo mejor sería no volver a repetirlo. Sin embargo, el deseo permaneció y creció con intensidad, como sucede con todos los deseos secretos. De ahí toda aquella munición de oposición en que consistía la nueva amenaza de Rei, y ella había rezado con fuerza para encontrar una solución adecuada.

Las oraciones de Serena habían obtenido una respuesta de un modo casi cómico. Andrew, el barón Furuhata, que se alojaba con la familia más cercana de Squire Denslowe, de inmediato y sin esfuerzo, había cautivado a todas las mujeres jóvenes del lugar al comportarse simplemente del modo en que cualquier libertino de Londres se comportaba: resignado al aburrimiento con buenos modales, un continuo aspecto de languidez y tragedia, y un ligero rastro de peligro en sus ojos cuando posaba su mirada un instante en la mano de alguna doncella afortunada. Serena creía que era buen mozo, pero un tanto aborrecible. Estaba más allá de su conocimiento por qué encontraban tan atractivo aquel aire de aburrimiento y tragedia.

Sin embargo, Rei, que estaba a punto de iniciar su primera temporada en Londres, tenía que conocer aún a un hombre como Furuhata. Su cuidadosa reserva pronto demostró no ser compatible con la cultivada indiferencia de Furuhata. En efecto, Furuhata se comportaba como si Rei fuera tan común como los dientes de león que salpicaban la hierba del jardín, y Rei sintió que hacía un esfuerzo por seducirlo.

Como el esfuerzo era un territorio desconocido para Rei, pronto la situación estuvo fuera de su alcance. En un momento, Furuhata examinaba fríamente la habitación atestada de alegres provincianos por encima de la cabeza iluminada por la luz de la luna de Rei. Al siguiente, bajó el tono de voz a un murmullo feroz y sugirió una cita en el jardín trasero la medianoche del día siguiente. Serena se desplazó por la habitación a hurtadillas y oyó que su hermana murmuraba su consentimiento.

Dado que sería mucho más grato (y una flecha mucho más potente en su extorsión) atrapar a su hermana en el vergonzoso acto de encontrarse con un joven a medianoche, Serena había decidido preceder a la pareja en el jardín. Si ninguno de los dos aparecía pronto, Serena regresaría por donde había venido, ya que pillar un resfriado se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza real. Entrelazó sus manos enguantadas para entibiarlas y alzó la mirada hacia las estrellas esparcidas por el cielo, mientras diferenciaba las constelaciones para pasar el tiempo.

Sir Kenji Tsukino sufría de reumatismo en la rodilla izquierda. Le había aparecido después de un accidente de caza unos años antes y, de vez en cuando, en especial en noches heladas, lo mortificaba sin compasión. Le molestaba esa noche y el dolor le había mantenido despierto mucho rato. Con el cuidado necesario como para no perturbar a su esposa, que dormía, se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y encendió una vela para iluminar el camino hacia la biblioteca, donde guardaba el _brandy._ Por experiencia, sabía que beber una copa le aliviaría el dolor y le permitiría dormir.

Pero en las escaleras, a mitad de camino, sir Kenji divisó una cabeza con cabello claro y el remolino de una oscura falda. Asombrosamente, Rei salía de la casa por la cocina. A medianoche. Como un gesto de respeto ante tal escándalo, su rodilla dejó de latir. Sir Kenji decidió que el _brandy_ podía esperar. A hurtadillas siguió a su hija hacia fuera.

Tom Jenkins, el jardinero de los Tsukino, regresaba del _The White Sow_, el mejor lugar del pueblo para beber una reconfortante copa y mantener una conversación relajante con una camarera de pechos grandes, cuando vio una figura oscura que corría por el jardín trasero. Era una figura lo suficientemente alta como para ser un hombre y, como sólo había bebido dos pintas esa noche (a Tom le agradaba la cerveza, pero mucho más su trabajo), estaba seguro de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Deprisa, desenvainó la espada y con cuidado se deslizó por la hierba cubierta de escarcha en dirección a la fuente por donde había desaparecido la sombría figura.

Serena estaba profundamente decepcionada. Parecía que había arriesgado demasiado para nada, porque nadie había aparecido aún cerca de la fuente. Suspiró y enderezó la espalda, luego salió del cerco para regresar a su hogar.

Cayó directamente en un par de brazos masculinos.

—Aquí está, querida. Temí que hubiera cambiado de parecer —dijo lord Furuhata con el mismo murmullo feroz que utilizó para seducir a Rei. Antes de que Serena pudiera registrar aquel giro imprevisto, Furuhata la besó, deslizó sus manos para tocarle el trasero y movió deprisa su lengua por la comisura de la boca de Serena.

Serena quedó paralizada por un número de sensaciones contradictorias que incluían que la manosearan por primera vez en la vida y que no fuera del todo desagradable, aunque fuera el aborrecible de Furuhata el que llevara a cabo el abuso. La parte curiosa de su ser quería ver qué sucedería después. La parte racional, estaba enfurecida y aterrorizada. Las manos de Serena revolotearon sobre los hombros de Furuhata, sin poder decidir si debían descansar allí por un instante, o apartarlo de un empujón.

La decisión fue Tomada por un grito femenino, un gruñido masculino y el sonido sordo de un golpe.

Serena dio un brinco para alejarse de Furuhata y se volvió lentamente con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Después de un instante, ya que no parecía haber otra opción, los abrió.

Allí, helados como en un cuadro viviente, estaban Rei, con sus manos sobre la boca, y Tom, el jardinero, esgrimiendo una espada. Eso era bastante malo. Pero cuando Serena miró hacia el suelo y vio a su padre que luchaba para ponerse de pie tras haber caído, aparentemente, por un golpe de espada en los muslos, comprendió que estaba condenada.

Los tres tenían la misma expresión de horror en sus rostros.

Sir Kenji Tsukino despojó con gentileza a Tom de su espada y la colocó con gran elocuencia bajo su brazo, el filo sobre el hombro. Apuntaba hacia la casa; después de todo, sir Kenji era un soldado retirado, había recibido el título de caballero al servicio de Su Majestad el rey George III y poseía gran habilidad en las artes de infligir daño con mosquetes, bayonetas y, sin duda alguna, con cualquier objeto similar.

—Lleva a tu hermana a casa, Rei —dijo sir Kenji. Observó cómo las jovencitas corrían a toda prisa hacia la casa y luego le hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Furuhata para que caminara delante de él. Furuhata, con prudencia, obedeció. Siguieron a las jovencitas hacia la casa y pasaron en dirección a la biblioteca junto a una consternada lady Tsukino, resplandeciente en su camisón con pliegues.

Sir Kenji le ordenó a Furuhata que se sentase en una silla y luego se acomodó a gusto detrás del escritorio. Durante un largo silencio, se miraron uno al otro por encima de la brillante extensión de roble.

—¿Quiere un trago? —preguntó sir Kenji, finalmente.

Furuhata, pálido y afligido, no había recuperado aún la voz y por lo tanto sólo asintió con la cabeza; intentó no parecer demasiado agradecido.

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, lleno de lástima, sir Kenji empujó una copa de _brandy_ sobre el escritorio para Furuhata.

Furuhata contempló la posibilidad de pedir algo más fuerte, pero se abstuvo. Cogió la copa de _brandy_ con la mano y se aferró con desesperación.

—Sabe —comenzó a decir lentamente— que ahora tiene una prometida.

Furuhata tragó saliva con dificultad. Todo estaba saliendo bien, y mientras el miedo al descubrimiento menguaba, una sensación de alivio y triunfo casi lo hizo levantar de la silla y danzar. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para controlar la expresión de su rostro. Luchó para que en su semblante aparecieran rasgos de humildad, rebelión y renuente honor, lo apropiado para la situación. Deseó tener un espejo en el que pudiera ver el resultado.

—Beba el _brandy_, hijo —pronunció sir Kenji—. Tiene mal aspecto.

Furuhata, con deferencia, Tomó un trago largo.

Se había comprometido con la mujer equivocada, «bien, es una decepción importante», pensó Furuhata, «pero ya se sabe que las mujeres jóvenes suelen usar largos camisones que las hacen tropezar y rodar por las escalera en accidentes mortales. Y si la cincha de la montura se afloja mientras una mujer está cabalgando, puede sufrir una caída mortal». Bueno, lamentablemente los accidentes ocurrían. Furuhata estaba bastante seguro de que su esposa no sería un estorbo durante demasiado tiempo.

El acuerdo nupcial, sin embargo, sería bienvenido. Más que bienvenido. Era una necesidad urgente. Una fuente de ingreso inusual y más bien ingenua era todo lo que lo separaba de una enorme deuda de juego. Sin embargo, un acuerdo decente (y Furuhata sabía que sir Kenji Tsukino había sido bastante afortunado en sus inversiones y que las jóvenes Tsukino estaban bien dotadas) resolvería el asunto de una vez y para siempre. Furuhata obtendría una esposa desechable, anónima y rica, de la clase que no estaba disponible en Londres, solucionaría sus deudas y reTomaría su vida y la viviría tal y como deseaba.

—Cumpliré con mi deber, sir —prometió Furuhata con humildad—. Apelo a sus recuerdos de juventud cuando se encontraba frente a una dama cuyos encantos sobrepasaban…

—Por favor, evite los comentarios tontos, Furuhata —interrumpió gentilmente sir Kenji—. Puede ansiar una salida rápida de esta biblioteca con un pacto económico, pero permítame recordarle que su anfitrión, el capitán Denslowe, es un excelente tirador. Si intenta abandonar las inmediaciones, sin duda sufrirá un desafortunado accidente.

—Las amenazas, sir, son innecesarias —protestó Furuhata—. Su hija… em…

—Serena —aclaró con ironía sir Kenji.

—Sí, Serena… Su hija Serena es una joven encantadora y será un honor desposarla.

—Por supuesto. —Otra vez, con ironía—. Regrese el miércoles al mediodía, Furuhata. Discutiremos los términos del matrimonio. Serena es la heredera de una bella casa en Collingwell y no me desagrada la idea de que sea la esposa de un barón. Puede retirarse.

Sir Kenji, satisfecho por haber protegido el honor de su hija y el de su familia, observó cómo el elegante lord Furuhata echaba los hombros hacia atrás y salía de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos y alerta :3 Me siento...feliz XD jajaja en esta historia verán cosas chistosas y como ya la adapté completita, voy a ir subiendo un capítulo o dos por día, si es que no lo subo será por que no me dió tiempo :) Como decía, es chistosa y tiene ácción, y lo que nos importa más<em>: _**AMOR**_

**Pame22**: _Yeah! La primera en dar un review en TODA la historia :D de hecho espero que te guste la historia tanto como a mí me gustó...Ü_

**Princess Rei of Mars**: _Gracias, por el review, corto pero eso me asegura que leíste :) Pues acá tienes más XD...sigue leyéndome_

**gigichiba_: _**_Wow! Lindo nombre...(Ay Mónica! sabes que es sólo por que dice Chiba ¿verdad?) XDXD pensamientos malos XDXD espero que sigas leyendoooo, voy a checar tu perfil...mmm...jajaja_

_Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, habrán capis laaaargos y otros pequeñitos :) y así es como responderé sus reviews...aú no sé si subir una historia mía...que pena...no me gusta escribir...bueno SI pero no sé como les guste mi redacción...JEJE byeeee. BESSOTESS_

**Atte.: MONI 3**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Darien Chiba, el encargado de las caballerizas, estaba cepillando el abrigo de peltre de Maharajah con largas caricias, mientras Serena lo observaba taciturna desde la parte superior de una de las puertas de una caballeriza vacía. Los talones golpeaban contra la puerta con un ritmo agitado, mientras mordisqueaba una paja con crueldad.

—¡Me obligarán a que contraiga matrimonio con él, Darien! Aparentemente, es mi «ruina». Dicen que debo considerarme afortunada al ser aceptada por Furuhata.

Las manos de Darien se detuvieron en el cuello del caballo un instante mientras registraba aquella abrumadora información, luego reTomó el cepillado. El cuello de Maharajah pronto brillaría como un espejo.

—Pues bien, pequeña Sere, ese chaval tenía las manos sobre tu trasero, ¿verdad? Más de una joven consideraría eso como una propuesta de matrimonio. —Ocultó la sonrisa detrás del cuello del caballo árabe.

—¡Oh, por favor, no me Tomes en broma! ¡Esto es serio!

Por supuesto, Darien conocía los sórdidos detalles de la excursión nocturna. Tom Jenkins había compartido la historia con todos los sirvientes de los Tsukino mientras disfrutaba de una breve fama. Como consecuencia, en ese momento, todos los sirvientes y la aristocracia en ocho kilómetros a la redonda habían oído ya el cuento, el cual, sin dudas, había sido modificado e iba adquiriendo algunos jugosos detalles.

—¿Me crees, Darien? Porque no puedo hacer que nadie más me crea. Sólo quería atrapar a Rei con él. Es verdad. Furuhata es muy… oh, es aborrecible. Pedante, aburrido…

—Te creo, Sere, sólo porque sé que tu afición por la aventura se centra en el tiro al blanco y no en forcejear con jóvenes y lujuriosos lores a medianoche.

Serena arrugó el entrecejo como si la evaluación de Darien sobre sus inclinaciones le disgustara.

—No fue del todo desagradable, ¿sabes? —aclaró con mal humor y en voz baja—. ¿Y qué clase de palabra es «forcejear» para el encargado de la caballeriza?

Fue un intento aniñado de sorprenderlo, pero Darien apenas arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca. Serena parecía avergonzada.

—Prométeme que no compartirás tu impresión de lo acontecido con nadie más, excepto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña Sere? Harás que tu padre escupa el _brandy_, y con una hija como tú, necesita cada gota.

Serena sonrió.

—Quizás tendría que trepar por el enorme manzano hasta que todos abandonen esta… descabellada idea de la boda.

—La rama podría romperse con tu peso actual. ¿Por qué querrías arruinar un árbol tan bello y tu reputación?

Serena volvió a reír. A Darien le gustaba observar el rostro de Sere cuando sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban y luego parecían desvanecerse del regocijo, y siempre llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba al descubierto su suave y blanco cuello, además de la mayor parte de sus dientes. No había nada delicado acerca de su sonrisa.

En realidad, a Darien también le gustaba observar el rostro de Serena en reposo. Parecía mágico el modo en que aquellas facciones, fuertes y suavemente curvadas, y sus hoyuelos habían cambiado con relación al rostro de niña de hada tan sólo unos años. El cabello se había oscurecido también, y el rojo pálido y el dorado de los rizos se habían transformado en marrón rojizo, cobre y castaño. Darien admiraba el cabello de Serena.

—Lo extraño, Darien, es por qué Furuhata tiene tantas ansias de contraer matrimonio conmigo.

Darien analizó con cuidado la respuesta. Sabía, al igual que todos los sirvientes y una gran cantidad de personas kilómetros a la redonda, por qué Andrew, el barón Furuhata, tenía tantas ganas de contraer matrimonio con la hija del dueño de una finca rural.

—Bueno, quizá lord Furuhata posee sentido del honor, después de todo, y sólo desea cumplir con su obligación contigo, ya que fue… superado por tus encantos.

Serena resolló. Sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó ante la sugerencia.

—Quizá, entonces, puedo admirarlo tan sólo un poco. El honor y el deber son por lo menos atributos admirables, y parece tener muy pocos entre los cuales escoger.

—Entonces, ¿crees que el honor y el deber son atributos importantes en un hombre? —Por alguna razón, sintió que era vital saber qué opinaba Serena acerca de ello.

—Por supuesto. ¿Piensas que no es así?

Darien hizo una pausa.

—El deber no está dentro de mi área de conocimiento, pequeña Sere.

Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pero…

—Quizá exista otra razón por la que lord Furuhata se sienta feliz de contraer matrimonio contigo. —Quizá era más cruel que útil brindarle más características de la personalidad de Furuhata, ya que de todos modos debía contraer matrimonio con él. Pero quizá, en nombre de la verdad… no tenía ningún otro motivo más para contarle… ni siquiera un motivo egoísta…

—¿Qué significa eso, Darien?

—Es caro ser un barón.

—¡Ah! —Pareció desinflarse—. Quieres decir que necesita el dinero que le brindaré con la boda para mantener sus propiedades.

—Y para las temporadas en Londres, y ropa buena, y caballos, y sirvientes, y carruajes. —«Y las deudas por las apuestas», pensó Darien. «Y las prostitutas.»

Durante un instante, Serena quedó inmóvil, pensativa.

—Sin embargo, de algún modo, contraer matrimonio lo ayudará a completar aquello que le obliga el título, ¿no es así? —sugirió con debilidad.

Darien la observó sorprendido. Como era usual en Serena, intentaba buscar lo bueno en una situación que podía ser descrita como infernal.

—Quizá —respondió con suavidad.

Serena suspiró.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a cepillar a Rajah?

—Olerás a caballo y falta tan sólo una hora para el almuerzo.

—Darien le ofreció un peine de dientes metálicos porque sabía que no le importaría.

—El olor a caballo es el mejor del mundo —dijo una Serena soñadora.

Se colocó al otro lado del cuello de Maharajah y comenzó a cepillarlo con una técnica tan perfecta como la de Darien. Trabajaron juntos en silencio durante un instante, y luego Darien hizo una pausa para deslizar una mano por su pelo, que había cubierto uno de sus ojos. Darien siempre dejaba que la espesa cabellera oscura y ondulada le llegara hasta el cuello antes de recurrir a la ayuda de la señora Hackette, el ama de llaves, para que volviera a quedar cerca del cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo, le crecía deprisa y normalmente una mecha de cabello negro caía con elegancia sobre una de sus cejas.

Serena soltó una risa.

—¿Qué te divierte, pequeña Serena?

—Es sólo que… bueno, siempre me recuerdas a un caballo, Darien. Pero no a Rajah. A Sultán. —Hizo un gesto hacia el gran caballo negro andaluz de ojos color plata que aguardaba su turno para el cepillado dos caballerizas más atrás.

—¿De veras? ¿Por mis enormes y musculosas caderas?

Volvió a reír entre dientes.

—Eres tan delgado como un perro, Darien.

—¿Un perro?

—Ancho de espaldas, quizá.

—Pero creía que parecía un caballo. ¿Soy una colección de animales salvajes, entonces?

—¡No! Sólo te pareces a Sultán. Por tu mechón de cabello.

Darien deslizó una vez más la mano por el cabello, a conciencia esta vez, como si esperara descubrir orejas puntiagudas que sobresalieran por entre la cabellera.

—Sí, el mechón de cabello y los ojos también, creo —agregó Serena—. Con excepción de las manchas doradas en tus ojos. Como… como monedas en el fondo de una fuente de deseos. Se pueden ver cuando se enciende la luz.

La efusividad de la observación fue halagadora y completamente desconcertante. Era extraño saber que Serena conocía al detalle su rostro, al igual que él conocía el de ella.

—¿Monedas, pequeña Sere? —Darien se volvió para mirar una vez más a Sultán, el caballo le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos tan negros y suaves como la tierra mezclada. Había un parecido, al menos de los ojos para arriba. Por fortuna, el resto del rostro de Darien (la delgada y angulosa mandíbula, los pómulos planos y la boca firme y grande) no se semejaba a nadie, excepto a su hermano y a su padre, y al padre de su padre y así sucesivamente hasta el año 1600, más o menos.

—Sí. Monedas de oro. Te hacen parecer misterioso y sabio.

La boca de Darien volvió a reproducir una mueca mientras movía el cepillo por las ancas de Maharajah. Su rostro se sonrojaba sin sentido.

—Qué lástima que no sea ninguna de las dos cosas. Entonces, ¿a quién se parece Maharajah? ¿A tu madre? ¿A Rei?

Serena soltó una risa y dejó de cepillar el caballo para darle un beso a Maharajah en el hocico suave y gris.

—¿Y ahora qué, señorita Tsukino, ¿te echas encima tanto de hombres como de animales en estos días? Ten cuidado, o te atraparán con Maharajah delante del sacerdote antes de que yo pueda decir que soy Finn MacCool.

Serena rió, deleitada con la imagen.

—Prefiero ser la señora Maharajah antes que… antes que…

Se detuvo de pronto, como si no pudiera terminar la oración, y la risa abandonó su voz.

—Darien… ¿crees que debería practicar piano? ¿No es lo que… se supone que deben hacer las esposas? Ya sé acerca de… de… ya sabes, las otras cosas del matrimonio. Del libro de mi padre.

Darien se quedó inmóvil. Siempre había hecho esto, siempre se lo había hecho a él desde los doce años. Pronunciaba algo completamente… Serena… impactante, revelador, divertido y desconsolador y nunca sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Entonces, como defensa, y para tener tiempo de pensar una respuesta, había aprendido a mantener la calma por un instante y dejar su rostro inmóvil. Una ceja arqueada justo a tiempo lo pondría en un aprieto. Sin embargo; no, en esa ocasión.

Serena dejó de cepillar también y guardaron silencio. Sin una burla que lo protegiera, el helado y mundano horror del destino que aguardaba a la joven dama delante de él se escurrió por sus huesos. Darien no imaginaría, no podía hacerlo, qué le depararía el destino a una increíble joven como Serena Tsukino al unirse en matrimonio con un insignificante y libertino lord. Sintió el nudo de las consecuencias como si se lo hicieran en su propia garganta.

—No, no creo que debas practicar piano —dijo, de modo inapropiado. El tono de su voz se había vuelto extrañamente ronco.

—Lo siento, Sere, de verdad, lo siento. Este absurdo es por mi culpa —dijo Rei mientras retorcía sus manos. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban adheridos al espejo. Serena ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con su querida hermana de aquel modo, sentada en la cama mientras Rei permanecía delante del tocador y observaba con fascinación su propio reflejo.

—No, no es por tu culpa. Las dos hemos sido culpables. Pero en ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿El jardín? ¿A medianoche? ¿Con Furuhata? Nuestros padres te han reservado para un duque, por lo menos.

—No estaba pensando. Y ahí está el problema. Furuhata me confundió. Culpemos a Furuhata, entonces. No es un caballero. Es aborrecible.

—Es aborrecible —acordó Serena, con fuerza.

Hubo un silencio.

—Pero apuesto —agregó Rei, de mala gana.

—Muy apuesto —confirmó Serena, después de un instante.

—¿Sere?

—¿Sí…?

Serena, después de haber almorzado, sentía sueño, de modo que se extendió en la cama.

—Los zapatos. Acabas de regresar del establo.

Serena se deslizó para que sus pies sucios colgaran del borde del cobertor de Rei.

—¿Cómo… cómo fue? —preguntó Rei, con indecisión.

Serena pensó durante un instante.

—Fue muy… interesante —respondió, y le infundió a la última palabra un toque de sutileza e insinuación que no merecía. Rei quedó sin aliento y se cubrió la boca con las manos, luego ambas rieron tontamente. Era divertido hacer reír a Rei, en especial desde que había adoptado una actitud femenina de recato.

—Todos creen que fuiste al jardín en mi ayuda —meditó Serena.

—Lo sé. No puedo quitarles esa idea.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No lo intentes! Siento haberles contado a nuestros padres la verdad tal cual es. Tenía miedo, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh, Sere! —se lamentó Rei—. ¡Fue por mi culpa! Tan sólo si no tuviera la responsabilidad de contraer matrimonio con un duque o un conde, me ofrecería yo misma a Furuhata en tu lugar. —Rei observó el glorioso reflejo que hacía imposible tal noble sacrificio.

—No digas tonterías, Rei —suspiró Serena—. Nuestra madre tenía razón. Algo escandaloso me sucedería tarde o temprano, y ambas lo sabemos. Me gustan tantas cosas que nuestra madre no acepta que ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Mi reputación se mancharía sin que yo lo supiera. En verdad, no puedo evitarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio fugaz, mientras las dos hermanas analizaban la extraña e implacable verdad que yacía en aquella aseveración.

—Rei, ¿crees que es mi obligación contraer matrimonio con Furuhata? Nuestra madre ha dicho que es una cuestión de honor. Mi honor. Y tu honor. El honor de la familia.

—No lo sé, Serena. —Parecía tan indefensa como Serena—. Supongo que es así. Nuestros padres parecen pensar que es así.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía una expresión sombría, como si aquello fuera lo que hubiese esperado oír.

—Nuestra madre ha invitado a una modista esta tarde —se atrevió a decir Rei—. Quiere que tu vestido esté terminado en menos de quince días para que la boda se celebre un día antes de mi viaje a Londres.

Serena se levantó, todo el color había desaparecido de sus mejillas.

—¿Quince días? —repitió con voz aguda.

—¡No lo veas así, Sere! —Rei parecía consolarla un poco—. Piensa que podré ser tu acompañante, y podremos disfrutar de la tarta más enorme e increíble, y tu vestido será del satén más blanco que exista, y estará adornado con cuentecillas, aunque quizás no tengamos demasiado tiempo para cuentecillas, pero quizá podríamos utilizar un tejido color plata… —Sus palabras fueron desvaneciéndose cuando notó la expresión de incredulidad y horror en el rostro de Serena.

—¿Cuentecillas? —repitió con voz aguda Serena—. ¿Una tarta? ¿Quince días? ¿Dos semanas?

Se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas delante de una Rei sorprendida.

—No quiero contraer matrimonio con él, Rei. No quiero convertirme en una esposa.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Rei, asombrada.

—Quiero ser doctora —respondió Serena, llena de desdicha.

Aquellas palabras nunca habían sonado tan patéticas e ingenuas. Serena comenzaba a darse cuenta de que los deseos de las hijas de dueños de fincas rurales eran considerados tan importantes como una nube de aliento en un día frío. Vapor y condensación.

—Oh, Sere. —Rei le dio la espalda a su opresivo reflejo para Tomarle las manos a su hermana—. Parece todo tan malo, a pesar de que es tu responsabilidad. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Es así. ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Serena intentó mantener las palabras de Rei, pero su voz se volvió un susurro lleno de desesperanza.

Y después de un instante, puesto que ambas conocían que la respuesta a esa pregunta era «absolutamente nada».

Rei se puso de rodillas, con cuidado de no aplastar su vestido, y abrazó a su hermana.

Como había sido anunciado, la modista llegó aquella tarde y desplegó una larga tela de raso color perla sobre una silla en la sala del piso superior para que Serena pudiera observar cómo reflejaba la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Consciente de la mirada incisiva de su madre, Serena deslizó sus dedos sobre el raso con obediencia y trató de disimular el hastío que le causaba.

«Parece una mortaja», pensó, y entonces retornó aquella sensación familiar de una mano gigante que la ahorcaba por la garganta. Serena se imaginó sofocada bajo los pliegues de aquel raso blanco y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se balanceó y comenzó a ver unos pequeños puntos negros. Por primera vez en su vida, Serena casi se desmayó, y todo gracias a un maldito raso.

La modista y lady Tsukino malinterpretaron el color pálido de las mejillas de Serena y su balanceo. Creyeron que era debido a la fascinación que sentía.

—¿Se supone que una novia jovencita debe sentirse excitada? —dijo la modista, mientras las dos mujeres ayudaban a que Serena se sentara en la silla cubierta por el raso—. Todo irá bien, _ma chérie._ Después de la noche de bodas, lo verás. —Le guiñó un ojo al estilo francés.

Lady Tsukino hizo un gesto de rechazo en dirección a la modista, mientras agitaba una almohadilla perfumada con lavanda en la nariz de Serena.

Pero cuando su madre dejó de mirar, Serena le devolvió el guiño a la modista. La modista se sorprendió. «Dejemos que haga suposiciones», pensó Serena.

En ropa interior, Serena dejó que la envolvieran en raso y la pincharan el resto de la tarde. Se sintió extrañamente alejada, de todos aquellos procedimientos, como si hubiera dejado vacío su cuerpo y observara a un grupo de extraños desde una distancia prudente. «Esto no está sucediendo», se decía a sí misma. «No puede estar sucediendo».

Sin embargo, cuando se miró al espejo, cubierta de aquel raso color natural, con su madre y la modista detrás de ella llenas de orgullo, Serena comprendió, sin duda, que todo aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno...no recibí reviews, más que sólo de Princess Rei of Mars, creo que de gigichiba y otro anónimo...no me dió su nombre...acá lo publico para que vea quien es XD<em>

"NENA ESTA GENIAL ME ENCANTO NO IMAGINO A SERENA POCO AGRACIADA PERO ME ENCANTO  
>TODO FUE TRAUMATICO PARA SERENA QUISO PILLAR A SU HEREMANA CON ANDREW Y FUE<br>ELLA QUIEN CAYO EN LA TRAMPA BUENO ESPERO EL SIG. CAP ESTA MUY BUENA LA  
>HISTORIA JAJAJAJJA"<p>

_Jajajaja, comparto tu opinión, pero espero que a la próxima pongas tu nombre XDXD_

_Besos :*_

Atte.: MONI 3


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Darien frotaba las rozaduras de la montura favorita de sir Kenji cuando de pronto el cobertizo donde guardaban los arreos se oscureció.

Levantó la mirada de la tarea que estaba haciendo y vio que Serena rondaba con indecisión en la entrada y bloqueaba el sol. De inmediato comenzó a sospechar: «indecisión» no era una palabra que por lo general se asociara con Serena Tsukino. Llevaba puesta el traje rosa que solía utilizar para cabalgar y que despreciaba, según sabía Darien, porque su madre había elegido el color. En secreto, sin embargo, era uno de sus favoritos. El rosa parecía combinar a la perfección con la multitud de tonos rojizos del cabello, y le brindaba una increíble tonalidad rosácea a su tez.

Y luego Darien bajó la mirada y vio que Serena tenía una muy buena razón para estar indecisa.

—Pequeña Sere, ¿dónde diablos has conseguido ese mosquete?

—Es de mi padre. De la guerra.

—¿Y sabe que se lo has quitado? —Una pregunta tonta. Era tan difícil como si sir Kenji Tsukino le hubiera entregado aquel mosquete a su hija menor y le hubiera dado la bendición: «Ve y dispárale a algo, querida». Aunque sir Kenji le había enseñado a Serena a disparar con pistolas, se había detenido justo antes de comenzar con las armas de caño largo, quizá al recordar a tiempo que era una niña.

—Mi padre se ha ido a _St. Eccles_ hoy. Y no la guardó bajo llave, ni la escondió.

—Bueno, tampoco te encierra en tu habitación por la noche, ¿verdad? Y mira lo que has causado por un pequeño descuido. —Darien negó con la cabeza lleno de tristeza—. Tu pobre y crédulo padre. Pequeña Sere, un hombre tiene el derecho a creer que sus mosquetes están a salvo de sus hijas.

—Darien, quisiera disparar un mosquete aunque sea una vez en mi vida antes de contraer matrimonio y que no pueda hacer nada más.

Para Serena, nada significaba andar a caballo a horcajadas y a gran velocidad, o disparar a las manzanas, o reír demasiado fuerte, o leer y citar libros controvertidos, o…

O ser simplemente Serena. Sintió una vez más aquella extraña sensación de estrangulamiento por ella, la garganta se le cerrada. Distraído, se masajeó el cuello; luego se volvió para comenzar a frotar otra vez la montura, como si de algún modo pudiera borrar los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Después de un instante, se volvió una vez más para mirarla.

—Supongo que te gustaría que te enseñara a usarlo, ¿no es así?

—Pues… fuiste soldado, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Fui soldado.

—He traído algunas cosas para un día de campo. —Levantó el otro brazo; una cesta colgaba de él.

—Oh, bien, en ese caso… —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—En Norteamérica, ¿las mujeres disparan mosquetes, Darien?

Sonrió ante la pregunta, ya que era su tema favorito de conversación: Norteamérica. Un lugar al que deseaba visitar y en donde planeaba vivir algún día. Serena siempre había sido una gran admiradora cuando comenzaba a hablar de Norteamérica.

—Sin duda alguna, las mujeres norteamericanas le disparan a toda clase de cosas con los mosquetes, pequeña Sere: animales salvajes, indígenas, a sus esposos. Pero tú —le recordó— eres inglesa.

Serena sostenía ambas cosas, el mosquete y la cesta para el día de campo delante de ella, suplicante.

Darien sabía que Serena iría, la acompañara o no. Con seguridad encontraría un libro acerca de cómo cargar mosquetes, o algo así, y lo intentaría. Suspiró. De pronto, no deseó otra cosa que enseñar a la futura esposa de lord Furuhata cómo usar un mosquete.

—¿Tienes pólvora y balas?

—En la cesta.

—¿Puedo ver el mosquete, por favor?

Sin decir una palabra, se lo entregó. Tal cual había sospechado Darien, estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Sir Kenji limpiaba sus armas por la misma razón que otros hombres leían libros o tallaban madera: porque era una tarea tranquilizadora.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Darien—. Vayamos al bosque.

Serena dio un pequeño brinco de alegría.

La yegua de Serena danzó y jugó tanto mientras cabalgaron en dirección al bosque y rodearon la propiedad de los Tsukino que tuvo dificultades para mantener el control.

—No viniste a cabalgar ayer por la tarde, pequeña Sere. Pepper se siente feliz de haber salido contigo.

Le agradaba Pepper. Cuando el sol se ocultó la tarde anterior, Darien se dio cuenta de que medía sus días por las visitas de Serena a la caballeriza. «Y así sucederá cuando contraiga matrimonio», había pensado. «Esta… ausencia. Este silencio».

—No pude venir a cabalgar porque me estaban midiendo una mortaja —dijo una sombría Serena.

—Bueno, es inteligente planificar la boda y el funeral al mismo tiempo.

—Me estaban midiendo el vestido de novia, Darien, y será precioso, también —aclaró llena de amargura—. Decorado con lazos color plata, ya que no hay tiempo para las cuentecillas.

Darien abrió la boca para responder, pero la imagen de Serena envuelta en un raso pálido y color plata, con su brillante cabello recogido y peinado bajo una corona, terminó por destruir su clásico repertorio de respuestas locuaces. Serena, guiada desde la capilla por lord Furuhata, quien sin lugar a dudas en ese momento ya estaría contando las horas que faltaban para que pudiera reTomar las mesas de apuestas y dilapidar el dinero de su esposa…

Darien aclaró la voz.

—Parece un bonito vestido, pequeña Sere.

Serena resopló.

—Lo verás con tus propios ojos dentro de dos semanas, ya que todos los sirvientes han sido invitados a nuestra… celebración.

Dos semanas. Darien cabalgó en profundo silencio durante un tiempo, turbado por unas inquietantes imágenes: Serena con el vestido de novia, del brazo de Furuhata, en la cama de Furuhata, el rostro de Serena, por lo general brillante y animado, ahora tenso y lleno de desdicha…

¿En la cama de Furuhata? Pero aún era una niña, ¿no?

Y sin embargo, en menos de dos semanas se convertiría en la esposa de alguien.

Darien agitó la cabeza para hacer a un lado aquellas imágenes llenas de desolación y detuvo el caballo. Habían llegado al bosque que fijaba el límite de la propiedad de sir Kenji Tsukino, lejos del alcance del oído y a una distancia segura de cualquier persona o cosa que pudiera por accidente hacerse añicos por una bala perdida de mosquete.

—¿Ves aquella enorme roca, pequeña Sere? Colocaremos nuestras manzanas allí y las utilizaremos como blancos.

Serena bajó del caballo con impaciencia y dejó que Pepper masticara hierba. Buscó en la cesta una manzana; luego, con cuidado, la acomodó sobre la roca y regresó casi a los brincos adonde se encontraba Darien.

—Bien, pequeña Sere. ¿Es necesario que te cuente cómo te volarías los sesos, si no fueras cuidadosa?

—Mi padre me lo contó cuando me enseñó a disparar con la pistola, Darien.

—Muy bien. Observa con detenimiento.

Darien levantó el mosquete con la mano y hurgó en la canasta de Serena. Pan, queso, pollo frío, manzanas, una botella con agua y… dos cartuchos de papel con pólvora y balas. Sonrió. Un día de campo muy poco ortodoxo.

Hacía años que no practicaba estos ejercicios, pero parecía ser tan innato como respirar; a menudo lo vivía en sueños. Con precisión, utilizó sus dientes para rasgar el cartucho y sujetar la bala, agitó un poco de pólvora en la cazoleta y la cerró, empujó el sobrante de pólvora, la bala y el cartucho de papel vacío en el cañón del arma y preparó el martillo para disparar. Y luego levantó el mosquete hasta apoyarlo sobre su hombro.

Todo, en menos de un minuto.

Serena emitió un suspiro pequeño lleno de satisfacción y asombro.

—¿E imaginaremos que el blanco es lord Furuhata, pequeña Sere? —Darien tenía la mira en la manzana.

—Oh, no, es demasiado atractivo para dispararle.

Darien bajó el mosquete y sintió una extraña sensación de disgusto brotaba en su ser.

—¿Entonces el insignificante lord es atractivo ahora?

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera, Darien. Por Dios, sólo míralo. Lo has visto, ¿no? Un auténtico Adonis.

—¿Un Adonis?

—Sí. Un Adonis débil y asustadizo, me temo. La primera vez que lo conocí y le pregunté qué pensaba acerca de que las mujeres prestaran servicio militar…

—Oh, no, ¿por qué le hiciste una pregunta como esa, pequeña Sere? —Había dolor en el tono de voz de Darien—. ¿Por qué una pregunta que pondría nervioso a cualquier hombre?

—No te pondría nervioso a ti.

—Sí, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ti, pequeña Sere. Y eso, te aseguro, no sucedió en sólo un día.

Serena le hizo una mueca.

—¿Y qué respondió lord Furuhata ante una pregunta como esa?

—Dijo… dijo: «Bien, verá, la guerra es un negocio muy sucio. Uno puede resultar herido. Tampoco estoy seguro de que los hombres deban participar en el ejército».

Una sonrisa de regocijo se desplegó en el rostro de Darien.

—¿Eso piensa? ¿De verdad dijo eso?

—No hablaba en broma, Darien.

—Lo cual le hace más encantador, por supuesto.

—Como he dicho: débil. ¿Qué piensas tú, Darien? ¿Las mujeres deberían formar parte del ejército?

—Bueno, por si quieres saberlo, creo que ya lo hacen, pequeña Sere, aunque no reciban el salario de un soldado. Atienden a los enfermos y heridos. Se hacen cargo del hogar, de los niños y de la tierra, mientras esperan que sus hombres regresen. Sufren tanto como los soldados, aunque de diferente modo.

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

—Sí, soy así —dijo Darien con una mueca solemne—. Muy comprensivo. Ahora, ¿le disparo a la manzana?

—Sí, por favor, Darien. Quizá podamos hacer como que la manzana es… la lamentable circunstancia de mi compromiso.

Darien imaginó que la manzana era lord Furuhata.

Un ruido ensordecedor, la manzana se hizo añicos y una nube de humo los envolvió. Serena tosió y aplaudió llena de regocijo. Darien hizo una reverencia y apoyó el mosquete en el suelo.

—¡Mi turno, Darien, por favor!

Corrió a toda prisa a través del humo para colocar otra manzana sobre la roca y luego extendió los brazos para coger el mosquete.

Darien le habló mientras Serena cargaba el arma:

—Sí, muy bien, rasga el cartucho con los dientes y Toma la bala con la boca, pero no te la tragues; no, no sonrías, o te la tragarás; cierra la cazoleta ahora, buena chica, eso es; ahora escupe la bala en tu mano y cárgala, y la pólvora y… bien, bien, ahora monta el martillo.

Serena apuntó a la manzana, el dedo, en el gatillo; Darien apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Serena para terminar de acomodarla con suavidad. Y luego permaneció detrás de ella, avergonzado por haberla tocado.

—Dispara, pequeña Sere —dijo con una voz suave.

Apretó el gatillo.

La sacudida del disparo hizo que retrocediera un paso hacia Darien. Los brazos de Darien la rodearon, sus sentidos pronto captaron la firmeza femenina y el aroma de algo dulce y embriagador; el cabello, quizá, o el cuello. Exhaló despacio, reacio a abandonar ese aroma, y la ayudó a recobrar la postura.

Esperaron a que el humo se desvaneciera por completo antes de comprobar que la manzana había estallado en añicos hasta el otro mundo.

—Bien hecho, pequeña Sere. Wellington hubiera estado orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias, Darien. Pero supongo que eso es todo lo que podremos practicar. Pude encontrar tan sólo esos dos cartuchos. —Hubo arrepentimiento en su rostro.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa malintencionada. Serena era una visión: esas pestañas largas y gruesas y el traje rosa de cabalgar; los labios cubiertos de pólvora, allí donde había mordido el cartucho. Sin darse cuenta, extendió el dedo pulgar para quitarle la pólvora de la boca.

El labio suave y generoso debajo del dedo pulgar lo sorprendió. Permaneció helado y la miró fijamente por un instante, desconcertado. Había extendido su mano para limpiar el rostro de Serena y, en cambio, había acariciado lo que sentía como… como una mujer.

Una mujer que sería la esposa de alguien en apenas dos semanas.

Imaginó la boca de Furuhata sobre aquella delicada boca rosada… y no pudo encontrar un rastro de divertimento en esa imagen. Sentía incredulidad ante la idea de que alguien tan inferior pronto tuviera derecho a ella, a toda ella, a sus labios suaves y a su cuerpo fuerte, para el resto de su vida.

Darien dejó caer la mano.

—Tienes… pólvora… —Hizo el gesto sobre su boca.

—¡Oh! —rió—. Tú, también.

Serena luchó con fuerza para reprimir un bostezo, pero el bostezo estaba ganando la partida. De pronto se inclinó hacia delante para enterrar el rostro en una de las rosas de Damasco de su padre y la desafortunada rosa recibió el implacable bostezo. Furuhata, absorto en su conversación acerca del vino o algo así (había perdido el hilo de la conversación y el interés hacía un rato) siguió su camino sin ella y sin percatarse de que Serena se había detenido.

Lo alcanzó con un paso largo antes de que se volviera en dirección a ella. Serena había notado que lo hacía a intervalos regulares: volvía su rostro para mirarla y pretender incluirla en la conversación. Como una veleta en la brisa primaveral.

Su padre había insistido en que viniera a visitarla y la llevara a pasear, como si la hubiera cortejado durante años, como si no se hubiera comprometido con ella en aquel jardín tan sólo unas noches antes. Ahora estaba atrapada allí con él. Era un día despejado, y Pepper estaba en el establo sin nadie que lo montase. Durante los primeros diez minutos de caminata con Furuhata se había divertido admirando, de modo objetivo, los atractivos rasgos que poseía. El cabello rubio formaba encantadores y marcados rizos que le cubrían la cabeza; tenía unos osados ojos azules (un poco pequeños, quizá, pero efectivos cuando se los consideraba junto con los pómulos deiformes y su elegante e inclinada nariz). El labio inferior se hundía en una curva sensual.

Era de verdad una pena que fuera tan aburrido.

Furuhata hizo uno de los movimientos con la cabeza y Serena, sobresaltada en medio de sus pensamientos sobre el aburrimiento, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y brillasen, como si se interesaran en la conversación una vez más.

Quizá demasiado abiertos, brillantes e interesados.

Furuhata disminuyó el paso.

—¿Y qué piensa acerca del vino, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó de mal humor—. ¿Está de acuerdo en que la región de Bordeaux provee las mejores uvas?

—¿Que qué pienso? —respondió Serena con dulzura—. ¿Desea que piense, milord? Parece tener muchos pensamientos y no deseo agobiarlo con los míos.

Furuhata estrechó la mirada y se detuvo para observarla con detenimiento.

«Oh, querido», pensó Serena.

Cuando Furuhata conoció por primera vez a Serena Tsukino había pensado que era muy rústica, pero cualquier mujer comparada con la bella Rei tenía grandes posibilidades de recibir una descripción similar.

Pero mientras seguía las líneas del cuerpo de Serena con la mirada, pudo ver que era delgada y poseía deliciosas curvas, algo sobresaliente a pesar del hecho de que casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una tela de algodón gris poco sugerente. Con discreción observó sus senos redondeados y sintió nostalgia por los escotes que unos pocos años antes habían causado sensación. Los ojos verde grisáceos, de un tono muy particular, lo examinaban con frialdad a través de las pestañas color castaño, y uno de los mechones rojizos, de los que parecía tener en cantidad, se había escapado y flotaba alrededor de su boca. Furuhata recordó cuando le había besado esos suaves labios. Por supuesto, en aquel momento, había intentado comprometerse con una joven muy diferente.

«Es de verdad encantadora. Sumamente encantadora». Por alguna razón, el descubrimiento lo irritaba. Y la jovencita era verdaderamente aburrida. Estaba desacostumbrado a que no lo consideraran fascinante. Cuando se tenía un perfil deiforme y cabello rubio, se era fascinante por defecto; todos sabían que era la ley natural.

—¿De qué otro tema podemos hablar, señorita Tsukino? ¿Acerca de vestidos? ¿Acerca de cuál es el mejor modo de servir carne asada?

—Si desea que participe de la conversación, señor, quizá podamos hablar de problemas circulatorios. —Las palabras fueron inocentes, pero sus ojos brillaron de un modo extraño y su ceja se había arqueado en señal de desafío.

—Problemas circul… ¿De qué habla?

—Parece que muchas enfermedades de mediana edad se deben a problemas circulatorios. —Parecía entusiasmada con el tema.

Furuhata intentó no balbucear.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

—¿Sí, lord Furuhata?

—¿Disfrutó de mi beso la otra noche? —Se lo preguntó con ese murmullo inconfundible que nunca fallaba y llenaba de fascinación a las inocentes jovencitas. Era una táctica desesperada, diseñada para intimidar a la equilibrada señorita Serena Tsukino.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso fue un beso, lord Furuhata? Verá, tengo muy poca experiencia en estas cosas, por lo que no puedo estar segura. —Una vez más el tono de voz inocente, los ojos brillantes, la ceja arqueada.

Furuhata quedó con la boca abierta del estupor hasta que se dio cuenta y la cerró.

—Quizá debería demostrárselo una vez más, señorita Tsukino.

—Quizá debería comportarse como un caballero, lord Furuhata.

—Si fuera un caballero, señorita Tsukino, en este momento no estaríamos comprometidos para contraer matrimonio.

Serena hizo una pausa como reconociendo la verdad de lo que acababa de escuchar y contempló a Furuhata con cautela.

—Quizá pueda demostrarlo otra vez el día de nuestra boda —dijo. Un esfuerzo de diplomacia.

Furuhata se sintió perdido en aquel extraño intercambio de palabras con una clase de mujer que nunca había conocido; su frío desapego y su perfil deiforme no servían de nada en ese momento. Perdió la compostura y, con indecisión, buscó un modo, el que fuera, de conquistar a aquella criatura del espacio exterior que permanecía delante de él.

—Espero que sea consciente, señorita Tsukino, de que cuando estemos unidos en matrimonio seré su dueño y señor, por ley. Le prohibiré que hable de problemas circulatorios. La besaré cuando lo desee. La golpearé cuando quiera. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que quizá desee golpearla con frecuencia.

—Creo que podría intentarlo, sir.

—¿Y cómo me detendría?

Un instante después, Furuhata estaba de espalda sobre la tierra del sendero del jardín, sin aire en los pulmones.

—Su amigo Robbie Denslowe me enseñó a hacer esto. Se debe enganchar un pie detrás de la rodilla del oponente y caerá de inmediato. El truco, sin embargo, consiste en Tomar por sorpresa al oponente. —Los ojos de Serena revelaron alegría cuando lo miró.

Furuhata permaneció sobre su espalda por un instante mientras observaba aquella suave boca que sonreía. Y luego, algo sucedió. El suelo pareció desaparecer de su mundo y al mismo tiempo se sintió sin peso, ligero. Los colores en su campo de visión se tornaron de un brillante sobrenatural y, mientras intentaba observar a Serena, paralizado, podría haber jurado al parpadear que un halo de luz dorada delineaba su cabeza.

Furuhata, confundido por primera vez en su vida, fuera de su ser por una mujer y despojado de todas sus defensas, quizá pudiera ser perdonado por lo que hizo a continuación: se enamoró perdidamente de Serena Tsukino.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA CHICAS...AHORA RESPONDO REVIEWS :)<em>

**Marceila**_: Bueno, gracias por tu comentario, sólo déjame aclarar que la historia no es mía desafortunadamente XD arriba dice a quien pertenece :3 U.U Si pobrecito Dariencito, su papá jajaja a mi también me hubiera gustado que me consolaran así cuando murió un perrito mío...sólo llegué de la escuela y me dicen: "¿Qué crees?" "¿Qué?" "Matías murió" "O.O..." Fue malvadoooo, si, Sere quiere ser médico...¿no te encanta como Dar le dice a Sere "pequeña Sere"? es taaaan tierno...muy pronto verás que ocurre si se casa o no XDXD jaajaja Espero que dejes un review en los sigs capis :) besos_

**Elsy82:**_ Ahh~ (suspiro) es tan lindo el amor :) besos, sihue leyendo, portate bien y deja un review XD bye bye_

**Princess Rei of Mars:**_ Princeeeessssss! . Pronto leeré tu oneshot XD jajaja Y no te diré naaaaaada jajaja SOY MALA XDXD pronto lo sabrás...que pasará :D HASTA MAÑANA TKM BESOS BLABLABLA XDXD BYEEE_

**Mony:**_ Tocayaaaa! XDXD jajaja muy pronto lo verás, es tan lindo cuando dice esas cosas y el "pequeña Sere" ya verás que tierno y que piensa sobre la boda WAJAJAJA no diré si se casan o no...porque puede ser que se case, que se case y se divorcie NO SÉ, bueno si sé pero no lo diré...lo dejaré en suspenso aún :P BESOS, SIGUE LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS TOCAYITA :3_

_Y así es como me despido por hoy, mañana publico algo más :D publiqué algo tarde pues me la pasé el día en la plaza y me compre unos zapatos :D y luego me dije NO LAS PUEDO DEJAR SIN LEER A MIS LECTORAS...ES ALGO A LO QUE ME COMPROMETI XDXD bueno, mañana nos leemos BYE BYE...¿hay lemmon? tal vez...pero no taaaaan wooooooowww, no sale algo lemmon lemmon, salen cosas tiernas, ya verán después :3_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

—Ahora me escribe poesía, Darien. No puedo soportarlo. Y se supone que debo pasear con él todos los días.

Serena hablaba por detrás de Sultán mientras Darien deslizaba con habilidad el cepillo de puntas metálicas sobre el flanco del caballo.

—¿Poesía? —repitió Darien, divertido.

—Sí, de hecho, poesía muy mala. Rimó «rosa» con «nariz» y esa clase de cosas.

—¿Qué tenía que decir acerca de tu nariz? —Darien sintió curiosidad.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Serena, irritada—. Furuhata es un grosero.

—Ese hombre simplemente está enamorado, pequeña Sere. Los enamorados son, por lo general, groseros o blanco de divertimento, o ambas cosas.

—¿Enamorado? ¿De mí? —expresó Serena, aturdida—. Nunca nadie ha perdido la razón por mí. ¡Tonterías! ¿Enamorado has dicho? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Sí, señorita, enamorado. —Darien parecía irritado—. Me dijiste que lo golpeaste y te reíste de él. ¿Hay algo más irresistible?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Pero no creo que nadie haya perdido la razón por mí antes. Es algo nuevo.

—¿Y Robbie Denslowe?

—Pero era un niño. Furuhata es un hombre. Un barón —agregó Serena sin necesidad.

Darien sintió que otro extraño arrebato de disgusto brotaba en él.

—¿Contraerás matrimonio con ese insignificante lord para tener poesía al instante todos los días?

—¡Por Dios, qué idea! —Serena parecía sorprendida—. Es sólo que es una experiencia novedosa. Supongo que es halagador —agregó con melancolía—. Nunca me sentí especial a los ojos de otra persona.

—Créeme, pequeña Sere. Eres especial.

Darien mantuvo un tono de voz sarcástico y el rostro esquivo para que Serena pudiera reír y no se sorprendiera de la vehemente sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Oh, Darien, no estoy segura de cuál es la versión de Furuhata que prefiero: el grosero, rudo y pedante; o el grosero, adulador y poeta. Y aún no ha incorporado el arte de incluirme en la conversación. Yo sólo escucho sus monólogos intercalados con poesía y, de vez en cuando, para no morirme del aburrimiento, le hago una pregunta difícil.

—Sin duda aprecia el desafío, pequeña Sere —comentó Darien con ironía.

—Es de algún modo divertido ver cómo hace ademanes cuando lo hago. A veces se convierte en un apuesto arrogante: durante la última caminata por el jardín, para cambiar de tema, dijo que se enfrentaría a Napoleón Bonaparte con una espada en la mano para defenderme.

—¡Ah! Todos deberíamos tener defensores arrogantes como ese.

—Pero otras veces… bueno… él…

Algo en el tono de voz hizo que Darien levantara la vista en alerta.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña Sere?

—En fin, para ser sincera, sólo fue una vez y quizá no haya significado nada, por lo que no te lo mencioné antes…

—¿Qué sucedió «una sola vez», Serena? Inspiró profundo.

—Furuhata dijo que por ley podrá golpearme cuando sea su esposa. Y que sospechaba que tendría que golpearme con frecuencia. —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, llenos de esperanza y apenas avergonzados, como si esperara que Darien encontrara divertida la situación, aunque temía que no fuera así.

Una niebla rojiza cubrió los ojos de Darien. Su aliento casi se detuvo.

—Lo siento, pequeña Sere. —Midió cada palabra con gran cuidado; el temblor en su voz fue imperceptible—. ¿Has dicho que Furuhata amenazó con golpearte?

—Bueno, verás… fue sólo una vez. Sin duda fue porque no quería hablar sobre problemas circulatorios. También amenazó con besarme con frecuencia.

Darien guardó silencio durante largo rato. En su mente desgarraba a Furuhata miembro por miembro, saboreando los gritos del insignificante lord.

—¿No creerás que… lo haría de verdad? ¿Golpearme?

La respiración de Darien aún era entrecortada y superficial, era un problema hablar con el peso de la ira que sentía.

—Sólo un hombre débil amenazaría con golpear a una mujer, pequeña Sere. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—No creo que Furuhata sepa bromear, Darien. Se Toma en serio a sí mismo. Yo lo provoco a propósito. Quizás si no hablo de problemas circulatorios, ni del ejército, ni… —menguó su voz.

—Ni de nada, en ese caso —completó la frase a secas—. Mejor si no hablaras más.

De pronto, Sultán sacudió su enorme cabeza negra y agitó la cola, quizá al sentir la tensión del hombre que se apoyaba en él. Darien emitió un murmullo para calmarle, pidiéndole disculpas. Y la acción de tranquilizar al animal, tranquilizó también a Darien.

—Creo que lo superarías en cualquier enfrentamiento, pequeña Sere. —Un intento débil de frivolidad.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Serena encogió los hombros.

Darien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y quién no querría discutir acerca de problemas circulatorios?

—Eso pienso yo —acordó Serena con tristeza.

Hubo otro silencio corto y sombrío. Era extraño, nunca había habido silencios cortos y sombríos entre ellos antes de que apareciera Furuhata.

—¿Darien? —Ahora, la voz de Serena también temblaba.

—¿Sí, pequeña Sere?

—Lo he intentado una y otra vez. Por el bien de mi padre; por el bien de todos. Honestamente lo he intentado. Pero creo… quiero decir que no creo que pueda…

Darien esperó.

—Darien, no puedo contraer matrimonio con él.

Dos pares de ojos azules, cielo y zafiro, se encontraron y se cerraron, en silencio, por espacio de, quizá, doce latidos del corazón.

—Bien, entonces, pequeña Serena —dijo Darien mientras desplazaba el cepillo sobre el flanco del caballo, como si sus siguientes palabras estuvieran relacionadas con el clima y no trataran sobre el eje en que giraría la vida futura de Serena—, no debes unirte a él.

«Oh, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito tonto».

—«Entonces» —dijo Darien en voz alta, imitándose a sí mismo y de mal humor—. «No debes unirte a él». ¡Por Dios!

Darien, lleno de tristeza, se sentó a la mesa en su habitación; la botella de _whisky_ que guardaba para situaciones difíciles estaba a su derecha. Se sirvió una copa por tercera vez aquella noche y lo miró a la luz con afecto.

—Hasta morir ahorcado del cuello —dijo; el _whisky_ persuadía aquel humor mórbido y bebió hasta el fondo.

Darien carecía de un plan. Gracias al impulso de aquella tarde, ahora tenía con exactitud ocho días para decidir y planificar la fuga de una niña de diecisiete años de un inminente y espeluznante matrimonio. La fuga tendría que llevarse a cabo en el silencio de la noche e incluiría el robo de uno o dos caballos. «Ahora hay algo por lo que luchar», pensó, «una noche llena de acción; cada acción, de vida o muerte. Un modo caballeroso de reTomar mi vida llena de altibajos».

Sin embargo, no había duda de que lo haría. En algún momento, mientras bebía el segundo vaso de _whisky,_ Darien admitió que Serena era la razón por la que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en la residencia de los Tsukino.

Durante cinco años, la vida de Darien había sido pacífica y había transcurrido casi sin incidentes en aquella remota finca.

Pero desde el momento en que la había rescatado del manzano, Darien se había sentido responsable de Serena. Reconoció en ella un espíritu similar; sabía que el alcance de su alma se extendía más allá de los límites de las circunstancias y a diario los traspasaba. Serena nunca se había propuesto disgustar a su madre, o sorprender a su padre con sus predilecciones, pero le resultaba difícil evitarlo. «Ser mujer y tener una mente hambrienta de conocimiento en la Inglaterra de 1820 es una maldición», pensaba Darien, y a menudo se preguntaba qué diablos le depararía el destino a Serena.

Sin embargo, la gran diferencia entre la crianza de Darien y la de Serena era que la magnitud del destino de Darien lo había golpeado con dureza desde el momento en que dio los primeros pasos. Su padre le había definido un modelo de vida y cualquier desvío de aquel modelo simplemente no sería tolerado, recibiría un castigo cruel. Con cada inspiración parecía absorber la fría y pesada inmensidad de la responsabilidad. Su vida anterior había sido una mano que ejercía presión sobre su pecho, limitaba sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, su espíritu.

Qué irónico y apropiado que una guerra fuera la puerta de salida hacia la libertad. Darien se había alejado de su vida en la primera oportunidad que tuvo y, aunque de vez en cuando se sentía culpable, nunca se arrepintió; de hecho, cada vez que lo pensaba, revivía la ráfaga de gratitud que había sentido el día en que finalmente se las había ingeniado para quitarse las cadenas de su primogenitura. Sólo un elemento de su antigua vida lo había seguido hasta la nueva: Melbers, el querido, fiel, discreto y anciano abogado de la familia Mamoru. Le enviaba una pequeña, pero bienvenida suma de dinero en la misma fecha cada año. Era el modo tranquilo de protesta que Melbers tenía contra la brutalidad del anciano duque. Esa suma ya tendría que haber llegado a finales del mes pasado. Quizás Melbers había estado demasiado ocupado ese año.

Darien había encontrado paz y equilibrio con los Tsukino y por ello estaba muy agradecido. Pero ya tenía veintinueve años y sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, aunque desconocía la razón.

Serena, como mujer, nunca sería capaz de alejarse de su vida. Y Darien maldecía la indulgencia de sus padres; del padre que la trataba con generosa negligencia y de su madre que cacareaba, protestaba y fastidiaba, pero que nunca se las había arreglado para inculcar en Serena el verdadero sentido de la… «pequeñez»… de su futuro.

Pero quizá Serena hubiera sido una persona diferente si se lo hubieran permitido.

Era extraño, pero siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Serena Tsukino algún día acabaría con su paz mental; ella, con ese vocabulario sorprendente, cortesía de las publicaciones científicas de su padre («¡Oh! ¡Mi glúteo mayor!», había exclamado un día después de una larga cabalgata sobre Pepper), y esas preguntas embarazosas: («¿Pueden los cachorros tener más de un padre? Porque vi a Bonnie debajo de Bruno y Glider».) Se había prometido no luchar en otra guerra, pero por el bien de Serena, recorrió sus recuerdos aquella noche en busca de algo que le sirviera, porque, después de todo, se libraría otra batalla.

Analizó los elementos del pasado como si estuvieran en un tablero de ajedrez, cada pieza potencialmente útil si se manejaba con habilidad. Y poco a poco, una idea, una estrategia comenzó a Tomar forma. Pensó por un instante, saboreó la idea como lo hacía con su _whisky_ y pensó: «Sí, por supuesto, puede funcionar, debe funcionar…».

Una vez que lo lograra, se iría a Norteamérica y habría una nueva vida para Darien Chiba, la vida que había pospuesto por estar allí con los Tsukino.

Finalmente, satisfecho, Darien destapó la botella una vez más, bebió su cuarto y último vaso de _whisky_ y brindó por él en dirección al hogar encendido.

—Por mi brillante plan —dijo con ironía, e hizo a un lado la botella de _whisky_.

Furuhata tenía alas en sus pies; no había caminado sobre terreno firme durante una semana. Un ángel malvado, sonriente, de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo lo había liberado de la necesidad de comer, beber o hablar con otros mortales, y todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era el placer divino de su compañía y unas hojas de papel para su poesía. «Serena, Serena, Serena». Era una pena que no tuviera un nombre que pudiera rimar más, pero un obstáculo superable ya que con facilidad podía compararse con otras cosas… flores… chubascos… árboles… horas… primavera… sufrimiento… inspiración… era angelical.

Desde aquel día en el jardín, Serena le había provocado una excitación especial. Quizá era la luz en sus ojos cuando hacía esas horribles y sorprendentes preguntas, o el tamborileo de algo que no podía identificar, pero que sonaba en sus palabras cuando le hablaba. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía inseguro, y era una sensación intrigante. Al menos era una alternativa ante el aburrimiento. Aquel plan de deshacerse de ella una vez que contrajeran matrimonio parecía un recuerdo distante y desesperado. Ahora, no podía renunciar a aquella enloquecedora e intrigante mujer. Por fortuna, sería su esposa en tan sólo una semana.

Sin embargo, necesitaba una hoja de papel para algo más que poesía: una carta breve pondría fin a una circunstancia continua y lamentable, una situación que resultaba beneficiosa y favorable para él; en realidad, una circunstancia que lo había mantenido a flote desde un punto de vista económico durante todos aquellos meses.

Por su modo de ser nervioso, Furuhata se dirigió hacia el guardarropa y abrió la puerta. Extendió un brazo y hurgó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta; cuando encontró un objeto sólido que le brindó seguridad, suspiró aliviado. Ese objeto era el punto principal de ese acuerdo: garantizaba una fuente de ingresos importante. Sin embargo, el acuerdo nupcial ofrecido por sir Kenji Tsukino había convertido ese acuerdo especial en innecesario; y a la luz de… bueno… la cálida relación que Furuhata había compartido con la parte involucrada, sintió que concluir ese tema sería una acción honorable. Hacía poco tiempo que Furuhata había descubierto el honor y creía que el concepto era muy compatible con la noción de amor verdadero.

Una disculpa y una invitación cordial para dar por acabado el negocio era todo lo que se necesitaba. Era extraño pensar que otro cuerpo y rostro femenino le habían provocado alguna vez deseos de añoranza. Y sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquel tiempo parecía trivial a la luz de aquellas emociones celestiales que sentía por la señorita Tsukino. Escribió la carta, la envió por correo y regresó a sus rimas.

—Darien, ¿sabías que soy una «criatura divina, con ojos tan bellos que un tonto no los preferiría antes que un buen vino?»

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces la poesía de Furuhata está… mejorando? —Darien frotaba aceite en la montura.

—Difícil de pronunciar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, puedo decirte lo que no está mejorando: mi humor. Ayer leyó el poema sobre mis bellos ojos en voz alta y luego, ¿sabes qué me dijo?

—Soy todo oídos.

—Dijo: «Usted nunca es tan atractiva como cuando escucha, Serena».

Darien se atragantó de la risa.

—Oh, creo que extrañaré a Furuhata cuando nos hayamos ido, pequeña Sere.

—Pero, ¿lo ves ahora, Darien? Si debo soportar mucho más tiempo a Furuhata, creo que moriré o me volveré loca del aburrimiento. —Bajó el tono de voz—. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—En cuatro días, pequeña Sere, dos días antes de la boda —respondió Darien—. Te daré más instrucciones un día antes de nuestra partida.

—¿Por qué no me dices nada ahora?

—Porque, pequeña Sere, es todo lo que puedes hacer por ahora para mantener un secreto; si te doy una serie de instrucciones y más secretos que ocultar, creo que tu rostro traicionará tus pensamientos a y los revelarás a todos lo que te miren.

—¿No confías en mí?—. Sonaba herida.

—Si no confiara en ti, no mantendríamos esta conversación —explicó Darien con firmeza—. Es por tu bien, pequeña Sere. El talento para la actuación no es una habilidad admirable en una mujer. No quiero cargarte con la necesidad de que te conviertas en una actriz.

—¿Y si fuera un espía? —imaginó Serena—. ¿Al servicio de mi país? Entonces, tendría que saber cómo actuar, ¿no?

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—No eres una espía, nunca lo serás, y tengo algunas preguntas para hacerte. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí —respondió Serena con obediencia, sin molestar a Darien. Arrugó el entrecejo en señal de burla y advertencia y ella le sonrió a cambio, pero permaneció tranquila.

Darien pasó unos instantes cepillando el cuarto trasero de Sultán antes de volver a hablar.

—Después de que nos hayamos ido —dijo Darien lentamente—, cabe la posibilidad de que nunca vuelvas a ver a tu familia. No es seguro, pero es posible. Quizá nunca vuelvas a vivir una vida llena de confort y despreocupación como la que llevas aquí. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

Serena miró por encima de su hombro hacia algún lugar durante un instante, como observando y evaluando ese futuro que le había descrito. Luego lo miró con franqueza.

—He evaluado las posibles consecuencias, Darien. Mi vida no será despreocupada, ni estará llena de confort, si voy a ser encarcelada por un matrimonio con un hombre que no me atrae ni amo. Será una muerte lenta por estrangulamiento, y me atrae pensar que mi familia, si pudiera hacérselo entender, preferiría que me fuera. Prefiero el riesgo y la libertad. He hecho ya la elección.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho; necesitaba que lo dijera en voz alta.

—¿Iremos a Norteamérica? —preguntó Serena de pronto.

Darien la observó, pensativo, con algo de sorpresa, durante un instante.

—Quizá —dijo finalmente.

—Porque… has mencionado Norteamérica tantas veces… y sé que necesitan doctores allí. Quizá la necesidad sea tal que no tengan prejuicios ante una doctora —dijo Serena con timidez.

—Quizá —repitió Darien, y sonrió para suavizar el cambio de tema—. Mañana, trae una cesta de picnic a la caballeriza. Guarda tan sólo un vestido y un par de botas. Tendrás dos días de campo esta semana, pequeña Sere. Cuando elijas los vestidos, capas y mudas, recuerda que debemos viajar sin demasiado peso.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—La boda es el domingo —dijo.

—Es una lástima que no vayamos a estar, ¿no es así?

—Lady Beryl.

—Sí, querida, eso ha estado muy bien, de verdad, muy bien —dijo ausente Gillian, lady Beryl.

Su joven alumna brillaba y, llena de ánimo, volvió a tocar la trompeta una vez más. Los gritos y chillidos resultantes debían componer _Greensleeves._ «Algún día», pensó en la distancia lady Beryl, «quizá suene como _Greensleeves»._ Esta alumna, en particular, la hija de un excéntrico terrateniente escocés llamado Honeywell no tenía aptitudes en absoluto, pero lo compensaba con un alto grado de entusiasmo en todo lo que hacía. Lady Beryl creía en la importancia de premiar con entusiasmo. «No se logra nada sin entusiasmo», pensó.

Tenía una carta que le habían entregado más temprano. Estaba dirigida a ella con un estilo de escritura que le resultaba familiar y, mientras su alumna practicaba, pensó que debía leerla. Lady Beryl siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacer varias tareas al mismo tiempo; escuchar y evaluar a un alumno de trompeta, mientras leía el contenido de una carta no sería un gran desafío.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su delantal los anteojos y los colocó sobre la nariz.

_Querida tía,_ leyó mientras la señorita Honeywell hacía ruido.

«¡Querida tía! ¡Quién diablos!»

_Espero que goce de salud. Si no tuviera fe en su admirable constitución física y una razón acuciante por la cual deba darme a conocer, no la asustaría con una carta. Sin embargo, en este momento, tengo ambas. La tía Gillian Beryl, que recuerdo se sentirá complacida e incluso divertida, creo, en lugar de perturbada, al oír de mí; y encontrará en su corazón el modo de disculparme cuando aparezca en persona para contarle mi historia._

_Estoy vivo y bien, tía, no morí en el campo de batalla, como se presumió. Estoy en mi sano juicio y gozo de buena salud. Y aunque no espero que me reciba en su casa, le escribo para pedirle un favor: tengo una amiga, una joven mujer que desea escapar de un inminente y aborrecible matrimonio. Su inteligencia la deleitará, estoy seguro de ello, y creo que en ella encontrará a una entusiasta alumna y un alma semejante. Cuando la conozca, sé que no considerará mi acción como impulsiva; más bien creerá lo que digo: he hecho lo correcto bajo estas circunstancias._

_Le pido disculpas si esto es una carga para su conciencia, pero le ruego no le mencione esta carta a nadie. No tengo intenciones de recuperar mi título, ni mis propiedades, ni de desplazar a Tom de su rol actual. Encomendaré a mi amiga a su custodia y luego dejaré el continente. Llegaremos a Escocia a finales de junio. Su querido sobrino._

_Endimion._

Leyó la carta dos veces, primero para comprender el contenido; luego, para saborearlo. A continuación, Gillian Beryl dejó la carta sobre su regazo.

Ese joven sinvergüenza estaba vivo. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer al azar en su memoria, como murciélagos dormidos e inquietos por la luz del sol.

Endimion era el hijo mayor de su hermana, Elise, y lady Beryl siempre había culpado al anciano duque por su muerte. Pero ahora esbozó una sonrisa. «Ah, su hijo, al final le devolvió una a ese viejo cabrón», pensó. «Está vivo. Y gracias a usted, no quiere su legado. Ni siquiera sabe que su hermano ya no está vivo. Quizá pueda ayudarlo a cambiar de idea. Pero, quizá, la mejor revancha sea ayudar a Endimion para que viva la vida que desea vivir en lugar de la que ha forzado usted en él».

Por lo general, lady Beryl disfrutaba de la venganza. Su escuela para niñas era una especie de venganza. Su esposo escocés y conservador había muerto y le había dejado una gran cantidad de dinero. Como buen protestante, se hubiera horrorizado al descubrir que la señorita Honeywell tocaba la trompeta en el salón.

«Veré qué puedo hacer por Endimion y su joven amiga», pensó lady Beryl. Y su corazón dio un brinco ante dicho pensamiento.

«Cabe la posibilidad de que nunca vuelvas a ver a tu familia».

Las palabras de Darien resonaban en la cabeza de Serena mientras dejaba la caballeriza. Era cierto lo que le había respondido a Darien; había analizado las posibles consecuencias de escapar. Creía con firmeza que era lo que debía hacer.

Sin embargo, no significaba que fuera fácil de llevar a cabo.

De regreso a su hogar, Tomó otra decisión, también arriesgada. Pero una vez más, Serena sintió que debía hacerlo. Quería despedirse de Rei; de algún modo sentía que no podía irse hasta que no tuviera la aprobación y la comprensión de Rei, porque era posible que su desaparición afectara el futuro de su bella hermana.

Encontró a Rei en su habitación, con la cama cubierta por un reguero de colores y telas, sedas brillantes y opacas, relucientes satinados, finos lazos y gasas: el guardarropa para la temporada en Londres. Rei estaba en medio de todo eso; una expresión de incrédulo arrebato en su rostro.

—Rei…

—¡Oh, Serena! ¡Me has asustado! Estaba pensando en las combinaciones. ¿Qué crees? ¿Te agrada la seda color lavanda con las zapatillas rosas, o quizá con el más oscuro…

—Rei.

Esta vez, Rei percibió la nota de apremio en la voz de Serena. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—Debo contarte algo —comenzó a decir Serena, con cuidado.

—Serena, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a nuestra madre?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, no! Es… Rei… por favor, escúchame. Si existiera la posibilidad de… evitar el matrimonio con lord Furuhata… ¿lo aprobarías?

Rei parecía inquieta.

—Bueno… no depende de mí estar de acuerdo o no, Sere, pero… —Rei inspiró profundo—. Me preocupo más por tu felicidad que por mi honor, si esa es tu pregunta —dijo con determinación.

Las palabras vibraron en el aire.

Serena inspiró profundo.

—Rei, no voy a contraer matrimonio con lord Furuhata.

—¡Pero cuándo, cómo, la boda es el domingo!

—Tengo la intención de… no ir a la boda.

Serena miró fijamente a Rei, a aquellos ojos azules y cristalinos, para que entendiera el significado de sus palabras.

Y después de un instante, Rei comprendió el mensaje.

—Tengo algo de dinero, Serena —dijo lentamente—. Puedes llevártelo. Pero, Serena, por favor, ten cuidado.

Rei levantó la tapa de su joyero y extrajo un billete de una libra.

—Es una apuesta que le gané a Susannah Carson. Pensé que su sobrino sería un niño. Me equivoqué. Su sobrina nació la semana pasada.

—¿Apuestas? ¿Citas? ¿Qué haremos contigo, Rei Tsukino? —bromeó Serena—. No creo que el sacerdote considere estos acontecimientos como paradas en el camino hacia la rectitud.

Rei dejó el billete en la mano de Serena con un apretón y una mirada resuelta y suplicante. Compartieron un momento de incómodo silencio.

—No he venido por el dinero, Rei.

—Lo sé. Pero lo necesitarás.

Serena esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Sólo quería que supieras que yo… te echaré de menos.

Aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos de Rei.

—¡Oh, Serena! ¡Es por mi culpa! Si sólo…

—Por Dios, Rei —exclamó Serena una vez más—. Pensé que habíamos quedado en culpar a Furuhata.

—Pero… cuando contraiga matrimonio con un conde… Sere, quiero que estés allí.

—Quiero estar allí, también, Lor. —Oh, qué bien, ahora ella también iba a llorar—. No le dirás a nuestra madre o…

—Nunca. Quizá sea culpa de ellos.

Serena no estaba acostumbrada a disentir en ese momento.

—Sólo quería decirte que sé lo que estoy haciendo y que estaré muy bien.

—¿Cuándo…?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. Nuestros padres lo descubrirán en ti de algún modo y te considerarán una cómplice. Intenta ser feliz por mí, Rei. Te prometo que seré más feliz lejos de Furuhata que unida a él.

—Bien. —La voz de Rei fue suave y triste.

—Y cuida a Pepper en mi lugar.

—Está bien.

—Y… —Pero Serena no pudo terminar la frase por las lágrimas, y en realidad no quedaba demasiado por decir. Besó a su hermana en la suave y pálida mejilla y se fue deprisa de la habitación.

Serena revisó el estante superior de la biblioteca en busca del infame libro de su padre, _Libro de anaTomía de Caldwell,_ para echarle una última mirada a todas esos dibujos escabrosos y palabras arcanas antes de que fuera forzada a abandonarlo para siempre. Tenía un gesto de concentración en el rostro y con el pie producía un sonido rítmico mientras buscaba, en vano. Por lo general, todo el cuerpo de Serena participaba del humor que tuviera ante determinada situación.

Era la víspera de su partida. Durante los últimos días, había intentado, en mente y corazón, despedirse de todas aquellas cosas que amaba: el jardín, el manzano, los caballos, los perros, su madre y su padre; y de Rei, que insistía en mirarle con rostro triste. Por fortuna, sus padres parecían abstraídos.

Sin embargo, todo lo que amaba había Tomado una nueva forma siniestra; cada cosa parecía un barrote, inofensivo, de la fina prisión que había ocupado hasta ese momento. Quizá lloraría por ellos más adelante.

En aquel momento, la irritación que sentía y que había crecido en magnitud durante toda esa mañana se debía a Darien. Aunque nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza dudar de si Darien lograría llevársela en secreto de la Casa de los Tsukino y de la pesadilla de la inminente boda (Darien era, después de todo, increíblemente competente), estaba molesta porque no le había permitido participar en la planificación de su propia fuga. Serena había Tomado la decisión de irse por impulso, pero había reconsiderado esa decisión más tarde, con cuidado y seriedad, y había seguido adelante con gran madurez. «Darien», pensó, «debería haberse impresionado de su serenidad y haberla convertido en parte de su plan. En cambio, se comportaba como su padre o como Furuhata: totalmente seguro de que ella haría lo que le dijera. Darien, sobre todo, tendría que saberlo», pensó.

Ansiaba la oportunidad de demostrarle su ingenio. Mientras giraba para examinar la siguiente biblioteca, sus ojos divisaron la pesada e imperecedera chaqueta gris colgada en el respaldo de la silla. «La chaqueta de mi padre», pensó con picardía.

La inspiración la Tomó por sorpresa.

Miró a hurtadillas hacia la puerta de la biblioteca e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo externo izquierdo de la chaqueta. Sin desanimarse, deslizó su mano hacia el bolsillo derecho y hurgó allí. Nada.

Al final, con cuidado, levantó la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y buscó en el bolsillo interno. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando su mano se deslizó sobre un objeto que hizo un ruido prometedor. «¡Dinero!». Podría contribuir con algo de dinero para el viaje, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Introdujo los dedos en la abertura del bolsillo… y extrajo un billete de una libra. Muy decepcionante. Serena suspiró. Esperaba una cantidad mucho mayor.

Sin embargo, había algo más en el bolsillo. Algo frío, suave y más pesado que una moneda. Cerró los dedos sobre el objeto y lo cogió.

Era un relicario de oro, un simple óvalo brillante que colgaba de una cadena larga y fina que le provocó un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano. Lo miró con gran sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos hacía su padre con una joya de mujer?

Serena deslizó el dedo pulgar por el borde del relicario y quedó sin aliento cuando lo abrió.

Dentro había un retrato en miniatura de una hermosa mujer, el rostro posaba con la seguridad que le daba su propia belleza, inteligente debido a los señoriales ojos azules y la barbilla hacia arriba. El cabello, un complejo arreglo de rizos, era negro brillante, y la boca rosada se torcía en las comisuras y formaba un gesto que parecía una sonrisa. Una pluma de pavo real formaba un arco por encima de la cabeza. Serena observó el retrato, confundida e hipnotizada, como si pudiera encontrarle sentido con sólo mirarlo.

Se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo. El ruido medido y eficiente de las pisadas pertenecía a Gilroy, quien, sin duda, quería cerciorarse de que no quedaran copas de _brandy_ vacías en la biblioteca y de rellenar el decantador de su padre. Serena guardó deprisa el billete de una libra y el relicario en su bolsillo, secó las manos sudadas en el mandil, enderezó los hombros y se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca del modo más casual que su acelerado corazón y su culpable conciencia le permitieron.

—Oh, hola, señorita Serena. —Gilroy parecía poco sorprendido. Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro y luego, con un murmullo, añadió—: Ha escondido el libro, ¿sabéis?

—Lo supuse, Gilroy —dijo Serena, más enfadada de lo debido. Recordó sus modales tarde, asintió con la cabeza, pasó junto al confundido mayordomo y casi corrió por el pasillo.

Gilroy la observó irse.

—Y yo que esperaba que la señorita Serena se quitase de encima a ese joven Furuhata —se dijo con tristeza a sí mismo mientras recogía las copas de _brandy_ vacías.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas...<em>

_Bueno, bueno...ya saben los que hizo Darien jajaja "no debes uirte a él" que lindoo..."maldito, maldito, maldito" jejejeje, en esta historia, creo qque como ya les había comentado, tiene varias cosas que dan risa... Ü Ahora los reviews :D YEAH!_

**Princess Rei of Mars:**_ Jajaja, preferí dejarles la sorpresa porque si no ya no te provocaría emoción XD Sipi, pronto sabrás que es lo que hará Andrew para tener a Sere XDXD Ahh! Por cierto, digo que no es lemmon wooooow, son nada más unas costas tiernas :3_

**ELOY_UAGUI:**_ Jajaja, bueno, ya sé ahora quien es anónimo XDXD Mi firma! creo que está aburrida, antes tenía un video XD pero lo quite por que decían que estaba muy largo XDXD que bueno que te animaste! yeah! Ahh! y sobre como dejar un comentario, cuando empieces a escribir un comentario, arribita dice: "Name: " y al lado esta un cuadrito para ponerte un nombre :) espero no te confundas, no sé explicar muy bien XDXD Acá ya viste que no se casan :D y te explico, Darien es un duque y no le gustaba su vida...METODO DE ESCAPE DE EL: unirse al ejército e ir a la guerra, al ser herido junto a su compa Kelvin, este lo ve como una oportunidad, su compa Kelvin muere, y ay una confunsión, confunden a Darien por Kelvin y a Kelvin por Darien, a los familiares de Darien le dicen que esta muerto...Darien escapa y se pone a trabajar en las caballerizas de Sir Kenji y es así como conoce a Serena :) jajaja espero hayas entendindo mejor XD BYE BESOS_

**marceila:**_ jejeje no te preocupes, es para que no haya confunsión :) yo tambien quiero un Darien :D ya dije que lo pedí primero XDXD jajaja pronto leerás mas cosas sobre Darien :) sí, Serena es alguien "loca" en esa época pero Darien es muy comprensivo :P ¬¬ Maldito Furuhata, como ke golpear a Serena...HAHAHAHA cuano Sere tira a Drew XDXD me dio risa risa risa XP Ya viste no se han casado aún XD pero pornto leerás que pasa...BESOS_

_**Elsy82:** Si, Drew se enamora de Sere O.o o eso es lo que dice la historia, veamos luego que nos aclaren la duda XDXD casi al final de la historia verás los sentimientos de Drew...BYE BYE ADIOSITO ABRAZOS :D_

_Ahora sí, me despido y mañana espero publicar otro cap :3_

Atte.: MONI


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

«Los primeros rayos del amanecer siempre parecen oscurecer en lugar de iluminar», pensó Darien con algo de satisfacción. Aquella mañana, entre todas las mañanas, lo favorecía. Rodeó el robusto caballo gris que permanecía entre los ejes de la carreta y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la cincha de cuero una vez más para asegurarse de que el arnés estuviera ajustado.

Darien concluyó que era beneficioso, claro y simple que sir Kenji Tsukino hubiera decidido aprovechar uno de los viajes de rutina de Darien al pueblo en busca de provisiones con una visita a un terrateniente de South Greeley para inspeccionar una yegua en venta a una increíble y razonable suma.

Naturalmente, Darien había pensado que ese viaje era una muy buena idea.

El resto del plan estaba en su imaginación: una querida amiga, una mujer, que le había hecho un gran favor. Una ciudad llamada Sheep's Haven, lo suficientemente lejos de la carretera como para que cualquier perseguidor desechara la idea de seguir el rastro. Un pabellón de caza bien escondido en una finca que alguna vez había sido el purgatorio y el paraíso para un joven niño. Y su tía, la hermana de su madre, que dirigía una escuela para niñas en Escocia, el destino final.

Y luego iría en busca de su nueva vida en Norteamérica, la vida que sólo había pospuesto por los Tsukino.

Con algo de suerte, los Tsukino tardarían por lo menos un día en hacer la conexión entre el viaje a South Greeley y la desaparición de Serena; eso les daría un preciado día de anonimato en la carretera. Y se suponía que Darien no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana. Para entonces, sir Kenji, lady Tsukino y Rei estarían en Londres, ya que dudaba que una hija desaparecida hiciera que lady Tsukino pospusiera la temporada en Londres.

Una vez terminada la inspección del arnés, Darien se inclinó hacia delante para coger la cesta con el almuerzo que la señorita Hakette, el ama de llaves, le había preparado. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la carreta y levantó la lona para guardar la cesta junto con los sacos de comida que ya se encontraban allí.

—No te muevas. No hables. Respira sólo lo necesario —pronunció debajo de la lona, y luego la bajó una vez más.

La carreta se movió y rechinó cuando Darien se subió. Luego, con un chasquido de las riendas, el caballo gris trotó deprisa y salió de la caballeriza.

Furuhata contemplaba una enorme abeja que revoloteaba sobre una de las esponjosas rosas de Damasco que bordeaban el jardín delantero de la casa de los Tsukino. Le obsequió una sonrisa benevolente y soñadora. «Soy como la abeja», pensó «y mi dulce Serena es como la rosa. La abeja busca beber el néctar de aquellos pétalos perfumados de la rosa, y…».

Algo interrumpió su pensamiento, giró sobre el banco de piedra y guió su mente hacia una preocupación más inmediata; una que tenía poco que ver con la propiedad y mucho, con su reciente descubrimiento del honor. Debido a la rapidez de los procedimientos, había invitado tan sólo a una persona a la boda, y el estrépito de las pezuñas en el patio anunciaba su llegada en un carruaje que llevaba el escudo de armas de Dunbrooke. Furuhata, de pie y sin el sombrero, observó mientras Lita Mamoru, duquesa de Dunbrooke, descendía del carruaje, ayudada por uno de los entusiastas lacayos de los Tsukino.

Llevaba puesto un sombrero de discreta confección con una pluma azul que se agitaba. Furuhata sonrió. Era casi cruel el modo en que Lita siempre realzaba con gran habilidad sus extraordinarias facciones con unas trencillas por aquí y unos lazos por allá. Era una de sus armas, y no la única. Furuhata observó cómo Lita le daba instrucciones a su criada y al pequeño sirviente de tez oscura que siempre parecía estar cerca de ella. Finalmente, el grupo de sirvientes se diseminó por la casa con pasos titubeantes, debido a las maletas que cargaban.

Luego se volvió y vio que Furuhata la esperaba en el jardín delantero, como habían acordado, y se dirigió hacia él.

Lita relucía mientras caminaba, el movimiento era el resultado de la unión entre la luz del sol y el aire. Su rostro mejoraba, como un lirio, sobre el delicado tallo del cuello. Y un rizo azul oscuro y brillante acariciaba adrede la curva de su mejilla, como la nota final de una sinfonía. Pero como todo lo demás relacionado con Lita, Furuhata sabía que su aire etéreo era una ilusión. Lita Mamoru podía sujetar sus sedosos muslos alrededor de la cintura de un hombre por vicio y, más de una vez, la había oído gemir como un hada que anuncia la muerte, en el momento de…

Comenzaba a sentirse excitado.

—Drew —dijo con voz musical, extendiendo una mano revestida de seda azul.

Furuhata recibió aquellos dedos e hizo una reverencia.

—Lita. Eres… una visión. Me quitas el aliento, como siempre.

Su risa sonaba como el tintineo de pequeñas campanas desperdigadas sobre la hierba.

—Veo que tu lengua con pico de oro no ha sido manchada por tu prolongada estancia en el aire húmedo de la campiña, Drew. Una vez más estoy bajo tu merced.

«Lita no parece estar a merced de nadie», pensó Furuhata. Le echó una mirada por debajo del ala del cómodo y pequeño sombrero de paja. Esos ojos eran otra de sus armas: un límpido zafiro rodeado por un borde azul oscuro, enormes con sólo un atisbo de discordia en ellos. La expresión en ellos pocas veces se modificaba. Siempre habían reflejado un grado de irónica diversión, frío desapego o desafío sutil. Furuhata los había considerado una vez como la cima de la sofisticación, el control que tenía de cada situación era sobrecogedor. En ese momento descubrió que prefería la incertidumbre, en especial la incertidumbre que le causaba una mujer de cabello rojo.

—Es verdad que aún no he sido manchado, Lita. Pero, ¿detectas quizás una… pátina de felicidad?

—Una pátina de felicidad —repitió lentamente con incredulidad, mientras retiraba sus dedos—. Oh, querido.

—Sí, es verdad, Lita —agregó Furuhata con solemnidad, mientras la guiaba hacia el banco y se sentaba junto a ella—. Estoy enamorado. Por primera vez en mi vida.

Furuhata nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien cuyo nombre había pronunciado más de una vez en la agonía de la pasión, se estremecería al escuchar esa confesión. Pero si Lita se sintió herida, no lo demostró; sus ojos apenas se agrandaron y el brillo aumentó.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo—. Estás enamorado. Eso explica el discurso recargado. ¿Estás enamorado de tu prometida? ¿Esa niña Tsukino, esa…?

—Serena —señaló Furuhata con ensoñación, ya que no podía pronunciar ese nombre de otro modo.

—Serena. ¿Y está enamorada de ti?

Furuhata se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. Había estado tan ocupado en su enamoramiento de Serena que no había prestado atención a si ese sentimiento era recíproco.

—Seremos esposos pronto. Apenas importa, ¿no?

—Oh, apenas —acordó. Furuhata no notó el deje de ironía en la voz: el amor lo protegía—. ¿Y que harás con una esposa una vez que hayas contraído matrimonio?

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, e hizo una pausa. Ese era otro tema que no había considerado. Tenía una vaga imagen de Serena bordando cojines en la sala de la casa mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos en Londres.

—¡Oh! Seré feliz, por supuesto.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto. ¿Y este matrimonio te ayudará a concluir nuestro… acuerdo financiero? —preguntó Lita con delicadeza.

—Por supuesto —respondió Furuhata mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Lamento la necesidad de… aprovecharme de tu generosidad…

Una de las cejas de Lita se arqueó hasta el nacimiento del cabello ante aquellas palabras, y la comisura de su boca se elevó en un gesto de escepticismo, pero asintió con la cabeza y alentó a Furuhata a que siguiera adelante.

—Y soy feliz por no tener la necesidad de vivir de tus fondos. Sir Kenji Tsukino ha sido bastante generoso en el acuerdo nupcial.

—Será perdonado y olvidado, Drew —le aseguró.

Aunque la había extorsionado hacía ya un tiempo, Lita no mentía acerca de perdonarlo. Había apreciado la desesperación que había llevado a Furuhata a que la extorsionara. Después de todo, Drew era un tío que buscaba oportunidades. Uno hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir en el mundo, y si Lita tenía su propio credo, ese era. No significaba que toda la situación no le provocara resentimiento; pero ahora que estaba a punto de acabar, sentía que las sensaciones desagradables eran un gasto de energía. En general, Drew la divertía.

—Perdonado y olvidado, eso es, una vez que el objeto de joyería sea devuelto. —Apoyó la mano revestida de azul sobre la parte superior del muslo de Furuhata para hacer énfasis. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse ante lo que encontró su mano.

—Me has echado de menos, Drew, ¿verdad? —murmuró. Levantó la mano lentamente.

—Uh… —Furuhata se sonrojó y miró a aquellos conocidos ojos azules como una coneja asustada. Luego Tomó coraje y buscó el relicario en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

El bolsillo estaba vacío.

Sus dedos hurgaron en los recovecos del bolsillo. Estaba vacío. Totalmente vacío.

—Estaba aquí, lo juro. Nunca lo saqué de aquí, tiene que estar aquí, también falta mi billete de una libra —murmuró, perturbado.

Lita permaneció estática; luego se volvió lentamente y fijó sus ojos azules en Furuhata, quien se sintió aterrorizado. Ya había recibido otras veces aquella particular falta de expresión, y siempre lo aterrorizaba de un modo que no terminaba de comprender. Era como si Lita hubiera cambiado su cuerpo por completo y dejara detrás a una extraña llena de una indiferencia tan absoluta que parecía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Buscó en los otros bolsillos, alterado, y miró a su alrededor y cerca del banco, pero supo que era inútil. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en su posesión, había guardado el relicario en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Al final dejó de buscar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, lleno de incredulidad. Había desaparecido.

Lita y Furuhata levantaron la cabeza de sus respectivos tormentos cuando oyeron el crujir de unas pisadas delante de ellos. Era Gilroy, enrojecido, confundido y casi tan agitado como Furuhata.

—Siento perturbaros, lord Furuhata, Su Excelencia, pero, ¿habéis visto a la señorita Serena durante el día, lord Furuhata?

Furuhata arrugó el entrecejo.

—No, Gilroy. Pensé que se estaba vistiendo para el almuerzo.

—Parece haber… bueno, sir…

—¿Qué sucede, Gilroy? —La voz de Furuhata se había tornado débil del temor.

Gilroy se rindió con un suspiro.

—La señorita Serena ha desaparecido, lord Furuhata. Y sir Kenji desea veros tan pronto como sea posible en la casa. Si me permitís, sir.

Furuhata comenzó a sentir un ruido. Sintió que le faltaba el aire como para permanecer de pie.

—Ven, Drew, vayamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Lita con dulzura. Lo Tomó por el brazo y casi lo levantó del banco. Juntos, siguieron a Gilroy hacia la casa.

Sobre un caballo, la carretera que salía de la finca del padre de Serena siempre había parecido civilizada. Sin embargo, la carreta revelaba otra cosa; se tambaleaba sobre incontables salientes, guijarros y surcos con sádico esmero. Pronto, Serena estuvo convencida de que, para cuando llegaran al pueblo, tendría astillados los huesos en su piel y los dientes se moverían dentro de su boca como dados en un cubilete.

Y la advertencia de Darien de que no respirara se había vuelto innecesaria. La respiración había dejado de ser un pasatiempo atractivo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que hubiera ocupado la carreta antes: ganado muerto, o nabos podridos habían dejado su aroma allí.

En la carreta, midió el paso del tiempo por el calor creciente del sol que se colaba a través de la tela que la cubría. Gracias a Dios, después de lo que Serena estimó en horas y horas, Darien detuvo el caballo. La carreta se columpió y crujió cuando Darien descendió, oyó que sus pasos se dirigían hacia ella.

—¿Serena? —murmuró.

—¿Quién, si no? ¿El duque de Wellington? —dijo de mal humor, mientras la tela que la cubría se corrió para revelar los blancos y brillantes dientes de Darien que semejaban una luna creciente.

—Un paseo movido, ¿eh, pequeña Sere? Se vuelve más suave arriba, pero teniendo en cuenta que estás huyendo, pensé que lo mejor sería que viajaras como cargamento.

Sus enfados con Darien nunca eran muy largos. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Ven —señaló, y extendió la mano. Serena la asió; era una mano cálida y áspera, tenía vello negro en la muñeca. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que quizá no había sostenido esa mano desde los doce años. La sensación era nueva y extrañamente intemporal, y sintió un pequeño impulso de examinarla como lo haría con cualquier tesoro nuevo. Pero Darien tiró, y los quejosos músculos y huesos de Serena se pusieron de pie en la parte trasera de la carreta.

Frente a ellos había una pequeña choza, limpia pero deteriorada por el tiempo; había una mujer en la entrada. La mujer deslizó una mano por su cabello claro, que formaba una larga trenza que caía por encima de su hombro, y luego se frotó las manos en el delantal.

—Me encuentras haciendo las tareas diarias, Darien Chiba —dijo la mujer, regañándolo en broma.

—Oh, sí, mi medición del tiempo no es siempre la correcta, Mina, querida. Esta es la amiga de la que te he hablado. Señorita Serena, señorita Mina Gilhooly.

Mina y Serena se miraron. Mina tenía hermosa piel, enormes ojos negros bajo de unas cejas anchas y rectas, y boca generosa enmarcada por tenues estrías. «Era muy bella y mayor», decidió Serena, «alrededor de treinta años». El vestido estaba limpio, pero descolorido, como la parte exterior de la choza.

—Parece que no vas a huir con una jovencita poco agraciada —añadió Mina, Darien comenzó a reír y tuvo que ser silenciado por una Mina enérgica.

—Entrad los dos, no tenéis un minuto que perder. Podéis alquilar un coche hacia el norte, en St. Eccles, pero será mejor que lleguéis allí antes de que oscurezca. Coged la ropa y una taza de té e iros. —Mina permaneció a un lado e hizo gestos con la mano para que se apresuraran a entrar a la choza.

De pronto, Serena se sintió tímida, demasiado joven ante la habilidad enérgica de Mina, y se preguntó cómo diablos la habría conocido Darien.

—Darien primero —aclaró Mina. Señaló una pila de prendas de vestir dobladas con cuidado sobre la mesa de la habitación principal.

—Usa mi alcoba para vestirte, Darien. Pondré el hervidor a calentar.

Serena permaneció avergonzada en el centro de la habitación principal, mientras observaba cómo Mina asía deprisa unas tazas y platillos de un estante.

—Siéntate, Serena —le ordenó, mientras corría una silla de la mesa. Serena, agradecida de que le dieran algo que hacer, hizo lo que le ordenaron.

—Ahora, jovencita —continuó Mina con amabilidad y practicidad—. No debes estar avergonzada. Me alegra poder ayudaros. Le di mi juventud a un hombre salvaje porque mi familia así lo había dispuesto, pero con cada respiración sentía una terrible angustia. Estuvimos unidos en matrimonio durante diez años. Murió ebrio bajo las pezuñas de una mula y ha sido duro, pero he tenido una vida mejor sin él. Me dejó sin hijos, pero la casa es mía, la mula y las gallinas me pertenecen, este pequeño trozo de tierra me pertenece, y nadie es dueño de mi ser. La vida es dura para una mujer, Serena, como aprenderás, y muy pocas veces somos libres, pero si nos ofrecen libertad, vale la pena el precio que se debe pagar por ella.

Como para demostrar el precio, Mina extendió las manos hacia delante y sonrió ante ellas; tenían nudillos y estaban ásperas, cubiertas de cicatrices, las uñas cortas. Tenían veinte años más que su rostro.

Atónita y embriagada ante la primera dosis de honestidad adulta que siempre había escuchado de boca de Darien Chiba, Serena fijó los ojos, con envidia y aversión, ante esas manos que podían labrar, hornear, plantar, arrastrar, sufrir y decidir. Era apasionante. Tal como había sospechado, la vida era confusa y fascinante, y tenía muy poco que ver con lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de conocerlo todo y olvidó su fatiga.

—Furuhata dijo que sospechaba que tendría el deseo de golpearme con frecuencia. Pero me escribe poesía. Y es un barón —comenzó a decir Serena con sensación de culpa. Por alguna razón, quería la absolución de aquella mujer. Deseaba oír los pensamientos de Mina acerca de cambiar un matrimonio y una vida cómoda por otra de imprudente inseguridad.

—Las prisiones pueden ser de terciopelo —comenzó a decir Mina con un bufido falto de interés. Ya estaba convencida de la falta de valor de Furuhata—. Si tienes suerte, el amor y el respeto pueden crecer en un matrimonio, pero el hombre muy pocas veces ve la necesidad, ¿sabes? Si el hombre puede hacer lo que guste, ¿qué necesidad tiene de aprender a amar a su esposa? Puede andar por ahí con sus negocios, sus apuestas, otras mujeres y, por qué no, satisfaciéndose a sí mismo. La esposa es su propiedad y su yegua. —Se detuvo para ver si Serena se había sonrojado y rió al notar que no había sucedido nada de eso.

—Sé lo que es una yegua —confirmó Serena.

—Pero quiero decirte que existe el amor —dijo Mina—. Y Dios quiera que el amor te encuentre algún día y seas capaz de conservarlo sin pagar un alto precio por ello.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Pensó en sus padres. Esa no era una gran historia de amor. Era una historia de tolerancia y practicidad. Serena tuvo la sospecha de que ella estaba destinada a algo completamente diferente, algo que aún no podía definir.

—¿Y dónde te llevará Darien exactamente? —inquirió Mina.

—No… no lo sé aún. No quiere decírmelo.

Por un instante, hubo preocupación en la mirada de Mina. Serena se sonrojó porque su respuesta había sido ingenua, aun para sus oídos. «Lejos» había sido el destino, no hacía más de un día atrás.

—Serena, Darien es un hombre extraño, pero ningún hombre vivo merece esa clase de confianza.

—¿Le estás llenando la cabeza a Sere con tus palabras revolucionarias, Mina? —preguntó Darien al salir de la alcoba.

Las mujeres lo miraron, sorprendidas. La camisa con las mangas arremangadas, los pantalones de trabajo, las botas llenas de rozaduras y el uniforme del encargado de la caballeriza habían desaparecido. En cambio, llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una chaqueta de fina lana oscura abierta sobre un chaleco a rayas doradas y naturales, y un par de botas casi nuevas y brillantes. Una corbata de seda conservadora, más blanca que las nubes de verano, se veía bajo la barbilla. En una mano sostenía un par de guantes de seda marrones; en la otra, un sombrero.

—Sí, pareces un maldito lord —arrastró las palabras, pero su mirada se había suavizado.

—Gracias a tu habilidad para adquirirlos, Mina —respondió Darien, también con mirada suave.

—Ah, pero lo hice con tu dinero. No puedo llevarme todo el mérito —respondió Mina, y Darien se echó a reír.

Serena estaba asombrada del cambio que se había producido en Darien. Parecía a gusto con esa ropa, más que Maharajah en su propia piel; ese cuerpo largo y elegante era casi atrevidamente real mientras permanecía allí con el sombrero entre ambas manos. Las rayas del chaleco resaltaban y combinaban a la perfección con los destellos dorados de sus ojos, los suaves pliegues de la corbata acentuaban las líneas temerarias de su mandíbula y sus pómulos. Era débilmente perturbador, porque aunque Serena sabía que la ropa era un disfraz, de algún modo extraño parecía revelarlo tal cual era.

—Pequeña Sere, a partir de ahora mi nombre será señor Jonathan Hazelton, abogado, y tú serás mi tímido y muy tranquilo sobrino… Ned. Sí, creo que Ned te sienta bien.

—¿Debo vestirme como un hombre?—. El interés de Serena se despertó. Darien supo que esa parte de la fuga le atraería.

—Sí, mientras dure el viaje en coche, tendrás que ser un muchacho. Ahora sé una niña buena y ve con Mina a su alcoba para vestirte.

En pocos minutos, Mina le había quitado a Serena su vestido y la había ayudado a ponerse unos pantalones claros (un poco grandes, pero eso era mejor, ya que así disimulaba las inconfundibles curvas femeninas de su cadera) y una holgada camisa blanca. Mina emitió un sonido de preocupación ante el tamaño de los senos de Serena, pero una vez que se puso la enorme chaqueta, decidió que todo el disfraz era apropiado.

—Ahora debemos hacer algo con tu cabello —sostuvo, pensativa—. Darien, tráeme por favor mi costurero.

Darien, también conocido como señor Hazelton, apareció un instante después con el costurero.

Mina hurgó hasta que encontró un par de tijeras y Tomó un mechón del cabello de Serena.

Ambos, Darien y Serena, gritaron llenos de consternación.

Mina dejó las tijeras a un lado.

—Por favor, no podemos dejar que sobresalga de este modo. La jovencita tiene más cabello de lo que cubriría una gorra. Quedará a la vista con un simple estornudo.

—¿Sólo un poco? —dijo Serena con valentía.

—Ocho centímetros, más o menos —respondió Mina mientras calculaba—. De ese modo, podremos ocultarlo dentro de la gorra, luego juntaremos el resto y los ocultaremos en el cuello de la camisa, y rezaremos para que nadie te mire de cerca.

Serena asintió con estoicismo y cerró los ojos. _Snick, snick, snick._ Una suave llovizna dorada, rojiza y cobriza cayó a los pies de Serena. Mina barrió el cabello hacia un rincón y, con gran habilidad, ató el resto bajo la gorra de Serena.

—Servirá. Ahora Tomemos el té para que podáis iros.

Guió a Serena fuera de la alcoba y la siguió detrás. Darien permaneció un instante en la habitación. Cuando Mina y Serena estuvieron en la cocina, se inclinó para recoger un rizo cobrizo del pequeño montículo de cabello y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Muchas gracias por el té, Mina, pero creo que debemos irnos —dijo Darien cuando llegó a la cocina.

Mina no respondió; quedó inmóvil y miró fijamente a Darien, con una sonrisa débil y triste. Por un instante, le devolvió la mirada, luego miró hacia otro lado.

—Ven —dijo, y le hizo un gesto a Serena para que saliera en primer lugar de la choza—. Eres un jovencito, querido Ned. No puedo ayudar a un chaval como tú a subir a la carreta. Debes hacerlo por ti mismo.

Serena le hizo una mueca para demostrarle que era un desafío demasiado fácil para ella. De algún modo, con poca voluntad, abandonó la calidez de la cocina de Mina. Darien y Mina la siguieron de cerca.

—Adiós y buena suerte, señorita Serena. Dios quiera que el futuro te depare sólo benevolencia —dijo Mina.

—Buena suerte para ti también, Mina. No tengo modo de agradecer tu ayuda y tus palabras de aliento. Nunca lo olvidaré. —Asomaron lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oh, por favor, los niños no lloran —recriminó Mina—. Sube a la carreta. —Mina le dio un rápido apretujón, un beso en la mejilla y una palmadita impertinente en el trasero.

Serena subió a la carreta y se maravilló de la pecaminosa libertad que le dieron los pantalones. No cabía duda de por qué los hombres se comportaban como si fueran dueños del mundo.

Se volvió para mirar a Darien. Para su sorpresa, vio que Darien le Tomaba ambas manos a Mina y las besaba, Tomándose su tiempo, con gran afecto. Mina colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Darien por un instante fugaz y luego las dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo. Darien se alejó.

La eficiencia militar de sir Kenji había reunido a los sirvientes, a Rei y a lady Tsukino en la sala. La primera impresión de Furuhata ante aquella escena fue de rostros pálidos y una sensación de inminente tragedia. Un movimiento le llamó la atención. Lady Tsukino retorcía con crueldad un pañuelo entre dos manos blancas y regordetas.

—Ah, lord Furuhata —comenzó sir Kenji—. Por favor, siéntese. Sólo estábamos intercambiando opiniones… —Se detuvo cuando notó que Lita estaba detrás de Furuhata. Sir Kenji la observó sin pestañear por un confuso instante antes de que su rostro expresara algo parecido a un amable gesto de bienvenida—. Y, Su Excelencia, es un honor y un placer. Sin duda, debe de estar cansada del viaje. Molly la guiará a su habitación y atenderá sus necesidades.

Al oír su nombre, una diminuta criada de cabello oscuro apareció en el rincón de la habitación, perdida y sin saber qué hacer. A continuación, hizo una reverencia. El resto de los sirvientes comenzaron a moverse al igual que Molly e hicieron reverencias también, aunque ninguno estuvo seguro de qué clase de formalidad requería la duquesa, ya que nunca habían estado ante una.

—Oh, muchas gracias, sir Kenji, pero no estoy cansada. —Lita permaneció en el mismo sitio.

Sir Kenji observó a aquella exquisita criatura que estaba delante de él. Una parte de él quería gritar: «¡Fuera de aquí, mujer!»; la otra, la pragmática, sabía que donde había duquesas, debía haber duques y otros títulos nobiliarios, alguno de los cuales quizá necesitara una esposa llamada Rei. Miró a su esposa, quien le devolvió una mirada suplicante que le costó interpretar. ¿Significaba: «Tranquiliza a la duquesa, por el amor de Dios» o «deshazte de ella mientras solucionamos este problema?»

Mientras tanto, los nervios de Furuhata comenzaron a vibrar peligrosamente y temió que estallaran si ese asunto no se resolvía pronto. Estaba seguro de que Lita traería a sir Kenji a la realidad, aunque le llevara toda la noche, y necesitaba ponerle fin a eso. Aclaró la garganta. Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo.

—La duquesa es una querida amiga de la familia y, como tal, mi felicidad es su preocupación. Su discreción puede darse por hecho.

Aquellas palabras flotaron en el lugar por un instante. El problema de qué hacer con la duquesa había sido resuelto por él: Sir Kenji ignoró las largas formalidades de presentación y fue directo al asunto.

—Quisiera que todos me dijeran cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Serena. No estuvo en el desayuno, y tampoco estaba en la habitación cuando Rei fue a buscarla. Además, ya hemos verificado que el caballo se encuentra en la caballeriza, que no está en el manzano y que no parece encontrarse en la casa o en los alrededores. Creo que Sahori puede tener algo para decir. ¿Sahori?

—Sir, he dormido profundamente —comenzó a decir Sahori con vacilación.

—Y ronca como un jabalí —dijo en voz baja Tom, el jardinero.

—¿Serena ya no estaba cuando despertasteis? —le preguntó con impaciencia sir Kenji.

—S… sí, sir. Pensé que estaría fuera, montando a caballo. Pero luego noté que parte de su… bueno, que faltan algunas de sus pertenencias, sir. Ropa.

Sir Kenji hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Gilroy?

—No he visto a la señorita Serena hoy, sir, pero la vi dos veces ayer. Cuando vos y lord Furuhata fueron al invernadero, sir, aproveché para recoger las copas de _brandy_ vacías de la biblioteca. La señorita Serena estaba en la biblioteca cuando entré. Se fue deprisa, lo que me resultó extraño, ya que Serena acostumbraba a leer allí. Luego, la volví a ver en la cena familiar.

Ante estas palabras, Furuhata sintió un estruendo en sus oídos, vio los labios de sir Kenji que se movían y a continuación los de Gilroy al dar una respuesta, pero observó el cuadro como si estuviera sumergido en agua. El invernadero. La biblioteca. Ayer. Por supuesto.

Ayer, Furuhata había interceptado a sir Kenji en el jardín delantero antes de que Gilroy lo despojara de su chaqueta. Sir Kenji le había ofrecido una copa de _brandy_ en la biblioteca mientras terminaban de discutir el arreglo nupcial y, después de varias copas, Furuhata había colgado la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y se había ido con sir Kenji hacia el invernadero para ver más rosas. Estos Tsukino se habían vuelto locos por las malditas rosas.

Estaba claro que su prometida se lo había robado mientras observaba las malditas rosas de sir Kenji. Furuhata se sintió como si lo hubieran atravesado con una horquilla.

Lita contempló el rostro verdusco de Furuhata con fascinación.

—Dígame, sir Kenji —dijo, de pronto—. ¿Serena cuenta con dinero propio?

Sir Kenji desplazó su mirada de Furuhata a Lita, y sus respectivas expresiones parecieron elocuentes, ya que sir Kenji levantó la mano, una orden de silencio para que Lita no expresara su pensamiento.

—Gracias por vuestro tiempo. Podéis retiraos —ordenó sir Kenji a su personal—. Si en algún momento de la semana que viene llego a oír una sola palabra de esta conversación por parte de alguno de los presentes en esta habitación, os echaré a todos y a cada uno sin ninguna clase de deferencia.

Sir Kenji, por lo que sabían los sirvientes, aunque era bueno y amable y, de vez en cuando, ambiguo, no pronunciaba amenazas fútiles. De hecho, no amenazaba. Comenzaron a salir de la habitación, en silencio, como fantasmas. Luego, Molly hizo una reverencia en dirección a la duquesa de Dunbrooke una vez más, lo que generó otra epidemia de reverencias y colisiones entre el personal mientras intentaban dejar la habitación.

—Oh, un momento —ordenó sir Kenji. Los sirvientes se detuvieron—. ¿Dónde está Jenkins? No tú, Jenkins —dijo cuando Tom Jenkins, el jardinero, dio un paso adelante—. Me refiero a Chiba. Darien Chiba. El encargado de la caballeriza. Quiero preguntarle acerca de Serena también, ya que suele pasar gran parte de su tiempo en las caballerizas.

Tom Jenkins aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Chiba partió hacia South Greely esta mañana, sir, para ver una yegua de Arabia y traer algunas provisiones para las caballerizas. Estará fuera una semana.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. —El rostro sombrío de sir Kenji siempre se iluminaba poco—. Al menos ahora hay algo que esperar con ilusión. Una bonita yegua nueva. Un buen chaval, ese Chiba.

Los sirvientes permanecieron inmóviles mientras miraban a sir Kenji con cuidado.

Al notarlo, arrugó el entrecejo un poco.

—Gracias. Continuad vuestro camino.

Más reverencias en dirección a la duquesa y al final dejaron la habitación para alivio de la señora Hackette, el ama de llaves, que no podía hacer reverencias dado su malestar en las rodillas.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpirla, Su Excelencia. ¿Podemos oír de nuevo su pregunta? —preguntó sir Kenji.

—Me preguntaba si Serena tenía dinero propio como para poder alquilar un coche o una habitación.

—Tiene un billete de una libra —barbulló Rei.

Sir Kenji miró fijo a Rei por un instante y luego suspiró, lleno de sufrimiento.

—¿De dónde diablos obtuvo esa libra?

—Yo… yo se la di. Le gané una apuesta a Susannah Carson —balbuceó Rei, quizá al darse cuenta tardíamente de que había tropezado en un caótico sendero.

Lady Tsukino comenzó a sollozar.

Lita le echó una mirada a Rei (una hermosa niña, pero muy… incompleta, aún) con interés. Estas jovencitas Tsukino comenzaban a ser entretenidas.

Sir Kenji inspiró profundamente y dejó salir todo el aire lentamente.

—No recuerdo cuándo te he alentado a hacer apuestas, Rei, pero discutiremos ese asunto más tarde. Parece ser que tu terca hermana ha huido. Y ya que la has ayudado en su causa, financiándola, asumo que conoces sus intenciones por adelantado y quizá tengas algún indicio de su paradero.

—¡No, padre, juro que no sé nada! —barbulló Rei—. Todo lo que sé es que no hubiera huido si no hubiera sido por él.

Al tiempo que profería la palabra apuntó su delicado dedo blanco en dirección a Furuhata. Rei, que nunca había intentado demostrar expresiones faciales extremas por miedo a que comenzaran a aparecer arrugas en su impecable rostro, miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al igual que una gárgola.

—Pero ¿por qué le diste dinero si no sabías que intentaba huir? —Sir Kenji parecía entretenido, como si estuviera seguro de que Rei confesaría entre sollozos en cualquier momento.

—Serena sólo dijo que no contraería matrimonio con él e inferí el significado y le di el dinero. No dijo nada más después de eso. No había necesidad. Somos hermanas, ya sabes. —Rei miró a su padre con un gesto desafiante.

Desconcertado, sir Kenji se quedó mirando estúpidamente a Rei, como si de pronto se hubiera quitado una máscara para revelar a Napoleón Bonaparte sentado en la sala. Lita tuvo la impresión de que era testigo del primer acto de rebelión de Rei.

Por fortuna, un interludio de sollozos y retorcer de pañuelos había preparado a lady Tsukino para traspasar esa brecha.

—Lord Furuhata, Su Excelencia, por favor, disculpen el alboroto. Rei está un poco sobreexcitada. Vamos a ir a Londres para su primera temporada y estoy segura de que puede recordar, duquesa, el vigoroso e importante momento que eso significa en la vida de una mujer.

Lita no podía recordar nada de eso, ya que ella misma había Tomado un camino poco convencional para convertirse en duquesa, pero, de todos modos, hizo una mueca con sus labios para esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva. Sin embargo, puesto que en el fondo era una estratega, comprendía el significado que yacía detrás del énfasis que había hecho lady Tsukino en la palabra «importante». Importante porque el rostro de Rei era, con seguridad, su gran fortuna, y sería una lástima desperdiciarlo con cualquier individuo sin sangre noble. E importante, porque el precio de Rei en el mercado del matrimonio sería afectado seriamente si se extendía la noticia de que su hermana había desaparecido como una gitana. Las jóvenes bien educadas no solían hacer esas cosas. Los Tsukino no deseaban que en los bailes de salón murmuraran con escepticismo sobre la habilidad que poseían para procrear jóvenes esposas para hombres con título.

—Y lord Furuhata —continuó lady Tsukino—. Estoy segura de que Serena se ha dejado llevar por los nervios previos a la boda y que aparecerá pronto, sana y salva, y preparada para la boda. Sabe que es una joven fuerte y de inclinaciones intempestivas. Es parte del encanto único de Serena. Y estoy segura de que le agrada.

Le sonrió de modo encantador a Furuhata para alentarlo a que aceptara lo que le había dicho. Furuhata le ofreció una sonrisa enfermiza a cambio.

Sir Kenji miró a su esposa con gratitud.

Con astucia y discreción, Lita continuó evaluando las expresiones en los rostros reunidos en aquella habitación con un solo objetivo en mente: cómo recuperar el relicario sin llamar la atención en la búsqueda. Porque estaba segura de la interpretación que había hecho del rostro de Furuhata: su ingeniosa prometida se lo había robado. No podía ser una coincidencia que el billete de Furuhata, el relicario y Serena Tsukino hubieran desaparecido de una vez. En lo que le concernía a Lita, la problemática Serena Tsukino podía desvanecerse en el éter, pero no permitiría que el relicario cayera en otras manos que no fueran las suyas. Sería la ruina de su vida.

Podía ver que Furuhata aún tenía una mezcla de emociones, no le serviría de ayuda. Volvió a hablar.

—Ya que han requisado el área y Serena no ha sido localizada, y puesto que su caballo no ha sido sacado de la caballeriza, creo que debemos considerar la idea de que alguien la ayudase en su huida. ¿Quizá este Darien Chiba, miembro del personal?

—¿Mi encargado de la caballeriza? —respondió sir Kenji.

—Sí, este Chiba que partió para South Greeley esta mañana… ¿cree que puede haberla ayudado? Parece ser el único que, además de Serena, ha dejado la propiedad.

—¡Nunca! —farfulló sir Kenji—. Chiba es un irlandés bueno y honorable. Es el mejor hombre que he tenido en este trabajo. Una maravilla con los caballos y amigo de Serena. En tal caso, sería más probable que mi revoltosa hija se hubiese ocultado en la carreta sin que él lo supiera.

Al mencionar la idea de que Serena se hubiera escondido en la carreta, lady Tsukino se puso tan blanca como el pañuelo que sostenía en sus nerviosas manos. Lita se acercó a ella y la Tomó de la mano.

—Por favor, no se irriten, lady Tsukino, sir Kenji. Quizá pueda tranquilizarlos. Tengo a mi disposición… contactos… que pueden ayudarnos, con rapidez y discreción, a encontrar a la señorita Serena. Todos sabemos que es esencial que acompañe a su esposa y a Rei a Londres, sir Kenji, para acompañarlas durante este momento tan especial en la vida de Rei. Tanto lord Furuhata como yo nos sentiremos honrados si dejan este asunto en nuestras manos. Nos encontraremos pronto en Londres, y lord Furuhata tendrá a su prometida. Y estoy completamente segura de que puedo arreglar que Rei sea admitida en Almack's.

Lady Tsukino se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Oh, Su Excelencia, es muy generoso de su parte, es muy amble, muy buena amiga! ¡Haber llegado a nosotros en este momento y agasajarnos con tanta generosidad!

—No es nada. Serena es una niña. La encontraremos, y también, a un esposo espléndido para Rei.

Rei cambió el entrecejo fruncido por un aire más abstracto. Lita casi podía oír los pensamientos de Rei: «¡Almack's! ¡Parece un sueño!»

—Y ¿tienen algún sitio donde quedarse en Londres? —preguntó Lita, temiendo la respuesta.

—La prima de mi esposo, lady Kirkham, posee una casa en Grosvenor Square. Es bastante mayor y se ha ido a la campiña. Nos permite utilizarla cuando queramos. Sir Kenji la heredará, por supuesto, cuando lamentablemente lady Kirkham fallezca. —Si lady Tsukino intentó mantener el orgullo en su voz, no lo logró.

Lita se sintió aliviada al no tener que extender su hospitalidad a los Tsukino.

—¡Qué afortunado! Grosvenor Square es una zona muy bella. Ahora, ¿podrían indicarme el camino a mi habitación? Creo que quiero descansar antes de la cena —expresó Lita.

Llamaron a Molly con la campana. Cuando llegaron al umbral de la alcoba asignada, Lita se volvió a la pequeña criada.

—Llamad a mi criado, Hutchins, y decidle que venga —dijo con una crisis nerviosa—. De inmediato. —Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta ante el rostro atemorizado de Molly.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas...hahaha<em>

_Reviews..._

**marceila:**_ Bueno, ya viste...creo que si le fallan esas neuronas a Drew por el golpe XD siii, que noble es Darien al ofrecerse con Serena a escapar :)_

**Elsy82:**_ Sipi, yo a veces me siento como Sere a veces dicen que tengo gustos diferentes a los demás sólo porque me gusta el Anime XD ya verás que es super genial la fuga...BESOS_

**paolac78**:_ Este par de rebeldes...no lo había visto así...ahora que lo mencionas creo que es verdad XDXD Nos estamos leyendo._

**ELOYUSAGUI**_: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, lunes :( no me gusta el lunes :D sólo porque tengo clses de cómputo... XDXD nos estamos leyendo...mmm...no sé que más decir...XD_

**Princess Rei of Mars:**_ JAJAJA me encanta como Drew hace poesía, es tan "inspirador" XDXD bueno, ya verpas si se casan más al rato...o tal vez no...¿qué hará Darien ahora? Wajajajaja XDXD soy malaaa BESOTEEES_

_Bueno, muy pronto sabrá que es lo que ocurrirá MUY PRONTO JEJEJEJE_

Atte.: MONI 3


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

La diligencia, llena de maletas y viajeros, partió a gran velocidad del pequeño hospedaje de St. Eccles a la vez que Darien llegaba con la carreta. Serena sostuvo la gorra con una mano; la corriente de aire que produjo la diligencia casi se la arrancó de la cabeza.

—Parece que hemos perdido esa, Ned —le gritó Darien a Serena por encima del estrépito causado por las pezuñas—. O más bien, nos perdió a nosotros.

Darien detuvo el caballo gris y revisó el patio con la mirada. Acababan de ver la salida del coche que Darien quería coger, y de acuerdo con el calendario que había obtenido una semana antes, la siguiente diligencia no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Darien! Mira, es… —Serena agachó la cabeza deprisa.

Katie Denslowe, la hermana de Robbie, cruzaba por el patio. Tres niños pequeños corrían a toda prisa detrás de ella y colisionaban entre sí; el aire se llenó de aquellas diminutas y agudas voces. Katie había contraído matrimonio y había estado fuera varios años. Ahora parecía haber regresado de visita a su hogar, lo que significaba que algún miembro de la familia Denslowe, que conocían a Serena desde su nacimiento, aparecería en cualquier momento para recoger a Katie y su descendencia.

—¡Qué buen comienzo! —dijo Darien en voz baja. Estaba claro que no podrían esperar demasiado tiempo en el hospedaje de St. Eccles—. Y de ahora en adelante, pequeña Sere, cuando veas a alguien que conoces, no grites: «¡Oh, no!», a menos que quieras ser descubierta.

—Muy bien, Su Majestad —respondió Serena con un murmullo.

Darien le sonrió.

—Y mantén la cabeza gacha, Ned. Recuerda que eres tímido.

Descendieron de la carreta y bajaron los bultos mientras Darien recorría con la mirada el patio en busca de otro medio de transporte. No podían seguir con la carreta y el caballo hasta Escocia, a menos que quisieran que el viaje durara diez días. Los dejaría en la caballeriza del hospedaje.

—Si me disculpa, señor, tiene el rostro de alguien que quiere ir a Londres. Y yo soy su hombre, de ser así.

Darien miró con desprecio al orador, que parecía un pequeño, regordete y alegre sapo. La enorme sonrisa del hombre revelaba una abertura donde alguna vez había tenido los dos dientes incisivos. Sólo un botón cerraba la chaqueta.

—Siento desilusionarlo, señor…

—Sharp. Chester Sharp, sir. Tengo un coche de alquiler vacío. Llevé a una tal señorita Mackie hasta Londres.

—Me llamo Jonathan Hazelton, señor Sharp. ¿Cuánto hasta Escocia? —Darien fue directamente al grano.

—No puedo llevarlo hasta Escocia, señor. Tengo un viaje a Londres. Puedo llevarlo parte del trayecto, si le parece.

—Ocho chelines —dijo Darien—. Cada uno. Por llevar a mi sobrino y a mí hasta Sheep's Haven. —Señaló a Serena, que permanecía en la carreta. Asintió con amabilidad en dirección al señor Sharp, con la mirada baja.

—¿Sheep's Haven? Pero ¿eso no está alejado del camino del coche?

—Lo está. —Darien lo miró a los ojos.

Chester Sharp parecía de pronto intrigado.

—¿Y ese sería el destino, señor?

—¿Nos llevará, señor Sharp?

—¿A usted y a su… —Sharp miró a Serena— sobrino, eh? —El tono de voz de Sharp era sarcástico—. Bueno… diez chelines cada uno y cerramos trato.

«¿Diez chelines cada uno?» ¡Por Dios! Desgraciadamente, el pago anual de Melbers no había llegado, y diez chelines acabarían con sus ahorros.

—Tengo otro pasajero, señor, pero lo dejaré en una ciudad a una hora de aquí. Y luego tendréis el coche para vosotros. —Sharp señaló a un hombre alto que estaba de pie junto a una maleta—. El señor Grunwald, no habla demasiado.

El señor Grunwald era una persona de buen comer, por lo que Darien pudo observar.

—¿Podemos partir ahora, señor Sharp?

—Debo cargar la diligencia primero.

—Creo que el señor Grunwald lo hará de modo admirable.

Chester Sharp estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Tiene toda la razón, señor! Bien. Otro chelín y partiremos, entonces. —Chester Sharp caminó hacia el señor Grunwald para ayudarlo con sus maletas.

Darien se volvió a Serena.

—Ned, nos iremos con el señor Sharp.

—Hace un instante parecías inglés, Darien.

La boca de Darien hizo una mueca.

—Gracias, querido Ned.

—¿Iremos a Escocia? —El tono de voz fue suave, pero lleno de curiosidad.

Vaciló. Había oído la conversación con Chester Sharp. ¿En qué podría perjudicarle si le contaba algo de la verdad?—. Sí, yo tengo… tengo una tía allí, verás…

Serena levantó la mirada y por debajo de la gorra, como una criatura salvaje y tímida que espía desde una cueva, los enormes ojos verdes y grisáceos resplandecieron llenos de fascinación. Luego, obediente, bajó la mirada. Era tonto, pero Darien de inmediato se sintió despojado. Se dio cuenta de que mirar aquellos ojos claros de Serena era un lujo que siempre había dado por hecho.

—Escocia está bien. —Parecía contenta con eso, como si al final hubiera dominado una difícil hazaña. Se sintió extrañamente conmovido.

—Es una aventura, Ned —dijo en voz baja—. Y tú eres un muchacho valiente.

Serena sonrió y encogió los hombros, como si no hiciera falta una aclaración.

La cena de los Tsukino aquella noche consistió en pescado, carne de vaca, pudín, vino y un silencio mortificante servido junto con palabras de tono elevado. Rei empujaba con indiferencia la comida en el plato; sir Kenji estaba tranquilo, pero atormentado; lady Tsukino esbozaba una extraña y tensa sonrisa, lo más horripilante que pudo para no tener que mirar a Lita a los ojos; y Furuhata, a pesar de estar sentado frente a Rei y junto a Lita y poseer el placer de tener ante sus ojos un despliegue de atractivos senos, insistió en comportarse como un hombre atormentado. Lita y lady Tsukino hicieron lo que se esperaba de ellas e iniciaron una conversación inexpresiva. El coche de Lita recibió cumplidos; los candelabros de lady Tsukino, también. Pero como si hubieran celebrado un acuerdo tácito, nadie pronunció la palabra «Serena», como si el tema discutido anteriormente hubiera sido descartado para siempre.

Más tarde, por la noche, Lita se encontró con Furuhata en el vestíbulo mientras en la casa de los Tsukino todos se preparaban para dormir. Se detuvo frente a él. La llama de la vela que sostenía con la mano teñía sus rostros de un color ámbar.

—Ah, Drew, parece que tenemos un problema, ¿no es verdad?

Furuhata asintió con la cabeza, despacio, como si el movimiento fuera doloroso.

—Serena tiene el relicario. Estoy casi seguro.

—Lo supe por la expresión de tu rostro en la sala hoy —sonrió Lita con ironía—. Ahora entiendo cómo te las ingeniaste para adquirir esa extraordinaria deuda. De verdad, debes trabajar en tus expresiones faciales. No importa: me he Tomado la libertad de enviar a Hutchins con algunas instrucciones para algunas personas que conozco que tienen experiencia en… localizar objetos perdidos. Saben que la paga será buena a cambio del relicario, por lo tanto, si Serena está camino a South Greely como creo, o se dirige al norte en un coche alquilado, la encontrarán.

—¿Y qué sucederá con Serena? —preguntó Furuhata horrorizado—. ¿Quiénes son esos conocidos?

—Oh, por Dios, están demasiado bien pagados como para que se acerquen a la niña, y no les he ordenado que la traigan. Sólo les pedí que determinen hacia dónde se dirige. Podrías considerar que continúe con su alegre viaje, Drew. Está muy claro que no desea contraer matrimonio contigo. Podemos encontrar otra heredera para ti, una mucho más rica y menos escurridiza, y dejar a Serena en su aventura. No cabe duda de que se está acostando con el encargado de la caballeriza de su padre mientras nosotros hablamos. —Sonrió y le apoyó la mano en el brazo. A Drew siempre le habían gustado las bromas obscenas, en especial cuando surgían de exquisitos labios.

Con amabilidad, Furuhata quitó la mano de Lita de su brazo.

—No, te equivocas —dijo—. No abrirá las piernas para el encargado de la caballeriza, Lita. No es como tú.

Lita le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. El sonido retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

—Soy una duquesa —pronunció con un siseo—. He sacrificado mucho y he trabajado durante demasiado tiempo y más duro que tú en tu corta e inservible vida, Drew. Soporté dos años de matrimonio con un aristócrata depravado. Pertenezco a esto, no permitiré que nadie me quite esta vida, y eso significa que haré todo lo necesario para recuperar el relicario. Me tratarás con respeto, Drew. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte con esa cruel falta de respeto? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Furuhata se cubrió el rostro con las manos por un instante, como para borrar la imagen de Lita enfadada, luego las bajó con un gran suspiro.

—Por favor, discúlpame, Lita. Soy un tonto. No sé lo que me ha poseído. Siempre has sido una amiga y haré todo lo necesario para nuestro bien. Es sólo que… Lita, sé que te resultará extraño y difícil de comprender, pero estoy enamorado.

Lita lo miró fijamente y sus delicadas cejas se torcieron para expresar confusión.

—Estoy enamorado —repitió Furuhata con desesperación.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Lita se dio cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta con un tono de voz lleno de inseguridad—. ¿Por qué esa niña?

—¿Sabes que cuando visitas Brighton puedes oler el mar antes de verlo? ¿La sal en la brisa? —vaciló en busca de las palabras adecuadas—. Es así. Serena es la sal en la brisa. Me hace darme cuenta… de que soy mucho menos de lo que podría ser. Es tal cual es y hace que yo quiera ser… alguien más. Discúlpame, pero no puedo explicarlo de un modo adecuado.

Para Lita fue suficiente. Con gran habilidad disciplinó su rostro para ocultar, como siempre, lo que sentía: un dolor penetrante e inesperado. Lita nunca se había dado el gusto de ser ella misma en toda su vida.

—Estás a unas pocas semanas de la prisión para deudores, Drew. Quizá este no sea el momento adecuado para ser otra persona.

Furuhata sintió que su cabeza estallaba. Lo miró y Lita descubrió que prefería la furia a aquella desdicha en su rostro toda la noche.

—No discutamos. —Apoyó una mano conciliadora con indecisión en su brazo una vez más. No la hizo a un lado—. Todo irá bien, ya verás. Y sólo piensa esto: ya llega la temporada. Un recorrido por uno o dos salones de baile te sacará de quicio y olvidarás los problemas.

Furuhata asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Quizá —dijo por lo alto—. Pero quizá busque a Serena. Buenas noches, Lita.

La dejó sola en el vestíbulo.

* * *

><p><em>Jajaja, hola chicas, perdón por no publicar más temprano ...es que tuve que ir a algo de la escuela XD bueno, a ver si mañana puedo publicar, ya que debo hacer un proyecto... :¨) Como ya vieron, Lita era una PROSTITUTA O.O<em>

_Bueno, reviews:_

**Princess Rei of Mars**_: Jajaja, su poesía me "INSPIRA" XDXD BESOTES_

**isabel120:**_ Perdóoooon, no te contesté en el capi anterior porque ya había subido el capi cuando leí esto :( perdón, espero que no me odies ahora por eso mañana publico doble capi :´) [si puedo]_

**Elsy82:**_ jajaja, primera en comentar XDXD la verdad es que luego sabrás porque es tan importante, me da tantas ganas de contarte pero recuerdo que NO! hay que dejarlas en suspenso...así hay más emoción :D no sé si lo descubras en el prox capi o despues del prox...no me acuerdo :P besitos y abrazitos :3 bye_

**marceila:**_ jajaja, a mi me dió "eso" igual (Definición de eso: miello O.O) XDXD si supieras lo de Lita y Darien ¬¬ :D a mi Mina me cae muy bien...las ocurrencias de Dar y Sere XP recuerda que Lita acá es "mala" y no quiere dejar su título...jajaja besotes ;)_

_Ahora si, BYE_

Atte.: MONI 3


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Fuera de la ventana de la diligencia, las colinas verdes y bajas tocaban un cielo azul y brillante. Serena, que sólo tenía permitido hablar cuando fuera absolutamente necesario, complació a Darien, guardó silencio y agasajó su vista con aquel paisaje que se desplegaba delante de ella. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto turbulentos desde que habían dejado la choza de Mina.

En el asiento, frente a ella, Darien parecía dormitar, el borde del sombrero le cubría casi hasta las cejas. El señor Grunwald no sólo dormitaba, sino que dormía con una increíble falta de inhibición, los muslos regordetes, bien separados; la boca abierta y húmeda. Unos sonidos ásperos, como de un serrucho oxidado contra la roca, surgían de su garganta a intervalos.

Serena quería grabar cada instante del viaje en su alma, pero pronto el paisaje exterior comenzó a nadar ante sus ávidos ojos, el azul y el verde de los colores se mezclaron y se tornaron borrosos y los sonidos del señor Grunwald se volvieron más y más lejanos…

Cuando despertó de un profundo sueño, estaba oscuro dentro de la diligencia y el señor Grunwald estaba visiblemente ausente. Serena había dormido durante toda una parada de la diligencia. Darien estaba despierto y la miraba.

—¿Mina fue tu amante? —preguntó Serena. Desde el momento en que dejaron la casa de Mina había sentido ganas de hacerle esa pregunta.

Darien se enderezó.

—Por Dios, pequeña Sere, ¿no puedes despertarte como una persona normal? ¿Tomarte un tiempo para bostezar, estirar tu cuerpo y recordar dónde te encuentras?

—La besaste. Te vi.

—Sí, eso fue porque no intenté ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta? —insistió Sere.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ser doctora, pequeña Sere? Porque creo que serías una buena abogada.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Simplemente te estoy haciendo una pregunta. Nunca has tenido miedo de responder una de mis preguntas.

—¿Miedo? —Darien estaba indignado.

Serena lo seguía mirando, una mirada acuciosa y terca, y Darien pudo sentir el calor de sus pálidos ojos al otro lado de la diligencia. Conocía esa mirada. No se daría por vencida.

—Sí, fue mi amante —dijo al final—. Pero ha sido más una amiga, ¿sabes? La echaré de menos. —Darien observó minuciosamente a Serena y esperó una reacción.

Mantuvo la mirada en Darien un instante más, luego giró la cabeza hacia la ventana para ver cómo pasaba deprisa la noche. «¡Mío!», había querido gritar como un niño cuando Mina posó las manos en el rostro de Darien. Y en la mente de Serena, Darien le había pertenecido toda la vida, casi como un juguete; nunca había sentido que tuviera que compartirlo con alguien más. Había disfrutado de su compañía siempre que había querido, le había llevado como obsequio pequeñas flores y piedras; una vez, incluso, un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas (quizás el bordado más importante que logró hacer) como obsequio de Navidad. Había compartido con él sus pensamientos más controvertidos y los había recibido con sabiduría y humor.

Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que llevase una vida fuera de sus visitas.

Serena conocía un mundo limitado por la casa de los Tsukino, y estaba familiarizada con el vasto y esotérico mundo de la ciencia y la psicología revelado por las publicaciones científicas de su padre, y tenía conocimientos de historia y política por los periódicos. Pero al mirar por la ventana del coche, tuvo la depresiva sensación de que la vasta oscuridad que observaba representaba el abismo entre lo que conocía y lo que aún no comprendía, la extraordinaria complejidad que se presentaba en lo corriente. Se sintió demasiado joven y egoísta y, de repente, mal preparada para la aventura a la que se había comprometido.

—Lo siento, Darien —dijo al final, en voz baja.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió Darien, confundido. Había observado el rostro de Serena. Incluso con la luz tenue del coche podía sentir su pensamiento. Siempre le había agradado anticipar lo que podría llegar a decir. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de Serena era la capacidad de sorprenderlo siempre.

—Lo siento… porque la dejas para ayudarme a mí. ¿Tú… tú la amas? —Esas palabras casi no se escucharon.

—Me preocupo por ella, Serena, pero no es amor del modo en que tú imaginas el amor. Somos dos adultos libres y capaces de encontrar consuelo en la compañía del otro; hemos hecho eso y sólo eso. Mina es una mujer fuerte y no me echará de menos demasiado tiempo.

En silencio, Serena reflexionó sobre todo eso; volvió la cabeza en dirección a la ventana una vez más.

—No te he agradecido el hecho de que me ayudaras a huir —murmuró al final. Bajo esa gorra ridícula de niño, había aflicción en el rostro de Serena. Bajó la mirada en dirección a su regazo.

Por impulso, Darien se movió al otro lado y se sentó junto a ella. Posó un dedo en la barbilla de Serena para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No estaría aquí si no lo hubiera deseado, pequeña Sere. De hecho, hago muy pocas cosas que no elija hacer. Tiene que ver con un voto que hice hace mucho tiempo atrás. No puedo pensar en otro lugar para estar en este momento. Es una aventura, ¿verdad?

Serena esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —repitió Darien, y Tomándola por la barbilla, le movió el rostro en un gesto afirmativo.

Serena rió y le dio una palmada en la mano. Darien le cogió la mano por un instante, y luego, sorprendido por la suavidad de la piel, lentamente y a regañadientes la soltó. Serena sonrió y cuando una nube que cubría la luna llena se movió por unos instantes, las sombras formaron valles con sus pómulos y hoyuelos.

«No me lo agradecerá cuando la deje», pensó Darien.

Un disparo hizo estallar la tranquilidad que reinaba fuera de la diligencia.

La diligencia se sacudió hasta detenerse; los caballos relincharon y se encabritaron en señal de protesta y Serena y Darien casi caen de sus asientos. Serena quedó sin aliento, Darien la abrazó para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Bandidos. No te muevas y no hagas ruido —pronunció Darien con un siseo. Serena lo miró y luego asintió deprisa y en silencio, en señal de entendimiento. Una sonrisa dolida y afectuosa a Serena y le soltó los hombros. «Valiente, pequeña Sere». Aunque sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por el miedo, sabía que se pondría mal si no hacía algún comentario sobre los pasos a seguir.

Darien dejó el sombrero sobre el asiento y buscó algo en su bota. Serena retrocedió asombrada cuando sacó una pistola oscura y brillante. Darien oyó cómo Serena inspiró de golpe, como si fuera a hablar; se volvió hacia ella deprisa y negó con la cabeza, un dedo sobre sus labios, luego se agazapó cerca de la puerta de la diligencia.

—Nadie resultará herido si hace lo que le decimos —le dijo una voz al cochero—. Nuestro negocio es con los pasajeros. Baje su mosquete y mantenga las manos en alto, donde podamos verlas.

La voz sonó fuerte para que pudiera ser oída por los ocupantes del coche.

—Salgan del coche, manos en alto, ahora. —Una voz gruesa y áspera, del este de Londres, muy segura de sí misma.

Darien apenas los veía a través de la ventana: eran dos hombres a caballo, con pañuelos negros que les cubrían el rostro hasta justo debajo de los ojos, cada uno, con una pistola. Midió la distancia entre el coche y el primer hombre y determinó que eran dos metros; el segundo hombre estaba apenas detrás y hacia la izquierda. Tomó una decisión.

Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Serena; se volvió para mirarla una vez más, en un intento silencioso de ofrecerle confianza. La parte blanca de sus ojos brillaba en la oscuridad del coche; las manos se aferraban al borde del asiento. Le ofreció una sonrisa tenue y su corazón dio un extraño brinco. «Buena chica». Se alejó de ella y corrió el pasador de la puerta del coche muy despacio, sin hacer ruido. Luego, con la manga de su camisa cubrió casi por completo su mano para disimular la pistola; Darien levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza e introdujo los dedos de ambas manos entre el marco superior de la puerta y el techo del coche. Con la rodilla, le dio un empujón a la puerta, que se abrió haciendo ruido.

Los bandidos vieron a un hombre con los brazos en alto, arrodillado y enmarcado por la puerta del coche.

—Estamos buscando una joya. Un relicario. Sólo eso y nada más, seguiremos nuestro camino —explicó el bandido que se encontraba más cerca; la pistola apuntaba al pecho de Darien—. Oh, y cualquier otra joya que tenga también nos la llevaremos. Podríamos disparar en cualquier momento, por lo que descienda con cuidado. Primero usted y luego la dama.

Darien saltó del coche y con una velocidad devastadora pateó la pistola del bandido que se encontraba más cerca y que, a continuación, perdió el equilibrio en su montura. El caballo del bandido retrocedió, relinchó y tiró al suelo todo lo que llevaba a cuestas; luego, al galope, desapareció de la vista. El otro bandido, sin poder mantener el equilibrio sobre su caballo nervioso y danzarín, le disparó; Darien, preparado para enfrentarse a él, apuntó a la mano que sostenía la pistola. Erró (la pistola que tenía era caprichosa y se sintió afortunado de que, al menos, hubiera podido disparar), pero el bandido se agarró el hombro con la mano, se balanceó sobre la montura, resbaló del caballo y cayó para quedar inmóvil sobre el suelo.

El caballo, ofendido por todo el ruido y el mal modo de desmontar del bandido, se encabritó, lo pisó y, con un galope apresurado, se fue en la misma dirección que el otro caballo.

Una especie de silencio envolvió al lugar y, otra vez, una nube se hizo a un lado de la luna llena.

El primer bandido comenzó a moverse de su posición boca arriba. Darien, rápidamente, apartó a un lado la pistola y tiró de su otro compañero por la bota; luego caminó por encima del bandido y apoyó la bota sobre la muñeca del sujeto. Le arrancó el pañuelo negro y, con la pistola, le apuntó al rostro.

—Ahora —dijo con una voz tan helada, aristocrática e inglesa que podría haber hecho trizas un cristal—, me dirá quién lo ha enviado.

Era una pregunta que había mortificado sin cesar a Darien desde el momento en que el bandido había establecido el sexo de su compañera. «Primero usted, luego la dama». Una presunción con suerte, pero Darien no solía creer en la suerte. Los bandidos no se abalanzaban sobre las carreteras por las que a menudo viajaban coches, y el hecho de que estos dos hubiesen interceptado un par de fugitivos parecía menos una coincidencia que un objetivo. Sabía que sir Kenji Tsukino nunca enviaría bandidos para buscar a su hija y sin embargo… alguien más podría haberlo hecho. ¿Furuhata? ¿Y qué era eso del relicario?

—Nadie nos ha enviado, señor. Déjeme ir, soy un buen chico, seguiré mi camino y olvidaré que nos hemos encontrado.

Darien aumentó la presión sobre la muñeca del hombre, que comenzó a gemir.

—He oído que los huesos de la muñeca producen un crujido muy particular y delicioso cuando se rompen —explicó Darien—. ¿Probamos?

—No, no, no, no… —gritó el hombre.

—Dime quién te envió —repitió lleno de ira.

—Su Excelencia —dijo el hombre sin aliento—. Fue Su Excelencia. No conozco su nombre, sólo hacemos algunos negocios para ella de vez en cuando. Nos envía a un hombre. Hutchins, se llama.

—Su Excelencia —repitió Darien. Estaba sorprendido, aunque su voz no lo demostraba. ¿Una duquesa había enviado a este par de bandidos? Otra vez, la propietaria del Velvet Glove, un burdel cerca de los muelles de West Indian, en Londres, conocida como la Abadesa. Los títulos nobiliarios no necesariamente implicaban la búsqueda de la perfección espiritual.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Quiere el relicario. Y saber hacia dónde se dirige la chica.

«¿La chica?». El vello en el cuello de Darien se erizó.

—Bien, entonces. Es una pena que decepcione a Su Excelencia esta noche. No tengo un relicario y no tengo una chica. ¿Por qué detuvo el coche?

—Al azar —dijo el bandido con insolencia. Darien ejerció más presión con la bota sobre la muñeca del hombre—. ¡Ay, ay! ¡Es suficiente! Detuvimos su coche porque nos dijeron que detuviésemos a todos los que se dirigían al norte.

Darien disminuyó la presión sobre la muñeca.

—¿Tiene más armas?

—¿Qué?—. El cambio de tema pareció sorprender al bandido.

—¿Es necesario que lo obligue a desvestirse a punta de pistola para asegurarme de que tiene o no más armas, o me dirá dónde las esconde?

—En el cinturón —murmuró el bandido. Darien mantuvo la pistola en la oreja del bandido y le abrió la chaqueta para encontrar un cuchillo enfundado en el cinturón. Darien tiró de él y lo arrojó a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Su Excelencia?

—Ella nos encuentra a nosotros. O Hutchins. Es una figura de Londres. A nosotros, a Edgar y a mí, nos agrada la campiña. Menos competencia, ¿entiende?

El desafortunado Edgar comenzó a moverse y murmurar.

—No se preocupe, señor, lo tengo —dijo Chester Sharp con alegría desde el asiento del coche. Había sacado una petaca del bolsillo de su chaqueta y había estado bebiendo mientras observaba lo que acontecía, con regocijo y fascinación. Para colaborar, apuntaba con su mosquete a Edgar.

—Gracias —le respondió al cochero. Al bandido le dijo—: Creo que no me ha dicho su nombre, sir.

El bandido arrugó el entrecejo. Darien volvió a ejercer presión sobre la muñeca.

—¡Ay, ay! —gritó el bandido—. Me llamo John.

—Por supuesto —se burló Darien—. Será mejor que ambos, John, os vayáis a Londres, porque me aseguraré de que no rondéis estas carreteras nunca más. Pero antes de que os vayáis me llevaré esto. —Tomó la pistola y el cuchillo del hombre— y esto, y la pistola de tu amigo también. —Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la pistola de Edgar. Edgar había recuperado el aliento e intentaba sentarse, con la mano aún sobre el hombro. Darien vaciló un instante, luchaba con su conciencia.

—¿Entró la bala? —le preguntó a Edgar al final.

—Sólo me ha rozado. No es muy bueno disparando.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, se sentó junto a él, le arrancó el pañuelo y miró su rostro con curiosidad. No lo reconoció.

—Necesitaré sus armas también.

—Bota izquierda —murmuró Edgar. Con la pistola apuntando a la sien de Edgar, Darien introdujo la mano en la bota del hombre y recuperó una pequeña pistola.

—Vaya con su amigo —le dijo Darien a John—. ¡Ah! Y Londres es en esa dirección. —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el sudeste—. Disfrutad de la caminata. Podéis comenzar ahora.

John, el bandido, miró por última vez a Darien, luego se puso de pie. En silencio, ayudó a Edgar a levantarse y los dos, rengos, comenzaron la larga caminata nocturna.

Darien exhaló. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba un poco.

—¿Le gustaría tener una pistola? —preguntó Darien al cochero—. Parece que tengo varias.

—Yo sí quisiera una pistola —dijo una voz desde el interior del coche.

El rostro de Serena apareció en la entrada del coche. Aun desde donde se hallaba, Darien podía distinguir la excitación en la mirada de Serena.

—¡Eso sí que ha sido un espectáculo! —exclamó Sharp en voz alta—. ¡Nunca había visto nada igual! Es muy bueno para ser un lord.

—¿Qué acaba de decir? —preguntó Darien.

—Que es usted muy bueno, milord. No quise ofenderlo…

—¿Por qué me llama lord? —demandó Darien.

—Porque durante la última media hora, más o menos, ha parecido como si hablara el maldito duque de Marlborough. —Serena bullía de la excitación—. No se oyó ni un solo «pequeño». ¿Dónde diablos has aprendido a hablar así?

—Disculpe, Su Señoría, digo, sir, pero podría ser el maldito Rey de Inglaterra con esa voz —acordó el cochero.

—Nuestro Rey es un gordo ebrio. Por favor, no me compare con él. Ned, regresa al coche, ahora. Y no digas «maldito». Y usted, no tendrá su pistola.

—Oh, dele una pistola a la niña —dijo Sharp, apoyando la petición de Serena—. Nunca se sabe cuándo una dama va a necesitar dispararle a un bandido.

—Niño —corrigió Darien—. Ned es un niño y el niño no necesita una pistola.

—Lo que diga, Su Señoría —dijo Chester Sharp con alegría—. No me compete opinar sobre conductas dudosas. Arrójeme una pistola. Estaremos en Sheep's Haven pronto, aunque por qué desea detenerse allí, en lugar de un hospedaje…

Darien le arrojó al cochero la pistola de Edgar y subió al coche una vez más.

Darien se sentó junto a Serena y la cogió por ambos hombros, con algo parecido a un sacudón.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y maravillados. Sus manos se movieron como si quisieran tocarlo. Pero las dejó sobre su regazo, finalmente.

—Estoy bien, Darien —dijo con dulzura—. No tuve tiempo de tener miedo, sólo estaba impresionada. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer… a hacer… eso? —Hizo un gesto dramático con la mano para abarcar la enormidad de lo que acababa de suceder.

Darien la soltó junto con el aire que había contenido hasta ese instante y se sentó con fuerza a un lado del coche. Serena frotó la zona del brazo donde la había sostenido.

Darien guardó silencio por un instante. Los hombros crecían con cada inspiración profunda que hacía. Al final, hizo una mueca.

—No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo hasta que lo hice, pequeña Sere, y eso es todo.

—Pero… apretaste del gatillo como si lo hubieras practicado toda tu vida en Manton's —dijo desconcertada—. Fue extraordinario. Y tienes una pistola espléndida. La pistola de un caballero.

—Aprendí a disparar en el ejército —dijo de pronto Darien—. ¿Y cómo sabes lo de Manton's?

—Robbie Denslowe me habló acerca de Manton's, y te agradecería que no cambiaras el tema de conversación.

Darien sonrió. La mayoría de las mujeres estarían sollozando o desmayadas de la histeria en ese momento; Serena, en cambio, estaba llena de preguntas.

—¿Aprendiste a hablar como un lord en el ejército, también?

—Quizá —respondió Darien con ligereza. Todo ese tema de hablar como un lord lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho. Se había acostumbrado tanto al acento irlandés que, de vez en cuando, incluso soñaba en acento irlandés. Pero un Darien Chiba sin adornos, un Darien Chiba que no había existido desde Waterloo, había vencido a los bandidos esa noche. Darse cuenta de ello lo desorientó, pero le dejó una extraña sensación de alegría.

Decidió que debía cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Para tu información, señorita Tsukino, los bandidos no representaron este encuentro para tu entretenimiento. Te aseguro, que no hubieran dudado un instante en eliminarme y aprovecharse de ti, si hubieran tenido la oportunidad. Un poco más de abatimiento de tu parte sería lo apropiado.

—Lo siento, Darien. —Serena fingió arrepentimiento—. Siempre he tenido dificultad para hacer lo que es correcto. La próxima vez intentaré pronunciar algunos chillidos de miedo.

Darien rió.

—Por lo que he podido comprobar —agregó Serena—, disfrutabas de lo que hacías.

Darien volvió a reír.

—Sólo existe una cosa que me preocupa un poco, Darien —continuó Serena, vacilante.

Más de una cosa preocupaba a Darien en ese momento, en especial, la fastidiosa sensación de que los bandidos iban tras ellos.

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, pequeña Sere?

—¿Recuerdas que el bandido mencionó algo sobre un relicario?

Darien hizo un pequeño sonido que indicó que no le agradaría lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Pues bien, hay algo que olvidé mencionarte con toda la excitación de la huida. Quería ayudar tanto con la preparación del viaje, verás, y como no me dejabas hacerlo… —Dejó de hablar en defensa propia.

—Termina la oración, Serena.

—Pues bien, busqué en la chaqueta de mi padre antes de partir… y encontré…

Hizo una pausa, las manos palparon la parte posterior del cuello. Darien observó con temor mientras Serena sacaba algo lentamente de su camisa.

—… esto.

En la palma de la mano había un relicario de oro.

* * *

><p><em>JAJAJA, soy malaaaaaa, XDXD no es cierto no es cierto, hoy publico doble porque ayer no publiqué : no me dió tiempo...Ü pornto sabrás la reacción de darien y la relación de la "duquesa" y Darien :) no sé porque esta parte me recuerda a "El Retrato de Dorian Gray" no se quienes lo hayan leido :3_

_Reviews..._

**Elsy82:**_ XD no soy mala, solo que si les igo ya no tiene chiste :) de hecho, ya casi la descubren XD pues como verás...SÍ, lita=esposa de hermano de Darien :3 BESOS_

**mayilu:**_ hola! que bueno que me lees XD bienvenida jajaja Darien no quiere su linaje ya que no le gusta esa vida...le gusta la LIBERTAD :)_

**gigichiba:**_ :D...XD! no se que comentar_

**Princess Rei of Mars:**_ jajaja, poseía enferma XD sipi más respeto a la ex-prostituta refinada :P_

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:**_ Bienvenida! siiiiii muchas sorpresas al ladoito de Sere :3_

_Bye bye, bueno, les publico el segundo cap :D_

Atte.: MONI 3

_PD: PUSE COMENTARIOS CORTOS PORQUE...NO SABIA KE PONER :/_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

El deteriorado cartel de la posada _Thorny Rose_ colgaba de unas cadenas y chirriaba con melancolía en la brisa; un murmullo surgía de su interior. Y entonces, las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de par en par y se proyectó un rayo de luz de lámpara. Un hombre solitario salió tambaleándose, giró dos veces como la rueda de una carreta y cayó redondo al suelo.

—¿Está seguro de que éste es el lugar, señor? —preguntó el cochero, dudando.

Darien agradeció que Chester Sharp hubiera descartado el uso de «Su Señoría» por el momento. Un «Su Señoría» que llegara a los oídos de cualquiera de los clientes de la posada _Thorny Rose_ haría que lo robaran y apareciera muerto por la mañana.

—Este es el lugar. Gracias por sus servicios, señor Sharp.

—No es nada. Nunca he tenido una noche tan entretenida en mi vida. Me encargaré de que le preparen los nuevos caballos, si así lo desea.

El cochero había encontrado los dos caballos de los bandidos en el camino, con la montura pero aún sin jinetes, por fortuna; como si también se dirigieran a la posada _Thorny Rose_ de Sheep's Haven. Se habían dejado atar sin problemas a la parte trasera del coche. Darien se sintió alentado por este acontecimiento fortuito; se estaba quedando sin dinero y con esos caballos para el último tramo largo del viaje no tendría que pagar el precio de un coche hasta Escocia.

—Será de mucha ayuda, señor Sharp. Gracias. —Darien le dio un apretón de manos en agradecimiento y cuando Sharp retiró la mano, esta estaba llena de monedas.

Chester miró las monedas estupefacto.

—¿Está seguro de esto, señor? —expresó con una voz débil—. No lo he llevado hasta Londres ida y vuelta, ¿verdad? Sólo nos alejamos un poco de la carretera.

—Estoy seguro. Quizá nos volvamos a encontrar y quiero que piense bien de mí.

—Muchas gracias, Su Señoría —dijo Sharp, aunque supo bajar el volumen de su voz—. Y no se preocupe, señor, no soy de contar cuentos. —Le ofreció a Darien un guiño exagerado y caminó hacia la caballeriza.

Darien permaneció inmóvil unos segundos e inspiró profundamente, pero casi se arrepintió de hacerlo. Sheep's Haven estaba en las afueras de las tierras de Dunbrooke y el aire nocturno estaba lleno de su pasado: la hierba dulce de las praderas, el olor terreo de las ovejas, el aroma fuerte de los robles y álamos. Su corazón dio un brinco. El purgatorio y el paraíso. El miedo y la alegría. Cada recuerdo bueno de su vida en Keighley Park estaba acompañado de uno malo.

«Pero escapé». Nunca estaría orgulloso del modo en que lo había hecho, pero sintió de nuevo triunfo y alivio. Y si alguna pequeña parte de su ser anhelaba volver Keighley Park, era casi insignificante; era el niño pequeño que había en su ser y que deseaba algo que nunca sucedería y nunca podría ser. Pronto estaría en la otra parte del mundo, en otro continente, y su pasado no volvería a acercarse nunca más.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me darás una pistola?

Darien se asustó. No había oído a Serena cuando descendió del coche.

Serena interpretó la sorpresa en el rostro de Darien.

—Los pantalones son un gran invento —dijo con alegría—. Uno puede subir y bajar de los coches sin ayuda de ninguna clase. No cabe duda de por qué los hombres los quieren para ellos. Bueno, ¿puedo quedarme con una pistola?

Aunque Darien sabía que Serena podía dispararle a una manzana desde un cerco a cincuenta pasos, dispararle a un bandido en la oscuridad era un desafío más importante. Sin embargo, algo acerca de lo sucedido aquella noche había impulsado a Darien a cambiar de idea acerca de ofrecerle a Serena una de las nuevas pistolas. Si algo le sucedía a él, se sentiría mejor al saber que Serena tendría la oportunidad de dispararle a alguien.

—Pequeño Ned, si te doy una pistola, ¿prometes no dispararme o dispararte?

Serena extendió la mano, sabiendo que había ganado, y Darien le entregó una de las pistolas. La guardó con gran habilidad en una de las botas e hizo sonreír a Darien.

—¿Una taberna? —murmuró llena de excitación—. ¿Nos quedaremos en una taberna? Nunca he estado en una taberna. ¿Qué sucede en una taberna?

—Silencio, pequeño Ned. Por favor, recuerda que eres tímido. —Le entregó a Serena sus pertenencias y, cargando las suyas, abrió la puerta de la posada _Thorny Rose._

De inmediato, fueron abrazados por el calor, una gran nube de humo y un olor malsano y húmedo que surgía de las maderas del lugar; el olor a décadas de cerveza derramada, sudor y humo. Serena comenzó a toser. Darien se volvió para mirarla; tenía los ojos lacrimosos.

—Tu corbata, Ned. Tapa tu nariz con la corbata —murmuró—. Quédate cerca.

La habitación principal presentaba una sucia variedad de clientes, algunos con una expresión repugnante, otros, tan sólo trabajadores en busca de una pinta y una conversación. Un par de hombres que se ajustaban a la descripción de «repugnantes» parecían mirarlos con malicia. En realidad, la malicia era la principal expresión de un grupo particular de hombres. Quizá no significaba nada.

Un hombre corpulento con una cabeza tan suave y brillante como una taza de té de porcelana se acercó a ellos mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal. Sus ojos llenos de astucia se posaron en Darien y en Serena para examinarlos.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta noche, caballeros?

—Una habitación, si puede ser, para mí y mi sobrino. Por esta noche. Y avena para nuestros caballos. —El acento de Darien, aunque inglés, no parecía el mismo que había utilizado con los bandidos.

Darien le entregó una moneda y comprobó que el rostro del dueño de la taberna se iluminaba y relajaba. Darien supo así que muchos utilizaban los servicios del lugar a cuenta y nunca pagaban.

—Escaleras arriba y a la derecha, caballeros. ¿Necesitan la cena, una pinta? Annie los atenderá.

Annie ya se estaba ocupando de Serena.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chaval? ¿Un chaval tan guapo como tú quiere algo de compañía esta noche?

Serena levantó la mirada para ver quién le hablaba al oído y se encontró con unos enormes y estremecedores senos apenas contenidos por el sostén.

—Ah… —Estaba a punto de expresar una amable negación, analizando qué acento y qué timbre de voz utilizar, cuando sintió la mano de Darien en su hombro.

—Gracias. Vendremos por la cena después de que nos quitemos un poco el polvo del camino. Ven, Ned —dijo con rudeza. Guió a Serena hacia las escaleras sin demasiada amabilidad.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Darien cerró la puerta tras él y de inmediato encendió una vela.

—El relicario —ordenó.

Serena se lo entregó. Darien examinó la superficie lisa y brillante mientras le daba vuelta sobre la mano. Y luego, como le había dicho Serena, deslizó el dedo pulgar por el borde para abrirlo. Todo su cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

—¿Darien? —Serena estaba asustada.

Darien guardó silencio, sin moverse. Miraba fijamente el relicario.

—¿Darien? —repitió Serena, y su corazón se aceleró. Le tocó un brazo.

—Hay una inscripción, pequeña Sere —dijo al final Darien con voz afónica—. Quizá no la viste antes.

Serena permaneció junto a él cuando la leyó en voz alta.

—_A mi amado Endimion Mamoru de Patricia Kino, en ocasión de mi actuación como lady Macbeth, 1813._

—Patricia Kino —repitió Serena. Estuvo de nuevo en territorio familiar, se sintió joven e insegura, con un dolor oscuro e inquietante en su estómago que había comenzado a reconocer como celos—. Es muy hermosa —vaciló—. ¿Sabes quién puede ser?

Darien aclaró su voz.

—Sí, la conozco. Ella era una… actriz. En Londres.

—Oh. —Serena inspiró. Había notado la duda en la voz de Darien; estaba segura de que la palabra «actriz» en esos tiempos era casi un sinónimo de «prostituta». Absorbió esa asombrosa información.

Darien fue despacio hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Seguía mirando el relicario, lo sostenía con cuidado, como si pudiese abrirse y morderlo si hacía un movimiento brusco.

—¿Encontraste el relicario en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de tu padre, querida Sere?

—Lo Tomé del bolsillo de una chaqueta que había en la biblioteca. Por accidente —aclaró deprisa cuando vio que un rastro de estupor aparecía en el rostro de Darien—. Gilroy me interrumpió y no tuve otra opción que… bueno, guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi mandil.

—¿Qué diablos buscabas en la chaqueta de un caballero, pequeña Sere?

Tenía las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de aliento, como si estuviera seguro de que tendría la excusa perfecta para robar un relicario.

—Dinero —masculló.

—Ah.

—Verás, como te he dicho, no tenía nada mío y quería ayudar…

—¿Me prometes, pequeña Sere, que en el futuro confiarás en mí cuando te diga que yo me encargaré de las cosas y no irás a robar lo que haya en los bolsillos de las chaquetas?

—Lo prometo —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿lo encontraste en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de tu padre, Serena? Porque creo que algo así es más probable que pertenezca a Furuhata.

—Pero está dirigido a Endimion Mamoru. ¿Quién crees que es este Endimion Mamoru? ¿Su… amante? —dijo Serena con audacia.

Darien hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Oh, bien, pequeña Sere, sería lo correcto en tu mundo, ¿verdad? —Volvió a mirar el relicario—. Sí, pequeña Sere, él fue su amante, estoy casi seguro. Pero ¿cómo llegó el relicario al bolsillo de la chaqueta de tu padre? ¿O de Furuhata?

Serena se sentó en la cama junto a Darien. Esa situación, la hija del dueño de una finca sentada en la cama junto al encargado de la caballeriza, hubiera hecho que a su madre le diera un ataque al corazón. Pero Serena quería echarle una mirada al retrato del relicario otra vez para ver cómo se sentía después de haber visto la expresión en el rostro de Darien. Entornó los ojos mientras Darien deslizaba ausente los dedos sobre la inscripción, y ambos se echaron hacia atrás llenos de sorpresa, cuando la parte que llevaba la inscripción se abrió…

… Para revelar una miniatura de Patricia Kino, recostada de espaldas, un brazo pálido sobre su cabeza y desnuda.

Serena miró fijamente. Había visto dibujos de personas desnudas en el libro de anaTomía en la biblioteca de su padre, pero nunca como ese, ninguno con el nombre de la persona desnuda. Patricia había sido pintada explícitamente y con gran exquisitez, de color marfil y natural con ligeros toques de un rosa suave para la boca y los pezones, y una sinuosa pincelada negra para el cabello, que caía sobre el hombro y recorría uno de sus senos. Había una mera sombra de color en la V que formaban sus piernas. El artista había disfrutado del trabajo.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Serena.

Darien se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Voy a buscar una pinta de cerveza, pequeña Sere. Traeré la cena.

Dejó caer el relicario sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

De inmediato, Serena cogió el relicario otra vez y siguió mirándolo. Por supuesto, nunca había observado por demasiado tiempo su propio cuerpo en el espejo, pero había seguido los cambios con una mirada furtiva aquí y allá, con una especie de placer objetivo ante las nuevas e interesantes curvas que aparecían en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera pensado que el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer podía ser celebrado en el modo que Patricia Kino parecía hacerlo. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer hiciera que un hombre, que había servido en el ejército y hacía un momento había vencido solo a dos bandidos armados, dejara caer el relicario como si fuera carbón encendido y huyera de la habitación.

Serena miró la puerta, pensativa. Si Darien iba a beber una pinta, tardaría en regresar. Y sintió que un repentino y avasallante deseo de hacer un experimento se apoderaba de ella.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación, con cuidado sacó la nueva pistola de la bota y luego se las quitó. Después la chaqueta, los pantalones y la camisa; los dedos palpaban a tientas los pequeños botones, hasta que al final quedó desnuda y con piel de gallina en medio de un montículo de prendas de vestir.

Se acercó a la cama y extendió su cuerpo desnudo con arte. El cobertor era áspero contra su espalda desnuda, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Dejó que su cabello colgara por encima de uno de los hombros, levantó el brazo por encima de la cabeza y desplazó la cadera un poco, luego miró el techo con lo que esperó fuera una expresión abstracta, inteligente e incitante; la expresión de una mujer con experiencia; la expresión, esperaba, que Patricia Kino hubiera tenido en la pintura en miniatura.

Quería sentir lo que fuera que Patricia Kino hubiese sentido cuando posó para la pintura; quería saber si al imitar la posición de Patricia tendría más experiencia, más mundo, sería más mujer, más adulta. Imaginó los ojos de Darien posados sobre su cuerpo; imaginó la expresión en su rostro cuando observara las suaves curvas de su cuerpo y se preguntó si huiría de la habitación…

Esperó aquellas sensaciones nuevas. Sintió un picor en el trasero. Se rascó.

Y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el picaporte de la habitación giraba.

Con un grito, se lanzó de la cama y aterrizó en medio de sus prendas de vestir.

Darien permaneció en la entrada con dos tazones humeantes de guisado en la mano.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Serena? —preguntó con cuidado Darien.

—Has regresado pronto —respondió Serena al otro lado de la cama, con la voz apagada y con un poco de disgusto—. Me has asustado. Quería… yo… quería echarme una siesta.

—Entiendo —dijo Darien, aunque la parte de la siesta no lo convenció ya que la jovencita en cuestión había estado entretenida por un encuentro con dos bandidos. Oyó con interés el forcejeo y los susurros que provenían del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Y te has roto algún hueso al caer? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sólo algunos —replicó Serena. Enderezó la espalda en un claro intento por recobrar su dignidad.

Pero cuando lo hizo, Darien pudo ver algunos atisbos de piel suave y blanca a través de la camisa abotonada de modo desigual. De inmediato, posó su mirada en el techo hasta que Serena estuvo de pie frente a él otra vez.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeña Sere? —Decidió no hacer más preguntas acerca de lo que había estado haciendo.

Hacía ya un tiempo que habían terminado la comida de la cesta que la señora Hackette les había dado. Darien hizo alarde de la desvencijada silla que el hospedaje les había provisto.

Serena examinó la habitación para decidir cuál sería el mejor lugar para devorar la cena mientras se quitaba la gorra de niño que llevaba puesta. Recogió su pelo y Darien observó cómo la luz de la vela jugaba con aquellos rizos cobrizos, dorados y rojizos como la sinfonía más suave del mundo. Pensó en todas las clases de luces que existían en el mundo, todas las clases de luces que podían danzar sobre el cabello de Serena y sintió una punzada efímera de felicidad.

Finalmente, Serena decidió sentarse en la cama y sus manos buscaron el tazón y el pan.

—¿Por qué crees que los bandidos buscaban el relicario? —preguntó Serena entre mordiscos. Lo había vuelto a colocar alrededor de su cuello.

—Un misterio, pequeña Sere. —Darien estaba concentrado en su plato.

—Quizá se lo quitaron a la amante y ahora la amante lo quiere recuperar —meditó Serena.

—Sí, eso podría ser —pensó Darien haciendo un esfuerzo para evadirla. Le gustaba el modo en que pronunciaba la palabra «amante». Sintió que le gustaba que la hubiera incluido tan rápido en su vocabulario y que sonara tan modesta cuando la utilizaba.

—Endimion Mamoru —dijo una Serena soñadora—. Es un nombre muy romántico, ¿verdad, Darien? Suena como si fuera un pirata.

Darien casi se atraganta con la ración de guisado.

—Oh, sí, muy romántico —acordó.

—Darien, no sabía que podías leer.

Oh, pero la niña era astuta. Ese era un terreno traicionero; muy pocos mozos de cuadra podían leer y Darien había leído la maldita inscripción del relicario en voz alta. Levantó la mirada del plato.

—Sí —aseveró con cuidado—. Puedo leer. Mi padre insistió en que aprendiera. —Eso era verdad, por lo menos.

—¿Cómo era tu padre? —preguntó Serena.

Darien levantó la mirada del plato y la miró fijamente unos instantes. El plato de Serena brillaba, no quedaba nada del guisado; y los ojos, esos ojos que tenían el color del mar al amanecer, estaban posados en él con tierna y adormilada curiosidad. Había una mancha en la comisura de la boca que supuso que era comida. Señaló la comisura de su labio y Serena entendió el gesto; su lengua rosada se encargó de lo último que quedaba de la cena.

—¿Ahora que tu barriga está llena aún tienes ganas de hacer preguntas, pequeña Sere?

—Sí —respondió imitándola. Darien rió. Puesto que ella merecía que le ofreciera una versión honesta, caminó de puntillas hacia su pasado y buscó una cuidadosa respuesta.

—Mi padre era un hombre enfadado, pequeña Sere. Enfadado y orgulloso.

—Debe de haber sido muy infeliz, entonces, si estaba todo el tiempo enfadado.

Eso lo Tomó desprevenido. Nunca se había cuestionado la felicidad de su padre. De vez en cuando, por las noches, se despertaba soñando con los golpes que le asestaba su padre, un hormigueo en la piel, el corazón acelerado al recordarlo. Eran parte de él ahora, corrían en su sangre, en su alma; la humillación que surgía al saber que alguien tenía el derecho de hacérselo simplemente porque tenía su sangre; la desesperación que surgía al saber que su única defensa era una especie de patética resistencia y su propio orgullo terco, el orgullo de los Dunbrooke. Hablar cuando no le correspondía, llevarse el caballo sin permiso, reñir con su hermano, una lección que no fuera impecable… cualquier cosa, todo, podía enardecer la furia de su padre. Su hermano, Tom, tampoco estuvo a salvo. Y su madre, que había fallecido al dar a luz a Tom un año después del nacimiento de Darien, no había estado presente como testigo ni para apaciguarlo.

Qué vida tan amarga debía haber vivido su padre para que su ira se desatara con tanta facilidad. ¿Había cumplido con las obligaciones para con su familia, su título, sus tierras, su país como si fueran cadenas y lo había hecho a ciegas? ¿Ese dolor interno por la muerte de su esposa se habría transformado en enfado? Darien nunca lo sabría. Su padre estaba muerto.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Serena —dijo con voz suave—. Creo que mi padre fue un hombre infeliz. Pero sólo conozco el miedo que le tenía. Abandoné mi hogar tan pronto pude.

Sin embargo, algo se agitaba en su interior, un brote de comprensión que podría bien florecer en perdón si no le prestaba atención. «Pero entonces, ¿quién sería yo?», pensó Darien. Hizo a un lado esa sensación, era demasiado todo junto.

—¿Qué hiciste, entonces? —preguntó Serena con suavidad.

—Descubrí que era tranquilizador dispararles a los franceses:—respondió con ironía—. Me hirieron. Tengo una imponente cicatriz —agregó para impresionarla.

La boca de Serena formó una «O» para expresar una fascinación reverencial y mórbida, tal cual Darien esperaba. Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y miró fijamente mientras Darien se quitaba la bota, remangaba el pantalón y se despojaba del calcetín. Y allí estaba, un sendero brillante y severo de piel blanca estriada que sobresalía donde la bala del mosquete había herido la pantorrilla.

Serena observó la cicatriz que parecía brillar con pasión. Y entonces, porque la curiosidad siempre había sido su brújula, los ojos recorrieron la pantorrilla hacia arriba. Estaba cubierta de vello y todo su recorrido tenía una belleza inesperada y casi salvaje que se curvaba hacia su largo pie blanco adornado con un poco más de vello. Lo recorrió con la mirada y luego se sintió extrañamente inquieta; sus ojos se sentían frustrados por la interrupción que marcaba el pantalón remangado; implicaba que había otras partes de Darien cubiertas por vello y de formas inquietantes. Quería verlas.

Al darse cuenta de que había guardado silencio demasiado tiempo, Serena hizo un esfuerzo por levantar sus ojos y posar la mirada en el rostro de Darien, y maldijo por tener la piel tan blanca porque supo que sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas.

Darien la observaba, los ojos oscuros, casi negros; la expresión, imposible de leer. Los sentidos de Serena estaban ocupados, descubrió que no podía hablar. Al final, Darien inspiró profundamente, luego colocó el pantalón, aún observándola.

—Necesitamos dormir, pequeño Ned, ya que partiremos al amanecer. Acuéstate en la cama; yo dormiré en el suelo. —Las palabras fueron suaves, pero hubo un deje de tensión en el tono de voz.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que si se quejaba acabarían hablando acerca de las buenas costumbres, una conversación que unos días atrás hubiera sido divertida, pero que en ese momento parecía extrañamente cargada de sombrías consecuencias.

—¿Qué harás para mantener el calor?

—¿Tan pronto te olvidas de que he sido un soldado, pequeña Sere? El suelo es como la pluma y el aire es como una manta de lana. —Esto, por supuesto, no era en absoluto verdad, pero hizo reír a Serena, y aquella tensión peculiar desapareció de la habitación.

—Puedes usar mi capa como cojín —dijo con benevolencia.

—Gracias, mi hermosa dama. Pero usaré mi capa como cojín, y tenemos una o dos mantas entre nuestras provisiones. Ahora, por favor, ve a dormir y no te levantes asustada de la cama en medio de la noche, porque no me gusta la idea de que me aplasten.

Serena nunca había dormido con un par de pantalones y una camisa larga, y pensó con nostalgia en el suave camisón de algodón que había incluido entre las prendas de vestir, pero, como a Darien parecía no importarle dormir con su ropa, decidió que haría lo mismo. Se retorció debajo del cobertor que, aunque rústico, estaba limpio, le asestó un puñetazo al cojín para ablandarlo un poco y se preparó para dormir.

Dudó que pudiera hacerlo.

Un canturreo de voces se colaba por entre las tablillas del suelo de la habitación. No eran las voces de su madre ni de su padre, ni de los sirvientes, sino de una muchedumbre de hombres con mirada ruda que reían y discutían mientras bebían jarras de cerveza. De vez en cuando podía oír el tintineo de los vasos, o el ruido de una silla contra el suelo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estaba en una taberna. En un lugar llamado Sheep's Haven. Una pequeña y picara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Rei estaría simplemente espantada…

Quizá nunca tuviera la oportunidad de contárselo a Rei.

Una repentina añoranza de su hogar, de Rei y de sus padres la dejaron sin aliento por un instante. La vecina de los Tsukino, Bessie Hardsmith, había hecho las veces de abuela y nunca había puesto un pie más allá de St. Eccles. Serena casi lo comprendió; una vez, la casa de los Tsukino había sido un universo para ella.

Qué pequeño hubiera sido su mundo si se hubiera quedado allí.

Si no hubiera sido por Darien, habría pasado el resto de las noches de su vida junto al aborrecible Andrew Furuhata. Con la bendición de sus padres.

Serena yacía inmóvil para poder escuchar el sonido de la respiración de Darien en el suelo junto a ella. El sonido la llenó de gratitud y de una aguda e inmensurable ternura. Lo imaginó de niño, intimidado y temeroso de su padre, y el pensamiento de que nadie lo tratara con afecto hizo que sus manos formaran dos puños. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir las manos e inspiró profundamente. Los últimos acontecimientos lo habían llevado a comprender el significado de la injusticia y las vueltas del destino, y cómo podían ambos convertir a la persona en alguien distinto, incluso transformarla en lo que deseara ser.

Con cuidado, Serena se movió hacia el borde de la cama y lo observó con ojos entrecerrados. Con un nuevo y ávido interés, observó cómo se movía el pecho con la respiración; las pestañas temblaban sobre las mejillas; notó la barba incipiente que comenzaba a oscurecer su suave mandíbula. Mina Gilhooly había posado sus manos en el rostro de Darien, lo había acariciado con libertad, como si fuera su derecho, como si lo hubiera hecho una decena de veces. Mina Gilhooly, seguramente, había posado sus manos en todo el cuerpo de Darien también, no sólo en sus hermosas pantorrillas cubiertas de vello, sino en el resto del cuerpo, todo lo que yacía bajo su ropa. Y aunque de sólo imaginarlo quería gruñir como un perro, sintió agradecimiento hacia Mina Gilhooly, también. Apreciaba a todos aquellos que hubiesen reconfortado a Darien Chiba.

Ya que Darien estaba ahora allí con ella. Por propia elección.

Y mientras lo miraba, también sintió deseos de acariciarlo.

Una vez que se cubrió con la manta y se acomodó en el suelo, Darien pronto recordó la comodidad de dormir en una superficie dura. El sueño llegaría poco a poco, y sus músculos se quejarían por la mañana.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué ahora, cuando se suponía que dejaría su pasado atrás, regresaba con la forma de un relicario? Al final, dejó que sus pensamientos se deslizaran hacia el lugar donde los había ocultado durante todas las noches, y ese lugar se llamaba Patricia Bell.

«Más que cualquier otra cosa, Patricia Kino había sido un logro», pensó. Fuera del aburrimiento y la perversidad, una noche, mucho tiempo atrás, había visitado un sórdido teatro llamado Sweet Apple en East End, bien alejado de los entretenimientos más refinados que se ofrecían en ese momento. No era la clase de lugar donde se encontrara a un heredero de algo; la palabra correcta para describir a la audiencia era «gentuza».

Pero allí fue donde vio por primera vez a Patricia.

La interpretación consistía poco más que en entrar y salir del escenario, pero algo en su modo de andar le llamó la atención. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a ver su rostro, la totalidad de su belleza había resultado casi abrumadora. En un principio, Endimion pudo resistirse, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran todo el cuerpo de Patricia, desde una delicada ceja negra a la perfección del labio inferior, o al asombroso azul de sus ojos. Deseaba sumergirse en ellos, poseerlos de algún modo.

Había regresado al teatro noche tras noche. Le enviaba obsequios caros y ejercía su encanto con insistencia; Patricia Kino lo rechazaba una y otra vez. Pero al final, Darien sería el heredero del duque más rico de toda Inglaterra; como tal, había muy pocas cosas que deseara y no pudiera tener, y eso incluía a Patricia también. A fin de cuentas, como era de esperar, se rindió.

Vivió en alojamientos discretos; le dio una generosa mensualidad y se dedicó a disfrutar de la mujer que había ganado. Era una criatura curiosa, fría, orgullosa y siempre alerta, con un ingenio que de vez en cuando lo sorprendía. Hacer el amor con ella había resultado una rápida inmersión en el esplendor físico (él no había sido el primero, pero agradecía las enseñanzas que los predecesores le habían dado). Pero la experiencia siempre le dejaba una sensación de extraña inconformidad, quizá porque la verdadera esencia de Patricia permanecía intangible como la brisa; podía sentir algo en su reclusión cuando él se alejaba de ella. De vez en cuando, podía descubrir una sonrisa genuina en ella, y una o dos veces pensó que había visto algo en su mirada, algo natural, añoranza, dolor, pero fuera lo que fuera, se había desvanecido tan deprisa que terminó por pensar que lo había imaginado.

_En ocasión de mi actuación como lady Macbeth,_ decía el relicario. Y recordó, con dolor agudo, la noche en que la dejó para siempre.

Había llegado a ella con una ira reprimida después de haber visto a su padre.

—¿Cuándo cumplirás con tu obligación y conseguirás una mujer adecuada, Endimion? Es hora de que dejes de malgastar mi dinero en esa prostituta y me des un heredero —dijo su padre cuando Darien se largaba de la casa de Londres.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a afrontar el aguijón de su padre con indiferencia, incluso había llegado a apreciar, en algún sentido, la enorme cantidad de resentimiento que había logrado como resultado. Había descubierto que podía canalizarlo en una feroz precisión al dispararle a ciertos objetivos, al imaginar el rostro de su padre en el tiro al blanco; había aprendido a pelear imaginando el rostro de su padre en el oponente. Como consecuencia, se convirtió en un excelente tirador y en un pugilista habilidoso y casi mortífero. Sin embargo, esa noche estaba cansado y había bebido un poco más de lo usual la noche anterior. Y quizá fue porque aún era joven y no se había convertido en esa clase de hombre amargo y frío que podía igualar a su padre en una disputa de control y medido sarcasmo, pero las palabras fluyeron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar lo que iba a decir.

—¿Buscar una esposa? —arrastró las palabras—. ¿Para embarazarla y ver cómo muere al dar a luz, del mismo modo en que tú asesinaste a mi madre?

El puño lo golpeó antes de que pudiera eludirlo. Lo sorprendió. Su padre no le había asestado un golpe desde que se había ido a Oxford y, por lo general, había utilizado la palma de la mano, no el puño. El golpe lo hizo caer y su padre luego había pateado con un pie desafiante las costillas de Endimion, una y otra vez.

Darien, que podía felizmente asestarle un golpe a cualquiera en nombre del pugilismo, no podía golpear a su padre. Y entonces, luchó para ponerse de pie, cogió su chaqueta y el sombrero, y con calma y silencio dejó la casa. Fue en busca de Patricia, pero sus pensamientos no abandonaban la idea de venganza; un deseo ardiente y reprimido de venganza, la más perfecta y apropiada clase de venganza, y no la sensual mujer semidesnuda que estaba frente a él.

Le había preguntado, recordó, si le molestaba que hiciera el papel de lady Macbeth en el teatro Sweet Apple.

—El encargado del teatro piensa en hacer algo nuevo —le dijo—. Quiere atraer una audiencia diferente, quizá amigos tuyos con deseos de gastar.

—Macbeth es, a duras penas, «algo nuevo» —murmuró Endimion, aturdido—. ¿Habrá danzas indecentes durante los soliloquios? —Las danzas indecentes eran la especialidad del teatro Sweet Apple.

—Endimion, estoy hablando en serio. Le gustaría que hiciera el papel de lady Macbeth. ¿Te importaría?

En ese momento, pensó que debía oponerse (no le gustaba que su amante pasara tanto tiempo frente al público, y menos que se convirtiera en un posible objeto de risa), pero no tendría la fuerza necesaria para soportar la desilusión de Patricia si él se oponía. Una o dos noches antes hubiera sido una preocupación mayor, y quizá hubiera garantizado una discusión acalorada, pero sus pensamientos querían alejarse de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido antes esa misma noche, de la venganza. Y entonces, le dio permiso para que hiciera el papel de lady Macbeth.

Se unió al ejército al día siguiente. No volvió a ver a Patricia desde entonces.

Sí, Patricia había sido un logro, un desafío, un enigma, pero nunca una verdadera persona para él, admitió Darien, y se sintió avergonzado. Patricia nunca había llegado a tocar el centro de su ser, y nunca supo si fue porque había algo en ella que no le permitía llegar a él, o algo acerca del joven hombre que era en ese momento que no dejaba ser alcanzado. Eso le permitió dejarla sin pensar demasiado y con poco remordimiento, y volver a pensar en ella muy pocas veces durante su vida.

El relicario lo avergonzaba, su simplicidad. Con seguridad, había pagado por él y por los retratos en su interior (y con esa imagen de ella desnuda sobre el sofá hubiera entibiado aquellas largas semanas con Wellington) con el dinero que había ganado en sus actuaciones, y no con la mensualidad que le había dado. Ponía «mi amado». Sabía el peso que habría tenido para su precavido orgullo. Entonces comprendió cuánto debía de haberla herido.

Aun así, seguramente tendría que intercambiar el relicario por provisiones antes de continuar el viaje. Le quedaba poco dinero.

«Oh, eres un buen hombre, un héroe», se dijo a sí mismo con ironía. Todavía era un misterio cómo el relicario había aparecido en el bolsillo de una chaqueta en la casa de los Tsukino, pero de algún modo, parecía inevitable que lo encontrara a él. Había intentado huir de su pasado, pero ahora estaba claro que sólo había triunfado en reprimirlo. En el momento en que había hecho un movimiento y salido de aquella tranquilidad estática que había conseguido en las caballerizas de sir Kenji Tsukino, el pasado había aparecido para perseguirlo como un torrente, en fragmentos. Supuso que para un ajuste de cuentas.

Se resistía a contarle a Serena quién era en realidad y hacia dónde se dirigía. Tenía miedo de que pensara mal de él por abandonar sus obligaciones. Serena lo consideraba un héroe de verdad; cuando lo miraba a los ojos, él era un héroe. Y nunca querría que un desengaño opacara ese rostro. Pero no quería nada de eso, ni siquiera el inmenso peso de los siglos de grandeza que implicaba el título, ni el dinero, ni el poder ridículo e injusto que tenían aquellos que lo poseían, ni las enormes casas decoradas de un brillo falso y mármol, ni la sofocante compañía de lo que se suponía era la sociedad de Londres. Nada de eso. Quería crecer desde abajo, quería hacer su propio camino y quería hacerlo en Norteamérica.

Con los ojos cerrados, alargó el espacio entre una y otra respiración para escuchar la de Serena. Cómo lo miraba, con esos ojos que veían todo y comprendían todo sin juzgar, con ese encanto natural que lo dejaba sin aliento. Deseaba entibiar sus manos con el cuerpo de Serena, inspirar su aroma. Se dio cuenta de que volvería a pensar en su pasado por Serena. «Lo haré para que pueda decidir por ella hacia dónde la lleva la vida».

«Qué maldito absurdo, tonto». Al final, se forzó a mirar la verdad que yacía debajo de todo eso. «Estás huyendo con Serena porque no puedes soportar la idea de que le pertenezca a otra persona».

Entonces, los fríos dedos de Serena se deslizaron con suavidad por su rostro.

El corazón de Darien dio un brinco hasta la garganta.

Por un instante, los dedos de Serena permanecieron inmóviles, una indecisa y delicada presión. Su corazón comenzó latir con fuerza. ¿Qué sucedía? Con un gran esfuerzo, siguió respirando despacio y regularmente. ¿Creía que estaba dormido?

¿O sabía que no lo estaba?

Con un dedo, Serena siguió lentamente la línea de su mandíbula, una caricia tan suave como el aliento, una caricia imperceptible. Una pequeña y sensual bendición.

La respiración de Darien se volvió irregular. La tensión se apoderó de él, se puso rígido por el avance de aquel dedo. «¿Qué debo hacer?».

El dedo rodeó la curva de la barbilla, hizo una pausa con vacilación. Si giraba la cabeza tan sólo unos centímetros, sus dedos tocarían su boca…

Dios, sabía lo que quería hacer.

Serena quitó la mano.

Casi gimió en voz alta. Gracias a Dios. Permaneció lo más quieto que pudo, con una respiración profunda y pausada. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que la sangre llegó a sus orejas.

Al final, una eternidad después, la cadencia de la respiración de Serena le indicó que se había dormido.

«Fue curiosidad, nada más», se dijo a sí mismo. «Fue Serena siendo… Serena». Pero su cuerpo permaneció rígido, consciente de un descubrimiento sorprendente y no del todo bienvenido. Darien se cubrió los ojos con una mano como si pudiera de ese modo asfixiar los pensamientos; en silencio contó hasta cien, y a la inversa.

Sin embargo, la sensación de la caricia, la abrasadora delicadeza que poseía, permaneció, como si hubiera sido acariciado por la luz de una estrella.

* * *

><p>Atte.: MONI 3<p>

Besotes!


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

La silla de tela tejida con hilos de oro y patas doradas estaba tan adornada que parecía un objeto de joyería en lugar de un mueble y, por lo general, a Lita le dolía la vista de sólo verla. Preferiría que fuese al revés; le agradaban los muebles elegantes, pero simples, tapizados con colores que resaltaran su propio color. El mobiliario como un escenario para una joya. Pero esa silla en particular, según se decía, había soportado el trasero de Luis XIV. Por esa razón, Lita la había llevado de la finca de Dunbrooke a la casa de Londres. Era el emblema de su lugar en la vida, un talismán; sentarse en esa silla estabilizaba la sensación de privilegio cuando se sentía insegura.

Habían sido un par de sillas iguales. Su último esposo, un hombre tan atractivo que podía detener cualquier conversación al entrar en una habitación, un hombre que poseía uno de los títulos más antiguos y una de las fortunas más grandes de toda Inglaterra, había confundido la otra silla con un orinal una noche de ebriedad y la había rociado por completo. Un sirviente la retiró deprisa. Nunca supo qué se hizo de ella.

A cambio de padecer el matrimonio con Tom Mamoru, un hombre que comenzaba a beber tan pronto como terminaba el desayuno y disfrutaba de dar y recibir azotes, Lita Mamoru, duquesa de Dunbrooke, se había convertido en la mujer más influyente de la educada sociedad de Londres. El brillo aristocrático de su porte compensaba la inquietante belleza que poseía; ambos, se creía, eran el resultado de una ascendencia real antigua y extinta, con seguridad francesa. Como duquesa de Dunbrooke, atendía a los invitados con frecuencia y de modo exquisito; presidía sus funciones con gracia e ingenio; lo matizaba con excesiva humildad para ganar el aprecio de las mujeres del círculo y asegurarse de que ninguna de ellas sospechara de sus respectivos esposos. En realidad, Lita sabía que podía impactar a cualquiera de los esposos con sólo una mirada entre sus oscuras pestañas. Los esposos que se rendían ante ella representaban un desafío tan insignificante que Lita se dejaba tentar sólo en las noches de mayor aburrimiento.

En resumen, como la esposa del duque de Dunbrooke, Lita había creado una vida ingeniosa, compleja y construida matemáticamente como cualquier composición de Bach.

El final de su matrimonio había llegado antes de lo esperado: un bandido le había cortado la garganta a su esposo apenas dos años después de la muerte de su propio padre. Gracias a Hutchins, los impedimentos para su felicidad desaparecieron del modo más conveniente. Una expresión desmejorada, un murmullo suave para decir: «Ojala Tom estuviera muerto», y pronto, su deseo se hizo realidad. Pensó que lo mejor sería no cuestionar lo sucedido; después de todo, el resultado era una vida más cómoda y quizá más segura.

Lita heredó una extraordinaria fortuna porque Tom no tenía herederos, ni siquiera un primo lejano. Había escasez de niños en esa generación de la familia Mamoru.

Sólo una vez estuvo enamorada, muy enamorada, y esa locura, irónicamente, era la fuente de la exasperación actual, gracias a Andrew Furuhata. Pero aún no sentía rencor contra Furuhata y, de modo sutil, le había dejado claro a Hutchins que, a pesar de la extorsión, prefería que Furuhata continuara con vida por el momento. Aunque a primera vista no parecía diferente de cualquier insignificante lord, Lita supo que Drew era más canalla que cualquiera de ellos, pero también poseía una extraña, pronunciada y sorprendente veta de decencia. La verdad era que Furuhata había robado su caja de joyas y se había apoderado del relicario mientras ella dormía bajo los efectos del vino y del acto sexual. Pero también había mantenido un secreto tan exquisito que podría haberse convertido en su única moneda corriente, un secreto que la alta sociedad hubiera mordisqueado hasta las entrañas durante años.

Que Lita Mamoru era, quizá, el fraude más perfecto y glorioso que alguna vez hubiera existido en la sociedad de Londres.

La taza y el platillo que sostenía con la mano comenzaron a agitarse. Los apoyó con cuidado en la larga mesa junto a ella por miedo a arruinar la otra silla Luis XIV y entrecruzó las manos sobre el regazo, enterrándolas entre los costosos pliegues del vestido.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Adelante, por favor —dijo.

Hutchins hizo una pausa a la entrada de la puerta y, como acostumbraba, hizo una pequeña reverencia delante de Lita. La expresión del rostro de Lita se suavizó al verlo. Su rostro, de hecho, era el único del mundo que se suavizaba ante la presencia de Hutchins. No significaba que fuera grotesco; era de baja estatura y un poco encorvado, la descripción de un número considerable de habitantes de Londres. Tenía que ver con los ojos. Eran enormes y de un oscuro diabólico, ubicados bien dentro del cráneo. Había algo en ellos, algo sombrío, implacable e infinitamente tranquilo que semejaba un par de tumbas recién excavadas. Provocaba estremecimiento y Hutchins parecía saberlo; cuando se requería que estuviera en presencia de la nobleza por un período de tiempo, mantenía la cabeza gacha por respeto. Parecía moverse en la propia penumbra que le brindaba una especie de invisibilidad que su ama consideraba de gran utilidad.

Hutchins parecía conocer a cada asesino, tramposo y reprobado en un radio de ochenta kilómetros de Londres. Lita no sabía nada y prefería no saber los detalles de su pasado; sólo sabía que tenía debilidad por el teatro y un don para la estrategia; dos cualidades que se habían complementado con los dones y ambiciones de Lita durante muchos años. Por razones que sólo conocía Hutchins, había decidido hacía tiempo que Lita merecía ser servida. Durante quince años se había dirigido a ella como si fuera una emperatriz.

—Su Excelencia, he venido a informarle de lo sucedido.

Tenía las manos vacías. Así que no habían recuperado el relicario. Levantó la taza una vez más y bebió un sorbo de té, esperando que aplacara sus nervios.

—Por favor, Tomad asiento, Hutchins —dijo Lita. Por lo general, no les decía a sus sirvientes que se sentaran, pero sabía que Hutchins sufría de dolor en la cadera por la humedad, y en Londres casi todos los días eran húmedos.

—Gracias, Su Excelencia. —Hutchins se sentó con cuidado en una silla rellena y tapizada con un satén color rosa—. Nuestros… asistentes no encontraron coches en el camino a South Greeley, Su Excelencia. Sin embargo, nuestros otros asistentes, tuvieron un insólito encuentro con un pasajero de un coche de alquiler en la carretera, al norte de St. Eccles.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Lita—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nuestros asistentes hicieron lo que les pedimos: detuvieron el coche y les pidieron el relicario a los pasajeros. Pero, aparentemente, un lord de alguna clase o, según dijeron, «un maldito demente aristocrático» disparó hacia uno de ellos, no lo hirió demasiado, pero perdió sangre. Les quitó las armas. Asustó los caballos. Les dio una paliza en el trasero.

—¿Les dio una paliza en el trasero? —repitió Lita—. ¿Otra cita textual, Hutchins?

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—La historia parece falsa, Hutchins. ¿Sólo un hombre ha luchado contra dos hombres armados? ¿Qué hace un lord con un coche alquilado? ¿Y no había rastros de la niña?

—Dijeron que el hombre, alto y de cabello rubio, hablaba como un noble inglés y era muy buen tirador. Se deshizo rápido de ellos, madame. Salió del coche a patadas y disparos, según dicen. Me Tomé la libertad de compensarlos por la pérdida de los caballos, Su Excelencia. Quizá necesitemos sus servicios en un futuro.

Lita asintió, distraída.

—En resumen, no encontraron al irlandés y a la niña de cabello rojizo en el coche.

—En realidad no vieron a la niña, Su Excelencia, y ese loco negó que hubiera una en el coche. Pero uno de nuestros asistentes, Edgar, jura que cuando ese loco le ofreció una de las pistolas al cochero, oyó la voy de una niña que decía: «Yo quisiera una pistola».

Lita se quedo inmóvil. Por alguna razón, por lo que sabía, parecía la clase de cosa que Serena Tsukino diría. De pronto, estuvo segura de que esa historia, en parte, era verdadera.

—¿Habéis dicho que el coche siguió hacia el norte? —indagó Lita.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Quizá más lejos, hasta Escocia. Es difícil de determinar.

—Hutchins, ¿podéis encargaros de que nuestros asistentes sigan a ese «loco»? No han encontrado a Serena Tsukino en los alrededores de su hogar y algo acerca de esa historia despierta mi curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, Su Excelencia.

—Gracias.

—Vuestro nuevo abogado está en la sala. ¿Le ordeno que suba, o Su Excelencia lo recibirá abajo?

Lita suspiró. El abogado de la familia, un agradable y coherente anciano llamado Melbers que había estado con la familia durante más de treinta años, había fallecido en la silla de su biblioteca un mes atrás. Por recomendación del vizconde Grayson, Lita había contratado al señor Matthew Green, y el señor Green había solicitado tiempo para familiarizarse con la contabilidad de la familia Mamoru y la finca de Dunbrooke antes de darle un informe a Lita, que había olvidado por completo la cita.

—Ordenadle que suba y pedidle a la criada más té.

—Por supuesto. Y… ¿Su Excelencia?

Lita levantó la mirada.

—Encontraremos el relicario —dijo Hutchins en voz baja. —Lita esbozó una sonrisa sombría y fugaz, asintió deprisa. Hutchins asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

Un instante después, la criada entró con una bandeja de té, seguida de cerca por el señor Matthew Green. Tenía el mismo aspecto que todos los abogados: grisáceo, delgado, con gafas, calificado, pero no presumido; respetuoso, pero no servicial.

—Tome asiento, señor Green. Espero que haya encontrado todo en orden —dijo Lita, y comenzó a servir té para los dos.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Conocí bien a Melbers y era el mejor en su trabajo, si puedo Tomarme la libertad de mencionarlo.

Lita sonrió con amabilidad. «Era la duquesa de Dunbrooke, por el amor de Dios», pensó. «Era obvio que emplearía al mejor abogado que pudiera encontrar».

—Sin embargo, encontré una irregularidad con la que quizá pueda ayudarme —continuó el señor Green—. Es un gasto que ha ocurrido a intervalos de un año durante los últimos cinco años. El nombre asociado con este gasto no pertenece a ninguno de los empleados y pensé que quizás podía ser… —Allí bajó el volumen de la voz—, una deuda de juego. Pero el pago se ha realizado siempre a la misma altura del año. Y está registrado en un libro aparte.

Lita hizo una mueca con la boca. No podía creer que Tom tuviese la suficiente lucidez u honor como para mantener una amante, pero nunca podría saberlo.

—¿Cuál es el nombre que aparece en el libro, señor Green?—inquirió.

—El nombre es Darien Chiba, Su Excelencia.

Lita dejó caer la taza de té y salpicó, quizá de modo inevitable, la silla Luis XVI.

El señor Green se puso de pie, aturdido.

—¡Su Excelencia! ¿Llamo a la criada?

—Oh, no, discúlpeme, señor Green. —Para su sorpresa, su voz surgió como el chillido de una flauta. Aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar—. Me temo que estoy muy cansada y por lo tanto, algo torpe. ¿Podemos reunimos otro día?

El señor Green, que parecía un poco sorprendido por aquella angustia repentina, aceptó con un murmullo y se retiró de la habitación.

La mente de Lita estaba aturdida ante las posibilidades.

Esperó hasta que oyó que el mayordomo guiaba al señor Green fuera de la casa, entonces corrió hacia el despacho que una vez había pertenecido al anciano duque. Era una habitación llena de humedad, sin uso desde su muerte, y Lita había planeado quemar todo y transformarlo en otra sala de estar. Murmuró una corta y extraña oración de agradecimiento por no haberlo hecho aún.

Con desesperación, abrió los cajones del escritorio del anciano duque; revolvió los papeles mohosos; los hizo a un lado hasta que el sudor humedeció el canesú del vestido, hasta que unas mechas del cabello quedaron sueltas, sin estar segura de lo que estaba buscando y entonces…

El borrador del primer testamento del duque. El testamento que había preparado antes de que su hijo mayor muriera en Waterloo.

«A mi hijo mayor, Endimion Edward Darien Chiba Mamoru…».

Cayó de rodillas. Le habían puesto todos esos malditos nombres y ella sólo había conocido el primero y el último de ellos. En un tiempo, esas dos palabras habían sido las más amadas por Lita. Ahora, esas dos palabras se habían transformado en las más peligrosas.

El coronel William Nicolás tenía dificultad para recordar por qué había comprado un abono en Almack's. Había juegos de cartas y baile; una orquesta competente tocaba una contradanza de buen gusto, y las jovencitas con colores brillantes se movían despacio en los brazos de los hombres, algunos de los cuales no eran tan jóvenes. Pero así funcionaba ese mundo: sólo fortuna, no se necesitaba belleza, ni juventud si un caballero deseaba una joven esposa bien educada. Las madres de familia resplandecían con turbantes, plumas y ostentosas joyas contra las paredes mientras observaban a los bailarines con ojos expertos y escrutadores; apuestas y observaciones mordaces se negociaban detrás de abanicos abiertos y ubicados de modo estratégico.

Nicolás se sentía un poco torpe y fuera de lugar; no buscaba una esposa, ya que la suya había fallecido hacía apenas dos años, y el juego no le tentaba. Ni tampoco los rostros femeninos que lo rodeaban. Parecían adornos bonitos; todos los ojos y las sonrisas parecían igual de brillantes, pero ninguna mujer se manifestaba iluminada por alguna cualidad específica de personalidad. Nicolás consideró que quizá no estaba siendo justo y pronto se disculpó a sí mismo por si ese era el caso. Sus pensamientos se desviaron con añoranza hacia su finca, donde la caza había sido particularmente buena ese año, y hacia su pequeño hijo, Nicholas, que se había quedado con su tutor cuando el general Munson lo había convencido de ir a la temporada de Londres. Nicolás había comenzado a planear con impaciencia una rápida salida por la puerta, quizá un paseo hacia _White's_ para beber una copa relajante y ojear el periódico, cuando divisó a sir Kenji Tsukino.

Esa fue una sorpresa agradable y totalmente inesperada. Sir Kenji también parecía intentar sobrellevar la noche sin poder lograrlo. Nicolás sabía que lo único que podía mover a Tsukino de su confortable finca era una hija que necesitara un esposo. Nicolás analizó los rostros del pequeño grupo que rodeaba a sir Kenji.

Se sorprendió al ver a la duquesa de Dunbrooke entre ellos. Parecía estar concentrada en la conversación que mantenía con una bella mujer de formas redondeadas que llevaba un turbante púrpura, Nicolás supo que era la esposa de sir Kenji. El cambio en ella había sido increíble. Lita Mamoru era la viuda del último duque de Dunbrooke, Tom Mamoru, un vividor que había sufrido una muerte terrible, pero no inesperada. Y aun así, Tom había sido el hermano de Endimion Mamoru; y el coronel Nicolás había apreciado al joven Endimion. Había sido un joven íntegro e inteligente, habilidoso, valiente y un soldado perspicaz, aunque se mostró un tanto precipitado en su decisión de formar parte del ejército. Había muerto en Waterloo, como muchos otros. El coronel Nicolás sintió mucho su pérdida.

Nicolás sintió que su aburrimiento se convertía en entusiasmo. A decir verdad, disfrutaría de una conversación con sir Kenji. Con una sonrisa de placer en la cara, caminó desde donde estaba hasta quedar frente al pequeño grupo.

—¡Vaya, Nicolás! —exclamó sir Kenji, aliviado y complacido de verlo—. Qué encantadora sorpresa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Recuerdas a lady Tsukino? Y estas son la duquesa de Dunbrooke y mi hija, la señorita Rei Tsukino.

El coronel Nicolás hizo una profunda reverencia mientras las tres damas saludaban con amables inclinaciones. Cuando quedaron de pie y levantaron los rostros, Nicolás quedó sorprendido por un instante al ver a Rei Tsukino.

Un hombre podía convertirse en poeta, en filósofo, tan sólo con echarle una mirada a la extensión natural de su cuello y al pecho que asomaba por encima del vestido de Rei; el collar de perlas que llevaba puesto era innecesario, un obstáculo para la vista. El vestido, de una seda azul pálida, el color de la luna llena en invierno, estaba mezclado con hilos color plata. Los colores repetían la extraña perfección del brillo de su cabello y de sus ojos. Buscó en esos luceros para ver si alguien ocupaba su visión y sintió intriga al notar una sombra sutil que oscurecía ese luminoso azul. Algo perturbaba a la señorita Tsukino, y aunque quizá sólo se trataba de que los zapatos le apretaban demasiado, Nicolás descubrió que había algo más perverso e interesante que el brillo vacío de las otras mujeres que estaban alrededor. Aún más intrigante, quizá, era el hecho de que Lita Mamoru, la reina de la belleza, sintiera necesidad dé aparecer junto a esa jovencita.

—Lleva a mi hija a dar un paseo por este lugar. ¿Te parece bien, Nicolás? —dijo sir Kenji, mientras rescataba a su amigo de un silencio cautivador—. Luego, cuando vuelvas, tendremos una charla para ponernos al día.

Cuando Nicolás extendió su brazo para asir la mano enguantada de Rei, se sorprendió al notar débiles arrugas de disconformidad en la frente de lady Tsukino. Nicolás comprendió de inmediato. Al haber tenido la bizarra fortuna de engendrar una belleza como Rei, lady Tsukino, con naturalidad, sentía una cierta presión por procurar un buen partido para su hija.

Nicolás se encontró disfrutando por un instante de los colores serenos de aquella niña. Encajaba a la perfección en sus brazos de soldado mientras la conducía al ritmo familiar de la danza.

—¿Por qué está triste esta noche, señorita Tsukino?

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron de par en par por un instante.

—Creo que debe felicitarme por el vestido antes de pronunciar algo más, coronel —respondió Rei con seriedad antes de detenerse a pensar lo que tendría que haber respondido.

—Ah, pero entonces ¿qué quedará para el resto de los jóvenes cuando pidan acompañarla? Dejémosles el tema del vestido a ellos. De lo contrario, para el final de la noche se habrá vuelto loca de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

Rei sonrió, insegura. El Coronel tenía el cabello de un color marrón rojizo salpicado de gris en la sien, y ojos verdes que se comprimían un poco al sonreír, como en ese momento. No tenía la edad exacta de su padre, pero tampoco era un hombre joven, ni tenía un título nobiliario. Su madre no querría que contrajera matrimonio con él y, por lo tanto, Rei sintió que podría sentirse más libre en la conversación. Vaciló y, dado que le habían prohibido que pronunciara siquiera una palabra acerca de lo de Serena, incluso a sus padres, y puesto que el pensamiento sobre ese tema la carcomía por dentro y porque sus ojos eran tan buenos, dijo de manera abrupta:

—Estoy preocupada por mi hermana Serena.

Detrás de ellos, otro joven que guiaba a una dama por el salón vio por primera vez a Rei. De inmediato tropezó con los pies de su compañera, le pisó el dobladillo del vestido y quedó a gatas en el suelo; a continuación, cayó su compañera.

El coronel Nicolás apartó con destreza a Rei de aquel pequeño y caótico cúmulo de personas. Los pensamientos de Rei estaban en otra parte; pareció no haber notado nada.

—¿Su hermana? —preguntó Nicolás. Por Dios, ¿podía haber otra belleza en la casa de los Tsukino?

—Está… indispuesta —explicó Rei, y luego cerró los labios con firmeza, como forzándose a cerrar la puerta que llevaba hacia ese tema; sus ojos azules se agrandaron de temor. La imaginación de Nicolás voló por un instante e imaginó desde una joven dama con un resfriado hasta una joven criada embarazada, deshonrada y confinada a la campiña para siempre. Intentó mantener ese brillo de intriga en la mirada.

—Y no quiere hablar de ello —dijo con amabilidad; fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No hablaré de ello —repitió Rei para confirmar.

—¿Está aquí para contraer matrimonio con un duque o un conde? —preguntó el coronel Nicolás; otra vez una pregunta que indicaba un hecho.

—O un vizconde —agregó Rei—, si puedo conseguir uno.

—Haré todo lo posible por ayudarla en su búsqueda, mi querida señorita Rei —dijo Nicolás con seriedad, pero con un brillo inconfundible en sus ojos—, para aliviar sus preocupaciones aunque sea por un instante. Tenemos una espléndida selección de condes y vizcondes esta temporada.

Rei se echó a reír, la diversión convirtió sus ojos en grandes lámparas azules y Nicolás se sintió cautivado. Se le ocurrió, de pronto, que la oportunidad de hacer que los ojos de Rei brillaran como luceros esa temporada compensaría la excelente caza que se perdería por estar allí.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, perdón, no he actualizado en 3 días creo...como había comentado antes, he estado muy ocupada... y ahora me enfermé es triste...pero para decirles que sigo viva XD les traigo una compensación de 3 capis seguidos :D si como escu...leyeron XP <em>

_Ahora reviews ( ¬¬ ¿por ke tan poquitos?)_

**Elsy82:**_ :D me gusta ver a las personas sonreir... no te ví, pero sentí algo lindo al saber que sonreíste :D bueno, cuadno no actualice un día, el día siguiente será doble :3 bueno, si, ya saben quien esmlita u.u BESOS_

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:**_ Este... si, yo tambien me dí cuanta de eso al leerlo :) jaja OLIS_

**sheccidmoon:**_ Hola! ¿verdad que si está emocionante?...gracias por el comen..._

_solo son tres...ME ABANDONARON TRAIDORAS XDXD Bueno, siguen 2 capis más bye bye..._

Atte.: MONI 3


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Para satisfacción de Darien, la tienda de empeños del señor Augustus Meredith aún se encontraba ubicada de manera conveniente a no más de cincuenta pasos de la posada _Thorny Rose_. Era el único lugar en la ciudad en el que un hombre podía perder el salario de un mes en lo que durara un juego de cartas. En caso de que ocurriera este hecho desafortunado, el señor Augustus Meredith con gusto le proporcionaba a uno más dinero a cambio de los mejores platos de su esposa, o el abrigo del domingo, o quizá, si el apremio era de verdad desesperado, los arreos de un caballo. Darien recordaba que los vecinos de los alrededores de Keighley Park a menudo hablaban de la tienda de Meredith tanto con gratitud como con resentimiento.

Acababa de amanecer, pero los tablones que protegían el escaparate de la tienda del señor Meredith ya estaban abiertos al público. Se exhibía gran variedad de objetos domésticos y prácticos colocados con una inclinación hacia lo estético: algunos platos y tazas de porcelana alrededor de un hervidor de cocina, una sólida silla con dos o tres libros apilados; un mosquete viejo, pero de apariencia bastante utilizable, apoyado contra la pared de exhibición. Sería conveniente obtener el mosquete por una suma de dinero razonable, dado que sus fondos eran cada vez más escasos y tendría que salir a cazar para la cena antes de que llegaran a Escocia, y no podía hacerlo con pistolas. Darien sonrió con ligereza al mirar más de cerca y descubrir que uno de los libros era el famoso herbario del doctor Mayall, un compendio de útiles hierbas medicinales junto con apuntes y fórmulas para ungüentos y bálsamos. Estaba contento porque allí encontraría precisamente lo que necesitaba.

No obstante dudó por un momento en el umbral. Había convencido a Serena para que se quedase en la posada _Thorny Rose_ y durmiese un poco más. Esa mañana le había entregado el relicario con sorprendente reticencia, pero Darien con dulzura le recordó la razón por la que lo había robado en primer lugar, que era su deseo de ayudar a contribuir en su éxodo. Así fue como por fin la convenció de que entregarle el relicario era algo noble.

Sin embargo, Darien aún se sentía un poco canalla por varias razones, y no era algo menor que ahora Patricia Kino ayudara de manera indirecta a que su «querido amor, Endimion Mamoru» se fugara con otra muchacha. Pese a las punzadas de culpa, descansaría con mucha más tranquilidad una vez que se deshiciera del relicario. Estaba preparado para emprender una nueva vida y, por extraño que pareciera, sentía que el relicario era como un ancla que no le permitía navegar en la corriente.

El señor Augustus Meredith se encontraba detrás del mostrador preparando su té de la mañana. Cuando sonó la campanilla de la tienda, levantó la mirada con brusquedad. Sus rasgos se adaptaron de manera pensativa a la expresión adecuada de un prestamista, una fuerte mezcla de bienvenida y condescendencia cautelosa. Abrió la boca para emitir un saludo y luego le echó una primera buena mirada a Darien. De manera instantánea enderezó la espalda e hinchó el pecho.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted, buen hombre?

Darien estaba un poco desconcertado. No era frecuente que a uno le dieran una bienvenida tan cálida en una casa de empeños.

—Buenos días. El señor Meredith, supongo —dijo Darien.

—Así es —respondió el señor Meredith, arrastrando las palabras de manera señorial.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarme, señor Meredith —dijo Darien, absteniéndose de manera intencional de presentarse a sí mismo—. Quisiera canjear esto. —Abrió la palma de la mano para mostrar el relicario—. Por algunos objetos. Aquel mosquete en el escaparate, algunas ollas y cosas por el estilo. Voy de camino a visitar a mi tía en Escocia y le he prometido a mi sobrino hacer un alto en el camino para ir de caza. Por desgracia, me encuentro bastante escaso de dinero esta mañana. Esperaba poder elegir algunos objetos y llevarme el resto en dinero.

Los ojos del señor Meredith habían quedado desorbitados al ver el relicario. Aclaró la garganta.

—Es oro, supongo —sonaba como si intentara hablar de manera casual, pero en cambio las palabras emergían con la voz bastante ronca.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Darien con frialdad—. ¿Desea inspeccionarlo?

El señor Meredith alargó la mano con impaciencia hasta el objeto resplandeciente y con habilidad pasó el dedo por el borde del relicario para soltar la traba. Bajó la mirada por un momento. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción jugueteaba en sus labios.

—¡Vaya, caramba! Es un muy bello retrato de la duquesa de Dunbrooke, ¿no es verdad, señor?

Darien quedó boquiabierto ante Meredith, como si de repente hubiera comenzado a balbucear en turco. «¿La duquesa de Dunbrooke?» La última duquesa de Dunbrooke que había conocido había sido su madre…

—¿Disculpe?

—La duquesa de Dunbrooke —repitió Meredith divertido y con una confianza cada vez mayor—. ¡Ah, sí, es ella, sí señor! Hermosa como una princesa de cuentos. Estuvo en la ciudad con el duque hace algo más de un año. Mi esposa y yo los hemos visto. Venían a visitar su finca en la frontera. Ese era el rumor, y ya era hora, también, viendo cómo habían descuidado esas tierras por tanto tiempo. También fue una verdadera lástima lo del asesinato del Duque. Dicen que fue un salteador de caminos.

La cabeza de Darien daba vueltas produciéndole una sensación desagradable. —Yo… me temo que no sé de qué…

—Y, ¡ay, mire aquí! —interrumpió Meredith—. También hay una inscripción. Permítame buscar mis gafas para poder…

Con destreza, Darien le arrancó el relicario de la mano y lo protegió en el puño de la suya. Meredith alzó la mirada, sobresaltado. Entornó los ojos y vio que Darien se había puesto un poco pálido. Al darse cuenta, el rostro con papada de Meredith se suavizó.

—¿Cambió de opinión, señor? No puedo decir que lo culpe. Es muy duro entregar una reliquia familiar.

Sorprendido, Darien intentaba responder, pero cuando abrió la boca todo lo que pudo hacer fue un pequeño sonido árido.

—Vaya, tiene todo el aspecto de un Dunbrooke. Alto y moreno. Mandíbula filosa como la cuchilla de un hacha. Me di cuenta tan pronto entró en la tienda. ¿Es un primo, quizá? ¿Está atravesando tiempos difíciles?

Darien respiró profundamente, exhaló, y luego se irguió por completo en su altura desmesuradamente grande y elegante.

—He cambiado de opinión, señor Meredith —respondió con la voz exitosamente bajo control otra vez—. Utilizaré dinero para pagar las cosas que necesito. ¿Sería tan amable de alcanzármelas mientras se las señalo? Comenzaré por un libro del escaparte. El herbario.

El señor Meredith parecía algo nervioso por la manera abrupta en la que su charla acogedora se había convertido en fría servidumbre. No obstante, correteó de inmediato para cumplir con las órdenes de Darien.

Cuando salió de la tienda del señor Meredith, una media hora más tarde, sus brazos estaban llenos y sus bolsillos, casi vacíos. Se detuvo en la calle, ciego por un instante, y esbozó una pequeña risa casi de histeria.

¿Patricia Kino, su propia amante, se había convertido en la duquesa de Dunbrooke? ¿Cómo era posible? Y a Tom, al parecer, lo habían asesinado. A su hermano menor, su rival y aliado, el pequeño niño inocente que se convirtió en un joven aparentemente empeñado en la autodestrucción, lo habían asesinado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos detrás de él.

—Bueno, no has mejorado nada con la edad, desagradable viejo hijo de perra, pero me alegra verte. Se suponía que estabas muerto.

Darien dio media vuelta. Detrás de él había un hombre con la piel del color de una nuez pulida, ojos de un tono más oscuro que las hojas de un roble y una nariz como una patata majestuosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con afecto y picardía, y de una de sus manos colgaba un abultado saco de arpillera.

—¡Artemis Heron! —Darien estaba encantado—. Veo que aún eres una peste de la humanidad.

Artemis Heron rió a gritos y cogió a Darien en un abrazo aplastante. El contenido del saco de arpillera sonó al moverse. Cuando Artemis lo soltó, Darien colocó una mano sobre sus costillas para comprobarlas; temía que ahora estuvieran en fragmentos. Miró el saco de arpillera con una irónica distracción. Artemis era gitano, jefe de una _compania_ gitana que a menudo se alojaba cerca de las tierras de Dunbrooke cuando Darien era niño, y su brújula moral apuntaba sólo en una dirección, es decir, hacia cualquier cosa que fuera aceptable mientras contribuyera al bienestar de los miembros de su _compania:_ mentir, robar y estafar incluidos. Por consiguiente, Artemis y los miembros de su _compania_ eran alegres en exceso, y mentirosos, ladrones y verdaderos estafadores. El saco de arpillera sin duda contenía algunos candelabros robados o alguna fuente de plata para que el señor Augustus Meredith los examinara y los comprara.

De manera peculiar, la simplicidad del código de Artemis Heron lo hacía el hombre más honesto que Darien había conocido alguna vez. Artemis entregaba su lealtad a regañadientes, pero de manera irrevocable, y hacía años se la había entregado a Darien el día en que éste le había pillado cazando liebres furtivamente con dos perros de caza y una red en las tierras de su padre. Darien había prometido no alertar a las autoridades a cambio de que le mostrara cómo demonios se cazaba una liebre con dos perros de caza y una red. Al principio, entablar una amistad con Artemis sólo había sido otra manera en la que Darien se rebelaba en secreto contra su padre. Sin embargo, Darien pronto descubrió que la mezcla única de ingenio irónico, sabiduría arcana e imperdonable ladronería de Artemis era irresistible. Y así se convirtieron en verdaderos amigos, aunque fuese algo poco común entre personas tan dispares.

—Sin duda tienes algo que contar —instó Artemis—, porque no he oído que estés de otra manera que muerto.

—Sí, tengo una historia. Pero sólo cuatro personas con vida, tú y yo incluidos, saben que Endimion Mamoru no murió en Waterloo, y quisiera que continuase siendo así —dijo Darien más quedo.

Artemis levantó las cejas y miró a Darien de manera inquisidora por un largo rato. Por fin, como llegando a una conclusión algo íntima aunque satisfactoria, negó con la cabeza con admiración.

—¿Endimion Mamoru? Una vez conocí a un Endimion Mamoru, pero murió en Waterloo. ¡Que su alma descanse en paz! —Artemis siempre estaba de acuerdo con el subterfugio ingenioso, ya que mucho de su sustento dependía de eso.

—Sí —asintió Darien, aliviado, aunque estaba seguro de poder confiarle a Artemis su secreto—, ha sido una gran pérdida.

La comisura de la boca de Artemis se torció hacia arriba.

—Si tú lo dices… Dime, Endimion Mamoru o quienquiera que puedas ser, ¿compartimos la historia con una cerveza?

—Ahora soy Darien. Nada me gustaría más, pero viajo con compañía y me temo que no puedo retrasarme mucho más.

—Muy bien, entonces. Otro día. Debo decir que nunca te había visto con tan buen aspecto, a pesar de que tu rostro aún se parezca al trasero de un perro.

Darien y Artemis siempre aceptaban insultos uno del otro con la ecuanimidad divertida de dos hombres completamente seguros de sus propios encantos.

—Es extraño, pero me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Artemis. Y… bueno, nunca he estado más feliz.

Darien se daba cuenta de que era verdad, y se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. Y sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ser cierto? Le habían abordado salteadores de caminos, su antigua amante parecía haber contraído matrimonio con su hermano, a quien habían asesinado, no tenía dinero…

—Vaya, ya veo —afirmó Artemis con sabiduría—, es una mujer.

—No es una mujer —aseveró Darien, irritado.

—¿Y tu compañía de viaje… es una mujer u otro caballero?

—¿Y qué importa eso?

Artemis sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera cómplice.

Darien, que se sintió extrañamente preso del pánico, cambió de tema.

—¿Tienes noticias de alguno de los vecinos de Dunbrooke? ¿Los Pickering, los Brown?

En ese momento el comportamiento de Artemis cambió casi de manera imperceptible: su columna se puso un poco tensa y desvió la mirada; Darien pensaba con aprensión que fue casi como si Artemis lamentara haber oído la pregunta.

—Ay, pues bien, desde que tu hermano falleció, a decir verdad, antes de eso, las tierras y las personas que viven allí lo han pasado… mal… No hubo nadie que se interesara. Al hijo menor de los Pickering lo colgaron por robar un cerdo. La familia quería comida, ya sabes.

Darien se sonrojó. Eran palabras elegidas de manera delicada, palabras diplomáticas, no una acusación precisamente, pero de todas maneras llegaban a sus oídos como si lo fueran. Y lo peor de todo era que Artemis sabía cómo le sonarían a Darien y había apartado la mirada para evitar el orgullo de su amigo. Daba por sentado que Darien se sentiría avergonzado.

Darien permaneció inmóvil por un instante. El rostro le ardía. Los vecinos habían sido amables con él cuando era un joven lord solitario que cabalgaba por el pueblo en un caballo que costaba más de lo que cualquiera de ellos vería en su vida. Había llevado a cuestas a sus niños, comido de su pan, hablado con ellos sobre ovejas y zanjas de drenaje. «No ha sido por mi culpa», se decía a sí mismo con vehemencia. «No ha sido por mi culpa que Tom fuera un vago; no ha sido por mi culpa que Tom esté muerto; no es por mi culpa que el chaval de los Pickering tuviera un mal final. Pronto, todo esto será un recuerdo desagradable. Pronto estaré en un barco rumbo a Norteamérica…»

Y aun así una imagen se formaba en su cabeza: una casa solariega que se derrumbaba en escombros por quitar una vieja viga. «Pero nunca pude haber sido tan importante», se decía a sí mismo.

Darien aclaró la garganta y rompió el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

—¿Y qué es lo que llevas en ese saco, Artemis? —preguntó sin rodeos. Fue de manera infantil y mezquina, lo sabía, pero su orgullo parecía haber Tomado el control de su juicio en ese momento.

Artemis bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa y la sacudió un poco para hacer sonar el contenido otra vez.

—Ah, un poco de esto y aquello —dijo con naturalidad—. No estaban clavados, ni había nadie que los vigilara, por lo que estaba claro que el dueño podía prescindir de ellos.

Darien lo miraba fijamente, se preguntaba cómo sería no sentir nunca ni siquiera la más mínima punzada de remordimiento.

—Deberías obtener una buena cantidad por todo eso. El señor Meredith tiene buen ojo para las mercancías. ¡Mira este maravilloso herbario que me ha vendido! —Sacó el pequeño libro destrozado con un ademán.

Artemis rió y apretó a Darien en otro abrazo violento a modo de despedida.

—Si necesitas alguna cosa durante el viaje, Darien, sigue el _patrin_ para encontrarme. Ya sabes cómo, ¿no es verdad? Hemos marcado el camino con piedras, ramas y cosas por el estilo —dijo Artemis—. Partimos hacia la feria de caballos de Cambridge en un día. Venderemos caballos, leeremos las palmas de la mano, haremos algunas curaciones, y otras cosas.

—Gracias, amigo mío. ¡Buena suerte! Intenta no sentirte triste con esa nariz que tienes.

Artemis esbozó una risa irónica por encima del hombro, mientras se retiraba con pasos sonoros hacia la casa de empeños, concediéndole a Darien el último tanto.

El sol de la tarde obsequiaba el perfume de los verdes campos y de los árboles, y entibiaba el espacio que había entre los omóplatos de Serena. Sentía como si una gran mano benigna se apoyara allí y la guiara. A la distancia, divisaba los prados con ovejas desperdigadas como gorras blancas sobre un mar esmeralda, y en la rama de un árbol, un pájaro trinaba una vertiginosa hilera de notas.

Entre el sol y el continuo ruido hueco de los caballos, Serena se adormecía casi hasta soñar. A pesar del fino abrigo de coraje que parecía estar adquiriendo (una lavada a la ligera en el lavabo de la posada había logrado poco), a pesar del picor y la presión de su cabello recogido y de la gorra formal, a pesar de su cansancio general, Serena no podía recordar haberse sentido más completamente feliz alguna vez. Junio había llegado con una perfección sagrada y humillante. Se encontraba sobre una hermosa yegua marrón que tenía una mancha blanca entre los ojos. Una yegua a la que se le podía perdonar haber pertenecido alguna vez a un salteador de caminos, y estaba con Darien Chiba.

Darien había regresado de la tienda de empeños a la posada _Thorny Rose_ con el relicario aún en la mano y con un regalo para ella: un libro que contenía dibujos de hierbas y fórmulas medicinales, dosis y cataplasmas. Se lo había entregado de manera solemne, con un poco de timidez, pero el brillo dorado de sus ojos danzaba al mirar su rostro.

Serena había quedado sin habla. Darien había recordado su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Y nunca antes le habían obsequiado un regalo que hiciera mención, incluso que conmemorara con exactitud, quién era ella. Los regalos de su madre y de su padre solían ser prometedores y un poco reprochables: sedas bordadas, libros sobre comportamiento, obsequios que decían todo acerca de quién deseaban ellos que fuera ella.

Al sostener el libro sintió que las lágrimas le apretaban la garganta, por lo que lo abrazó con la esperanza de que no lo notara. Y pensaba que antes lo había abrazado como una niña. Hoy era consciente de su cuerpo, de la presión áspera de su mejilla contra la suya, de la mejilla que en secreto había acariciado la noche anterior en la oscuridad, y del peso y el calor de sus manos sobre su espalda. Las manos de Darien habían quedado suspendidas en el aire por un momento, vacilantes, antes de llegar a descansar sobre ella (también notó eso) y luego, la había abrazado, casi con cautela, un segundo o dos más de lo que en general duraba un abrazo normal.

Cuando Darien por fin se apartó de ella, parecía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Sí; hoy la vida era tan perfecta como podía serlo, y se sentía tan cansada y tranquila como para sentir incluso una punzada de remordimiento por su madre o su padre, que sin ningún problema la habían enviado a una especie de purgatorio con Furuhata.

Mientras observaba la delgada espalda erguida de Serena sobre el caballo, Darien se sentía bastante intranquilo. Dado el dulce calor del día, cabalgaba en mangas de camisa, pero esa carretera casi no era transitada y estaba bastante seguro de que su falta de modales propios de un caballero horrorizaría sólo a unos pocos viajeros, si es que había algunos.

En contraste con la comodidad de su atuendo, llevaba su nuevo mosquete apoyado sobre el regazo. Ahora estaban oficialmente en tierras de Dunbrooke, y cada uno de sus sentidos se aguzaba; desconfiaba y se sentía como si fuera un prisionero que paseaba con aire despreocupado por una prisión en dirección a una puerta abierta con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera. Casi esperaba que los árboles que bordeaban el camino hicieran juntos una reverencia para formar una jaula que lo atrapara a su paso como a un roedor.

Algunos otros pensamientos inquietantes giraban a la vez en su mente y competían por su atención. Sin un orden en particular, esto era en lo que pensaba:

Si el charlatán del señor Augustus Meredith tenía razón, su hermano Tom había sido asesinado y la antigua amante de Darien ahora era la duquesa, viuda de Dunbrooke, lo que la transformaba en única beneficiaría de la fortuna de Dunbrooke. Y, aparentemente, una tal «Su Excelencia» había enviado dos salteadores de caminos para recuperar el relicario. Un relicario que la acusaba de ser una actriz llamada Patricia Kino, y ella se dedicó profundamente a ocultar este pequeño detalle de información a los demás. Ahora todo tenía sentido, aunque la manera en la que Patricia Kino supo que Serena Tsukino había huido con el relicario era un misterio. Sin duda, Furuhata era la conexión allí.

Y si Artemis Heron tenía razón, los vecinos de Keighley Park habían comenzado a sufrir desde que Patricia Kino se había convertido en la duquesa de Dunbrooke. Darien no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué quería hacer, si es que quería hacer algo sobre esto, pero sabía que no le agradaba en absoluto. Lo consumía.

El tercer pensamiento era que parecía completamente posible que a él y a Serena les estuvieran siguiendo, ya que dos personas a caballo habían cabalgado a cierta distancia tras ellos poco después de haber dejado la posada _Thorny Rose._ Las dos nubes de polvo que creaban en la carretera las patas de los caballos eran claramente visibles. Recordaba a los rufianes desagradables que les habían mirado con cierta malicia penetrante al entrar en la posada el día anterior por la noche, y se preguntaba si tal vez sus malas intenciones de verdad tenían un propósito.

El cuarto pensamiento era que lo único que en realidad deseaba hacer en ese momento era satisfacer un impulso horroroso de arrancar a Serena de su caballo, envolverla en sus brazos, quitarle la gorra, subir los dedos por su cabello, y…

—Bueno, bueno, volvemos a encontrarnos, jefe.

Maldición, maldición. Los dos desgraciados salteadores de caminos que se habían encontrado la noche anterior estaban en la carretera delante de Serena. Montaban caballos que acababan de adquirir y apuntaban pistolas que acababan de conseguir, un par cada uno, hacia el pecho de Darien y de Serena. Sus rostros no tenían pañuelos, en señal de audacia, o porque ya lo consideraban inútil: Darien les había visto con mucha claridad bajo la luz de la luna la noche anterior.

Darien se maldijo en silencio a sí mismo y echó una ojeada desesperada alrededor; habían estado echados esperando bajo una frondosa hilera de abedules. Darien no pudo haber hecho nada. Sin embargo, darse cuenta de eso sólo lo enfurecía más. Su error, sabía, era la arrogancia: había supuesto que los salteadores de caminos no se atreverían a volver después de haberlos humillado por completo la noche anterior. «Merezco que me cuelguen aquí y ahora mismo por permitir que apunten una pistola al corazón de Serena».

—Ned —dijo él en voz baja, resonante. Serena comprendió: era una advertencia para permanecer absolutamente inmóvil y en silencio. Obedeció con las manos quietas sobre el pomo de su silla de montar.

—Tenéis bonitas monturas —reconoció el salteador llamado John mientras ambos se acercaban más a Darien y a Serena. Una clara irritabilidad teñía su voz—. No tendréis el placer de usarlas mucho más tiempo. Ahora, si apuntas ese mosquete en dirección a nosotros, o extiendes la mano para alcanzar la pistola que tienes en la bota, jefe, te dispararemos a ti y luego al chaval. O quizá disparemos al chaval primero, y luego a ti. Como queramos, Edgar y yo. Ahora, levantad las manos donde podamos verlas, los dos.

Con lentitud y clara apariencia de desgana, Darien levantó los brazos en el aire y observó en un silencio furioso cómo Serena hacía lo mismo. No obstante, su mente corría a un ritmo adelantado al momento: podía oír el ruido sordo del golpe de unas pezuñas que se acercaban. Significaba que su misteriosa compañía, distante ahora, cabalgaba hacia ellos al galope.

Momentos después, los dos jinetes se detuvieron al lado de Darien. Los caballos bufaban y piafaban. No era de sorprender que también empuñaran pistolas. Una expresión general de confusión brillaba en el rostro de cada uno de los hombres de la carretera: de repente, nadie tenía ni la menor idea de a quién apuntar.

—Y, ¿quién demonios sois vosotros? —dijo por fin John, el salteador de caminos, con indignación.

—Vuestros caballos son nuestros —espetó uno de los hombres en dirección a Darien, quien con resignación se daba cuenta de que era uno de los rufianes grasientos que les habían estado observando a él y a Serena en la posada _Thorny Rose._ Su rostro era como un trozo hosco de masa espolvoreada con bigotes y el cabello le colgaba en mechones grasientos hasta los hombros. Su compañero era sorprendentemente parecido, aunque en cierto modo era más grande y corpulento. En silencio, Darien los bautizó como los «hermanos mugre».

—Nos los habéis robado —insistía el rufián— y hemos venido a recuperarlos.

Con decisión, apuntó la pistola hacia Darien, quien levantó el mosquete para enfrentarse al reto, lo que provocó que John y Edgar, los salteadores de caminos, se inclinaran un poco hacia adelante en sus sillas y apuntaran sus propias pistolas hacia Darien de manera más rotunda, si es que eso era posible. El compañero del rufián grasiento, que se sintió excluido, Tomó eso como una señal para apuntar su pistola en dirección a Serena. Ella tenía las manos apoyadas en los muslos, angustiosamente vacías. Y entonces Darien otra vez pensó que era novata en el asunto de repeler asaltantes armados.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, hasta que el caballo de Darien resopló. Sonó como un bufido de indignación.

Hubo una especie de intercambio de miradas inquietantes y cejas levantadas entre John y Edgar, los salteadores de caminos. Darien sintió una lejana sensación de regocijo: de alguna manera los dos salteadores les habían robado los caballos a estos dos rufianes grasientos, y Darien sospechaba que los rufianes grasientos se los habían robado a alguien más con anterioridad. Pocos hombres harían justicia por mano propia a menos que la justicia ya quisiera colgarlos por algo más.

John, como siempre el portavoz de los salteadores de caminos, aclaró su garganta y comenzó:

—Comprendemos vuestra grave situación, caballeros —se dirigía a los rufianes grasientos, que con indecisión alejaban las pistolas de Darien y Serena y las apuntaban en dirección a John y Edgar, como si todavía aborrecieran perpetrar una enemistad—. Quisiéramos hacer un pequeño trato con vosotros. Tenemos que hacer algunos negocios con estos dos… —se detuvo; buscaba un adjetivo que describiera de manera adecuada a Darien y a Serena, y al no poder encontrarlo, continuó: …tíos, y no llevará más de un minuto. Estaríamos muy agradecidos si apuntaseis vuestras pistolas en dirección a ellos mientras… hacemos nuestros negocios. Y luego, podéis quitarles vuestros caballos. Nosotros les apuntaremos mientras lo hacéis. Tenéis nuestra palabra. ¿Os parece justo?

Los rufianes grasientos intercambiaron opiniones entre gruñidos y murmullos, y el primero habló otra vez.

—¡Vale! ¡Hacedlo rápido! —Con estas palabras, todas las armas quedaron enfocadas hacia Darien y Serena.

—Mantén las manos en alto. Sé un buen chaval —le dijo John a Darien, y sonrió dejando ver un hueco en el que debería tener uno de los dientes incisivos—. Recuerda, jefe: un mal movimiento y Ned muere. —Darien le hizo una leve sonrisa y obedeció. Mientras observaba, su mente planeaba y revisaba.

—Vigilad a estos chavales. Él es un auténtico demonio —remarcó John a los rufianes grasientos.

—Bueno, Ned —dijo John, poniendo su eficiente atención en Serena—, baja de esa bestia que robaste y deja que Edgar revise tu bolso. Si no encontramos nada, entonces echaremos una mirada en el interior de tus prendas, ¿vale? O bien puedes darnos el relicario y acabamos con esto.

Serena miró a Darien para que le aconsejara, y Darien, atento a las armas cargadas y amartilladas que les rodeaban, asintió una vez con la cabeza. Serena arrugó el entrecejo y se bajó del caballo. John metió una de sus pistolas dentro de la pretina y luego dio un paso detrás de ella, envolvió su brazo velludo con firmeza alrededor de sus hombros y apuntó la otra pistola contra su sien. El corazón de Darien comenzó a palpitar en sus oídos.

Edgar desmontó y caminó con dificultad hacia el bolso sujetado con correas al lomo de la yegua de Serena.

No obstante, la mirada de Darien estaba sobre la mano de John, que había comenzado, casi de manera distraída, a deslizarse por la chaqueta de Serena. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rostro de John cambiaba con perspicacia. Vio el impacto, el asombro, el regocijo lascivo que despertaba poco a poco.

Era la expresión de un hombre que de repente y de manera accidental descubría que su mano se encontraba sobre el pecho de una mujer.

—Aquí hay algo. —John hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Una nota primaria en su voz hizo que todos se giraran atentos en su dirección, como lobos que seguían el rastro de un ciervo en la brisa al pasar—. Parece que Ned tiene un seno aquí. Este chaval es una muchacha.

Su mano se movió sobre la chaqueta otra vez en una lenta caricia, y luego se cerró con decisión, triunfante, sobre el pecho de Serena. Con la mano que sostenía la pistola le quitó la gorra de un tirón.

El cabello de Serena cayó en un estallido de color bajo el sol de la tarde.

Una calma extraña descendió. Las expresiones de los hombres se hicieron una. Absortos, concentrados de manera amenazadora, miraban fijamente a Serena.

El rufián grasiento montado al lado de Darien aclaró su garganta.

—La probaré —le dijo a John con cortesía—. Después de que hayas tenido tu turno, por supuesto.

Una furia tan pura que ardía y se acercaba al éxtasis casi despega a Darien de su cuerpo. El rostro de los hombres, las hojas de los árboles, los cañones de las armas, el cabello de Serena que se agitaba en la brisa, su propia respiración y la piel de la muchacha se transformaron en fragmentos de un minuto de brillante claridad. Miró a Serena. Su rostro estaba blanco y demacrado y sus ojos eran dos hendiduras relucientes. Miró a Darien; furia contra furia, y comprendió.

—Bueno —John arrastraba las palabras—, no puedes culparme por pensar, jefe, que si mentiste sobre tener una muchacha, también puedes haber mentido sobre tener un relicario. Ahora creo que echaré una ojeada dentro de tu camisa… Ned. —Introdujo la mano con brusquedad entre los botones que se cerraban en el pecho de Serena y quedó helado ante la verdadera sorpresa de que sus dedos encontraran un cálido metal.

—Bueno, ¡vaya, muchachos! ¿Podría ser esto un relic…

Serena cayó en los brazos de John en un desmayo fingido y Darien aprovechó ese instante de distracción para incrustar la culata de su mosquete en la cabeza del rufián grasiento que montaba a su lado, quien de inmediato cayó del caballo y quedó colgando de uno de los estribos, inconsciente. Agazapada donde estaba, Serena levantó la cabeza debajo de la mandíbula de John, y cuando aflojó la presión por la sorpresa, se liberó de él y lanzó un puñetazo contra su entrepierna. Darien viró su mosquete con toda la fuerza inhumana que le otorgaba la furia, una, dos y la tercera vez logró aporrear y bajar al otro bruto grasiento del lomo de su caballo.

El caballo movió las patas con indolencia y sus ancas dieron un leve zarandeo, como si se librara de una mosca. Por ahora, el hombre yacía inmóvil. Darien dudaba que ese momento feliz durara.

De inmediato, levantó el mosquete, milagrosamente intacto, hasta su hombro y apuntó hacia el frustrado Edgar, quien por un instante, en medio del caos, pareció incapaz de decidir a quién dispararle.

Serena cogió la pistola de John, que estaba en el suelo, mientras lo miraba con atención; el salteador de caminos estaba concentrado por completo en su tormento físico, doblado por la mitad, haciendo horribles ruidos jadeantes. Serena decidió terminar con el trabajo y de manera delicada enganchó su pierna alrededor de la parte trasera de sus rodillas. John cayó como un árbol perfectamente talado. Quedó doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos juntas entre las piernas emitiendo horribles gemidos por lo bajo. Serena, con la nariz fruncida por la repugnancia, sacó de un tirón la otra pistola de su pretina.

—¿Lo mato? —le preguntó Darien a Serena con cortesía.

Ella fingía meditar la respuesta.

—No en este momento, tendría que pensarlo —contestó con aire meditabundo.

—Ay… Dios querido… —jadeaba John.

—Bueno, Edgar —dijo Darien, de manera muy razonable—, sabes que soy un excelente tirador, ¿no es verdad? Traba tus pistolas, déjalas caer y lánzalas hacia Ned.

Edgar arrojó las pistolas y le dio una patada desconsolada a cada una de ellas. Serena las rescató del suelo con obediencia.

—Si tan sólo hubieras entregado el relicario, jefe… —se lamentó Edgar con desesperación.

—Ya te lo dije, Edgar, no tenemos ningún relicario —respondió Darien, con las consonantes como agujas y las vocales como grandes fosos brillantes e infranqueables. El lord había regresado.

—Sí, jefe, pero también dijiste que no tenías una muchacha, y John dijo…

Darien ofreció una sonrisa que contenía toda la calidez y la interpretación de una hoja de cimitarra que con efectividad cortó en dos la frase de Edgar.

—Dime quién os envió.

Darien temía saber sin duda quién los había enviado, y su nombre era Patricia Kino, ahora conocida como la duquesa de Dunbrooke. Patricia Kino lo vería en el infierno antes de que alguna vez pusiera sus manos en ese relicario tan comprometedor.

Detrás de ellos, una silla de montar crujió; el rufián que colgaba parecía haber recobrado el sentido y se retorcía en un intento por liberarse del estribo.

El sudor había hecho una mancha en el rostro calizo de Edgar.

—Te hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos, jefe, de verdad. Su Excelencia nos envió por mediación de Hutchins. Puedes dispararme ahora, jefe, pero no puedo contarte nada más.

Darien dejó que hubiera un momento de silencio para permitir que Edgar disfrutara por completo la sensación de tener un mosquete apuntándole directamente al rostro.

—¿Y por qué desea asesinarme Su Excelencia?

—No íbamos a asesinarte, jefe, si entregabas el relicario. Ah, a menos que tuvieras un brillo dorado en los ojos. No… no… no creo que fueras a decírmelo si tuvieras un brillo dorado en los ojos —aventuró Edgar con debilidad. Fue un acto desesperado de un hombre que quería ganarse la paga.

Desde su posición en el suelo, John se quejaba. Era un sonido de pura frustración. Evidentemente, Edgar había hablado demasiado.

Un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Darien. Miraba fijamente a Edgar, pasmado. «Madre de Dios», pensó, aunque no era católico en absoluto. «¿En qué clase de farsa se ha convertido mi vida?» Ella lo sabía. Patricia Kino lo sabía, de alguna manera sabía que Endimion Mamoru, que en ese momento vivía como Darien Chiba, era el hombre que viajaba con la muchacha que había robado el relicario. ¿Y cuáles serían las órdenes de estos salteadores de caminos una vez que hubieran recuperado el relicario? Sin duda incluirían su asesinato, puesto que Darien vivo era una amenaza para todo lo que Patricia había logrado de manera fraudulenta. Podía ver eso con claridad. También sabía, con una firme certeza que sentía a la altura de las entrañas, que el asesinato de Tom no había sido casualidad.

Detrás de él, oyó cuero crujir, lo que le decía que el rufián que estaba en el suelo intentaba incorporarse cogiendo el estribo de su caballo.

—¡Al caballo, Ned! —ordenó Darien. Serena metió una de sus nuevas pistolas en la pretina y Darien casi sonrió cuando ella arrugó el entrecejo de manera burlona hacia las otras tres, como preguntándose dónde ponerlas. Levantó la mirada, vio apremio en sus ojos y, con rapidez, guardó el absurdo ramillete de pistolas en el bolso, atado con una correa a la yegua marrón. Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, Serena se agachó, recuperó la gorra y la enfundó en su cabeza. El cabello ondeaba por debajo de ésta, ilógicamente brillante y lozano tras las secuelas de la violencia sufrida.

—Si hay una próxima vez, caballeros —dijo Darien con el mismo tono que uno utilizaría para invitar a un vicario a Tomar el té—, os mataré de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que os podáis imaginar. Estoy harto de juegos. Haced el favor de expresarle mis saludos a Hutchins y a Su Excelencia, y decidles que les recomiendo que acaben con su persecución. Buenos días.

Darien se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo mientras John permanecía doblado en el suelo y Edgar sudaba por la frustración.

Sin embargo, la posición incómoda de John en el suelo le proporcionaba una vista única del demente aristocrático. Y cuando Darien se quitó el sombrero, el sol de la tarde encendió chispas en el brillo dorado tan característico e inconfundible de los ojos de Darien.

Darien rozó su caballo con los talones para que se dirigiera al lado de Serena.

—Vamos a correr —murmuró en el oído de ella. Pudo ver que ella aún tenía la piel pálida, de manera poco natural, y los ojos ardientes por la furia justificada. Le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa envolvente, de tierna confianza. Un calor provocador se iba encendiendo en su mirada. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa llena de un regocijo muy inapropiado para la ocasión.

—Ahora —susurró él.

Espolearon con fuerza. Los caballos se agitaron un poco con sorpresa, pero luego se lanzaron a una carrera vertiginosa, a la vez que el primer rufián grasiento llegaba a la silla de montar.

Sus cabalgaduras eran veloces, pero pronto unas pezuñas tronaron inquietantemente detrás de ellos. Darien echó una mirada hacia atrás por encima del hombro y vio al rufián grasiento cabalgar de manera temeraria. La mano que sostenía la pistola se agitaba con libertad. El sol centelleaba sobre el cañón del arma del hombre. Parecía que su perseguidor quería sangre a cambio de su humillación. Darien maldijo de manera salvaje, redujo la velocidad de su montura sólo un poco para asegurarse de que Serena permaneciera delante de él. No tenía otra posibilidad más que disparar. Levantó el mosquete y se volvió para apuntar.

Era demasiado tarde. Un golpe repentino en el brazo ya le daba paso al aturdimiento. Bajó la vista. Miraba como en sueños cómo el rojo de su propia sangre corría por su camisa. «Ay, Cristo que estás en los Cielos, ay, Dios, ayúdanos. Me han disparado», Era mitad pensamiento y mitad plegaria. «Ese bastardo tiene la suerte del demonio. Me ha disparado».

Darien disparó. Luego, miró con una escueta sensación de realización y a la vez de desesperación mientras el rufián se sacudía en su silla de montar con la mano presionada contra el pecho. Su caballo se detuvo y se encabritó en una repentina confusión debajo de él. Darien nunca hubiera querido quitarle la vida a otra persona y maldijo al sentir que sus propios pensamientos, filosos como el cristal, se debilitaban al tiempo que el irregular círculo rojo sobre su brazo se oscurecía y se esparcía. Aún faltaba que llegara el dolor. Darien lo sabía. El dolor sería venturoso: significaría que aún estaba vivo.

Detrás de ellos, a lo lejos, se levantaban nubes de polvo en la carretera. Ahora los seguían el resto de los hombres. Pero Darien conocía muy bien ese lugar y sabía adonde se dirigían. Tan pronto como pudo estar lúcido, supo que podía conducir a Serena a un lugar seguro, y que esos hombres nunca les encontrarían.

—¡Serena! —gritó. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y tiró de las riendas para que el caballo continuara galopando cuando Darien guió al suyo con fuerza hacia la derecha. Salieron al galope de la carretera, saltaron por encima de dos cercas bajas y pasaron a través de espesas hileras de árboles. Las hojas los fustigaban. El pelaje de los caballos se oscurecía por el sudor. Darien zigzagueaba de memoria por el camino, un camino que se inclinaba a través de un prado salpicado de campanillas que daba paso a un pequeño valle que, a su vez, conducía a un bosque que se hacía más denso y sombrío a medida que el sol, poco a poco, bajaba en el cielo. Pronto, los golpes de las pezuñas se amortiguaron por las profundas capas de suaves hojas secas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y a la vez un solo instante, llegaron: el pabellón de caza, el sitio de caza de su padre que rara vez utilizaba y que estaba ubicado de manera discreta en el bosque. Darien estaba seguro de que aún estaría allí, relativamente intacto. Esos bosques habían sido parte de las posesiones de su padre desde la época de Eduardo III. Hizo detener el caballo sudado y se las ingenió para desmontar sin trastabillar demasiado. Luego retiró el bolso del caballo con el brazo sano y por un momento miró el pabellón de caza sin comprender, como si intentara recordar por qué estaba allí.

Serena frenó su agitada yegua a su lado y desmontó. Se agachó un poco, jadeando, antes de poder enderezarse para mirar alrededor. Comenzó a sonreír, pero algo en el rostro de Darien la hizo detenerse.

—¿Darien? —le llamó, confundida. Y luego vio la sangre en su brazo.

Un zumbido le perforaba los oídos. Puso una mano contra la puerta del pabellón de caza y esta cedió. Se abrió de golpe. Miró a Serena desde la entrada y se dio cuenta de que la luz que bajaba a través de las hojas había convertido su cabello en un suave halo fundido. «Ha perdido la gorra».

—Sere —creyó decir, ya que no podía oír su propia voz, y luego la oscuridad llegó desde los bordes de su visión como una cortina que se cerraba sobre él.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

—Ay, Dios. Ay, Dios. Ay, Dios —murmuraba Serena como si fuera un conjuro sobre el cuerpo rendido de Darien. Sintió un escalofrío al ver su cabeza contra las tablas del suelo. Le tocaba los ojos y las cejas como si lo buscara. Deseaba que su rostro volviera a habitarlo; respiraba, aunque estaba rígido como una efigie. Su mirada comenzó a llenarse de pánico.

Su vasto e indecoroso conocimiento sobre heridas de bala y amputaciones clamaba en su mente. Palabras como «apósitos», «supuración», «bisturí», «opio» y «quina» brincaban entre todos los demás consejos que había aprendido de las revistas científicas de su padre. Sacudió con brusquedad la cabeza para ordenarla. Esto resolvió el problema. De alguna manera, todo se aclaró; las cosas que necesitaba hacer, en el orden en el que debía hacerlas.

Respiró hondo para fortalecer su valor y presionó dos dedos contra la garganta de Darien. Había buen pulso, un poco rápido, pero fuerte y constante. Serena cerró los ojos ante una oleada de alivio casi violenta; significaba que aún no había perdido una cantidad de sangre alarmante. Su propia respiración entrecortada por sollozos le golpeteaba en los oídos mientras pensaba en la tarea de desabotonarle la camisa; ahora todos esos botones parecían ridículos, incluso peligrosos. En cambio, la abrió de un tirón y los pequeños botones volaron como metralla por la habitación.

Sólo necesitaba levantarlo un poco para quitarle por completo la camisa, pero no podía. Era asombroso lo que pesaba. La solidez de su cuerpo inconsciente era tan obstinada como la misma gravedad. Eso la hacía sentir absoluta e irracionalmente furiosa. Tiró de las costuras de la sisa de la camisa, y luego quitó la manga del brazo con sumo cuidado. Su propia sangre y el sudor enmarañaban el vello de sus brazos, y esto la enfurecía aún más. Había sangrado durante millas. La había llevado hasta un lugar seguro. Era el momento en el que Serena se enfrentaba por primera vez a una herida de bala de mosquete, un pequeño cráter rojo y espantoso en el terso músculo duro de su brazo. Se había vuelto su enemigo mortal, pero ella saldría victoriosa.

La herida ahora sólo rezumaba. La hemorragia había disminuido. La sangre se coagulaba. Con delicadeza, tocó el borde y pudo sentir que la bala se movía. Estaba cerca de la superficie de la herida, lo que significaba que tenía una muy buena oportunidad de extraerla entera del brazo.

Agua. ¿Dónde se encontraba la cantimplora de agua? Metió las manos dentro del bolso de Darien y comenzó a retirar cosas en un frenesí descontrolado: un pequeño cuchillo enfundado, agujas e hilo, un trozo de cuerda, una piedra de mechero, velas, algo envuelto en tela que resultó ser un cepillo para caballos y algo más envuelto en tela que resultó ser un par de tortas de carne de la posada _Thorny Rose._ Todo evidenciaba el esmerado pensamiento y la planificación de Darien, todas cosas que ella había dado por descontado. Sin embargo, no había ninguna cantimplora. Encontró su fina chaqueta marrón doblada a la perfección y comenzó a quitarla del bolso, pero algo pesado obstaculizaba su salida. «Por favor, que sea la cantimplora de agua», pensaba. «Ay, por favor».

Buscando a tientas en los pliegues de la chaqueta, encontró una petaca en el bolsillo interno. Cuando la sacó, algo salió junto con ella: un suave mechón cobrizo de su propio cabello.

Por un momento, su mente quedó en blanco. Extrañamente, perdió el equilibrio. Las cosas alineadas con esmero sobre el suelo delante de ella eran como palabras de una oración en un idioma que acababa de aprender, una oración puntuada de manera conmovedora por un rizo color cobre. Contaban una historia que Serena sentía que ya conocía a medias; tenía la sensación que irradiaba, con un brillo cada vez mayor, un lugar lejano de su conciencia.

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente una vez más. La meditación era un lujo que no podía permitirse en ese momento. Olió la petaca. _Whisky._ Ante la ausencia de agua, le tendría que ser útil.

Serena vertió un poco de _whisky_ en sus manos y se las frotó. Se lavó la suciedad de la palma de las manos, y luego se enjuagó con otro chorro generoso. Se limpió tan bien como pudo. Sacó la parte baja de la camisa de los pantalones y, utilizando los dientes y los dedos, rasgó el dobladillo para utilizarla como venda.

Colocó los dedos a ambos lados de la herida y presionó con suavidad. Murmuraba plegarias, disculpas y blasfemias brutales. Sintió que la bala se movía. Presionó otra vez, apretó los dientes, respiró hondo y esta vez, salió a la superficie, entera y ensangrentada. Con fría antipatía, Serena la sujetó entre dos dedos y la miró con enfado, luego la arrojó al suelo con una maldición, como si concluyera un exorcismo.

Empapó una parte de la venda con _whisky_ y, con precaución y delicados toques, limpió la sangre de la herida hecha en la carne de Darien. Por fortuna, los bordes del corte estaban relativamente limpios, y por un momento Serena se maravilló al ver cómo había cambiado su vida: nunca había soñado que daría gracias ante algo como una herida limpia de bala de mosquete.

Debía irrigar la herida antes de vendarla; lo sabía. Respiró hondo antes de volcar un poco de _whisky_ sobre ella.

De inmediato, Darien gimió. Fue un largo sonido que surgió de su interior como un remolino caliente que soplaba en las cavernas del infierno. Se movió. Agitaba las piernas con impaciencia. El sonido casi mata de miedo a Serena.

—Dios mío —susurró, pero después se quedó sin palabras que incluir en la plegaria. Su vocabulario parecía haberla abandonado. Por necesidad, por el momento, se había convertido en una criatura hecha de puro instinto.

Serena vendó la herida con cuidado, con una delicadeza exquisita. Luego volvió a sentarse sobre los talones y lo miró fijamente. Colocó una mano vacilante sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, para reconfirmar que su latido fuera constante, y después de un momento, incapaz de resistirse, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el vello apretado de ese lugar.

Señor Dios, ese hombre era más hermoso de lo que nunca había imaginado. La unión de su cuello con los hombros, el estrechamiento de los hombros hasta su delgada cintura, la turgencia de los músculos firmes del tórax, la textura maravillosa, la temperatura y el olor de su piel. Esta belleza oculta hacía que Darien pareciera un extraño con secretos poderosos, como otro país con reglas propias. La curiosidad y un placer inquietante le carcomían y fluían incluso a través de su temor por él. Debajo de su mano, debajo de la piel de él, su corazón latía. Colocó la otra mano sobre su propio corazón para comparar.

—¿Fue Robbie Denslowe?

De un salto, Serena apartó la mano.

—¿Robbie Denslowe? —repitió aturdida.

—¿Quién… quién te enseñó a atacar a un hombre?

La voz de Darien se oía desgastada y arrastraba las palabras, pero su sonido colmaba a Serena hasta casi hacerla estallar de una emoción indescriptible.

—Sí —confirmó ella, casi en un susurro. Buscó sus ojos. Estaban oscuros y vidriosos por el dolor, pero detrás del dolor, estaba allí entero y salvajemente divertido al verla. Serena le tocó la mano con indecisión, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos con fuerza.

—A Robbie Denslowe deberían concederle el título de caballero —murmuró Darien.

Logró levantar una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. Su rostro se contrajo. La velocidad cada vez mayor de su respiración traicionaba su lucha contra el dolor. Su pulgar comenzó a moverse en una caricia inconsciente sobre el dorso de la mano de Serena.

—¿Y los caballos? —preguntó, después de un momento.

—Me encargaré de ellos —le aseguró Serena.

—Mi brazo…

—La hemorragia se ha detenido. Te he quitado la bala, Darien. La extraje entera.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Volvió a sonreír con los ojos cerrados—. Vaya, pero eres una maravilla, pequeña Sere. —Su voz había comenzado a sonar como un suspiro.

—Una maravilla —repitió Serena en voz baja. Fue todo lo que logró. Parecía la palabra apropiada para todo en ese momento.

—¡Ay! —se quejó en un intento ambicioso por reír—. Pequeña Serena, creo que necesito emborracharme, rápido. Lleva… lleva el mosquete y el cuchillo contigo cuando te encargues de los caballos. Hay un arroyo cerca… Puedes encontrarlo por el sonido. Pon la petaca en mi mano. ¿Quieres?

Le apretó la mano por un instante y la soltó. Su rostro se había vuelto a apartar de ella. Se contraía por el dolor. Ella dobló una manta en cuatro y la colocó debajo de su cabeza. Él aceptó la atención sin decir una palabra. Lo miró una vez más, Tomó el cepillo para caballos y el cuchillo enfundado y se los llevó fuera.

Los caballos olfateaban el frente del pabellón de caza en silencio en busca de hierba tierna.

—Venid, queridos —ordenó Serena por lo bajo—. Lamento haberos dejado tanto tiempo, pero tenía un asunto urgente ahí dentro. —Desensilló ambos caballos, luego desenvolvió el cepillo y se lo pasó a la yegua mientras le hablaba por lo bajo sobre su valentía, su velocidad y su belleza.

Después llevó su atención hacia el caballo de Darien, el gris, y le dijo lo hermoso, lo valiente y lo veloz que era. Las orejas de los caballos se movían de manera nerviosa hacia adelante. Disfrutaban la suavidad melodiosa de su voz, las caricias lentas y seguras de sus manos.

—Ahora encontremos el arroyo, ¿sí? —Cogió las riendas de los caballos en sus manos y se colocó el mosquete al hombro. Luego se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Levantó la mirada para escuchar mejor. Una brisa sacudía las brillantes hojas como monedas que colgaban de los álamos; las hojas más grandes de los robles se sacudían delante de ella como manos lánguidas y brillaban bajo el sol poniente como encendidas desde el interior. Debajo del débil susurro de las hojas lo oyó: un suave ajetreo melodioso. Condujo los caballos hacia el sonido. Se detenía de vez en cuando para marcar un árbol con el cuchillo y así poder encontrar el camino de regreso al pabellón de caza.

El arroyo era precioso, plateado y dorado bajo el sol. Serpenteaba entre grandes piedras lisas y los delgados árboles cargados de hojas le tendían un puente. Cuando los caballos inclinaron las cabezas para beber, Serena presionó la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos cansados. Olían a caballo y a Darien, a almizcle, a sal, a sangre y a _whisky._ Hablaban de la enorme distancia que había recorrido. Aún no quería lavárselas.

Serena se apoyó de manera afectuosa contra la yegua marrón, luego cerró los ojos para que el calor que quedaba del día acariciara sus párpados. Después de un rato dejó que los sollozos se apoderaran de ella. Se rindió ante un enredo de emociones que le quemaban, la confundían, la provocaban y la excitaban. Lo que había ocurrido ese día regresó a ella en un torrente: el obsequio del herbario, las manos cálidas de Darien contra su espalda cuando se lo agradeció. Las pistolas que le apuntaron. El aliento fétido de un salteador de caminos en su nuca; su mano que trepaba por encima de su pecho. Darien sangrando con la cabeza en el suelo; el cabello oscuro contra el rostro blanco. Su corazón latiendo debajo de su mano.

Un suave mechón cobrizo de su propio cabello.

Y en medio de eso, en medio de todo ese caos y esa maravillosa novedad, un extraño regocijo que brotaba la animaba, algo brillante y candente que se agrandaba y hacía presión sobre las mismas fibras de su ser. Exigía liberación, exigía algo de ella. Aún no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo, pero tenía sus sospechas.

Sabía que todo tenía que ver con Darien.

Con gusto se enfrentaría a una docena de pistolas, a una docena de salteadores de caminos, sin inmutarse. Por Darien.

Cuando los sollozos siguieron su curso, Serena se sintió renovada, aturdida y absurdamente alegre. Se arrodilló al lado del arroyo y se lavó las manos. Luego, se salpicó un poco de agua fresca en el rostro. De alguna manera, fue como el bautismo de su nuevo ser. Ese día había extraído una bala de mosquete del cuerpo de Darien Chiba, y él le había cogido de la mano en busca de fuerza, y la había encontrado. Eso no perturbaba el equilibrio entre ellos, sino que, de momento, lo nivelaba. Hasta ese instante, Serena no se había dado cuenta por completo de cuánto había deseado y necesitado darle algo a Darien. Ahora comprendía que una mujer no necesitaba posar desnuda en un diván para sentirse poderosa y femenina. Sólo necesitaba una herida de bala de mosquete y la sensación de que un hombre le acariciara el dorso de la mano.

Por primera vez sintió que pisaba terreno firme. Serena, que disfrutaba de su nuevo equilibrio, elevó los brazos hacia el cielo como si se probara una chaqueta y se estiró de una manera deliciosa. Luego, se volvió para guiar de regreso a los caballos hacia el pabellón de caza, mientras tarareaba una pequeña melodía que ella misma había inventado.


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

—Ella es todo un éxito, ¿no es así? Un diamante de primerísima calidad.

Lady Tsukino se dirigía a la duquesa de Dunbrooke mientras observaban a Rei pasar del brazo del vizconde Grayson, uno de los caballeros con título y necesidad de encontrar una esposa esa temporada. Parecía enamorado, pero por otra parte, uno de sus ojos tenía tendencia a desviarse, lo cual podía darle un efecto de enamorado al aspecto de cualquiera. Lita curvó los labios en lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa cariñosa de afecto, una de las miles de sonrisas de afecto que había estado obligada a hacer en los últimos días.

Lita pensaba que lady Tsukino era una nueva forma de tortura. Como duquesa de Dunbrooke, nunca se había visto obligada a sufrir de aburrimiento, ni siquiera por un período de tiempo insignificante: si la situación se volvía cada vez más pesada, tan sólo se desplazaba hacia otro grupo de conversación, se unía a un juego de cartas, visitaba la mesa del bufete, o bien, salía a Tomar el aire. Llevaba a cabo sus movimientos para el mismo propósito que desplegaba su abanico: para evitar sofocarse.

Sin embargo, estaba obligada a soportar a lady Tsukino, y lady Tsukino se manifestaba en los sentidos de Lita como una soprano mediocre que alcanzaba y mantenía una temblorosa nota alta, una y otra y otra vez. Rei con su belleza, su encanto, su éxito, sus pretendientes y su futuro era el tema de su canción. La cabeza de Lita había comenzado a vibrar; temía que estallara como una copa de vino en un futuro no muy lejano. Se preguntaba si podría aducir algún dolor de cabeza y marcharse a casa, retirarse a su alcoba, felizmente sola, correr las cortinas y acostarse hasta…

¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta que el relicario estuviera seguro otra vez en sus manos? Los ayudantes de Hutchins habían interrogado a un prestamista en Sheep's Haven, el pueblo de mala muerte más cercano a Escocia y a la fría finca de Dunbrooke, Keighley Park, a la que Lita siempre había querido regresar. El gordo propietario de la tienda había confirmado que un chaval con la apariencia de los Dunbrooke había intentado vender un relicario allí, pero que había cambiado de opinión cuando él exclamó que se trataba de una magnífica miniatura de la duquesa de Dunbrooke. El relicario apenas importaba ahora, o al menos perdía trascendencia ante el hecho de que sabían que el hombre que viajaba con la muchacha tenía un brillo dorado en los ojos.

Y, ¡ah, qué tonta era! Pero cuando Lita oyó que Endimion había intentado cambiar su pequeña miniatura por ollas, un mosquete y un herbario, su corazón latió de manera salvaje. Había creído que estaba más allá de sentir esa clase de dolor. O de sentir cualquier cosa de manera tan profunda.

Interpretar de manera convincente a un sirviente durante cinco años habría requerido astucia, cálculo y un gran control para evitar que su educación refinada se escapara por las costuras de la hipocresía. Debía saberlo. Ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero a la inversa, durante casi el mismo tiempo. Y luego estaba la cuestión de la renta que Melbers le pagaba a él. Era difícil pensar en Melbers, el querido y viejo criado de la familia, como un traidor. De alguna manera, Endimion se había puesto en contacto con Melbers cuando llegó a Inglaterra de regreso de Waterloo. Pero no con ella. No con Patricia Kino.

Serena Tsukino. ¿Quién era ella para Endimion Mamoru? ¿Se dirigirían a Gretna Green? ¿Sabía Serena quién era Endimion en verdad? Lita estaba aturdida por algo que rara vez sentía: celos. Tenía el sabor del óxido en su boca. Este sentimiento convertía la palma de sus manos en hielo. Aparentemente, Endimion arriesgaba todo por la hija de un caballero, pero había dejado a Patricia Kino sin pensarlo. Una furia que Lita no se había permitido sentir cuando la abandonó, y que se había prohibido abrigar cuando pensó que él había muerto, ahora la llenaba completamente. Casi le costaba respirar. Luchaba por Tomar el control, de manera magistral y discreta, y lo recuperó.

Lita levantó la vista y, sin querer, interceptó la mirada seductora de lord Lanford. Las miradas de los hombres tendían a hacer eso al pasar por delante de ella; se excitaban y se derretían, como si se quedaran inmóviles en la llama de una vela. Asintió con la cabeza, distraída, y giró la cabeza hacia lady Tsukino una vez más. Lita había comenzado a dar eso por sentado; el hecho de que su posición significaba poder utilizar su belleza como escudo, como una manera de intimidación y no sólo como un medio para un fin. Era huérfana y había sido indigente, y en un momento dado, eso fue su único recurso de poder. Había aprendido a ejercerlo con destreza, aunque los hombres siempre eran más fuertes. Un hombre insistente y harto de los trucos que esgrimía con dulzura podía obligarla y Tomarla por la fuerza. Antes de que Hutchins entrara a su vida, su belleza le había traído una cantidad desmedida de dolor.

No se podía obligar a una duquesa, ni Tomarla por la fuerza. Tampoco se podía obligar a una duquesa soltera y Tomarla por la fuerza. Si estuviera casada, su marido, por supuesto, tendría el derecho. Lita tenía intención de continuar soltera, y quería seguir siendo una duquesa.

No obstante, ese objetivo ahora se veía amenazado por el hecho de que el duque de Dunbrooke se había levantado de entre los muertos y brincaba al otro lado de la campiña inglesa acompañado de una muchacha pelirroja. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Endimion? ¿Aparecer como un auténtico lázaro inglés en Keighley Park, reunir a los sirvientes y asestarle un golpe de gracia para destituirla? ¿Sabía Endimion siquiera que ella había contraído matrimonio con su hermano? Quizá creyó que los comentarios del viejo y gordo prestamista eran sólo idioteces. Quizá pensó para sí mismo: «La duquesa de Dunbrooke, es sólo mi amante, viejo cabrón». Lita lo sabía bien.

El vizconde Grayson les devolvió a Rei con una reverencia, y casi como por arte de magia apareció el coronel Nicolás y condujo a Rei hacia la pista otra vez. Lita se preguntaba si lady Tsukino notaba lo animada que se veía Rei en los brazos de Nicolás, cómoda y feliz. Dos bailes en dos días, y Rei había bailado con Nicolás varias piezas en cada uno.

Ah, parecía que lady Tsukino sí lo había notado. Los observó llegar juntos a la pista, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego la cerró otra vez de inmediato, en un pequeño frunce apretado.

Lita se sentía un poco picara y no pudo resistir un diminuto aguijón disimulado de consuelo.

—Gana cuarenta mil libras al año. ¿Lo sabes? —le dijo a lady Tsukino, quien, gracias a Dios, por el momento se había callado con pensamientos oscuros. Lita hizo un gesto elegante y sutil con el abanico hacia el hombre en cuestión, el coronel Nicolás.

—Sí, pero no tiene título —comentó lady Tsukino—. El padre de Rei casi gana cuarenta mil libras al año. Es bastante afortunado en sus inversiones, ya sabes.

Ambas se mostraban brillantes sonrisas cuando, como si fuera en el momento exacto, sir Kenji Tsukino volvió a unirse a ellas. En voz baja, le dijo un chisme en el oído a su mujer, algo sobre su hija, y las dejó una vez más.

«Cuarenta mil libras. Santo Cielo», pensaba Lita. Furuhata sabía lo que hacía, entonces, cuando atrapó a la muchacha Tsukino. Estaba bastante segura de que la fortuna del vizconde Grayson ni siquiera se acercaba a las treinta mil libras.

Por otro lado, la fortuna de Dunbrooke excedía las cuarenta mil libras por mucha diferencia; en las manos capaces de Melbers, que había sido la única persona a la que parecían importarle un poco las finanzas e inversiones de los Dunbrooke y a quien Tom le había dado rienda suelta para hacer lo que quisiera con ellas, había crecido como una mala hierba, pese a los gastos extraordinarios.

Sin prestar atención, Lita acomodó un pliegue de su vestido, uno de esos gastos extraordinarios. Una seda de color negro azulado recubierta de un lame de fina gasa color oro, ribeteada con pequeñas flores doradas bordadas, con un corte profundo en el escote. Un collar que tenía un enorme zafiro en forma de lágrima se detenía justo antes de desaparecer dentro del corsé, entre sus pechos. Atraía las miradas masculinas como un imán, como sabía que lo haría. De repente esto mismo la aburrió; tuvo un extraño impulso de arrancarse el objeto del cuello y lanzarlo hacia la araña. Fue como un grito lejano por el relicario de oro. Ese estúpido, estúpido relicario de oro.

Después de dar su informe de la tarde, Hutchins le había preguntado con mucha simpleza y tranquilidad qué quería hacer. Lita a menudo sentía que la misma ausencia de emoción en la forma de hablar de Hutchins era tranquilizadora. Sin embargo esa tarde, ese: «¿Qué desea hacer?» en particular, había llegado a sus oídos como campanas fúnebres. Podía vender las joyas de los Dunbrooke, robar una buena parte de la fortuna Dunbrooke y desaparecer, tal vez a Italia, y dejar el escándalo tras ella. Pero el continente era pequeño; la encontrarían, la reconocerían.

Inmersa en estos pensamientos, sus dedos revolotearon hasta tocar el zafiro, y de pronto, volvió al presente: una pista de baile llena de parejas dando vueltas, matronas que conversaban y hombres que comían con la mirada. Algo sobre la solidez de la gema, sobre todo lo que representaba, concentró los pensamientos oscilantes de Lita.

La duquesa de Dunbrooke había surgido de la planificación de toda una vida, y Lita temía que no le quedara energía para otra gran creación, ni voluntad para comenzar otra vez de ninguna otra manera.

—Perdóname, pero necesito tiempo para pensar —le había dicho a Hutchins esa tarde, con debilidad—. Tendré una respuesta esta noche.

Y ahora sí tenía una respuesta para él. La pasión y el sentimentalismo eran lujos tontos a estas alturas de su vida. Debía ser práctica. Eso significaba que debía apartar a Endimion Mamoru de su vida. Para siempre.

Lita levantó la vista de repente, sintió una mirada absorta sobre ella, y vio a Furuhata al otro lado de la pista de baile. Estaba apoyado contra un pilar. No era de sorprender: sus magníficos ojos estaban clavados en su zafiro y sobre la curva de su pecho que, blanco como la nieve, lo acunaba. Una extraña sonrisa involuntaria brincó a su rostro, acompañada por una sensación peculiar e inesperada de alivio. El lujo más grande en la vida de Lita, mucho más grande que los vestidos y las joyas y las residencias urbanas en Londres, era que la comprendieran. Furuhata la comprendía y, para su continuo desconcierto, no la juzgaba. Ella creía que era lo más cercano a un verdadero amigo que tenía en ese círculo. No importaba que la angustiada mirada que ahora era habitual en su rostro pareciera consumir la mismísima luz del salón. Estaba encantada de verle.

Con destreza, dio un golpecito con su abanico en el brazo de Charlotte, lady Caville, un espárrago cubierto de plumas que deambulaba sin rumbo.

—Lady Caville, ¿puedo presentarle a mi querida amiga lady Tsukino?

Y así, tras haber obtenido un sustituto para su presencia, Lita se dirigió hacia Furuhata.

—Drew, harás que todas las muchachas se desmayen si andas con esa mirada de tormento tan romántica en el rostro.

—Hola, Lita. —Furuhata se movió para hacer una reverencia. Lita sabía que eso le proporcionaba una mejor vista de sus pechos—. Temo que hayan advertido a las madres de esas jovencitas sobre lord Furuhata y su desesperada necesidad de una fortuna.

—Y sobre el compromiso de lord Furuhata.

—Y sobre el compromiso de lord Furuhata —repitió con cierto tono de amargura—. No importa. Todas son aburridas. Serena no es como ninguna de ellas.

—¿Ni siquiera aquella? —Lita hizo un gesto hacia una descarada morena con enormes ojos oscuros que le lanzaba una mirada atrevida a Furuhata por encima del hombro de su compañero de baile—. Tiene la mirada de una aventurera en ciernes.

Rasgo tras rasgo, Lita evaluaba con objetividad. Aun así, Furuhata era el hombre más guapo del salón. Era probable que fuera receptor de un buen número de miradas atrevidas, antes de que terminara la noche.

Los ojos de Furuhata siguieron a la joven belleza de un lado a otro de la pista durante un rato, y no pudo disimular el interés especulativo en sus ojos. Pero repitió:

—Todas son aburridas.

Lita tenía la leve sospecha de que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

—Dime, Drew —dijo Lita—. ¿Es a Serena a quien añoras, o es la idea que tienes de Serena?

Furuhata la miró fijamente, boquiabierto por un instante, indignado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—¿Es que Serena es particularmente seductora, o estarías tan encantado por cualquier jovencita que lograse escapar de tus manos?

Furuhata arrugó el entrecejo.

—Es Serena —dijo con firmeza.

—Dilo, Drew, y podré encontrarte otra heredera a pesar de todo lo que las madres saben de ti.

—Es Serena —repitió con tenacidad, pero la convicción en su voz era, en realidad, indecisa. Lita conocía sus pensamientos: «Qué alivio sería no lidiar con todos sus acreedores, gastar con libertad y sin riesgos otra vez, como se suponía que hacía un hombre joven».

Lita asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro impenetrable, mientras una leve sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

—¿Cómo estás, Lita? —preguntó Furuhata de repente—. Pareces estar… muy bien, de verdad. Aunque un poco pálida.

Lita se sobresaltó al imaginar que Furuhata se diera cuenta de tal detalle. Un caballero nunca se atrevería a sugerirle a una dama que podría no estar rebosante de salud, pero un amigo sí lo haría. Lita se sintió muy emocionada porque, por un momento, no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder. Sintió que su fría sonrisa irónica, esa herramienta leal de su disfraz, titubeaba.

—Estoy algo afligida, Drew, pero me encuentro bien, gracias —logró admitir con poca sinceridad, recuperando el control sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo podría hablarle sobre Endimion Mamoru, aun cuando quisiera, en medio de una pista de baile llena de gente?—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Furuhata echó una mirada por encima de su hombro antes de responder para determinar que ninguna oreja interesada estuviera inclinada en dirección a ellos.

—Los acreedores aparecen en cada esquina. Me esperan en la puerta de mi casa, en la entrada del club. Sin duda, alguno de ellos está en la calle ahora mismo, esperando que salga. Y al parecer, mi prometida me desprecia y está perdida. —Concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros fatalista.

Lita no sabía de dónde le llegaba el impulso, pero de repente deseó darle a Furuhata lo que más quería, aunque sólo fuera para quitarle las ojeras del rostro.

—Drew, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta delicada?

Una media sonrisa picara tocó los labios de Furuhata. Él y Lita habían tenido numerosas actitudes indiscretas en el pasado; «delicada» no era una palabra que, por lo general, se asociara a ellos.

—Pregunta, Lita.

—Debes prometerme que no cuestionarás mi honor al responder.

—Lo prometo.

—Si Serena ha, digamos… entregado su honor a ese mozo de cuadra irlandés, a este Darien Chiba, ¿aún la querrías de vuelta?

Furuhata retrocedió como si le hubieran golpeado.

—No haría algo así.

—Aun así, si la sedujo hábilmente… Todos somos humanos, ya sabes…

Pero ese era precisamente el problema, y Lita lo sabía; Serena se había vuelto un icono en la cabeza de Furuhata, algo diferente a un ser humano, o más que eso.

—¿Has oído algo? —exigió saber—. ¿Ha estado… —Negó con la cabeza de forma violenta—. Aún así, la querría —dijo con obstinación—. No hablemos más de esto.

¿Quién era esa joven para inspirar semejante devoción, casi irreflexiva? Lita hizo a un lado el reciente ataque de celos; odiaba la manera en que ese sentimiento la debilitaba.

—Sí, he oído algo, Drew —le confesó despacio—. Y haré lo que pueda para devolverte a Serena en breve, con la ayuda de mis asistentes.

Furuhata volvió la cabeza en dirección a ella. Sus ojos aún brillaban con una emoción ardiente, pero al mirarla, al captarla, se apaciguaron, y su cabeza se inclinó con curiosidad.

—Lita, ¿harías eso por mí? —Sus palabras suaves la sorprendieron. Había esperado que brincara sobre sus palabras con entusiasmo, para exigirle noticias sobre Serena.

—Yo… —farfulló hasta que se detuvo.

—¿Incluso considerando el relicario?

Lita sintió que un arrebato inexplicable subía a sus mejillas.

—No es nada, Drew, de verdad.

Furuhata, comprobando primero que el pilar los ocultara de la visión de las personas que se movían de un lado a otro en el salón de baile, extendió un dedo y lo pasó por la piel sedosa, justo por encima del escote de su vestido, para luego rozar la mano por sus pechos y dejar caer otra vez el brazo a un lado. Pudo sentir que sus pezones se endurecían contra la seda.

—Estás un poco pálida, Lita —murmuró—. Tal vez deberías aducir un dolor de cabeza. Yo podría acompañarte a tu casa.

Lita tenía deseos de que la abrazara un hombre que la deseara, y si Serena Tsukino y Endimion Mamoru eran fantasmas en el salón, le importaba poco, al menos por esa noche.

—Me disculparé con los Tsukino —dijo ella, y lo hizo.

Darien despertó con un sobresalto y levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, un movimiento del cual se arrepintió de inmediato. La punzada en la cabeza ahora competía con la punzada en el brazo, y al moverse sintió como si un juego de bolas de billar chocara con violencia dentro de su cráneo. En algunos sentidos, esto podría considerarse algo bueno, ya que ahora el dolor del brazo era mucho menos intenso, al menos en comparación.

El fuego brincaba alegre en la chimenea, y el calor y la suave luz proporcionaban una maravillosa sensación. Movió los ojos con lentitud y cautela, con cuidado de no desordenar las bolas de billar, hasta que se encendieron sobre Serena. Estaba sentada junto a la mesa de roble, cerca del fuego. Se había recogido el cabello hacia atrás con lo que parecía ser el pañuelo del cuello de él. Su camisa estaba muy sucia. El blanco ahora era oficialmente gris sucio, y en la mejilla izquierda lucía una gran mancha negra, casi con la forma de Italia. Había encendido sola el fuego, pero, al parecer, no sin haber luchado. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, con la atención puesta en algo. Darien la miró y de repente lo invadió una sensación de paz tan extraña que se sintió curiosamente desorientado, como si los límites que regían el tiempo hubieran caído y le hubieran dejado flotando. Luego vio que leía.

—¡Ay, no! —soltó antes de poder detenerse.

La cabeza de Serena se levantó de golpe del herbario. Él vio preocupación y luego satisfacción destellar en su rostro al comprobar una vez más que no estaba en las puertas de la muerte.

—¿Ay, no, qué? —preguntó ella.

—No experimentarás con ninguna de esas pociones conmigo, pequeña Sere.

—Pero tu _whisky_ no durará para siempre, Darien, y los bosques están llenos de remedios maravillosos para el dolor. ¡Vaya, si tuviera un poco de beleño!

—Podrías utilizar mucha cantidad y gratificarme, o bien convertirme en un sapo, y entonces te quedarías sola, de verdad.

Serena le echó tal mirada de condescendencia compasiva que Darien sonrió. Ya se parecía más a una médica.

—Las recetas incluyen cantidades precisas, Darien, además de las dosis para personas de diferentes pesos. ¿Cómo supones que el doctor Mayall llegó a estas recetas si no las utilizó de verdad?

—Era inglés. Sin duda experimentó con soldados enemigos.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Por fin levantó la cabeza de su amado libro nuevo y le echó una larga mirada.

—Darien, tienes mal aspecto. —Era su veredicto, pronunciado con algo de inquietud—. ¿Tienes fiebre? Te haré un té.

—Es probable que mi aspecto sea peor de lo que me siento, pequeña Sere. Por ejemplo, tú, mi querida lady, pareces una deshollinadora en este momento.

Ella sonrió con picardía, dejando ver sus hoyuelos, y Darien, animado para impresionar a la deshollinadora, hizo un gran alarde al ponerse de pie.

«Ay, Dios querido». Se le revolvió el estómago y el suelo se movía. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y, si no volvía a recostarse de inmediato, se desplomaría en los brazos de Serena en un desmayo muy vergonzoso.

Darien se tendió en el suelo con tanta suavidad como pudo y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que el mundo se quedara quieto.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, encontró a Serena arrodillada sobre de él, pálida y ansiosa. Él le ofreció una sonrisa apagada. Señor, daba gusto verla, ágil y dichosamente real en sus prendas sucias. Respiró hondo y su perfume corrió deprisa en su interior: sudor y hollín, y algo salvaje, verde y terroso que sólo pertenecía a Serena.

Ella se extendió para coger su mano y controlarle el pulso.

—Darien, por favor, quédate quieto ahora. Necesitas descansar. Has perdido mucha sangre.

—Y bebido mucho _whisky._ —Darien cerró los ojos. Disfrutaba al sentir sus dedos presionados contra su muñeca. ¡Se había convertido en una mujer audaz! Permanecieron juntos y en silencio por un momento; él podía sentir que su corazón latía contra la presión de sus dedos.

Esos dedos. Un roce secreto en un cuarto oscuro en Sheep's Haven, un momento casi insoportablemente erótico. Debido a su inocencia, tal vez.

«No. Debido a que se trataba de Serena».

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Darien movía los pies con impaciencia.

Por fin, Serena apartó la mano.

—Te prepararé un té. Pero necesitas caldo, y todo lo que tenemos para comer son esas tortas de carne. ¿Dónde puedo buscar carne fresca para hacer un caldo?

Darien abrió los ojos.

—Coloca una olla del lado de fuera de la puerta. Alguna ardilla pequeña sin duda te complacerá al desabotonar su abrigo de piel y brincar dentro.

Serena arrugó el entrecejo hacia él. Darien sintió arrepentimiento, aunque sólo un poco.

—Pequeña Sere, es verdad, estoy herido, pero también es verdad que estoy un poco ebrio, y ahora es el _whisky_ el que me hace sentir peor que el orificio de mi brazo, te lo juro. Lo que necesito es té, y dormir más para que podamos marcharnos por la mañana.

—No iremos a ningún lado por la mañana —ordenó Serena con firmeza.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —sonaba muy serio.

—Dijiste que nadie conocía este lugar.

—Nadie se atrevería a acercarse aquí porque mi pad… —Se detuvo a tiempo—. Se dice que el guardia le dispararía a cualquier intruso. Esto es territorio de los Dunbrooke. Pero la tierra ha sido abandonada y ya no hay ningún guardia.

Darien observaba el rostro de Serena en busca de signos de sospecha, de algo que le indicara que había notado su desliz.

Se mantuvo callada por un momento. Una diminuta arruga comenzaba a formarse entre sus ojos.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan familiarizado con las tierras de Dunbrooke, Darien? ¿No es la fortuna Dunbrooke la más grande de toda Inglaterra?

—Cuando era niño vivía cerca de aquí.

—Pero… eres irlandés.

—Mi padre trabajaba cerca de aquí. ¿Sabes? —dijo con rapidez, después de una pausa que esperaba que fuera apenas perceptible—. Pero, en fin, no podemos garantizar que sea seguro.

Vaya, qué hábil se volvía con las evasivas. Habría sido un lugar seguro si su antigua amante no se hubiera convertido en la duquesa de Dunbrooke ni se atreviera a tenderles una emboscada a cada paso. Habrían estado seguros, pero no podía garantizar que Patricia Kino no supiera nada sobre el pabellón de caza. Había contraído matrimonio con su hermano, después de todo.

—Darien, aún no estás en condiciones de moverte. Si te marchas, tendrás que hacerlo sin mí, porque me niego a irme sin esperar al menos un día.

—Entonces la llevaré a rastras conmigo, señorita Tsukino.

—Y entonces tal vez te desplomes en la carretera, dejándome a la suerte del destino.

Se miraron el uno al otro y guardaron silencio por un momento.

—Siento ser de tan poca utilidad para ti —murmuró por fin Darien, apartando la vista.

—¡Darien! —Serena estaba asombrada—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—He dejado que te ocupes de los caballos, del fuego…

—¿Porque te has esforzado hasta el límite para liberarte de ellos?

Él sonrió de mala gana.

—Están tras el relicario, cualesquiera que sean sus motivos, Darien. Y eso es por mi culpa.

«No, lo del relicario es por mi culpa», deseaba decir, «y por eso yo soy el responsable de que te encuentres en peligro cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevarte a un lugar, cualquier lugar, donde nadie intentara matar o poseer tu espíritu».

—No pensemos en términos de culpa, pequeña Sere. Sólo pensemos en el presente y en el futuro. Deberíamos estar a salvo si estamos aquí un solo día, estoy seguro. —No estaba seguro, pero quería que la tensión abandonara su rostro, y lo logró.

—¿Puedo ver tu herida? —dijo casi con timidez.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Con lentitud se levantó y encogió los hombros hasta que la camisa hecha jirones cayó hasta su cintura.

Una cosa era observar a Darien mientras estaba inconsciente y otra sentir su mirada sobre ella, sentir el calor de su respiración sobre el rostro mientras volvía a enfrentarse a esas fascinantes pendientes y cumbres del músculo y a la suave piel que se extendía sobre su firme bíceps. Serena mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos concentrados en su trabajo. Desenrolló la venda con un cuidado infinito, pero sus dedos temblaban un poco al encontrarse con su piel. Podía sentir que el calor se le subía a las mejillas.

Se detuvo cuando la venda por fin estuvo suelta. Contuvo la respiración. Ah, sus curvas sólo rogaban ser exploradas. Serena imaginaba el camino que escogería: arrastraría los dedos con suavidad por el vello áspero de su antebrazo, la palma de su mano se deslizaría hacia arriba sobre su firme hombro redondeado, luego bajaría para adecuarse al músculo hinchado de su pecho; arrastraría los dedos hacia abajo para explorar las uniones entre las costillas…

Con lentitud, la sangre emigraba de su cabeza; en cambio, parecía reunirse, calentarse, en algún lugar bastante más abajo.

«Hazlo», dijo una pequeña voz picara en el interior de su cabeza. «Es probable que Mina Gilhooly lo haya hecho».

Pero, ¿y si Darien cogía su muñeca a mitad de camino y le exigía saber qué rayos hacía?

Simplemente moriría.

«¿Qué ve cuando me mira? ¿Una niña, una amiga, una… mujer?»

Serena cerró brevemente los ojos y respiró hondo de manera gradual, luego los volvió a abrir, con la cordura recuperada. Se concentró otra vez en la tarea que tenía en sus manos.

La herida estaba estupendamente, si es que se podía decir eso de una herida de bala de mosquete. No estaba inflamada, ni siquiera rezumaba mucho. En general, un buen trabajo, se felicitaba a sí misma mientras sentía una pequeña sensación de orgullo en la confusión de su cabeza.

—¿Te lo he agradecido, pequeña Sere? —preguntó Darien en voz baja. Su voz subió por su columna. Estaba tan cerca y las palabras eran tan resonantes que casi parecían venir desde su interior.

Era demasiado para sus sentidos en carne viva en ese momento. Se apartó un paso de él de manera abrupta y soltó la respiración que había contenido para poder Tomar el aire que le permitiera hablar.

—Darien, si yo te dijera gracias cada día por el resto de mi vida, aun así, no sería suficiente.

Darien sonrió de medio lado como respuesta.

—Entonces, pequeña Sere, mira a ver si puedes hacer algo por el lamentable estado en que se encuentra mi camisa esta noche, ¿sí?

«Nunca lo había notado antes, pero sus ojos son peligrosos. Oscuros y suaves como el centro de los pensamientos, pero llenos de destellos picaros». Se apartó otro paso, luego se volvió y con rapidez fue a atizar el fuego, que no necesitaba que lo atizaran.

—Quizá cuando estés sobrio puedas ir a buscar los botones —rió y bajó la cabeza hacia el cojín de manta doblada.

—Sí, podemos hacer una competición. El que encuentre más botones ganará.

De repente, Serena se deleitó con la imagen de los dos, arrastrándose por el suelo en busca de los botones.

—Yo ganaré.

—Estás equivocada —murmuró Darien. Un momento más tarde estaba dormido otra vez, y el sonido alegremente espantoso de sus ronquidos llenaba la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas...ya saben, estoy ocupada, pero trato de actualizar :) hoy no hay cap doble...tengo tarea : así es la vida..._

_Bueno, un comentario ya no tengo apoyo...solo de gigichiba que al menos pasa a darme ánimos y agradezco de corazón y mucho más de marceila :´D te quiero...ya no encuentro a la demás... :( pero bueno, seguire actualizando...respondiendo reviews...ahhh, tambien agradezco a coquette :)_

**Coquette:**_ Me alegre que te guste, a mi me encantó cuando la leí...espero que la sigas leyendo, te recomiendo hacer una cuenta y mandarla a "alert" o "favorite" para saber cuando actualizo adioooos_

**marceila:**_ Hola! no te preocupes, sé que cuento con tu apoyo :D yo tambien me morí de angustia en esa parte de la bala...y luego resusité XDyo tambien pienso que lita es la culpables de la muerte del hermano de darien u.u todos los comentarios tuyos que tuve que leer XP son entretendio como ningun otro :D gracias...besos_

**gigichiba**_: jajaja sooy malaaaaaa. wajajaja_

_Bueno, las dejo...bye, mañana no sé si publique, tengo que terminar un proyecto :/_

_BESOS_

Atte.: MONI 3


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

El baño fue una idea de Darien.

—¿Sabes nadar, pequeña Sere? —preguntó riendo cuando ella salió tambaleándose de la alcoba por la mañana mientras arrugaba el entrecejo e intentaba alejar el sueño parpadeando.

Por suerte, el pabellón de caza tenía dos alcobas, en la principal había dos literas y una cama propiamente dicha, una chimenea, una mesa y bancos, y la cabeza bastante mustia de un ciervo colgada en la pared. La segunda alcoba era pequeña y parecía estar destinada a guardar cosas útiles, como escobas, trampas y viejos cuernos de pólvora, pero también estaba provista de una cama. Aparentemente, los anteriores duques de Dunbrooke habían sido partidarios de que todo su grupo de caza estuviera cómodo.

Serena había limpiado el polvo de manera superficial y había perseguido arañas con la escoba mientras Darien dormía el día anterior. Además, les había dado a las camas unos buenos azotes con la escoba, con lo que al menos el polvo había cambiado de sitio. Por fortuna, la estructura era bien segura y no había evidencias de que los roedores hubieran hurgado en el colchón.

Aunque si lo hubieran hecho, apenas habría importado. Serena había caído en la cama como una roca poco después de que ella y Darien compartieran una de las tortas de carne; y había dormido, a pesar del sonido de los impresionantes ronquidos de Darien en la habitación contigua.

Darien ya había preparado té y cortado la segunda torta de carne en un trozo para cada uno. Nunca tímida cuando se trataba de comida, Serena casi se abalanzó a su mitad.

—¿Nadar? —preguntó por fin, entre mordiscos. Y luego, dejó de masticar. —Darien, has dividido esta torta en partes iguales. Deberías haberte quedado con un trozo más grande.

—¿Y eso por qué, pequeña Sere?

—Necesitas alimentarte para curarte con rapidez.

Darien la miró por un momento, perplejo. Era una sensación dulce y curiosa sentirse abrumado de atenciones.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña Sere, pero creo que Dios está a favor de aquellos que comparten de manera desinteresada, ¿no es verdad?

Serena resopló. Lo observó con objetividad por un momento.

—En realidad tienes mucho mejor aspecto esta mañana, Darien. Tus ojos están claros y el color de tu semblante es bueno.

Las comisuras de la boca de Darien se curvaron.

—Gracias, doctora Tsukino. Aunque como puedes ver, el color de mi semblante a través de la barba es totalmente indescifrable.

—¿Cómo está?

—¿El brazo? Como si se fuera a desprender. —Rápidamente se corrigió cuando Serena palideció—. Mejor, en realidad está mejor ahora. Me curaré rápido, lo prometo —agregó, incapaz de resistirse a mofarse de ella—. Mis ojos están claros y el color de mi semblante es bueno, ya sabes.

Ella le hizo una mueca.

En realidad, el dolor en el brazo había adquirido el rito de una marea tormentosa: entraba a toda prisa para torturarlo, luego menguaba de manera engañosa y después regresaba a toda prisa otra vez. Era un sufrimiento constante. Sin embargo, había experimentado peores dolores. Tener cuidado con el brazo parecía ayudar; hablar sobre él, no.

—Esta tarde atraparé una liebre para la cena, pequeña Sere. Prometo que comeré la mejor parte, si eso te tranquiliza. Incluso podemos preparar un guisado, si encontramos algunos hongos comestibles.

—¿Caza furtiva? —Serena sonaba mitad horrorizada, mitad contenta.

Darien casi ríe. Evidentemente, la lista de delitos se alargaba, aunque en rigor, no era un delito atrapar liebres en su propia tierra.

—Sin duda no echarán de menos a una liebre, y nosotros a nuestra cena sí, si es que tenemos una.

—¿Me enseñarás cómo poner una trampa?

—Ah, sí, ¿por qué no? Aunque, pequeña Sere, te convertirás en un auténtico muchacho, con la pistola en la bota y los pantalones.

En lugar de reír como había esperado, para su asombro, Serena se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

De repente, fue consciente de haber cometido un error con sus palabras, aunque no tenía idea de su precisa naturaleza ni de cómo arreglarlo. De algún modo, él suponía que haciendo bromas acerca de convertirla en un muchacho era su manera de intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que de verdad se parecía a uno. En realidad, a lo último que sé parecía era a un hombre, y eso no se debía en absoluto a los pantalones. Era preferible que volviera a ponerse un vestido, así, él no podría mirar precisamente dónde comenzaban y terminaban sus piernas.

«Observaciones ociosas, nada más». Intentaba apartar esos pensamientos, pero el agotamiento y la cercanía hacían que fuera casi imposible.

Se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

—Sí, nadar. Conozco un lugar para bañarse, si quieres estar un poco más limpia y tal vez, cambiarte de ropa.

La mirada que cruzó el rostro de Serena resultó ser tan anhelante que Darien estalló en risa. El rubor nervioso abandonó las mejillas de ella ante el sonido alegre, y también rió.

—Pero antes de que nos bañemos, pequeña Serena… sabes nadar, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí —respondió arrastrando las palabras—. Robbie Denslowe me enseñó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Darien—. Creo que deberíamos guardar el relicario en un lugar seguro, para que no se vaya flotando por el río. ¿Aún lo llevas puesto?

A modo de respuesta, Serena rebuscó dentro de su camisa y sacó el relicario.

—Conozco un sitio muy seguro para guardarlo —aseguró Darien y meneó los dedos de su mano extendida hasta que Serena desabrochó el relicario y lo depositó en ellos.

El calor del suave metal le sorprendió; arrugó el entrecejo, confundido. Y luego, comprendió: «Está caliente por su piel». Concretamente, por la piel que se encuentra entre sus senos.

Darien miraba fijamente el relicario, sin hablar.

«Dios querido. No es como si estuvieras sosteniendo un seno verdadero». Pero de repente, el suave calor del relicario parecía arderle.

«Estoy débil. Estoy cansado. Estoy herido. Es la debilidad. Eso es todo».

Cuanto antes regresaran a Escocia y antes se marchara a Norteamérica; antes, ambos estarían seguros.

Esperó un momento antes de levantar la cabeza porque no podía garantizar lo que Serena vería en sus ojos en ese momento. Tomó aire de manera profunda y continua antes de hablar.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para él, pequeña Sere. —Se acercó a zancadas hasta uno de los sólidos maderos que bordeaban la chimenea, corrió el que cubría la parte superior, dejó caer el relicario dentro y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar—. Un pequeño descubrimiento que hice anoche —le comentó al rostro asombrado de ella. Era una mentira. Sabía lo del madero desde que era niño. De hecho, todos los herederos de Dunbrooke conocían ese escondite en particular—. Desafío a cualquiera, en especial a un bobo salteador de caminos, a encontrarlo aquí.

—¿Puedo darte mi billete de una libra para que lo guardes también? —Serena lo sacó de sus pantalones. Darien, pensando con rapidez, lo enrolló formando un cilindro y lo introdujo en el interior de la puntera de su bota.

—Sólo un verdadero valiente, o un verdadero perverso pensaría buscarlo ahí —dijo Darien con satisfacción.

Después del desayuno, salieron a caminar para tender las trampas para su ansiada cena.

—Una vez conocí a un gitano —comentó Darien— que había entrenado a sus perros para que le ayudaran a cazar furtivamente liebres con una red. A un perro le enseñó a esperar en un extremo del campo, mientras que el otro perro perseguía a la liebre hacia el interior de la red, en el otro extremo del campo. La liebre, en realidad, no tenía otra opción adonde ir. Eran perros listos.

—¿Alguna vez le pillaron? —preguntó Serena, que miraba a Darien mientras él ponía con habilidad las trampas que estaban guardadas en el pabellón de caza—. Quiero decir, al gitano.

—Sí, pero no lo castigaron —aclaró Darien mientras pensaba cómo le gustaría a Serena conocer a Artemis—. ¿Sabes, pequeña Sere, que si eres muy paciente puedes atrapar a un pez acariciándole la barriga?

—¿Acariciándole la barriga? —Estaba fascinada.

—Dejas la mano floja de manera que flote en el agua, cerca del lugar en el que les gusta estar a los peces, de esta manera, el pez se acostumbra a verla allí. Debes ser paciente. Y cuando los peces se acercan, rozas sus barrigas como lo harías con un perro. Eso sí que les gusta. Cuando los hayas calmado, podrás cogerlos y sacarlos del agua, y luego disfrutar de tu cena.

—No parece ser precisamente justo para los peces. —Serena sonaba escéptica.

—Ah, pero tómalo como una lección, pequeña Sere. Nunca dejes que un extraño te acaricie la barriga.

Después de colocar las trampas buscaron a los caballos, que habían pasado una noche agradable en la pequeña caballeriza detrás del pabellón de caza, y los cargaron con el mosquete, prendas limpias y mantas, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que el arroyo se ensanchaba.

El día era cálido y los árboles, a ambos lados de la orilla, formaban un arco elegante por encima del remanso, dando sombra y luz en partes iguales.

—Así es como lo haremos, pequeña Sere —le informó Darien—. Puedes quitarte la ropa debajo de la manta y meterte en el agua. Yo tendré esta manta sobre la cabeza hasta que lo hayas hecho; después, estaré atento a los depredadores, lobos, salteadores de camino y demás, mientras te bañas. Cuando termines, será mi turno.

Serena se puso color carmesí, pero Darien mantuvo la expresión apenas risueña y desafiante, y extendió la mano para darle el jabón.

—¿Lobos? —dijo por fin, de manera burlona, y cogió el jabón—. Cúbrete la cabeza.

Obediente, se cubrió la cabeza y oyó el suave sonido de sus prendas al caer en la orilla, luego el correteo de sus pies y un chapoteo cuando ingresaba al agua.

—¡Ah! —chilló ella con regocijo—. ¡Esto es maravilloso!

Darien se quitó la manta de la cabeza.

Todo pensamiento huyó de su mente.

—¡Darien! ¡Es estupendo!

Él no podía respirar.

Su cuerpo era sólo un difuso contorno plateado que relucía bajo de la superficie del agua, pero entonces sacó los delgados brazos blancos y los hombros fuera del agua, se retiró el cabello mojado del rostro y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban. La imaginación de él completaba la simetría de su cuerpo. De repente, el contorno difuso fue una tortura.

—Nunca me he sentido tan feliz por Tomar un baño —declaró, y caminó con suavidad hacia un parche de luz en el agua.

El deseo de Darien había abdicado. Sólo podía mirar sin poder hacer nada.

—¿Algún lobo? —le gritó ella.

Él abrió la boca. No podía hablar.

—¿Darien?

—No hay ningún lobo —logró decir por fin, con voz ronca.

Se sentó con pesadez en la orilla y brevemente acunó su cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Casi parecía que las mujeres eran un misterio para él; ni siquiera era porque se hubiera privado de ellas durante mucho tiempo, gracias a Mina Gilhooly. Aunque eso era diferente. Desde hacía días, algo inmenso se le había estado acercando con sigilo; y ahora por fin lo había dejado anonadado. No podía ponerle un nombre, ni siquiera podía dominarle para mantenerle inmóvil en su mente y determinar si era algo provechoso o perjudicial. Lo había superado hasta tal punto que acabó siendo eso, y ahora sólo podía acobardarse como un niño en la orilla. Se sentía expuesto, confundido y dolorido, con una necesidad tan absoluta que parecía desmedida.

Al menos todo ese asunto hacía que se enfadara, lo cual era un alivio; el enfado al menos le resultaba familiar. Intentó controlar el enfado. Lo masticó hasta que se sintió bien y a la vez, irritable.

—¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día, Serena? —Oyó el mal genio en su voz. No le importó.

Serena se deslizó por el agua hacia él. Parecía exactamente una sirena.

—¡Lo siento, Darien! ¡La manta, por favor! —le exigió con alegría.

Se refugió debajo de la manta mientras ella se movía con ligereza en la orilla del río. Darien identificaba los sonidos en la mente mientras ella se movía: «Ahora, se está secando el agua de la piel; ahora, se está sacudiendo la cabeza. El cabello mojado le golpea con suavidad contra la espalda desnuda. Ahora, se está poniendo el vestido». Él permanecía inmóvil y en silencio; aparentemente, lo más seguro en ese instante era que no se inmutara ante esa situación en particular. Estaba dolorosa y terriblemente excitado; el género de sus pantalones se estiraba con tirantez, provocando su piel sensible.

El agua le refrescaría los pensamientos, sin mencionar su vibrante miembro, abultado y rebelde.

—¡Listo! —gritó Serena.

Darien se quitó la manta de la cabeza, vislumbró instantáneamente su brillante cabello, sus ojos chispeantes y un vestido de muselina marrón, y de inmediato dejó caer la manta sobre la cabeza de Serena. Se desvistió en cuestión de segundos y tocó el agua con los chillidos de protesta de ella.

—¡Has olvidado el jabón! ¡Cuidado con el brazo!

Darien se había olvidado por completo del brazo. Lo quitó del agua de golpe, justo a tiempo para evitar que se mojara la venda.

—Arrójame el jabón, sé una buena chica. ¿Quieres?

Lanzó la pastilla al aire y de milagro Darien la atrapó con una mano antes de que resbalara al agua. Serena aplaudió en señal de reconocimiento y Darien hizo una pequeña reverencia dentro del agua. Su humor mejoraba con rapidez.

Movió un poco el cuerpo dentro del agua, con cuidado de mantener el brazo herido levantado. Era maravilloso; los primeros treinta centímetros del agua estaban tibios por el sol; desde sus caderas hacia abajo, el agua estaba fría, aterciopelada. Sumergió la cabeza y escupió. Se frotó el jabón por el rostro mugriento y por el pelo. Se sumergió otra vez, con tanta alegría como un pájaro en un charco de lodo.

—¡Manta! —gritó por fin Darien regocijado. Se sentía mucho más aliviado.

Obediente, Serena se cubrió la cabeza. Darien caminó con dificultad hacia la orilla, se sacudió como un pato, se frotó con fuerza para secarse y se vistió.

—¡Muy bien! —anunció con júbilo.

Serena dejó caer la manta de su cabeza. Le sonrió. Los ojos de Darien brillaban y serpentinas de cabello húmedo flotaban sobre su rostro.

Y debido a que de repente le pareció inconcebible no hacerlo, Darien la besó.

Eso les asombró a ambos; no sabía lo que hacía hasta que perpetró el acto. Se sentía extrañamente incorpóreo; tenía la cabeza inclinada y sus labios tocaban los de ella. Sintió que Serena quedó paralizada y respiró sorprendida. Él sintió la voz distante, débil y nerviosa de su mente que le sugería detenerse, por el amor de Dios. Sin embargo, el beso tenía su propio ímpetu.

Apretó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, y su sabor, el juego de texturas, era explosivo: fría seda, una dulzura adictiva y calor, enloquecedor. Perdido, Darien gimió y subió una mano para ahuecarla en su rostro, tanto como para sostenerse a sí mismo como para tocar la piel de Serena. Se acercó más, hasta que su sensible excitación dolorosa casi roza los muslos de ella. No se atrevió a acercarse más. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella con suavidad, saboreando la seda de sus labios, intentando abrirlos. Y entonces sintió el esplendor de los esplendores: sus labios temblaron y se abrieron; lo invitan a entrar. Con indecisión, su lengua le acarició el interior de su boca, y entonces, cuando la cabeza de ella se volvió hacia atrás, le acarició aun más profundo.

—Serena. —Fue mitad gemido, mitad suspiro.

Deslizó la mano desde su rostro hasta su garganta. Los dedos encontraron la piel delicada debajo de su mandíbula. Su pulso brincaba allí. Los deslizó por el cuello, por los delicados huesos de la clavícula, y luego bajaron, bajaron, hasta llegar justo por encima de donde sus pechos se abultaban contra su corsé. «Ay, Dios, sólo unos centímetros más…»

Serena suspiró. Fue quizás el sonido más dulce que había oído jamás. Sintió que ella se debilitaba contra su cuerpo rígido y afiebrado; su asombro se había deshecho en ansias. Ella levantó las manos para tocarlo.

Y de repente eso lo aterrorizó.

En el que quizás fue el acto de voluntad más grande de toda su vida, Darien se alejó de Serena de manera abrupta. Ella se tambaleó un poco hacia adelante, sobresaltada.

Y luego, con lentitud e indecisión, levantó la mirada hasta él. Sus ojos estaban empañados con asombro. Con ligereza y de manera distraída, ella se llevó la yema de los dedos hasta sus propios labios.

Darien volvió a mirarla. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido toda la longitud del río. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños a ambos lados.

—Lo siento, Serena. Parece que sólo soy un hombre, después de todo —admitió con una especie de amargo sarcasmo.

Serena observó a Darien recoger sus cosas. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y parecía casi molesto. Luego, se dirigió a zancadas y con determinación hasta el caballo, y lo montó. Bajó la mirada hacia ella con una especie de desenfreno interno en los ojos.

Serena volvió a mirarlo fijamente, aún aturdida. Había olvidado cómo hablar; de cualquier manera, parecía una habilidad sin importancia cuando se daban tales besos, cuando se podía construir un mundo entero de un beso. No le hubiera molestado en absoluto quedar paralizada para siempre para conmemorar el momento.

«Deseo». Sabía que eso era lo que había ardido y latido en ella durante días, lo que quería liberar. Unas diminutas llamas candentes la lamían. Parecían restos de una conflagración avivada y luego sofocada abruptamente.

Darien se había alejado.

«Uno no enciende el fuego y luego se aleja de él».

La mirada fija de Darien por fin penetró en la bruma que rodeaba su razón. Le miraba como si fuera una extraña que lo volvía desconfiado. Ella no podía pensar en nada adecuado que decir. Su perspectiva de vida acababa de cambiar de manera radical; se sentía como si ahora entendiera absolutamente todo y, a la vez, absolutamente nada, y sentía que tiraban de ella en direcciones opuestas.

Serena se liberó de su ensueño con un sobresalto. Luego, caminó con dificultad hasta su yegua marrón y la montó, dado que eso era aparentemente lo que Darien quería que hiciese. Él espoleó su caballo para que caminara. No la miraba. Tampoco hablaba. Su espalda era un muro que parecía impedir una conversación. De esa manera, cabalgaron de regreso al pabellón de caza, en silencio.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA CHICAS, PERDON, TENGO PRISA EN ESTUDIAR PARA MIS EXAMENES...MIREN, PRIMERO ME ENFERME DE MI COLO, LUEGO ME DIO GRPA, Y AHORA TENGO EXAMENES XD ANDO MUY AGITADA XDXD RESPONDO REVIEWS RAPIDO, GRACIAS A ELSY82 POR PREOCUPARSE MUCHO POR MI, CREO QUE RECIBI COMO 4 O 5 MENSAJES TUYOS...PERDON...COMO ME TARDE 6 DIAS EN ACTUALIZAR, LES DEJO OTRO CAPI :) QUE LOS DISFURTEN, SON MIS CAPIS FAVORITOS :D Y DESPUES SIGUE LO BUENO :)<em>

**Elsy82**_: perdooooooon, es que estoy en epoca de examenes y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar :/ perdon por darte preocupacion :´)_

**gigichiba**_: pues...pasara que...uyy que no puedo decirlo XD besos_

**ciakira**_: si :) me acuerdo todavia de ti XD pronto sabras lo ke pasa de verdad ;) espero que me apoyes en mi fic nuevo que pronto subire...ese no lo actualizare seguido :P besos_

**marceila**_: siiiii, todos nos morimos por darién, apuesto ake todas nos lo imgainamos acostadote asi XDXD o.o comentariototototote XP esa lita y ese drew ¬¬ se pasan XDXD de hecho estamos en el siglo 21 :P besotesss eres mi seguidora NUMERO UNO :D_

**isabel120**_: Gracias por el review :D_

_GRACIASSSSSS, NO HE VISTO A _**Princess Rei of Mars**_ :/ pero ya que...tengo a _**Elsy82**_ :3_

**Atte.: MONI 3**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Después de varios días durmiendo con prendas masculinas, el suave camisón le parecía la forma más pura de la decadencia. Pero esa noche, su misma holgura, de algún modo, hacía que Serena se sintiera muy consciente de su cuerpo. La prenda se deslizaba y se acomodaba de manera sensual sobre su piel con cada meneo y con cada giro, transmitiéndole un estado de alerta peculiar que tenía que ver únicamente con el beso que le había fundido los huesos para cambiarle la vida y con el hombre repentinamente taciturno que dormía en la habitación contigua.

La trampa había funcionado y la resultante liebre asada había sido un éxito. Sin embargo, Darien había estado monosilábico la mayor parte de la noche, y los intentos de Serena por entablar una conversación cayeron con tan poca fluidez en sus propios oídos que finalmente abandonó el esfuerzo. En una ocasión levantó la mirada y descubrió que la miraba con una expresión absorta, en cierto modo casi avergonzada. No obstante, no pudo hacerle frente a esa mirada por mucho tiempo, y eso resultó insoportable, porque deseaba mirarlo a los ojos para encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que no sabía cómo formular.

Tal vez ella lo había hecho mal; tal vez él estaba desilusionado. Después de todo, nunca antes le habían dado un beso verdadero, pese a la sorpresa de medianoche de Furuhata. Aunque sin duda, con un poco de práctica…

Serena trató de escuchar el sonido de la respiración de Darien en la habitación contigua, algo que le confirmaría que estaba dormido. Pero no oyó nada, excepto el esporádico ruido seco del fuego y un trozo de madera que se movía al quemarse.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. Se quitó la manta de encima y entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación principal.

Darien estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando fijamente el fuego. Se sobresaltó al verla, pero cuando ella se detuvo delante del hogar, él se cubrió los ojos como si los protegiera del sol.

—Darien…

—Ve a la cama, Serena, por favor.

—Tu brazo… ¿Es por tu brazo? ¿Te molesta?

Mantenía los ojos cubiertos.

—No. —Una sola sílaba seca.

La lumbre destellaba, enviando chispas hacia el humero. Fue el único sonido de la habitación durante casi más tiempo del que Serena pudo soportar.

—Darien… ¿Hice… he hecho… algo mal?

Pasó un momento antes de que le respondiera.

—No, Serena. —Ese tono extraño y amargo otra vez—. Tú no has hecho nada mal.

El fuego brincaba y chasqueaba, marcando más instantes largos de silencio.

Lo intentó otra vez.

—Darien, esta tarde… cuando tú… cuando tú… —Serena vacilaba, reunía valentía—, cuando me besaste… —Darien quedó inmóvil por completo—. Bueno… pensé que tal vez te incomodé. O quizá no lo hice correctamente. Tengo muy poca experiencia, ya sabes, pero…

—Santo Dios, Serena. Deja que te tranquilice. Besas… —su voz se quebró— de maravilla.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a golpear como loco. «Beso de maravilla».

—Darien, entonces, por favor, háblame. Dime qué sucede.

La agresividad veloz de su respuesta la asustó.

—Cuando te paras delante del fuego, puedo ver tu cuerpo a través del camisón.

Serena se sintió acalorada hasta las raíces del cabello por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, en el tono de Darien había un esbozo de pequeño niño asustado; lo había oído. De repente, comprendió que Darien estaba tan perdido como ella, y esa percepción era aterradora y emocionante a la vez.

—Bueno, entonces mírame. Eso es lo que quieres hacer, ¿no es verdad?

Darien soltó una risa sin gracia.

—Pequeña Sere… por favor. Vuelve a la cama. Tal vez podamos hablar mañana.

—También es lo que yo quiero. Quiero que me mires.

Darien guardó silencio. Ella podía ver que sus hombros subían y bajaban, debido a su respiración acelerada.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Me agradaría que me hicieras el amor, Darien.

Darien soltó una risa breve.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabrías eso, pequeña Sere?

Las palabras y la risa breve herían.

—Tengo dieciocho años, Darien. No soy una niña —dijo ella mientras luchaba por mantener la voz constante—, ya soy una mujer. Te veo con ojos de mujer. Tal vez me tratas como a una niña para sentirte menos temeroso ante mí, pero sé con seguridad, lo sé de verdad, que no me ves como tal. Sé lo que es desear, Darien. Y no temo decirte que… que te deseo. Y sospecho que tú me deseas también.

«Sé lo que es desear». Entonces Darien levantó la mirada hacia ella, sin poder hacer nada. La luz de la lumbre la iluminaba a través del camisón. La curva de sus pechos le paralizaba el corazón, sus caderas, las largas sombras de sus piernas. Algo se le atoró en la garganta.

—No sabes quién soy… —dijo él titubeando, atormentado. No sabía qué decir, o cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras, pero ya no podía dejar de mirarla. Había mantenido esos sentimientos a raya durante días, pero siempre estaban en sus sentidos, la manera en la que se movía, su perfume, su risa, la luz en sus ojos cuando pensaba, al insistir con sus preguntas, segura de desarmarlo o desafiarlo o deleitarlo. El beso de ese día… simplemente lo había poseído… y eso lo había sacudido drásticamente. Ahora se fijaba en ella, en la hermosura de todo su ser, y sabía que todo el anhelo acumulado le ardía en los ojos. Esperaba que su expresión no la asustara.

Serena volvió a respirar hondo, y él observaba con fascinación tortuosa cómo sus pechos se elevaban contra la fina tela del camisón.

—Darien, sé que eres otra cosa… o algo más… de lo que aseguras ser. En un momento eres irlandés y al siguiente inglés, como Wellington… pero eso poco me importa. Creo saber qué clase de hombre eres, tal vez mejor que cualquiera. Y eres… —vaciló, de repente sonó indescriptiblemente tímida—. Eres… de gran valor para mí.

«De gran valor para mí». Palabras amables, pero en cierto modo increíbles, dada su importancia. Darien se sentía, como si se tambaleara al borde de un precipicio, pero aún no entendía por qué. Por lo tanto, en su reacción, se refugiaba en el silencio y el mal genio, como un niño inmaduro, mientras Serena, con su valentía habitual, buscaba el meollo de las cosas con palabras vacilantes.

Y Darien se daba cuenta de que tenía razón. Serena siempre había visto la parte más auténtica de él. Quizá eso era lo que lo aterraba tanto. No podía sólo seducirla, ni contestar con evasivas, ni planear estrategias, ni esconderse.

—¿Darien? —dijo ella en voz baja.

Fue demoledor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos brevemente contra la embestida de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si le hiciera el amor a esa joven que creía en él, una joven virgen que confiaba en él para su seguridad? ¿Una joven que él se proponía dejar en Escocia? ¿Qué clase de hombre permitiría que una mujer como Serena le rogara que le hiciera el amor?

Si no era él, entonces algún día sería otro, y creía que no podría soportar esa idea.

—Pequeña Sere, yo… —dijo, y se detuvo al oír un crujido. Serena se había alejado de la chimenea y ahora estaba de pie a su lado. Fue su cercanía lo que permitió que la sabiduría de su cuerpo por fin venciera sobre la agitación de su mente. Sus brazos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se alzaron hasta ella y la acercaron a su regazo.

Por un momento sólo la sostuvo, sin ceñirla, con la respiración entrecortada. Ambos guardaron silencio, asimilando la dulce emoción de que sus cuerpos se encontraran. Sólo se oía la respiración acelerada de ambos y el crepitar de las llamas. Serena bajó la mirada a su regazo, allí donde descansaba su mano. Darien la cubrió con la suya y esa áspera calidez contra su suave piel, y lo que ahora eso significaba para ellos, le quitó la respiración. Serena levantó el rostro hacia él, inquisitiva, y Darien se enfrentó a su mirada.

Ah, el terreno era muy conocido, y muy deseado: la inclinación de sus cejas, el hoyuelo de su barbilla, el arco de sus pómulos. Darien los recorrió con un solo dedo, primero una ceja y luego la otra, después la mejilla, la barbilla, como un escultor ante su creación. Serena observaba su rostro y sus ojos tranquilos y tiernos. Estaba fascinada por la intensa ternura que veía allí. Él arrastró la yema de sus dedos a lo largo de la garganta de ella y luego rozó el pulgar por la curva carnosa de su labio inferior. Sólo con el más mínimo roce, recordaba. La boca de Serena se alzó en una sonrisa tierna y Darien esbozó una risa temblorosa. Se sentía como un chaval novato, casi estremeciéndose ante el festín que tenía delante.

—Sí, también te deseo, Serena.

Y entonces Darien Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y cubrió su boca con la suya. Al principio sólo con la intención de un suave beso, pero la boca de ella se abrió ante la de él como si hubiera conocido su forma desde toda la vida. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer más que Tomarla?

«Nunca antes de esta manera», pensaba Darien. Al principio vacilante, y luego con imprudencia, su lengua hurgó más profundo dentro de su boca, probando todas las texturas en su interior. Husmeaba más abajo aun, y en cierto modo, nunca parecía ser lo suficientemente profundo. Subió los dedos por la maraña sedosa de su cabello para inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza de ella, y apoyó la boca debajo de su mandíbula. Encontró su pulso y presionó los labios contra su suave latido.

—Dime que me detenga, Serena, y me detendré —murmuró contra su cuello. No estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera cierto, pero era necesario decirlo.

Ella no respondía.

—¿Serena?

—Por favor no pienses en detenerte. —Su voz se oyó fuerte, desconcertada.

Él sonrió. Serena se movió un poco sobre su regazo.

—¡Uh! —exclamó Darien.

—Ay, lo siento. ¿Peso demasiado?

—Más bien eres una gran chica. Corrección, una gran mujer. —Bajó las manos hasta sus omóplatos, firmes como dos pequeñas alas sin crecer debajo del camisón.

Serena sonrió y colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de él, ahuecándolas en sus sólidos planos.

—No te pareces en nada a Furuhata —murmuró.

—Espero que no —murmuró Darien en respuesta. Cubrió su sonrisa con otro beso.

Serena le colocó las manos alrededor de la nuca y se abrió a él de manera instintiva. Subía y bajaba con él, uniéndose a su sed inquisitiva y a su urgencia. Se fundía contra él. Y perdido en la incomparable pureza de su boca, Darien pudo sentir que daba vueltas peligrosamente hacia algún lugar donde el control no tenía utilidad ni significado, hacia una bendición liberada casi insoportable. Con un brazo, acercó su cuerpo con firmeza contra él; la otra mano, temblorosa, apenas atrevida, se deslizó hacia abajo para rozarle un pecho. El pezón se sentía duro debajo de la palma de su mano. Podía sentir el calor de su piel debajo de la fina tela del camisón. La totalidad de su deseo era casi aterrador. Lo humillaba. Lo poseía por completo.

Después de siglos, o de tan sólo unos momentos, por fin, Darien se retiró para respirar. Apartó su cabeza de ella, agitado. Debajo de sus manos, Serena elevaba y bajaba su cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué sigue? —susurró ella.

Darien se volvió hacia ella e hizo una leve sonrisa. Siempre una pregunta: así era Serena.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó él con asombro simulado.

A Serena se le marcó el hoyuelo.

—Sabes muy bien que hay más.

—Cuéntame —la alentaba.

—En el libro de mi padre…

—Cuéntame sin nombrar a tu padre.

—Creo que lo siguiente sería acostarnos en la cama —dijo ella de manera especulativa.

Una vez más, tal vez por centésima vez en su vida, Serena Tsukino había dejado a Darien Chiba sin palabras.

En realidad, Darien apenas podía recordar lo que sucedía después. Esa noche, con Serena entre sus brazos, se sentía completamente nuevo.

—Sí, creo que ir a la cama suena bien —logró decir con la voz ronca—. ¿Por qué no me llevas allí?

Ella se apartó de su regazo y se puso de pie, extendió la mano, y él con obediencia la Tomó. Lo guió como a un niño hasta la cama en la que él había dormido la noche anterior. Se arrodillaron allí uno enfrente del otro, sonrientes.

—Sí, hay más. —Darien tiró del lazo del escote del camisón de Serena—. Una infinidad de cosas. —Esperaba poder recordar, al menos, dos o tres de ellas.

Como un arqueólogo que descubre un extraño tesoro, sus ojos nunca abandonaban el rostro de ella. Darien lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó los hombros del camisón de Serena. Se detuvo una vez para darle un beso tierno en la base de la garganta. Centímetro tras centímetro el movimiento resultaba irresistible. Con los dedos temblorosos dejó al descubierto la piel que brillaba en ámbar y madreperla bajo la luz de la lumbre, hasta que por fin su camisón quedó arrugado en su cintura.

Los antebrazos de Serena subieron como por acto reflejo protegiendo su desnudez de la mirada de Darien. Él podía ver que una pregunta, así como también algo de aprensión, rondaba sus claros ojos de color verde grisáceo, esos ojos que no escondían nada. Y entonces, como reuniendo coraje, ella respiró hondo y, con lentitud, bajó los brazos.

Darien se estremeció como si lo hubieran golpeado.

Por un instante, sintió una extraña inconexión, como si los exquisitos pechos blancos y rosados que formaban un arco delante de él no pudieran pertenecer a la Serena que conocía hacía años, la que podía dispararle a una manzana en una cerca a cincuenta pasos de distancia y aquella que, de manera incesante, lo acribillaba a preguntas. Fascinado, los observó boquiabierto por el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a volverse torpe, y luego, con cierta dificultad, levantó poco a poco la mirada hasta su rostro.

El temor había desaparecido de los ojos de Serena. Ahora se veían cálidos por la distracción y con un toque de triunfo muy femenino, ya que el asombro tenso en el rostro de él le acababa de dar la primera muestra de su propio poder.

Con las manos un tanto torpes por los nervios y las ansias, Darien pasó la punta de sus dedos por la longitud de su tórax. Sintió que los músculos de Serena se contraían. La respiración de ella se detuvo ante la caricia y su propia respiración se interrumpió cuando ahuecó la palma de sus manos en el peso satinado de sus pechos y rozó los pulgares por sus pezones. Y cuando Serena cerró los ojos y dijo: «Ah», con mucha suavidad, él se sintió el emperador del universo.

—¿Darien? —su voz llegaba hasta él con debilidad, como a la distancia. Su deseo por ella casi lo quiebra.

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera tocarte, también.

—No pondré objeción.

Ella abrió los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa distraída mientras su corazón corcoveaba.

—¿Me enseñarás cómo?

—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca—. Te lo enseñaré.

—Tu brazo…

—Sólo te siento a ti, pequeña Sere.

Bajó la cabeza y pasó su lengua por uno de sus pezones rosáceos; luego lo llevó con delicadeza al interior de su boca, fusionó su lengua a su alrededor, lo saboreó como si fuera un licor poco común.

—Ah… —Fue más bien una espiración que una palabra. Serena entrelazó los dedos en su cabello para mantenerlo contra su pecho.

Él necesitaba sentir toda su plenitud contra su cuerpo. En ese mismo instante.

Darien le empujó la espalda con mucha, mucha suavidad contra la cama, y sus ojos le decían que sin duda ya no habría vuelta atrás. Los ojos de ella no reflejaban en él otra cosa más que deseo. Riendo con timidez, ambos hurgaban en los botones del pantalón de Darien y luchaban por desenredar a Serena de los voluminosos pliegues del camisón. Al final, la impaciencia sacó lo mejor de ellos y pronto los botones de la camisa de Darien una vez más cayeron al piso del pabellón de caza.

Hubo una suave risa de asombro y alivio, luego silencio, excepto por el primer tacto vacilante de las manos sobre la piel ahora febril de excitación. Y como lo había prometido, Darien le enseñó: le dio un delicado beso ardiente a la palma de la mano de Serena y después la guió hasta la gruesa erección que se curvaba sobre su abdomen, murmurándole cómo quería que lo tocara. Ella intentó subir el puño por su longitud y él inhaló con brusquedad y cerró la mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Darien? ¿Fue…

—Demasiado bueno, pequeña Sere —dijo con voz áspera, en una risa entrecortada—. Volveremos con esto más tarde, ¿sí?

Darien le retiró el cabello hacia atrás y luego, con suavidad, casi de manera casta, presionó sus labios una vez más contra la maravilla aterciopelada de su boca. Luego, sus manos, que temblaban con ternura y avidez, le recorrieron el cuerpo, reclamándola: vagaron por sus pechos y la suave pendiente de su abdomen, rozaron la definición de su cadera y la plenitud de sus nalgas, descubrieron la vulnerable piel asombrosamente sedosa que se escondía entre los muslos y el interior de los brazos. Serena se meneaba bajo su tacto con la respiración contenida; sus ojos se cerraban pestañeando para perderse en la sensación. Luego, los abría pestañeando otra vez para observar la manera en que sus manos se movían sobre ella. Darien se detuvo por un momento y se apoyó sobre el codo para poder desplegar su mano sobre el abdomen de ella. La miraba fijamente.

—Dios, eres hermosa, pequeña Sere.

Serena le sonrió con timidez. Darien rozó su boca contra la suya; ella levantó la mano para ahuecarla en su rostro y abrió los labios debajo de los de él. Sus lenguas se unieron con languidez; Darien acarició el costado de su pecho satinado con el dorso de los dedos. Disfrutaba al sentirlo. Luego, apartó la boca e inclinó la cabeza hacia su pezón. Enrolló la lengua a su alrededor, provocando que el terciopelo rosado se volviera una pequeña cuenta apretada mientras la palma de su mano acariciaba el otro pecho, se deslizaba por las costillas, tocaba los rizos color cobre que había debajo de la curva de su abdomen y acariciaba con suavidad, sólo con la yema de los dedos, el interior de su muslo.

—Darien… ah… maravilloso… —Los dedos de Serena se deslizaron por la nuca hasta llegar a su cabello, enviándole ríos de fogosidad a través de las extremidades.

—¿Qué intentas decir, pequeña Sere? —bromeaba.

Silencio. Intentaba reír, pero los dedos de él volvían a deslizarse por su muslo, subían por el suave vello de esa zona, se sumergían con mucha, mucha suavidad en la hendidura húmeda cubierta de rizos color cobre, y la risa se convirtió en un jadeo.

—Tócame, pequeña Sere —le ordenó con voz ronca. Pero sus manos ya se encontraban sobre él. Las palmas de sus manos se movían por su pecho y por su abdomen, por sus brazos y muslos, hacían el mismo descubrimiento y reclamaban de su cuerpo lo mismo que él reclamaba del de ella. Con suavidad, hurgaba en los vellos de su pecho; con la lengua, seguía el rastro del oscuro vello rizado, saboreaba sus pezones planos, recorría la unión entre las costillas, la arrastraba por la curva hinchada de su erección mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus muslos. De la garganta de Darien salió un gemido; cerró los ojos, atormentado por la inocencia carnal de su exploración.

—¿Qué intentas decir tú, Darien?

Blasfemó, rió a medias, luego cogió a Serena de los brazos y la llevó con brusquedad sobre su pecho para Tomarle la boca con ferocidad. Sus lenguas se batieron a duelo y luego se retorcieron juntos en un enredo de manos exigentes y bocas que se deslizaban sobre los cuerpos brillantes por el sudor. Darien la cogió de las nalgas y la meneó contra él. Con suavidad, le mordió el contorno del cuello. La lengua de ella encontró el espiral de sus orejas, mientras él jadeaba su nombre. Luego, Darien la giró y la sujetó. Mirando fijamente los ojos de Serena, se levantó para colocarse encima de ella. Los brazos le temblaban. Ambos se enardecieron cuando Darien frotó su dolorida erección contra la hendidura entre las piernas de ella, lentamente, una vez, dos veces, una vez más. Las rodillas de Serena se abrieron arqueándose contra él de manera instintiva.

—Darien… quiero… por favor…

Él sabía que era el momento. Darien bajó una vez más y, Tomándola en sus brazos, con delicadeza levantó una de sus piernas sobre su cadera. Hundió los dedos en el calor húmedo entre sus piernas; la acariciaba, hacía círculos adrede, sin descanso. Serena murmuraba incoherencias y movía las caderas contra la mano de él, sujetándose de sus brazos. Jadeando, pronunciaba e imploraba su nombre. Confiaba en que la llevaría de manera segura dondequiera que parecía que iba a precipitarse.

Por fin, salieron de su interior una serie de gritos suaves. Su cuerpo se inclinaba, se estremecía, se sacudía hacia arriba por la fuerza de su liberación. Volvió a hundirse contra Darien, con la respiración acelerada y discordante.

Darien le retiró el cabello húmedo del rostro, lo acomodó detrás de una de sus orejas y le rozó la boca con ternura sobre sus labios hinchados por los besos.

—¿Darien? —La voz de Serena se oía densa por el desconcierto.

—Sí. —Apenas podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta—. Es así. —Los temblores de ella continuaban latiendo debajo de su mano. Sintió un triunfo compasivo. «Lo hice por ella».

—¿Para ti también?

La propia necesidad de Darien lo punzaba. Se levantó otra vez sobre ella. Los músculos de su espalda vibraban y el brazo herido tembló.

—Pronto, pequeña Sere. —La miraba a los ojos, que aún estaban vidriosos por la pasión y la liberación—. Tal vez te duela un poco, pero sólo es una vez. ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella extendió una mano y le retiró el cabello de los ojos.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo con seriedad.

Darien sonrió con ligereza; podía oír la bravuconería de su voz.

—Yo tengo un poco de miedo —confesó.

—Pero ¿por qué?

No podía explicárselo.

—No temas. Estoy aquí contigo —dijo ella en voz baja. Flexionó los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor para acomodarse debajo de él. Y luego, por fin, la colmó murmurando palabras de confianza, y después sílabas roncas de éxtasis. Se movió con lentitud en su interior, luego desenfrenado, hacia su propia liberación.

Al alcanzarla, pronunció su nombre en voz baja.

Durmieron un poco, una hora o dos, aún entrelazados. Darien despertó cuando sintió que Serena se movía, y ella le sonrió soñolienta. Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Te amo —murmuró ella.

Las palabras… fueron como si un sol entero le hubiera estallado en el pecho.

Él había actuado de manera ridícula. Sus pensamientos agitados, la gran confusión, el tormento y la impotencia… Sólo era amor. Suponía que siempre había sido amor. No estaba de pie ante ningún precipicio, o mejor dicho, los precipicios tenían poco significado cuando uno por fin se daba cuenta de que tenía alas. Darien susurró.

—Yo también te amo.

Esas palabras eran solemnes e inadecuadas para lo que él sentía.

Serena sonrió y cerró los ojos, y pronto volvió a dormirse.

La necesitaba a su lado para siempre. Y, de alguna manera, desde hacía días, quizá desde el día en que la conoció, lo supo.

Todo era simple ahora, a pesar de los salteadores de caminos, los relicarios y las identidades múltiples. Todo lo que era y todo lo que Darien imaginaba ser a partir de ese momento era ser el hombre que abrazaba a Serena mientras dormía.


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

—…Y en Georgia, viven en el agua enormes monstruos escamosos con grandes bocas llenas de dientes. Son capaces de engullir un ciervo de un solo bocado.

—¡Mientes!

—Es verdad —dijo Darien con seriedad—. Nadan en ríos iguales a este, sólo que un poco más turbios, y de vez en cuando se arrastran hacia la orilla para disfrutar del sol, como nosotros hacemos ahora.

Darien y Serena estaban recostados uno al lado del otro sobre una manta junto al agua, desnudos y completamente blancos bajo el sol de la tarde, cubiertos de pequeñas perlas de agua. Serena había querido darse otro baño, y aunque al principio Darien se había mostrado reacio a satisfacer su impulso, alegando que ya deberían estar en camino, al menos aceptó el argumento de que bien podría ser la última oportunidad que tendrían de retozar desnudos y juntos en un lugar como ese.

—En realidad es un buen argumento —le había dicho a Serena, con seriedad.

Y ahora la entretenía con historias sobre Norteamérica.

—¿Comen personas? —preguntó Serena después de un momento.

—Sólo en raras ocasiones —le respondió de manera despreocupada—. Se llaman «caimanes». ¿Te gustaría ver uno algún día?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Sí, desde luego —afirmó Serena con vacilación.

—¿Estás segura? —La voz de Darien temblaba con regocijo contenido.

—Desde luego que quisiera ver una criatura tan importante —reiteró con firmeza.

Aun así, no podía evitar mirar hacia el agua con una especulación inquietante. Hubo otro silencio breve entre ellos.

Y luego Darien le cogió un muslo y rugió.

Serena brincó casi directamente en el aire, emitiendo una serie de chillidos.

—¡Eres una bestia! —Se abalanzó sobre él e intentó darle un puñetazo en el pecho mientras Darien reía sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Ten cuidado con mi brazo! —Se ahogaba entre risas mientras intentaba capturarla de las muñecas. Ella reía y se retorcía para que no la cogiera, pero pronto pudo agarrarle ambos brazos y darle la vuelta.

Permanecieron inmóviles por un instante, extasiados por el regocijo perfecto e insondable que veían uno en los ojos del otro.

—Hola —dijo Serena en voz baja.

—Hola —respondió Darien con amabilidad. Luego lamió una perla de agua de su pecho. Serena vio que sus ojos se volvían casi negros por el deseo, y sintió un aumento repentino de gozo.

Darien levantó los brazos de ella por encima de su cabeza y los sujetó allí, mientras sonreía con picardía. Serena deslizó los pies a lo largo de las pantorrillas de él en una suave caricia y trabó las piernas a su alrededor. Él bajó con cuidado y se introdujo en ella. Fue una presión larga y pausada. Luego se mecieron juntos muy lentamente. Disfrutaban al sentir sus cuerpos fríos y resbaladizos por el agua y calientes por el sol. «Precioso». La palabra llenaba la mente de Serena. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Darien le mordisqueó la garganta.

Arrastró su mejilla con barba contra la suavidad de la piel de ella. Buscó sus labios y los volvió a perder mientras la cabeza de ella se agitaba por el deseo. La observaba y saboreaba el ritmo primario de sus caderas mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Una llama blanca se encendió y serpenteó por sus venas hasta dejarla incandescente, desesperada por la urgencia. «Precioso. Precioso. Precioso». Serena gritó, fue un agudo sonido salvaje. Se arqueó debajo del ritmo acelerado de los empujes de él y luego su piel se disolvió en mil estrellas brillantes y ardientes y quedó temblando debajo de su cuerpo.

Darien se desplomó contra ella, estremeciéndose. Ella acunó su cabeza, acarició esa gruesa mata de cabello negro maravillosamente rebelde y le retiró las mechas ondeadas de la frente. Guardaron silencio hasta que la respiración de ambos se volvió más tranquila y regular.

Finalmente, Darien se apartó de mala gana, pero inmediatamente después extendió las manos hasta ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron recostados, juntos, hasta que él comenzó a adormilarse mientras Serena miraba a través de los árboles. Fragmentos de cielo azul brillaban entre el verde luminoso de las hojas. Era como estar acostada debajo de un techo de cristal de colores. Llevó la mirada hasta el brazo que la envolvía y con delicadeza siguió con el dedo el rastro del camino azul pálido de sus venas, agradecida más allá de las palabras por la vida que corría a través de ellas.

Estaba impresionada por el mismo hecho de hacer el amor. Por la manera en la que sus intentos por saciar el apetito el uno por el otro sólo aumentaba el propio, por el estimulante momento aterrador de completa rendición en medio del éxtasis, cuando ya no podía descifrar dónde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de Darien y no podía imaginar que alguna vez volviera a importarle. Disfrutaba de todo eso: del peso del cuerpo de Darien sobre ella, de la manera en que su contacto hacía que él enterrara el rostro, indefenso, en la curva de su cuello y murmurara con voz ronca su nombre, de su mirada caliente y distante, ciega incluso aunque nunca abandonara su rostro, cuando se movía en su interior hasta llegar a su liberación. Y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, de manera deliciosa, como si por fin lo hubiera utilizado para el propósito para el que había sido creado.

De alguna manera, todo eso hacía que aprender a tocar el pianoforte pareciera tener mucho menos sentido.

Y, ay, Dios, cómo lo amaba. Pero había algo que debía saber. Mientras que el tiempo y el distanciamiento de las caballerizas enriquecían el toque irlandés de Darien, algo que parecía más inalterable quedaba al descubierto. Veía los cambios en su comportamiento, en su voz, y veía cómo se adecuaban a su cuerpo de manera más auténtica. Peleaba y disparaba como un caballero, hablaba como un caballero, se vestía con prendas de caballero. Pero había algo más, algo casi intangible: su elegancia, su ingenio, las palabras que utilizaba, la facilidad de reflexión para dominar una situación. Ella necesitaba saber.

—¿Darien?

Darien abrió un ojo y lo dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me dirás quién eres en verdad?

Tenía habilidad para preguntar las cosas más inesperadas en los momentos más inesperados. Ahora, bien despierto, Darien se sentó y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello, pero sin hablar.

Serena continuó, titubeó un poco.

—Es sólo que… me haces recordar lo que le ocurrió una vez a mi padre. Tropezó con algo que había en la tierra del jardín de atrás después de una lluvia que duró días y días, llovió a cántaros, literalmente. Lo frotó con su pañuelo y vio que era un pequeño cofre, y cuando hizo que Tom, el jardinero, cavara para extraerlo, resultó estar lleno de monedas romanas. Encontró cosas bonitas y de bastante valor. Pero bien pudo haber quedado enterrado y nunca hubiéramos sabido que existía de no haber sido por la lluvia.

Darien lanzó una risa compungida.

—Ah. ¿Entonces te recuerdo a algo que ha estado enterrado durante siglos, pequeña Sere? —dijo él, torciendo una comisura de su boca con ironía—. Me doy cuenta de que necesito afeitarme, pero no estoy seguro de comprender la comparación.

Sin embargo miraba hacia el agua y más allá, pero no a ella.

Serena no respondió. Envolvió con firmeza los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Darien se volvió hacia ella y su corazón se oprimió ante la tirantez pálida que había en su rostro.

—Por favor, perdóname, pequeña Sere —dijo en voz baja—. Sé que te preguntas qué encontrarás en el cofre cuando por fin hayas desenterrado todo, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí —respondió con suavidad.

Él volvió a mirar hacia el remanso.

—¿Quizá tienes problemas con la ley, Darien?

—No los tenía antes de conocerte, pequeña Sere, te lo juro por mi honor —contestó de inmediato—. No obstante, ahora es diferente.

Ella sonrió un poco al oír eso.

—Entonces, ¿eres… eras… alguien… importante?

Darien aún no se enfrentó a su mirada. Observaba el curso del río. En algún lugar, el alcance de su visión encontraba el mar, y al otro lado de ese mar, estaba Norteamérica, una nueva vida. Ojala los zarcillos de la vieja vida no lo estrangularan antes de alcanzarla.

—Sí —confesó por fin.

La palabra parecía caer entre ellos con el peso de un monumento.

Serena respiró breve y bruscamente. Y luego asintió con la cabeza una vez, como si confirmara algo que ya sabía.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, pensativos, y entonces Darien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Al hablar, sus palabras salían desordenadas y deprisa.

—Cuando resulté herido en la guerra, pequeña Sere, vi mi oportunidad. Odiaba la vida que había llevado, y la vida que me esperaba al regresar de la guerra. Todo proscrito, establecido, asfixiante. En realidad, había ido a la guerra para escapar de eso. Y entonces, sólo lo dejé atrás. Te juro que no hubo ningún escándalo. No dejé esposa, ni hijos. Todos los que me conocían creyeron que había muerto, asesinado en Waterloo, y entonces fue fácil comenzar una vida nueva.

—Yo lo hubiera sabido —dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Cómo lo hubieras sabido, pequeña Sere?

—Eres mi corazón, Darien. Sabría si mi corazón dejara de latir.

Lo dijo con mucha simpleza, de manera muy realista. Y una vez más, Serena Tsukino lo había dejado sin palabras.

Darien dejó de caminar. «Siempre hará esto», pensaba él. «Y la necesito a mi lado siempre». Bajó la mirada hacia ella, con ojos tiernos, suplicantes.

—Pues, ellos lo creyeron, pequeña Sere. Si hubieras estado en Waterloo, comprenderías lo fácil que era creer en algo. He dejado atrás un inmenso deber, y también riquezas, y no me enorgullece eso. Pero no lo quiero de vuelta. Que Dios me ayude, ahora me siento más feliz de lo que nunca me he sentido. Te ruego que no pienses mal de mí por esto.

Serena volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó con ternura.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Darien, un poco sobresaltado.

—También he dejado atrás mi deber, Darien. Era mi deber casarme con Furuhata y tocar el pianoforte y bordar, y muy probablemente vivir con tristeza sola en el campo, mientras mi esposo se iba a las mesas de juego de Londres; y tú no piensas mal de mí por renunciar a eso, ¿no es verdad? No podría soportar la vida que me esperaba, por lo que elegí otra por mí misma, sólo tuve que pensarlo un segundo. Con tu ayuda. ¿Cómo puedo pensar mal de ti, Darien, cuando, de todas las personas que formaban parte de mi vida, tú siempre has cuidado de mí, a tu manera? No puedo imaginar que hubieras dejado a alguien que de verdad te necesitara.

«Ah, sí, pero tú no has abandonado el banco que tu familia tuvo en el Parlamento durante cientos de años, pequeña Sere. No has abandonado la tierra en la que descansamos en este momento. No has dejado que tu familia y que tus amigos lloraran la pérdida de tu muerte. No has dejado a una amante sin decirle adiós».

Casi dice todo eso en voz alta.

—Serena, no es tan simple. El deber es algo diferente para los hombres que para las mujeres… —comenzó a decir con suavidad.

—¡Tonterías! —Serena lo interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Ambos somos egoístas y me importa un bledo. No me importa mientras esté contigo.

Darien bajó la mirada hacia ella con asombro. Se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría el día en el que Serena dejara de asombrarlo. No había un solo hueso de timidez en su cuerpo; había hecho el amor con gusto y una ternura ejemplar. Gozar con ella en el descubrimiento de su propio cuerpo había sido el placer más grande de su vida.

Pero qué cruel y único podía ser el nuevo amor que no reconocía nada fuera de su propia burbuja, pensaba Darien. Sabía que a ellos sí les importaría un bledo las demás cosas, llegado el momento. Aunque la versión de sí mismo que veía a través de los ojos de ella era seductora. Deseaba que fuera así de simple, deseaba ser egoísta y que no le importara serlo. Tal vez creía que al haber sobrevivido la violencia y las guerras en su vida tenía derecho a un poco de egoísmo, y en ese egoísmo estaba incluido el hecho de que no deseaba contarle a Serena toda la verdad sobre sí mismo; aún no. No hasta que fuera suya por completo, ante la ley. No hasta que verdaderamente le resultara extremadamente difícil alejarse de él a causa del desengaño y la desilusión, si es que alguna vez se enteraba de toda la verdad.

La palma de las manos se le enfriaron y humedecieron. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a la edad madura de veintinueve años sin siquiera pensar en el matrimonio? Desde el momento en que cumplió dieciocho años, pusieron delante de él una heredera aristocrática tras otra. En los bailes y las veladas había visto verdaderos racimos de atractivas mujeres que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Ninguna de ellas había quedado registrada en su mente más de un momento. Se había sentido enfadado y egocéntrico, ocupado en poner a prueba los límites de su libertad y la paciencia de su padre. Perpetuar el antiguo linaje Dunbrooke parecía un deber desagradable que pertenecía a un futuro lejano.

Pero desde el momento en el que había despertado con Serena en sus brazos, el matrimonio era lo único en lo que podía pensar. ¡Dios lo ayude! ¿Y si Serena no contrajera matrimonio con él? ¿Y si le preguntara, y ella vacilara, o necesitara que la persuadiera? Sabía lo que haría: por primera vez en la vida, se lo rogaría. La amenazaría, si fuera necesario; la asustaría diciéndole que quizá ya estaba embarazada. Por Dios, contraer matrimonio con ella era el único deseo verdadero que tenía desde que había nacido. Y luego, la compensaría, haciéndola feliz el resto de su vida.

—¿Darien? —dijo Serena de manera burlona—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Darien nunca antes había oído que alguien se hubiera declarado desnudo. Sin duda habría un precedente, como lo había para casi todo, si se buscaba.

—Serena… —salió en un gruñido seco. Vaya, todo un comienzo prometedor.

—Darien, por favor, siéntate a mi lado. No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Es tu brazo? ¿Puedo echarle una mirada?

—¡No! —le gritó con nerviosismo.

Serena se estremeció.

—Quiero decir…

Quizá funcionaría mejor si se arrodillaba. Con determinación, se arrodilló ante ella, pero ella se apartó deprisa en una pequeña muestra de desconfianza. Debía dejar de farfullar una risa histérica. ¿Cómo hacía alguien que estaba enamorado para continuar con ese momento con elegancia? ¿Cómo era posible que se hiciesen declaraciones, si eran una forma exquisita de tortura?

—Darien…

—Silencio, Serena —soltó, con más mal humor del que quería—. Intento proponerte matrimonio.

Su boca cayó abierta por el asombro y por un momento lo miró fijamente sin comprender. Luego, comenzó a reír.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo de manera enigmática.

—Vaya, sí, sí, sí —respondió con voz entrecortada mientras aún reía sin poder hacer nada—. ¡Por supuesto! Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que… «Silencio, Serena» —se reprendió con dureza, haciendo vibrar la voz—. ¡Ay, caramba! Qué romántico…

El entrecejo de Darien comenzó a temblar y se curvó en los bordes frente a las carcajadas de ella, y luego, por fin, abrió la boca para reír y dejar salir un gran grito de victoria. Suponía que importaba poco que hubiera hecho la propuesta de matrimonio más torpe del mundo, siempre que, después de todas las risitas, obtuviera la respuesta que deseaba.

Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, y él los cerró a su alrededor con tanta fuerza como pudo.

—Tengo muy poco dinero, Serena, pero quizá pueda trabajar para mi tía algún tiempo y, sin duda, nos prestará dinero y podremos contraer matrimonio en Gretna Green mañana; aunque deberíamos marcharnos pronto para llegar allí. Tú sí quieres ir a Norteamérica, ¿no es verdad? Quizá puedas dedicarte a la medicina allí… —farfullaba con alivio, felicidad desenfrenada y pánico ante la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sí —murmuró ella contra su pecho—. Sí a todo. Siempre que estemos juntos.

Darien la abrazó y enterró el rostro en la dulzura de su cabello, inspirándola. Pero sin importar lo cerca que la tenía, las imágenes de Patricia Kino, su hermano Tom, su padre y el hijo menor de los Pickering jugaban al borde de su conciencia como vestigios de un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:<strong>_ :D_

**Elsy82:**_ -.-U jajaja :3 subir ambos no es problema, es mi tiempo en estas semanas que no me dejas abrir la compu XD_

**isabel120**_: :P_

**DeepNiobe:**_ Grax! espero que sigas leyendo :)_

**Princess Rei of Mars**_: Ahhh! Volviste :´D ya estaba preocupada por ti te extrañaba XD éxito con tus finales :P_

**aby:**_ holaaaaas, bienvenida :D_

**marceila:**_ Jajaja, espero actualiza más pronto, ya casi termino mis examenes ^.^_


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

El pabellón de caza no tenía ventanas, pero había algunas finas grietas en sus paredes, y la luz del día los encontró de manera inevitable. Serena abrió los ojos en la oscuridad que se disipaba.

Darien estaba sentado en la cama a su lado, con los brazos envueltos, flojos, alrededor de las rodillas. Parecía estar mirando en dirección a la puerta, distraído. Serena se incorporó medio dormida y le dio un dulce beso en el hombro desnudo. Él sonrió con ligereza, y el corazón de ella se estremeció. Había sentido el mismo estremecimiento a menudo durante los últimos días. Le agradaba pensar que era su corazón que se henchía para recibir una fresca ráfaga de alegría.

Pero Darien no hablaba ni la Tomaba. Permanecía perdido en su pensamiento, extrañamente abstraído. Se sentó a su lado en silencio, de manera amistosa, miró en la misma dirección que él, como si también pudiera ver lo que fuera que hubiera allí.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que él hablara.

—Pequeña Sere, el otro día, cuando fui a la casa de empeños…

—¿Cuándo compraste mi herbario?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, cuando compré tu herbario. Pues bien, me encontré con un amigo allí…

—¿Tienes amigos?

La boca de Darien se movía con nerviosismo.

—Es un poco temprano para la ironía, ¿no es verdad, pequeña Sere? Sí, tengo un amigo, un viejo amigo… y, bueno, creo que deberíamos… visitarlo hoy. Si es que podemos encontrarlo.

—¿Si es que podemos encontrarlo? —Serena estaba confundida—. Pero, ¿y Gretna Green? ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué debemos visitarle? ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

—En cierto modo.

—¿En cierto modo? ¿Qué significa, en cierto mo…

Con determinación, Darien cubrió su boca con la suya, interrumpiendo su pregunta. Le pellizcó los labios con suavidad hasta que se abrieron para permitir que entrara su lengua.

—Mmmm… —suspiró ella, y le puso las manos a ambos lados del rostro. Se rindió ante su poderosa exploración e hizo una pequeña exploración propia. Por fin, Darien levantó la cabeza, con los ojos a medio abrir, embriagados por los besos.

—¿Eso te ha gustado, pequeña Sere?

Ella sonreía confundida.

—Intolerable. Ahora, tu amigo…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tal… esto? —Bajó la cabeza; su lengua dibujó una filigrana lenta y caliente sobre su pezón que hizo que se convirtiera en un pequeño frunce rosado; luego, lo llevó dentro de su boca y lo succionó con suavidad.

Un rayo le recorrió las venas que se abrían en el lugar en el que su boca caliente se unía con la carne de ella.

—Ay… Dios… es… simplemente… horroroso… —jadeó ella, riendo a medias. Sintió que los labios de él dibujaban una sonrisa contra su pecho.

—¿Ay? —susurró con picardía—. Entonces también odiarás… esto.

Su cabeza desapareció debajo de la manta y su lengua se hundió una vez dentro de su ombligo antes de detenerse y tocar, primero con ligereza y luego con una caricia larga, la protuberancia sensible del recodo de sus piernas. Serena saltó. Él lo hizo otra vez.

—Ay… Dios…

—¿Te parece horrible? —preguntó con fingida compasión, reprimiendo una risa. Arrojó la manta hacia atrás y con suavidad, sus manos separaron más sus muslos. Volvió a hundir su lengua.

—Por favor…

—Prueba el cielo, pequeña Sere —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Deja… de hablar…

Darien rió por lo bajo, contento, y obedeció. Cuando ella comenzó a mover las caderas contra las caricias de su lengua, le levantó las piernas a la altura de su cintura y se introdujo en su interior, acompañando los movimientos de sus caderas con las suyas. En sólo cuestión de segundos, estallaron juntos.

Zarcillos de neblina se enrollaban y desenrollaban del follaje del bosque, y el sol que se elevaba enviaba polvorientas columnas de luz que bajaban a través de los árboles y hacían rayas de luz sobre Serena y Darien mientras cabalgaban. Serena estaba molesta: sus ojos aún mostraban las consecuencias de un sueño interrumpido y sus piernas colgaban a ambos lados del caballo como sacos de harina. Hubiera preferido quedarse en la cama todo el día. «Debería haber una ley», pensó. «Un mínimo de dos horas en cama por cada hora de hacer el amor». Pero no; Darien se había mantenido inflexible. Y ahora era todo lo que podía hacer para permanecer sentada en la silla de montar.

Ante la insistencia de Darien, cabalgaba a su lado, ni detrás ni delante, y otra vez vestía las prendas que usaba como Ned, y que le producían picor. Darien parecía distraído. Había dicho sólo unas pocas cosas escuetas e infundadas desde que habían dejado el pabellón de caza, y ahora podía verlo examinando el suelo del bosque como si buscara con desesperación algo en particular.

—¿Darien?

La mirada que le echó cuestionaba su atrevimiento por hablarle cuando era tan evidente que estaba ocupado.

Serena suspiró hasta quedar sin aliento, pero se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas. Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Podía ver que no cabalgaban hacia el norte, ni hacia Escocia como habían planeado, ni hacia Gretna Green, donde contraerían matrimonio… sino que volvían al lugar del que habían venido.

De repente, Darien detuvo su caballo para observar la rama rota de un árbol que parecía haber sido puesta en la tierra de manera intencional. Estaba bifurcada, y el extremo más largo de la bifurcación apuntaba al sur. Hizo una leve sonrisa, se frotó las manos en el pantalón, como secándose las palmas sudorosas, y la tensión visiblemente abandonó su cuerpo. Con algo parecido a la alegría, giró el caballo en dirección de la rama bifurcada. Serena hizo lo mismo.

—¿Darien? ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

Él le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Te gustará adonde vamos, pequeña Sere, te lo aseguro.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta.

—Sí, pero esa es toda la respuesta que puedo ofrecerte.

Le sonrió, la sonrisa que normalmente iluminaba su mundo con tanta certeza como el sol iluminaba el día. Deseaba golpearlo.

Cabalgaron por una hora más, aproximadamente. De vez en cuando, Darien renovaba su alegría al ver pequeñas pilas ordenadas de piedra, o más ramas; y cada vez giraba su caballo de acuerdo a ellas.

—Quisiera que me dijeras adonde vamos.

—Es una pena que yo no sea un hada que te conceda deseos, pequeña Sere.

«Bueno», pensó ella, «supongo que el sarcasmo es mejor que el silencio».

Continuaron cabalgando.

Por fin, al principio con debilidad y luego aumentando la intensidad, oyó sonidos que no pertenecían al bosque: voces en una lengua extraña, una risa, una tos. Caballos que relinchaban, el tintineo de sus arreos. Algo sabroso que cocinaban hacía que su estómago se retorciera de hambre.

Un momento más tarde se encontraban en un claro, rodeados de una serie de rostros oscuros y ojos brillantes, hombres, mujeres y niños. Las voces que hablaban la lengua extraña guardaron silencio.

Un movimiento atrajo la atención de Serena; un hombre alto con brillantes ojos claros se detuvo en el centro del claro con las manos apoyadas en las caderas; giró la cabeza desde Darien hasta Serena, luego de vuelta hacia Darien, después de vuelta hacia Serena.

Esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya es suficiente —le dijo Darien a Artemis.

Artemis levantó la palma de sus manos para apaciguarlo.

—¿He dicho algo? —Hizo un gesto—. Veo que has seguido el _patrin_ —observó.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor Artemis Heron, ella es mi amiga, la señorita Serena Tre… —se detuvo, lo pensó mejor—. Mi amiga Serena —concluyó—. Serena, él es Artemis Heron.

Serena, con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro, saludó con la cabeza desde lo alto de su caballo. Artemis le hizo una reverencia, aún esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

Darien bajó de la silla de montar y sostuvo el estribo de Serena para que pudiera desmontar.

—¿Gitanos? —le preguntó en voz baja, encantada. Su madre, sencillamente, se pondría una mano en el corazón y se arrodillaría si la viera en ese momento.

—Te dije que te gustaría —susurró con engreimiento, como si fuera una sorpresa especial que hubiera arreglado sólo para ella—. Ah, y prefieren que se les conozca como los _Rom._

—Y, ¿él es el gitano que te enseñó a acariciar los peces?

—Sí. Y también te dirá que es verdad, si lo dudas.

Artemis Heron le dijo algo con rapidez a Darien en la extraña lengua. A Serena le sonaba como agua que caía sobre rocas rugosas, melódico y gutural a la vez. Para su asombro, Darien recitó de un tirón una respuesta en la misma lengua. Artemis asintió con la cabeza una vez, con aire pensativo.

Serena echó una mirada alrededor del claro y a los rostros silenciosos que observaban. Uno de ellos era de una joven que miraba a Darien con manifiesta avidez.

—Luna, Neherenia —llamó Artemis, y dos mujeres se giraron hacia él, incluida la que admiraba a Darien muy abiertamente—. Tal vez la joven _Gadji_ quiera descansar en vuestra tienda.

—Ve con Luna, Serena —dijo Darien con delicadeza—. Necesito hablar con Artemis.

Serena abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Quería algo más de él, un roce, palabras tranquilizadoras, alguna explicación de por qué estaban allí. Pero aunque su mirada era compasiva, a la vez fue adusta con la orden, y a eso había que sumar que sus manos permanecían a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La mujer llamada Luna le sonrió y extendió su mano morena. Debido a que parecía no tener otra posibilidad, Serena la Tomó de mala gana, y Luna la guió.

Casi pierden la tarjeta; era algo inocuo en medio de las otras numerosas tarjetas y la abundancia de ramos que habían llegado para Rei desde el momento en el que los Tsukino llegaron a Londres. A juzgar por la sala de lady Kirkham, estaban arrasando con la producción de todos los invernaderos de Inglaterra, en nombre de Rei.

Sin embargo, a Rei sólo le interesaba un ramo: un simple ramillete de campanillas. Todos los días desde su primera noche en Almack's, un pequeño ramillete llegaba a la puerta, poco después del desayuno.

_Para mi campanilla._

La tarjeta siempre decía eso, y nada más.

Su madre creía que las campanillas anónimas eran dulces y muy inocentes comparadas con la abrumadora extravagancia de ramos que enviaban aquellos como el vizconde Grayson y el heredero del conde de Pennyworth. Sin duda, las campanillas eran un signo de respeto de alguien que no tenía una razón para esperar atraer la atención de Rei.

La verdad, sin que nadie excepto Rei lo supiera, era todo lo contrario.

Después de que lady Tsukino había revisado las invitaciones de Rei, cacareando y regodeándose, encontró la nota. Para su gran sorpresa, estaba dirigida a sir Kenji, no a ella ni a Rei. Sin palabras, se la entregó.

Las cejas de sir Kenji se levantaron de golpe. Prefería que lo excluyeran de los perifollos sociales; por consiguiente una tarjeta dirigida a él era de mucha trascendencia, y no necesariamente agradable.

La abrió y, con una mezcla de sentimientos, reconoció que era el papel de la duquesa de Dunbrooke. Con ironía, la generosidad de la duquesa de Dunbrooke había puesto a los Tsukino en una posición delicada; no querían pedir información actualizada con frecuencia acerca de la búsqueda de Serena por miedo a parecer desagradecidos o desconfiados. La duquesa era, después de todo, responsable de la entrada de Rei en Almack's, y ¿quién sabía lo útil que podría resultar en el futuro? No obstante, los días de silencio, las horas de incertidumbre, su incapacidad de hacer algo por encontrar a Serena habían sido insoportables.

Sir Kenji leyó la nota. Luego, cerró los ojos y exhaló con lentitud, con gusto, como si hubiera contenido la respiración por días.

—¿Kenji? ¿De qué se trata? —La voz de lady Tsukino sonó aguda por la ansiedad.

En silencio, sir Kenji le entregó la nota a lady Tsukino. «La vieron en Escocia», decía.

Sir Kenji miró a su esposa. El labio inferior de ella temblaba.

—Ya era hora. —Sir Kenji arrugó la nota en su puño.

—¿Escocia? Pero ¿cómo?

Sir Kenji, lady Tsukino y Lita Mamoru, duquesa de Dunbrooke, se sentaron en la sala de lady Kirkham, sujetando sendas tazas de té. A Rei la habían enviado a una serie de visitas sociales, acompañada por su criada con instrucciones de decir a sus amigas que su madre sufría de dolor de cabeza y que hoy no las acompañaría.

—En este momento no estamos del todo seguros —dijo Lita—. Sin embargo, sabemos que está ilesa. Hay especulaciones de que quizá un vecino la haya ayudado a marcharse.

—¡Robbie Denslowe! Aquel joven sinvergüenza…

—Espera, Kenji —aplacaba lady Tsukino—. Robbie no estaba en casa cuando Serena desapareció, por lo que no es posible que la haya ayudado a escapar. Lo que importa es que Serena está a salvo.

—Sir Kenji, debo hacer énfasis en que no sabemos cómo consiguió viajar hasta Escocia, por lo que no debemos sacar conclusiones —agregó Lita—. No tengo otros detalles aparte de que han visto a una joven que encaja con la descripción de Serena y que parecía estar bien. Les he ordenado a mis asistentes que continúen con la búsqueda y, sin duda, la encontrarán pronto.

—¿Estaba sola? —La voz de lady Tsukino temblaba.

—No lo sé —se disculpó Lita—, les he contado todo lo que sé, que es todo lo que saben mis asistentes.

—Iré a ayudar para que la traigan de una vez. —Para sir Kenji, un viaje a Escocia para traer de regreso a casa a su hija menor, que nunca se aburría, parecía ser el escape perfecto de esa interminable serie aburrida de fiestas y bailes.

—¡No puedes marcharte ahora! —dijo lady Tsukino con la voz entrecortada—. El vizconde está a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Rei, estoy segura de eso, y supongo que no podemos permitirnos comprometer el futuro de Rei.

—No logro darme cuenta de qué manera la búsqueda de Serena puede comprometer el futuro de Rei —respondió sir Kenji, con irritación poco disimulada.

—La gente se preguntará adonde tienes que ir, Kenji. Una desaparición repentina…

—Sir Kenji, lady Tsukino. Por favor disculpen mi interrupción…

Sir Kenji y lady Tsukino volvieron sus expresiones acaloradas hacia Lita.

—Creo —comenzó Lita con paso lento— que en esta instancia, Sir Kenji, lady Tsukino tiene razón. ¿Por qué correr riesgos con el futuro de Rei cuando es prácticamente seguro que Serena regresará pronto a casa, a salvo? La han visto; mis asistentes sin duda podrán verla pronto por sí mismos. Y lord Furuhata está dispuesto, incluso deseoso, a contraer matrimonio con ella, a pesar de su… viaje. Tiene un título decente y está a punto de heredar una buena porción de tierra. Mis asistentes la traerán a casa a la vez que se asegurarán de que nada… lamentable suceda. Y piense en el triunfo: tendrá dos hijas casadas en el término de una temporada. —Lita concluyó su discurso con una entusiasta sonrisa de aliento.

Los Tsukino oyeron todo lo que no expresó, o más bien lo que dijo en el código que las personas educadas parecían comprender de nacimiento. «Dispuesto, incluso deseoso, a contraer matrimonio con vuestra hija» pese al hecho de que casi fue capaz de violarla en el propio jardín trasero de los Tsukino a medianoche… «Mis asistentes se asegurarán de que nada… lamentable suceda» nada, es decir, más lamentable de lo que ya había ocurrido, y que en gran parte había iniciado Serena. La duquesa tenía absoluta razón.

Lady Tsukino le lanzó una mirada suplicante a sir Kenji, quien respondió con una mirada fija de pura frustración. Aunque la resistencia era simbólica, y por fin suspiró. Siempre era mucho más tranquilizador para su paz mental consentir los deseos de su esposa. Los asistentes de la duquesa, si en algo se parecían a los _Bow Street Runners_1_,_ sin duda sabrían cómo localizar a su hija mejor que él. Además, era probable que sólo estorbara si iba a Escocia.

—Muy bien. Me quedaré. Y le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarnos, Su Excelencia.

Lady Tsukino lanzó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo con alivio.

—El placer es mío, sir Kenji —dijo Lita con amabilidad.

Lita estaba aliviada de que lord y lady Tsukino se hubieran tragado y digerido el cuento sobre Escocia. Había estado preocupada por si se inquietaban y decidían Tomar cartas en el asunto respecto a Serena ante su falta de información, aunque fuera falsa. En realidad, después del último encuentro con los salteadores de caminos, Serena Tsukino y Endimion Mamoru parecían haber desaparecido en algún lugar entre las tierras de mala muerte cercanas al límite escocés. Pero los encontraría. O más bien, sus asistentes los encontrarían. Hutchins había hecho volver a Londres al inútil par al que Endimion Mamoru había golpeado dos veces y contratado a otros para vigilar las carreteras y los puertos de esa parte del país. No obstante, les había prometido grandes recompensas monetarias a todos los que pudieran traerle pruebas de la muerte de Endimion Mamoru.

Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Y necesitaba que los Tsukino se abstuvieran de hacer preguntas. Por ahora, parecía que eran dócilmente serviciales.

Una vez más, un título había demostrado toda la credibilidad necesaria.

Lita intentaba proteger ese título a cualquier precio.

_Nota de la traductora:_ Bow Street Runners: primera fuerza policial de la era victoriana.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, tenía sus reviews en una nota rápida y no se como fui capaz de borrarlos, pensé que ya los había puesto perdón, aún así perdón por la tardanza :) ya estoy mejor de tiempo, les traigo triple capitulo, un capi de la otra adaptacion, y un fic nuevo MIIIIO ese lo hago yo :D asi que tardare en publicar los capi de esos : se llama No Te Vayas, espero que se paseen por ahi :D pliiiiis_

Atte.: MONI 3


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Serena observaba con detenimiento lo que la rodeaba. A lo largo de las paredes de la tienda de Luna, había una serie de cofres apilados con esmero y algunas mantas enrolladas en cilindros apretados, como si los ocupantes de la tienda acabaran de llegar o bien estuvieran empaquetando para marcharse. El más extraño era un cofre largo que había contra la pared en el otro extremo de la tienda que servía de sostén a varias hileras de tarros y cajas, todos cuidadosamente rotulados con una palabra o dos en tinta negra. Algunos de los tarros estaban llenos de lo que parecían ser hierbas y flores secas; otros eran aún más intrigantes: contenían líquidos y objetos oscuros que se balanceaban.

Los ojos de Serena se posaron en las anfitrionas; se preguntaba si hablarían su idioma, si podría hablarles antes de que ellas lo hicieran. La mujer mayor, que era delgada, morena y de cabellera oscura trenzada con monedas de plata, le devolvió la mirada con amables ojos oscuros. La mujer más joven, que parecía estar constituida de suaves partes redondeadas (una pequeña nariz sin punta, una gruesa boca rosada, grandes pechos redondos y la cabeza llena de oscuros rizos sueltos), también miraba fijamente a Serena con un par de ojos color ámbar, redondos como dos lunas llenas. Pero su expresión era algo más que tranquila. Era… muy calculadora. Y definitivamente desconcertante.

«Tal vez tenga un problema para parpadear», pensaba Serena. «Quizá sólo me pareció que miraba a Darien antes».

—Soy Luna Heron y Neherenia es mi hija, Serena —por fin le explicó la mujer mayor—. ¿Deseas un poco de agua? ¿Algo para comer?

—Luna —llamó Serena, como si no hubiera oído su amable pregunta. Había tenido la sospecha desde el momento en que ingresó a la tienda, y aunque se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente grosera, no podía esperar más por la respuesta.

—¿Sí? —Aparentemente, Luna no se dio cuenta o no le importó que Serena fuera completamente grosera.

—¿Qué tienes en esos tarros?

—Hierbas, Serena —respondió Luna—. Soy la curandera de nuestra _compania._

El corazón de Serena se saltó un latido.

—Eres… ¿médica?—. La gitana resopló.

—Soy curandera, que es más de lo que puedo decir de muchos médicos _Gorgio._ Soy muy conocida entre los _Rom_ por curar. —El orgullo y la absoluta seguridad de su voz estremecieron a Serena de manera extraña. No podía imaginar que su madre llamara a esa mujer en un momento de enfermedad. Aunque todas las mujeres de la campiña inglesa tuvieran alguna fórmula o dos para brebajes y bálsamos especiales, y aunque aún llamaran a las comadronas en los partos con tanta frecuencia como a los médicos, Serena no podía imaginar que ninguna mujer inglesa fuera alabada o admirada en ninguna parte por su capacidad de curar. Las mujeres no asistían a las facultades de medicina. Las mujeres sostenían el cuenco que contenía la sangre de sus seres queridos mientras los médicos los desangraban, las mujeres limpiaban los vómitos y traían ropa blanca limpia.

—¿Cómo se llaman las hierbas que tienes en los tarros? —Serena se mordía el labio. Aparentemente, no podía dejar de preguntar.

—Hay lengua de víbora —dijo Luna—, para vendar heridas. Y pezuña de caballo para problemas de pulmones y también para acelerar la cicatrización de las heridas. Hay tanaceto para las enfermedades del aparato digestivo, y beleño…

—… para el dolor —completó Serena con impaciencia.

—Sí, pero no demasiado, sólo una infusión muy poco cargada, de lo contrario, el paciente no sentirá dolor nunca más.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron compartiendo una risa misteriosa.

Neherenia por fin había despegado los ojos de Serena, y ahora su mirada de luna llena vagaba de manera distraída por la tienda.

—¿Qué más?—. Serena instó a Luna para que continuara.

Luna la complació:

—Corteza de saúco, para… —Como una maestra esperaba que Serena completara la oración.

—¿Reumatismo? —adivinaba Serena.

—Sí, y también es bueno para los forúnculos, y muchas otras cosas —decía Luna de manera aprobatoria—. Y tengo betónica…

—Buena para… las mordeduras y las picaduras. —Serena sabía esto por su herbario—. Se hacen cataplasmas con ella.

—Sí, y también es buena para las flatulencias —le recordó Luna—, si haces un brebaje con ella.

Serena notaba que el rostro de Neherenia había adquirido una apariencia avinagrada.

—¿Te interesa la curación, pequeña _Gadji_ —preguntó Luna.

—Ay —dijo Serena con reverencia—. Ay, sí. Creo que es maravillosa. —Casi no podía creer que una mujer adulta, la madre de alguien, le hubiera preguntado eso con tanta seriedad.

Luna reía contenta con la respuesta.

—¡Qué bien, pequeña _Gadji!_ Quisiera que a Neherenia le gustara de la misma manera. Neherenia cree que los jóvenes gitanos son más dignos de su tiempo que la curación.

«Tengo la sensación de que también cree que Darien es más digno de su tiempo», pensaba Serena mientras miraba a Neherenia con cautela.

Algo en el techo de la tienda parecía tener capturada la atención de Neherenia. Serena sintió una pequeña punzada de compasión: mirar al techo, después de todo, era una manera clásica de ignorar a su madre. Si sustituía «holgazanear en la caballeriza» por «jóvenes gitanos» y «pianoforte» por «curación» era la misma conversación que había tenido con su propia madre cientos de veces. A pesar de todo… que la alentaran a aprender a ser una curandera, ¡y no desearlo!, desafiaba sus creencia.

—Debes tener sed y hambre, Serena. Te traeré algo para desayunar. Quizá podamos hablar más sobre la curación mientras te quedes con nosotros. —Con una sonrisa, Luna salió de la tienda.

Los ojos ámbar de Neherenia regresaron de inmediato y sin pestañear hacia Serena, quien, preparada, le devolvió la mirada.

—Tu cabello es llamativo —dijo Neherenia por fin, con tristeza, como si le apenara pensar que alguien tuviera el cabello menos bello que el de ella. Enrollaba en su dedo uno de los oscuros rizos sueltos de manera lánguida.

—Sí, creo que lo es —dijo Serena. Parecía no tener sentido discutir por algo que saltaba a la vista.

—No es cabello… gitano —puntualizó Neherenia con pesar. Para enfatizar su propósito, sacudió la cabeza provocando que su abundante melena rebotara sobre sus hombros.

—Quizá —dijo Serena con lentitud, luchando por contener el sarcasmo— sea porque no soy gitana.

Neherenia mostró una débil sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza. Miraba a Serena con los ojos llenos de lástima.

—El hombre con el que viajas… Es tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—Eh… no… —Serena sintió que un calor le subía por el rostro. ¿Se escandalizaría Neherenia si supiera que ella, una mujer soltera, viajaba sola con un joven?

—Porque… —continuó como si Serena ni siquiera hubiera hablado— te miraba como uno mira a una hermana.

Era el turno de que Serena la mirara fijamente, pasmada.

Neherenia le devolvió la mirada con una expresión totalmente neutra. Casi neutra. Había un claro brillo de algo más en la profundidad de sus ojos.

—Yo… él… —balbuceó Serena. Se irguió con orgullo—. Darien es mi prometido. Contraeremos matrimonio. Y a él le gusta bastante mi cabello. —Serena hizo una mueca por el tono aniñado que oía en su propia voz. No obstante, parecía no poder evitarlo. ¿Quién era esa criatura?

—¡Vaya! —dijo Neherenia, con la expresión ligeramente intranquila—. Bueno, supongo que puede ser verdad.

—¿Qué?

Luna volvió a entrar en la tienda. Traía un cuenco de humeante guiso que olía como los dioses y una jarra de agua.

—Come, pequeña _Gadji,_ y luego descansa. Pronto dejaremos el campamento.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó Serena, y lanzó los ojos hacia Neherenia. «Hermano», por supuesto.

—Está con Artemis, Serena. Ambos viajaréis con nosotros.

Serena guardó silencio, deseaba haber oído esas palabras de boca de Darien. ¿Por qué era tan reservado?

—Claro —dijo, sonriendo un poco—. Gracias. —Aceptó una cuchara y el cuenco de guiso y comió con buen apetito. Sabía tan bien como olía.

—Neherenia, te necesitan para que ayudes a desarmar el campamento. Dejaremos que la pequeña _Gadji_ duerma un poco.

Serena estuvo a punto de decir que no tenía sueño, que también le gustaría ayudar a desarmar el campamento, pero tras un instante de reflexión decidió que no sería tan así: su barriga llena combinada con el hecho de haberse despertado temprano de manera inesperada hacía que sintiera un sueño terrible; se le hacía difícil mantener los párpados levantados.

Luna desplegó una manta para ella y, placenteramente, Serena se recostó sobre ella en el suelo; después observó mientras su anfitriona se retiraba. Debía admitir, mientras se quedaba dormida, que se sentía muy feliz de ver la espalda de Neherenia, al menos por ahora.

Darien le contaba a trozos a su amigo la espeluznante historia de los días pasados, ya que de vez en cuando Artemis debía apartarse para dar órdenes, o supervisar el equipaje y la carga de varias carretas gitanas.

—Desde luego que podéis viajar con nosotros hasta la feria de caballos de Cambridge —dijo Artemis cuando Darien terminó con la historia—. Viaja con nosotros todo lo que te plazca. Con nosotros estaréis más seguros; los _boro dom engroes,_ los salteadores de caminos, sin duda, estarán buscando a dos jinetes solos.

—Muchas gracias, Artemis.

En ese preciso momento, una joven gitana pasó enfadada por delante de ambos. Dejó a Darien con la impresión general de una redondez que se meneaba y una nube de cabello oscuro.

—Y luego, ¿qué harás una vez que hayamos llegado a la feria…? —instó Artemis.

—Iré a Londres. Intentaré concertar una cita con la «duquesa» a través de Melbers, supongo. Asustarla. Con suerte, mi aparición repentina debería servir, ya que ha intentado matarme. Y amenazarla con desenmascararla y humillarla a menos que abandone el continente de inmediato, en ese preciso momento, que solo desaparezca sin dejar rastro. La acompañaré al puerto si es necesario. Y luego, haré que Melbers ofrezca discretamente varios miles de libras a los vecinos de Keighley Park. Después de todo eso, desapareceré con Serena para siempre, iré a Norteamérica y nadie lo sabrá. Sin herederos ni nadie que los reclame, el título y la fortuna de Dunbrooke volverán a la corona. Y adiós muy buenas. Prinny puede hacer con eso lo que quiera.

Artemis asintió una vez con la cabeza, con aire pensativo, como si Darien acabara de recitar su itinerario de un viaje a la costa.

La joven gitana volvió a pasar haciendo aspavientos, esta vez, desde la dirección contraria.

—¿Lo has planeado con detenimiento, no es verdad? —preguntó Artemis, pensativo.

—Sí. Lo he planeado con detenimiento.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—No. Serena no sabe nada. Desconoce que la duquesa era mi amante, que soy el heredero de Dunbrooke, todo eso. Y no quiero que lo sepa nunca… Sólo Dios sabe qué pensaría de mí entonces.

—Pero se preguntará por qué ambos tenéis que ir a Londres, ¿no?

—Esa es la cuestión: no puedo llevarla conmigo a Londres. El peligro para nuestras vidas, si nos descubren, es simplemente demasiado grande. Preferiría morir antes que volver a exponer a Serena a cualquier tipo de riesgo. Y, sin duda, su familia está en Londres en este momento. Podrían vernos y… no, no puedo llevarla. Debo arreglar esto solo, ya que el problema me lo he buscado yo mismo. Espero que pueda quedarse aquí con vosotros mientras me marcho.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Será un placer cuidar de ella, Darien. Pero dime algo: ¿Qué le dirás cuando te marches?

Darien, de repente, se sintió acorralado.

—Yo… bueno… he pensado que quizá sea mejor no decírselo. Hará preguntas que simplemente no estoy preparado para responder, y no quiero mentirle, si puedo evitarlo. Solo me iré y regresaré en un santiamén. Sin duda apenas llegará a echarme de menos.

Artemis asentía con la cabeza, pensativo y con un poco de escepticismo.

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de haberlo planeado con detenimiento?

Darien asintió otra vez con la cabeza, en cierto modo con cautela.

—Porque ya sabes que no es fácil pensar con claridad cuando hay una mujer involucrada.

—Si lo hago correctamente, Serena no tiene por qué saber nunca nada sobre mi antigua vida, Artemis —insistía Darien—. Deseo que sea mi esposa, pero siento que mi conciencia no me permitirá empezar una nueva vida con ella sin antes enfrentarme a mi pasado.

La joven gitana volvió a pasar haciendo aspavientos.

—Cosas molestas, las conciencias —agregó Artemis.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—He oído historias.

Darien rió.

—Neherenia. —Artemis, irritado, interrumpió su medio aspaviento—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer? Tráele a nuestro invitado un poco de guiso.

Neherenia se volvió con un gesto elegante de sus faldas.

—Quizá a ti también te guste Norteamérica, Artemis.

—Es un país yermo, ¿no es verdad? ¿Lleno de salvajes y demás?

Neherenia regresó con un cuenco humeante y se lo entregó a Darien con una sonrisa beatífica, como si le ofreciera una bendición. Darien cogió el cuenco echándole apenas una mirada y sumergió la cuchara con entusiasmo.

La sonrisa de Neherenia se debilitó un poco, pero permaneció de pie delante de Darien.

—País yermo, sí, pero lleno de oportunidades —le aclaraba Darien a Artemis, entre bocados.

—Neherenia, ¿por qué estás aquí de pie mirando a nuestro invitado como una patosa? —Artemis hizo un exasperado gesto para ahuyentarla—. Ve a ayudar a Luna.

El entrecejo de Neherenia se hundió para formar una «V» de enfado entre sus ojos. Miró a Darien, que estaba concentrado por completo en el guiso.

—¡Vete! —ordenó Artemis, y Neherenia se retiró con un último aspaviento, murmurando algo que bien pudo haber sido un insulto gitano en voz baja. Artemis negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo en _Rom_ que hizo que Darien levantara las cejas.

Artemis regresó a la conversación con Darien.

—Sí, pero te aseguro que hay pocos artículos de plata que se puedan obtener en un país tan nuevo como ese. No me importa trabajar para ganarme el pan, pero no más de lo que necesito; ya sabes. No me criaron para ser granjero. —Le sonrió a Darien, sin disculparse.

—Ya, entonces echaré de menos saber que no estamos en el mismo continente cuando llegue el momento, Artemis.

—Es lo que debes hacer, cabrón.

Darien le sonrió. Por un momento, guardaron silencio.

—Tenía razón —dijo Artemis en voz baja—, había una mujer.

Darien echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—¿No deberíamos marcharnos pronto?

Artemis rió y le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Ay, no te pongas así! No serás el primero, amigo mío. Aunque tengo noticias para ti: no puedes compartir una tienda con ella mientras permanezcáis con nosotros, aún no estáis casados. Son las reglas de los _Rom,_ y las conocéis bien.

Darien quedó inmóvil.

—¿No podemos mentir sobre eso? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Sí, ese pudo haber sido un buen plan, pero Serena, joven y honesta como es, lo arruinó: le dijo a Neherenia que estáis comprometidos, no casados, y Neherenia se lo ha contado a todas las mujeres del campamento. Y no tendré un escándalo ni siquiera por ti, amigo mío. Ya es suficiente tormento mantener a los jóvenes alineados. Dormirás en mi tienda y Serena puede quedarse con Luna, y nosotros…

Artemis dejó de hablar al ver que Darien concentraba la atención en otro sitio. Siguió la mirada de Darien.

Ahora Serena se encontraba de pie, despierta y parpadeando bajo la luz del sol, en la entrada de la tienda de Luna. Se había vuelto a vestir con el vestido marrón de muselina y llevaba un sombrero que hizo reír a Darien; tal vez Luna le había insistido para que se lo pusiera como señal de decoro. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ver a Serena con la cabeza al descubierto, o cubierta con una gorra de chaval, que el sombrero le parecía algo tonto.

Artemis vio la expresión en el rostro de Darien: admiración y posesión.

—Ay, ¿cómo sobrevivirás? —exclamó con compasión simulada.

Darien gruñó algo obsceno en _Rom_ y se alejó de él a zancadas hacia Serena.

—¿Has descansado bien?

Serena pensaba que era extraño estar tan cerca de Darien sin tocarlo. Había sido un lujo de los pocos días anteriores: tocarlo cuando quisiera, de manera despreocupada y con tanta frecuencia. Casi parecía que las manos de ambos nunca hubieran dejado de tocar sus cuerpos. Retirar un mechón de cabello de la mejilla, una caricia con los dedos en el brazo, un roce en el muslo, dulces besos que se daban con libertad y en exceso, besos que se convertían en… sintió calor en el rostro al pensarlo.

No obstante, comprendía las señales de Darien: tenía las manos a los lados del cuerpo y repiqueteaba los dedos con impaciencia en los muslos. Y ahora le preguntaba, con tanta cortesía como si fuera un extraño, si había dormido bien.

—Muy bien, gracias —le respondió de manera lacónica.

Darien levantó una ceja por su tono y bajó la voz.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña Sere? ¿No puedes dormir si no estoy a tu lado? Creo que ha sido el primer descanso decente que has tenido en un día o dos. —La miraba de manera lasciva y encantadora.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y él ahogó una risa.

—Darien, ¿adónde vamos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Sabías que Luna era curandera? ¿Es la esposa de Artemis?

—¿Qué pregunta respondo primero?

—Responde todas, en ese orden y con rapidez.

—Vale, entonces. Pequeña Sere, tengo un último asunto que resolver antes de que podamos ir a Escocia. Estaremos más seguros si viajamos con los gitanos unos días, mucho más que si continuamos solos. Y sí, sabía que Luna era curandera, por lo que pensé que te gustaría mucho. Y no, Luna y Artemis no están casados. Luna es viuda y Artemis es viudo. Son primos.

—¿Un asunto? —repitió Serena con lentitud.

—Sí.

—¿Tiene que ver con… con tu pasado, Darien?

—Sí, con mi pasado, pequeña Sere —le confirmó en voz baja—, y con nuestro futuro.

Ella le clavó una mirada de ojos penetrantes. Darien la enfrentó con valentía.

—¿Un asunto, dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Unos días, pequeña Sere. Viajaremos con los gitanos hasta el condado de Cambridge. Y luego iremos a Escocia, directamente a contraer matrimonio.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de promesas y súplicas. Le rogaba de manera silenciosa que no hiciera más preguntas.

Serena apartó su mirada por un momento. Comenzó a observar el campamento como si meditara las palabras que acababa de oír.

Por fin, volvió a mirarlo.

—Está bien —dijo con reticencia.

Darien soltó el aire que había contenido.

—Hay algo más, pequeña Sere. Mientras viajemos con los gitanos debemos respetar su… decoro. Que es, me temo, muy parecido al decoro de tu propia madre.

—Lo que significa que…

—Viajarás con Luna en su carreta y yo cabalgaré con los hombres; por la noche te quedarás con Luna en su tienda y yo me quedaré con Artemis.

El malestar le punzaba la nuca. Las palabras de Neherenia hacían eco en su mente: «Te miraba como uno mira a una hermana». En realidad, sabía que era ridículo: ningún hermano miraría a su hermana del modo en que ahora la miraba… Era una mirada que casi podía sentir en la piel, una mirada casi tan caliente como sus manos. De todas formas, hasta ahora había pasado cada momento de su aventura junto a Darien, y aunque por la noche no estaría más allá de unos metros, ya sentía su ausencia.

—¿Por qué no puedo cabalgar contigo?

—¿Preguntas por qué no puedes cabalgar a horcajadas junto a mí y un grupo de gitanos extraños, pequeña Sere? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Ella comprendió lo que le decía. Aun así…

Darien vio su expresión herida e hizo un ruido, mitad risa, mitad gemido.

—Créeme, pequeña Sere, serán los dos días más largos de mi vida.

Ella le regaló una débil sonrisa.

Deseaba tocarla, besar la sonrisa frágil de sus labios, besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Pero a menudo las miradas gitanas revoloteaban hacia ambos, incluso cuando todos parecían estar yendo y viniendo por el campamento, preparando las carretas; y le había prometido a Artemis que no habría escándalos.

Por tanto, Darien también sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que, en otras circunstancias, ella hubiera envuelto a su alrededor como una suave manta.

Pero quedaba claro, por su expresión, que para Serena, en ese momento, esa sonrisa no era suficiente.

La pequeña caravana consistía en cinco carretas llenas de gitanas y pertenencias gitanas, flanqueadas y seguidas por gitanos a caballo. Darien estaba entre ellos, sobre su caballo gris. Los hombres se gritaban unos a otros en tono de broma. Sus dientes centelleaban como cofres de diamantes, en medio de sus rostros morenos. Las mujeres reían y se gritaban unas a otras, bromeaban, daban órdenes, hacían callar a los niños, que se movían y combatían el aburrimiento sacando de quicio a sus madres. Serena se sentó entre Neherenia y Luna, que sujetaba las riendas de la carreta. Se sentía como una isla en medio de un remolino de conversaciones gitanas.

Un carro se acercaba a la caravana en la dirección contraria en el camino. En él, venían sentados un hombre y una mujer. Tal vez eran granjeros vestidos en lo que posiblemente fueran sus mejores ropas. «Quizá van a visitar parientes, o a cenar con el vicario», pensó Serena, que se dispuso a saludar con la cabeza al pasar, un reflejo de su educación que esperaba recibir como respuesta un gesto amable de parte de la mujer y tal vez que el hombre se quitara la gorra.

Sin embargo, los ojos de la mujer permanecieron fijos en el camino, como si toda la caravana de gitanos fuera invisible, o como si deseara que así fuera. El hombre desafió la mirada penetrante de Serena y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna por el desprecio que vio en él. Su gorra permaneció en su cabeza. Mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de Serena por un momento, luego se inclinó con lentitud, a propósito, sobre el costado del carro y escupió al pasar a su lado.

Desencajada, Serena miró a Luna, que observaba con aire pensativo la carretera que tenía delante.

—¿No te importa? —soltó Serena sin pensar.

—¿Importarme, _Gadji?_ —le preguntó Luna con frialdad.

—Serena —la corrigió—. ¿No te importa cómo te ha mirado?

Luna se volvió hacia Serena, ligeramente sorprendida.

—Están… ¿Cómo es su palabra? Celosos —aclaró Luna—. El _Gorgio_ no comprende nuestro modo de vida. No pueden imaginar vivir donde les plazca y mudarse cuando les plazca. Prefieren los grilletes de las grandes casas y las tierras. No nos comprenden y eso les asusta, y el miedo los vuelve fríos.

—Tal vez también sea porque los gitanos roban —dijo Serena, en cierto modo a la defensiva, consciente de que ese «ellos» al que se refería Luna, la incluía a ella. De inmediato, lamentó sus palabras. Con rapidez, se giró hacia Luna para comprobar su reacción.

Luna esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Robar es incorrecto para vuestra gente, pero no para la nuestra. Si tienes tantas cosas que no puedes impedir que alguien las robe, entonces sin duda es porque tienes demasiadas cosas. Y, ¿no está bien compartir? Sólo es otra diferencia en…

—La filosofía —completó Serena.

—Sí —dijo Luna de modo triunfal, contenta con la comprensión de esa pequeña _Gadji_ extraña acerca de las cosas _Rom._

Serena se sentía horrorizada y extrañamente encantada a la vez por ese punto de vista exótico. Se imaginaba repitiéndole las palabras de Luna al vicario. La idea le hizo sonreír. Movió la cabeza para vislumbrar a Darien. Cabalgaba detrás de la carreta y tenía la cabeza tendida hacia atrás por la risa. Tal vez, se debía a algo completamente masculino y obsceno que había dicho Artemis.

«Allí está, cabalgando bajo el sol del verano mientras pasa lo que parecería ser el mejor momento de su vida», pensó, mientras ella estaba relegada en esa carreta que iba dando tumbos y…

Bueno, para ser completamente honesta, no se sentía exactamente desdichada. En realidad, de no ser por la presencia de la hija con ojos de búho de Luna, estaría pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Luna había quedado de verdad cautivada por la historia de la herida de bala de mosquete de Darien, y había sentido pleno orgullo por la decisión de Serena de vendar la herida en lugar de coserla para cerrarla, lo cual hubiera provocado una infección. Serena disfrutaba al sentir el calor de los rayos de una aprobación casi maternal, desconocidos para ella.

Así, la conversación giró en torno a heridas, efluvios y hierbas el resto de la mañana. Fue lo más cerca del cielo en la tierra que Serena había estado en su vida, con excepción, por supuesto, de los momentos que había pasado en brazos de Darien Chiba.

Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía hacer que Serena ganara más simpatía de parte de Neherenia. Mientras Luna y Serena conversaban, Neherenia estaba ocupada con la costura: camisas, faldas y pantalones amontonados en un cesto que se encontraba en el asiento junto a ella, en la carreta. A pesar del traqueteo y los tumbos de la carreta, su costura era ejemplar. Daba una pequeña puntada prolija tras otra aunque apretaba los labios con firmeza e introducía la aguja en la tela con movimientos que se parecían más a los de acuchillar que a los de coser.

—Lo haces muy bien —le reconoció Serena, sintiéndose magnánima por el rubor de orgullo de Luna.

—Sí —respondió Neherenia con realismo—. También canto muy bien. Y puedo hacer _dukker_ mejor que nadie.

Era evidente que la modestia no estaba entre los cánones que las madres gitanas enseñaban a sus hijas.

—Pero ¿sabes tocar el pianoforte? —Serena se descubrió hablando sin pensar. Según sabía Neherenia, Serena tocaba como el mismo Bach, y de repente se sintió lista para mentir, mentir, mentir si eso ayudaba de algún modo a frenar el flujo de desparpajo descabellado de Neherenia.

Sin embargo Neherenia dejó de dar puntadas por un momento y la miró de manera dulcemente incrédula y llena de compasión.

—¿Por qué querría tocar el pianoforte?

Serena se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta excelente, en especial porque los gitanos normalmente no tenían salas de estar en las cuales entretener a sus invitados con melodías de pianoforte. Sentía que el calor subía a su cara.

—¿Qué significa _dukker?_ —preguntó, en lugar de responder la pregunta del pianoforte.

—La palma de la mano —explicó Neherenia—. Puedo leer la suerte en la palma de la mano. Luego, te haré _dukker_ —lo dijo de manera conciliadora, como si le ofreciera un obsequio a un niño bobo.

A escondidas, Serena dio vuelta la palma de su mano y la miró. Tal vez las líneas que la cruzaban eran una especie de jeroglíficos gitanos. «Como si todos naciésemos con un mapa para toda nuestra vida en la mano… ¿Dirá que un día estaré atrapada en una carreta gitana con una muchacha gitana insufrible?», se preguntaba Serena.

—Neherenia canta muy bien —dijo Luna, quizá con sentimiento de culpa por demostrar orgullo por otra joven delante de su hija—. Quizá la escuches algún día.

—Me encantaría —mintió Serena—. ¿Qué clase de canciones te agrada cantar? —le preguntó a Neherenia, esperando, quizá en vano, imponer una especie de cumplido en la conversación.

En ese preciso momento, Darien se acercó cabalgando al lado de la carreta, con las mejillas coloradas por el sol y los buenos licores.

—Canciones de amor —dijo Neherenia, echando los hombros hacia atrás para mostrar su busto redondo y mostrar su mejor provecho—. Canto muy bien canciones de amor.

Darien miró a Neherenia sorprendido y arrugó un poco el entrecejo, perplejo. Abrió la boca como para decirle algo, luego la cerró y la saludó con la cabeza educadamente; luego saludó igualmente a Luna antes de llevar su atención hacia Serena.

—¿Qué te parece el viaje, pequeña Sere?

¿Qué le parecía el viaje? Era una pena que no pudiera encontrar una palabra que significara ambas cosas: «maravilloso» y «horrible».

—Ay, es… es agradable —dijo con poca convicción—. Ni un solo salteador de caminos a la vista. ¿Cuándo nos detendremos?

—Cuando lleguemos. —Pero entonces algo en su rostro debió decirle que no estaba de humor para respuestas fáciles, porque, con delicadeza, arregló su contestación anterior—. Nos detendremos en unas horas, pequeña Sere. Justo antes del atardecer. Artemis conoce un lugar para acampar, cerca de un pueblo.

—Debes descansar, Darien —aconsejó ella con torpeza, cuando lo que quería decir era «te amo».

—Sí —reconoció en voz baja—. Claro. Gracias por cuidarme. —Y cuando le sonrió, su expresión decía: «también te amo». Por un momento, Luna y Neherenia y todos los demás gitanos se desvanecieron y sólo ellos dos existieron.

Neherenia aclaró la garganta.

—Te leeré la palma de la mano por la noche, Serena. —Volvió a clavar la aguja por última vez en los pantalones.

El pueblo era apenas eso: un grupo de muy pocas casas y escaparates. La caravana cabalgaba por el centro a la vez que el sol se hundía en el cielo. Serena observaba cómo Artemis cabalgaba hacia un prado a las afueras del pueblo y guiaba al resto de la caravana con su mano; allí era donde se detendrían por la noche.

Con rapidez, armaron las tiendas, hicieron una fogata y sacaron cuencos y ollas del equipaje para preparar la cena. Para los ojos cansados de Serena, era como ver una danza rigurosamente coreografiada. Cada gitano parecía conocer su tarea y la cumplía con habilidad.

Bajó de la carreta, contenta por estar otra vez en tierra firme. «Por extraño que parezca, viajar en una carreta durante horas es mucho más agotador que cabalgar», pensaba ella. Uno casi se convierte en una extensión del caballo y puede adaptarse al ritmo del cuerpo del animal. Pero con una carreta… bueno, uno sólo sufría. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido de una manera que nunca antes había sentido por viajar a caballo.

Al otro lado del campamento, Darien desmontaba como deslizándose del animal. Cualquier sentimiento de envidia que ella pudo sentir por su día sobre un caballo desapareció cuando él se detuvo y apoyó la frente contra la silla de montar por un instante, como si esperara que se le pasara el mareo.

Estuvo a su lado en un instante.

Él se dio la vuelta cuando ella le apoyó la mano en el brazo. Aun bajo la luz del atardecer que se hacía púrpura con rapidez, pudo ver que su rostro estaba pálido.

—Darien…

—Sólo estoy cansado, pequeña Sere.

—De todos modos, estás algo débil. Deberías…

—No estoy débil.

Y Serena se estremeció, aunque sabía que el tono de su voz había sido afilado debido al cansancio, su herida y la frustración por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

De inmediato Darien fue la viva imagen de la contrición. Respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo.

—Pequeña Sere, perdóname. Estoy más cansado que débil, por favor, créeme. Sólo necesito dormir. Lamento preocuparte.

—¿Verás a Luna por tu brazo?

Suspiró.

—Sí, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Me hará sentir mejor —expresó con firmeza.

Sonrió torciendo la boca.

—Entonces, llévame con ella, pequeña Sere, así acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas y podré pasar el resto de la noche durmiendo.

Luna desenvolvió la venda de Darien con una sensación de ceremonia solemne, como si descubriera una estatua en público.

En señal de pudor, la camisa de Darien, ahora lamentablemente manchada de sangre y remendada a la buena de Dios, permanecía alrededor de su brazo y su hombro sano. Neherenia, como era de esperar, había mirado embelesada mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y ahora seguía el rastro del progreso de la venda con tanta fascinación que hacía que contuviera la respiración. Serena tuvo que admitir que había cierta lascivia en los procedimientos; incluso ella había sentido cierta expectativa creciente mientras la piel desnuda de Darien quedaba a la vista, y ya sabía cómo era su piel, y cómo olía y sabía… Sin embargo, la revelación lenta de las maravillosas curvas de Darien también era como ver a alguien más desenvolver un obsequio que le pertenecía de manera legítima. Un obsequio que sin duda no era para los ojos de Neherenia.

¿Por qué le permitían a esa maldita chica permanecer en la tienda? Parecía poco probable que los cánones _Rom_ fueran tan indulgentes como para permitir que las muchachas solteras se comieran con los ojos a hombres extraños. Quizá Neherenia había pasado muchas horas mirando hombres que se vestían y se desvestían, tanto jóvenes como adultos, mientras su madre los clavaba, los pinchaba y los curaba. Serena se preguntaba si la fascinación de Neherenia por Darien tenía que ver con una curiosidad frustrada acerca de los hombres… o con que estaba demasiado satisfecha.

Luna gruñó de agradecimiento cuando la herida por fin quedó al descubierto y le indicó a Neherenia que sostuviera la lámpara en alto para poder verla más de cerca. Neherenia se acercó más a Darien, con el pecho tal vez a un pelo de distancia de su hombro, y levantó la lámpara. Si Darien exhalaba, su brazo sin duda rozaría al menos uno de sus redondos pechos.

Serena le lanzó a Neherenia una mirada que pudo haber aniquilado el frente de batalla de Napoleón. Neherenia la ignoró. Darien, feliz, parecía no percatarse de ningún pecho en ese momento.

Luna tocó los bordes de la herida con delicadeza y Serena se inclinó para poder ver. Aún rezumaba un poco, pero los bordes estaban rosáceos, ni colorados, ni inflamados, ni hinchados. No había vetas que sobresalieran, lo que significaba que no había infección. Luna miró de cerca los ojos de Darien. Le revisó las uñas de los dedos de las manos y sintió su pulso. Darien se sometía a todo eso con cierta diversión estoica.

Serena observaba a Luna mientras su corazón latía, anticipándose al veredicto.

Por fin, Luna se giró hacia ella, sonriente.

—Bien hecho, Serena. La limpiaremos con delicadeza una vez más, aplicaremos un bálsamo de…

—Hierba de San Juan —dijeron Serena y Neherenia al unísono. Serena sonaba ávida y Neherenia, aburrida.

—Sí, hierba de San Juan, y luego volveremos a vendar la herida. Eres afortunado de tener una curandera de talento como prometida. —Luna reía entre dientes hacia Darien.

—Lo sé —aseguró Darien con orgullo.

Pero Serena no lo había escuchado en absoluto.

Curandera. ¡Luna la había llamado curandera! La euforia casi le hace sentir que no cabía en sus zapatos. Se sentía como si la reina acabara de nombrarla caballero.

Darien observaba su rostro mientras una suave sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

—Sí —repitió él con calidez—, tiene mucho talento.

Esta vez lo oyó, y se volvió para obsequiarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Detrás de Darien, Neherenia bajó la lámpara y los miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

Luna desinfectó los bordes de la herida de Darien, aplicó el bálsamo de hierba de San Juan y envolvió un trozo de venda limpia alrededor de su brazo.

—Ahora intenta usar tu otro brazo, no el herido, durante unos días. Y si sientes fiebre, ven a verme.

—Necesita descansar —dijo Serena de manera apropiada.

—Necesita descansar —confirmó Luna, sonriéndole.

—Y como tengo que descansar —agregó Darien, sonriente, mientras volvía a abotonarse la camisa—, les agradezco las atenciones, damas, y les doy las buenas noches.

Hizo reverencias hacia todas partes. Al salir de espaldas de la tienda, encontró y mantuvo la mirada de Serena con ojos tiernamente ardientes. Luego se marchó. Ella debió utilizar todo su autocontrol para no correr tras él.

—Ahora, _Gadji_ —dijo Luna con tono enérgico—, tengo trabajo que hacer. Debo preparar mis medicamentos y me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme. Nos traerán la cena cuando esté lista.

Serena apenas podía creer su buena suerte.

—¡Vaya! —susurró—. Sí, gracias.

Neherenia lanzó un bufido casi inaudible.

Luna rebuscó en los baúles y extrajo varias de las botellas oscuras que Serena había visto antes colocadas en un lecho de paja para evitar que se rompieran. Husmeando un poco más en el baúl vio un mortero y una maza, un poco de muselina doblada y varias bolsas pequeñas de tela, cerradas con un cordón. Sorprendentemente, también descubrió una botella de _whisky._

—Neherenia, trae hacia aquí el farol —dijo Luna. Neherenia hizo lo que le ordenó, aunque con lentitud. Una débil corona de luz titilaba cerca del baúl.

—De esta manera podremos ver el trabajo —murmuró Luna. Se ocupó un momento más de sus cosas, organizó las botellas y abrió las bolsas para oler los contenidos. Serena esperaba con impaciencia.

—Bien, estas hierbas han estado en un baño de _whisky_ por una luna…

—¿De _whisky?_ —preguntó Serena.

Neherenia suspiró en voz alta. Luna le lanzó una mirada sofocante.

—El poder curativo de las hierbas queda dentro del _whisky,_ y entonces podemos utilizarlo como medicina durante mucho tiempo. Estos son medicamentos fuertes, para dolencias severas, cuando un té no funciona.

—Tinturas —Serena y Neherenia al unísono una vez más. Serena, con entusiasmo, Neherenia, exasperada de que cualquiera pudiera ser tan ignorante sobre la curación.

—Tinturas —repitió Luna—. Han estado en un baño de _whisky_ y ahora están listas para convertirse en medicamento. Debemos colarlas en la muselina para extraer las hierbas. Lo que queda en el recipiente es el medicamento. Así.

Luna colocó un cuadrado de muselina sobre la boca de la jarra. Presionó el centro de la tela para introducirla en el recipiente, cogió una de las botellas oscuras y la inclinó sobre la jarra. Un caldo oscuro salpicado con restos de hierbas borboteaba poco a poco en la muselina, mientras se abría una mancha verdosa en ella. Los pequeños filamentos de hierbas quedaban atrapados mientras escurría el líquido.

Cuando vació la botella, Luna estrujó con fuerza el cuadrado de muselina para extraer la mayor cantidad de líquido posible. Luego, apartó la tela manchada y vertió el contenido de la jarra de vuelta en la botella oscura.

—Bolsa de pastor —anunció con satisfacción mientras taponaba la botella. Ya estaba etiquetada. Sin duda, era una botella que utilizaba para bolsa de pastor, una y otra vez.

—Bien, Serena, limpia la jarra con esta muselina y luego cuela estas botellas como lo he hecho yo. Utiliza un trozo de muselina diferente para cada hierba. No es bueno mezclarlas.

Neherenia se arrodilló al lado de su madre con sus propios paquetes de hierbas. Se acomodó para trabajar como si fuera algo que hacía todas las noches.

Durante varios minutos, Serena, Luna y Neherenia trabajaron juntas en un silencio absorto. Luna sacudía las hierbas de las bolsas y las examinaba de manera cuidadosa, las medía en la palma de la mano, las clasificaba en pequeñas pilas. Serena se sentía discretamente poderosa mientras presionaba las hierbas contra la muselina y vertía las frescas tinturas de vuelta en sus botellas. Aparte de extraer una bala de mosquete de Darien, todo lo que sabía acerca de la curación era mera teoría, información que provenía de los diarios y los libros de su padre. Pero eso… Algún día una persona enferma bebería el medicamento que ella estaba ayudando a preparar, y entonces, con la ayuda de Dios, volvería a recuperar la salud. Era mágico, nada menos. Era una responsabilidad inmensa y edificante. Sin embargo, sentía que estaba capacitada para ello; se sentía bien, mucho mejor de lo que las teclas de un pianoforte debajo de sus dedos la habían hecho sentir alguna vez. Estaba deseosa de aprender.

Pero también había cierta precariedad en eso. En cierto modo, esperaba que Luna vociferara que había cometido un error terrible, que le arrancara la muselina de las manos y en cambio la obligara a practicar el pianoforte. Temía moverse de manera muy brusca, o respirar con demasiado énfasis, por miedo a que el momento se disolviera como un sueño.

En total contraste, allí estaba Neherenia, cuya indiferencia absoluta ante el arte de la curación era evidente en cada uno de sus movimientos, en la caída de sus hombros, en los movimientos rígidos y casi enfadados de sus dedos mientras hurgaba entre las pilas de hierbas, en el gesto adusto de su boca gruesa. En Neherenia, Serena se veía a sí misma, encorvada con desánimo en el pianoforte, tocándolo con desgana, y volvió a sentir una vaga punzada de compasión. Las oportunidades de rebelarse debían ser pocas y no muy frecuentes para Neherenia; su madre estaba siempre presente y quizá sentía el grupo familiar gitano asfixiantemente estrecho de miras. Quizá Neherenia sólo esperaba que alguien, cualquier persona, se la llevara. Y quizá Darien se parecía a ese alguien.

Serena le echó una mirada furtiva a Neherenia, cuya piel brillaba como delicado oro con la luz del farol. Neherenia era hermosa, de una manera extravagante y muy singular, convencida por completo de su propia superioridad y, sin duda, acostumbrada a que cualquier hombre se volviera para mirarla. Era probable que la falta de atención de Darien le resultara exasperante e inexplicable.

Era gracioso lo efímeras que tendían a ser sus punzadas de compasión por Neherenia.

Serena se obligó a concentrarse otra vez en las hierbas.

—¿Qué preparas, Luna? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio, después de haber taponado la tercera botella.

—Esta noche preparo un medicamento especial de muchas hierbas. Para la hidropesía —respondió con un gesto hacia un montoncito de hierbas que había reunido—. Hojas de tanaceto, raíces de diente de león, perejil, y…

El rostro de una mujer aún mayor que Luna apareció en la abertura de la tienda y le dijo algunas palabras en un _Rom_ que sonaba ansioso a Luna, quien asintió con la cabeza y le respondió algo breve que sonó como una afirmación.

—Regresaré en una hora, más o menos —les dijo a Serena y a Neherenia. Introdujo la botella de bolsa de pastor en el bolsillo de su delantal y salió de la tienda antes de que Serena pudiera decir: «Por favor, no me dejes aquí con tu horrible hija».

En la tienda, todo quedó en silencio por un momento, excepto por el crujido de las hierbas secas y el borbotear de las tinturas. Serena y Neherenia continuaron sus tareas.

«Es como una serpiente», pensaba Serena mientras se ponía tensa. «Esperará y luego atacará. En cualquier momento…»

—Serena, ¿quieres que te lea la palma de la mano?

¡Aja! Ahí estaba el ataque. Aun así, Serena sentía curiosidad por saber qué tenían para decir las palmas de sus manos acerca de su vida. «Santo cielo» se decía con firmeza, «si puedes manejar a unos salteadores de caminos, sin duda puedes manejar a Neherenia Heron».

—Por supuesto, Neherenia. Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se hace?

Neherenia corrió deprisa de rodillas hasta Serena. —Dame tus manos —le dijo.

Serena expuso sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Neherenia las asió con sus manos inusualmente suaves y pasó los pulgares sobre ellas, como para aplanarlas. Miró de cerca a cada una con atención durante un rato. De vez en cuando trazaba una línea con el dedo índice, o ladeaba una de ellas para acercarla más a la luz.

—Primero te preguntaré esto, Serena: ¿quieres que sea sincera?

—¿Cómo sería de otra manera?

—El _Gorgio_ que paga por oír que le lean el futuro en la palma de la mano sólo desea oír una clase de destino. Pero creo que tú eres lo suficientemente valiente como para oír toda la verdad.

—Cueste lo que cueste, dime toda la verdad.

Neherenia examinó sus manos unos momentos más, como si decidiera por dónde comenzar.

—Esta línea, esta línea larga que se curva así, aquí, significa que tendrás una vida larga —dijo Neherenia de manera pensativa—. Y justo aquí, la bifurcación de esta línea, significa que irás de viaje, muy lejos de tu hogar…

—Ah —dijo Serena con amabilidad, sin impresionarse. Estaba claro para cualquiera que la viera que estaba haciendo un viaje largo, lejos de su hogar.

—Parece que tienes dos amantes, uno moreno y uno blanco…

—Oh. —Eso era un poco más convincente, dada la existencia de Furuhata.

Neherenia arrastró el dedo por la línea que dividía la palma derecha de Serena, como si siguiera el camino de un mapa.

—… pero el amante moreno es infiel. Te dejará por otra y en tu vida habrá aún otro cambio, uno de privación y confusión.

—¿Y dónde dice eso exactamente? —A Serena no le importaba esconder el escepticismo de su voz.

—Ah, aquí y aquí. —Neherenia hizo un gesto sobre la mano de manera distraída—. Como dije, el amante moreno es infiel, pero tendrás un hogar feliz con tu amante rubio cuando tengas… cuando tengas… —Neherenia miró de cerca la mano izquierda de Serena—. Vaya, cuando tengas muchos años más. Tú y tu amante rubio seréis bendecidos con un niño tras otro, tras otro…

Serena apartó las manos de un tirón. —Gracias, Neherenia —dijo despacio, con los dientes apretados—. Pero sospecho que _dukker_ en realidad significa «tonterías» en mi idioma.

Neherenia la miró perpleja. Luego, una mirada de compasiva comprensión le cruzó el rostro.

—Sólo te digo la verdad porque estoy preocupada por ti, Serena.

—¿Preocupada? —repitió Serena con voz cansina.

—Sí, preocupada. ¿Dices que estás comprometida con este _Gadji_ Darien Chiba?

—Estoy comprometida con Darien Chiba. —Se tornaba cada vez más difícil no darle a Neherenia una buena bofetada.

—Pero estoy confundida —continuó Neherenia, con el entrecejo arrugado—. Si Darien Chiba quisiera contraer matrimonio contigo, Serena, viajaríais hacia Gretna Green, ¿no es verdad? Sin embargo Gretna Green queda para el otro lado —dijo, haciendo un gesto de manera teatral—. Nosotros vamos en la dirección opuesta.

Serena quedó sin habla. Daba expresión a su propio miedo más subliminal.

Y Neherenia lo sabía. Serena podía darse cuenta de eso. Los rasgos de Neherenia continuaban serenos en una aceptable imitación de compasión, pero se le hacía difícil ocultar el brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

Con delicadeza, Tomó una de las manos de Serena en la suya y la cubrió con la otra. Todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue no quitar la mano de un tirón.

—Espero, Serena —dijo con fervor—, de verdad, espero que no te hayas… entregado a él. Porque al entregarte a él, le quitas la razón para que contraiga matrimonio contigo.

Serena la miraba fijamente, aturdida. Poco a poco, con un control admirable de sí misma, retiró la mano de entre las de Neherenia.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Neherenia. —Su voz era fría, sólo temblaba un poco—. Pero te aseguro que es infundada.

Neherenia se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a las hierbas.

—Todos los hombres solteros de nuestra _compania_ quisieran ser mis prometidos —dijo de manera despreocupada mientras hurgaba en la pequeña pila de manzanilla.

—Y aquí no hay mucho donde elegir, ¿no?

Serena se sorprendió a sí misma por haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

Neherenia sólo rió con gran satisfacción. Serena se daba cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que acababa de confirmarle a Neherenia que, de verdad, la lectura de la palma de su mano había dado en el blanco.


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Había tenido días peores. Por ejemplo, el día en que su pelo quedó enganchado en el pestillo de la ventana de su habitación después de que Robbie Denslowe la convenciera de que podía salir por allí trepando la espaldera de hiedra. Tenía nueve años. Había pasado la mitad de la mañana retorcida en un incómodo ángulo, mitad dentro, mitad fuera de la ventana, hasta que su madre la encontró. Sólo pudieron liberarla cortando con tijeras la mitad de su cabellera. No es necesario decir que su padre se aseguró que sentarse le resultara algo incómodo durante los días siguientes.

No obstante, nunca había tenido un día que se pareciera tanto al verdadero purgatorio como ese.

Durante horas y horas, en los caminos que conducían Dios sabe dónde, los huesos de Serena se sacudieron en la carreta gitana. Y aunque Luna se había encargado personalmente de darle a Serena un curso teórico acerca del arte de las hierbas (dónde encontrarlas, cuándo cortarlas, cómo plantarlas, cómo cosecharlas, para qué servían), su hija Neherenia guardaba silencio, inclinada sobre una pila de prendas para remendar. Serena rara vez había sentido una presencia de manera tan evidente. Le había echado varias ojeadas con nerviosismo a la muchacha, y luego se obligó a dejar de hacerlo porque no podía soportar ver su media sonrisa astuta, compasiva y enigmática una vez más. ¡Qué muchacha tan odiosa! Para colmo de males, no había podido hablar con Darien a solas. La mañana había sido puro ajetreo mientras recogían y se marchaban, y sólo habían podido intercambiar miradas de un extremo a otro del campamento, además de educados saludos absurdos cuando él cabalgaba al lado de la carreta. Se sentía feliz al ver su aspecto descansado. Aunque también volvía a verse distraído; tenía esa expresión introvertida que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar. No ayudaba a aflojar el nudo que ella sentía en la boca del estómago.

Cuando Artemis por fin encabezó la caravana hacia la cima de una colina y le hizo señas al grupo para que le siguiera, se sintió increíblemente aliviada. Significaba que se detendrían para pasar la noche. Quizá podría hablar con Darien, compartir sus preocupaciones con él, y…

¿Qué demonios era ese ruido?

Desconcertada, Serena recorrió con la vista el horizonte que estaba detrás y delante de ella. El cielo de la tarde era impecablemente claro, lo que casi descartaba que fuera un trueno. Sin embargo, el ruido sordo había persistido por varios minutos y ahora parecía incrementar su intensidad. Además, era más consistente que un trueno. Sólo continuaba y continuaba.

Luna se dio cuenta de que Serena giraba la cabeza y arrugaba el entrecejo, así que le proporcionó una respuesta a su tácito interrogante.

—Carros —le aclaró—, y caballos.

Serena arrugaba aún más el entrecejo.

—¿Qué…

Y entonces llegaron a la colina a la que se habían estado aproximando.

Carros, desde luego.

Había cientos de ellos: un enjambre. Ahora Serena comprendía que el ruido sordo era el sonido de cientos de ruedas que giraban sobre el suelo y cientos de pezuñas que removían la tierra, y todo mezclado con las voces humanas.

En realidad, lo que pasó fue que Serena oyó la feria de caballos de Cambridge antes de verla.

Pronto, su propia carreta entró con rapidez en la corriente de carros y caballos, y quedaron inmersos en una cacofonía de efectos: saludos a gritos, risas, discusiones en _Rom_ e inglés tosco, perros que ladraban, el tintinear de los arreos y los taconazos de las botas. Había tiendas y puestos coloridos ordenados en hileras, escenarios para las panTomimas y el teatro de títeres, incluso para la colección de animales exóticos de Wombwell, y banderines enhebrados rojos, azules y amarillos que se agitaban con alegría en la brisa.

Ella giró la cabeza para vislumbrar a Darien. Estaba llena de preguntas y tenía la necesidad de compartirlas, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Neherenia vio que lo buscaba y sonrió de manera intencionada. Serena levantó la barbilla de golpe y la ignoró.

—Estaremos ocupadas, Serena —le dijo Luna, elevando la voz por encima del estruendo—. Todos los gitanos enfermos vendrán desde millas a la redonda para vernos. Espero que nos ayudes.

Y a pesar de sus preocupaciones, el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. «A vernos», había dicho Luna. «Vendrán a vernos a nosotras». No sólo se rumoreaba que Wombwell viajaba con un león de verdad, al cual tenía muchas ganas de ver, sino que, además, todos los gitanos enfermos de millas a la redonda irían a verlas. Serena se sentía morbosamente encantada con esa posibilidad.

El fuego que crepitaba a sus pies hacía que Serena se sintiera un poco soñolienta. Luna se sentó cerca, con el muslo contra el de Serena, conversaba con una mujer sentada a su izquierda. A su alrededor, la luz de la lumbre resaltaba el blanco de los ojos y los dientes de las gitanas que conversaban y reían en _Rom,_ mientras repasaban los planes para el próximo día. Los chillidos y las risitas de los niños de vez en cuando sobrepasaban las conversaciones de los adultos, aunque la mayoría de ellos se había dormido en los brazos de sus madres, o bien les habían obligado a ir a la cama. Al otro lado de la fogata, ardían cientos de otras fogatas que iluminaban a otras familias gitanas. El comercio y la festividad que suponían la feria de caballos de Cambridge comenzarían con todo su esplendor al día siguiente.

Miró al otro lado de la lumbre y atrajo la atención de Rose Heron. Se sentía prácticamente la dueña de Rose en ese momento, y todo porque se había cortado la mano con un cuchillo mientras preparaba la cena y Luna había permitido que Serena se la cosiera.

Había resultado una sensación rara, pero por más extraño que pareciera, no era diferente a coser flores en un dechado. Por un momento tormentoso, había imaginado escribir: «Bendice nuestro hogar» sobre el dorso de la mano de Rose con hilo negro; se preguntaba qué pensaría su madre acerca de que se ofreciera con alegría para suturar lo que fuera. Mientras Luna se cernía atenta y sostenía la otra mano de Rose en la suya, Serena, que apenas respiraba y cuyo propio universo se reducía a un corte, daba cinco prolijas puntadas horizontales en la capa superior de la piel de Rose, tiraba de cada una con la tirantez adecuada para no fruncir la herida ni desgarrarla más. Terminó con un pequeño y cuidado nudo y la herida quedó cerrada.

Serena había levantado la mirada para descubrir que Luna le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes una mano firme y rápida, Serena.

Incluso Neherenia, la que clavaba la aguja para remendar y daba puntadas perfectas, había levantado las cejas en lo que pareció estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ser una aprobación.

«Entonces no es que no tenga talento para la costura», pensó Serena con engreimiento; «es sólo que no tengo talento para la costura inútil».

Luego apartó su atención de Rose porque de alguna manera supo el momento en el que Darien aparecería junto a la lumbre. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que llegaron al campamento y, a sus ojos, tenía los hombros caídos por el agotamiento. Se sentó junto a Artemis y se retiró el cabello de los ojos de manera cansina. Recorrió la multitud con la vista. «Para mí. Es mío», pensaba ella con intensidad, con un dolor de amor y posesión. Y había algo en su interior que desde niña le decía que siempre lo había sabido.

La vio y se enderezó. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Artemis le puso una mano sobre el brazo, hizo un gesto hacia el extremo más lejano del grupo y Darien se detuvo.

Una larga nota lenta e intensa, una nota de prueba, brotó de un violín e hizo eco en el aire de la noche clara. Uno de los gitanos se había puesto de pie con un violín debajo de la barbilla. A su lado se encontraba Neherenia, con el cabello y la piel bruñidos bajo la luz de la lumbre y las manos cruzadas delante. Cerró brevemente los ojos, como si reuniera sus pensamientos.

Y luego, comenzó la melodía.

Desde el principio fue algo salvaje y descarado, lastimero y casi cruelmente penetrante. No se parecía en nada a lo que Serena había oído en su vida. Sin duda, nada parecido a las piezas que tocaban las sumisas hijas jóvenes en las salas de los hogares de la campiña inglesa. Contenía la respiración; sentía cada nota como si el arco atravesara su propio corazón.

Y entonces, de repente, la voz de Neherenia, tan pura y poderosa como un río, se elevó por encima de las notas, apasionada, provocadora, suplicante. En un santiamén, los hombres del círculo de gitanos dirigieron sus miradas embelesadas hacia Neherenia con los ojos vidriosos y las bocas abiertas. «Neherenia debe sentirse en la gloria».

Sin embargo, los ojos ámbar de Neherenia estaban clavados en un solo punto al otro lado de la lumbre.

La maldita muchacha le cantaba a Darien.

Serena no pudo soportarlo más. Debía irse o le arrojaría algo. Con discreción y cautela, como si cuidara de no afectar una herida interna, se puso de pie y se dirigió desde la fogata hasta el límite del campamento.

Se detuvo entre dos tiendas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, respirando temblorosa.

«No llores, no llores, no llores», se decía con furia a sí misma.

Deseaba contarle a Darien todo lo que Neherenia había visto en la palma de su mano, sólo para poder oírlo refutar cada una de las predicciones. Pero, ¿y si no las refutaba? ¿Qué sucedería si se le atrancaban las palabras, o si se reía, o…?

Sus oídos apenas registraron el crujido de unos pasos tras ella.

—¿Pequeña Sere?

Ella murmuraba para sí misma.

—Juro que mataré a esa muchacha si tengo que pasar un minuto más…

Darien apoyó la mano sobre su brazo y Serena dio un brinco.

—Pequeña Sere, ¿por qué estás aquí sola murmurando algo sobre matar?

—Neherenia —espetó ella.

—Ah, ¿y quién es Neherenia?

Se volvió hacia él de manera incrédula.

—¡Darien! Neherenia. La hija de Luna. Sin duda la has visto. Con toda seguridad ella te ha visto a ti.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es? Y por favor no digas «la de cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros…»

—Tiene cabello oscuro, ojos claros, y grandes… muy grandes… —se apagó.

—¿Ojos? ¿Orejas? —sugería él, burlándose.

—Pechos —dijo de manera rotunda—. Tiene pechos muy grandes.

Bueno. Ya sabía que Serena nunca optaría por el recato ante la precisión.

—Ah, esa Neherenia. La que está cantando en este momento.

—Cantándote a ti, Darien.

—¿Ahora? ¿Estaba cantándome a mí? Entonces quizá fue grosero por mi parte alejarme.

—Darien, si me provocas, te mataré a ti también.

Suspiró.

—Pequeña Sere, será mejor que empieces desde el principio.

—Ella me leyó la palma de la mano, Darien.

—¿Gratis? Eso no parece muy propio de una gitana.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con amargura—. Fue completamente voluntario.

—¿Y qué vio? ¿Un extraño alto y moreno? ¿Un viaje por agua?

—Me temo que fue mucho más específica que eso.

—¿Y entonces?

—Verás, Darien, es sólo que… es sólo que… —Desvió su rostro de él y respiró hondo, como si reuniera valentía.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña Sere? Serena suspiró.

—Dijo que yo tenía dos amantes, uno moreno y otro rubio.

—Ya… Bueno, supongo que si colocas a Furuhata en la ecuación…

—Pero el moreno es infiel —continuó deprisa—, y me dejará por otra.

Silencio.

—Hay más, Darien.

—Soy todo oídos. —Su voz era extraña. Fría.

—Dijo… que tendría muchos problemas por un tiempo, pero que al final encontraría la felicidad con mi amante rubio y tendríamos un hijo tras otro, tras otro…

Silencio otra vez.

—Fascinante —dijo arrastrando la palabra—. ¿La palma de tu mano dice todo eso?

—Dijo más, Darien. Y esto no estaba en la palma de mi mano. Dijo… —Se detuvo.

Él pudo oír que respiraba de manera temblorosa.

—¿Pequeña Sere?

Apartó la vista y pronunció las palabras mirando el suelo.

—Dijo que si de verdad deseas contraer matrimonio conmigo, deberíamos haber ido a Gretna Green, en lugar de a la feria de caballos de Cambridge.

Silencio. Fragmentos de otra canción y la voz vigorosa de Neherenia flotaban hacia ellos desde la fogata.

Darien se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

—Pequeña Sere, solo está celosa de ti porque soy muy guapo.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Puedo ver cómo pones los ojos en blanco desde aquí, pequeña Sere.

Ella rió. Fue una risa apagada. Pero aún no se enfrentaba a su mirada.

—¿Serena? No es posible que pienses… —dijo él. Se detuvo y lanzó una breve risa entrecortada, un sonido de incredulidad—. Serena, mírame.

Con lentitud, levantó la cabeza hacia él. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus pestañas.

Eso lo desgarró.

—Serena —le dijo sin poder hacer nada. Las palabras correctas se le atascaron en la garganta. Tragó con fuerza. Ella esperaba.

—Serena… sabes que eres mi corazón, ¿no? —Había dolor genuino y desconcierto en su voz.

Ella se pasó una mano por los ojos para enjugarse las lágrimas que colgaban de sus pestañas. Se sentía irritada consigo misma por llorar; él lo sabía. El gesto parecía apoderarse meticulosamente de ella, de su tierno espíritu valiente.

Y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría, porque sería una tortura dejarla ir otra vez, la abrazó y presionó los labios contra su frente. Cerró los ojos, disfrutaba de sentirla, la abrazó con firmeza y apoyó la mejilla contra su cabello.

—Ay, pequeña Sere, mi amor, mi niña valiente —murmuraba—. Por favor, no llores. Lo siento mucho. A veces olvido… a veces doy por descontado tu valor porque es gran parte de lo que eres. Y aquí estás, lejos de tu hogar, entre extraños, en circunstancias que asustarían a muchos adultos, ni digamos a una joven, y sólo puedes confiar en mí. Y esa odiosa muchacha gitana…

—Es odiosa —afirmó Serena, lloriqueando, con la voz amortiguada contra su hombro.

—… te llena la cabeza con cosas horribles y falsas.

—¿Crees que soy tonta, Darien?

—¿Tonta? ¿Porque una muchacha celosa y aburrida juega con tus temores?

—Lo entiendes.

—Sí, así soy yo. Muy comprensivo.

Ella rió un poco, con el rostro aún hundido en su camisa.

—Sé que es difícil, pequeña Sere, pero te agradezco la confianza. Significa todo para mí —aclaró él en voz baja mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y se movían con suavidad por su cabello.

—Sólo quiero que estemos juntos, Darien.

—Lo estaremos. Para siempre. Pronto. Un día más, pequeña Sere, es todo lo que te pido.

Hubo silencio. Las manos de él subían y bajaban por su espalda, mientras su respiración se regularizaba.

—Está bien —aceptó por fin con un suspiro—. Darien, ¿sabes que he cosido a Rose Heron esta noche?

—¿Rose Heron quiso que la cosieras?

—Se cortó la mano con un cuchillo y Luna me permitió cosérsela. Fue muy extraño, pero muy gratificante también.

—¿Le cosiste tus iniciales, para hacer honor a la ocasión?

Serena rió y levantó el rostro hacia él.

—Ya que hablábamos de pechos, pequeña Sere…

—¿Lo hacíamos?

—No he visto los tuyos en todo el día.

Ella rió otra vez. Le encantaba hacerla reír.

—Pero, ¿y los cánones? —susurró de manera burlona, luego rozó con suavidad sus labios contra la base de su cuello. Él se puso tenso; temblaba.

—¡Al diablo con los cánones! —Y a pesar de que se lo había prometido a Artemis, y que sabía que estaría perdido si la besaba, ya comenzaba a bajar la cabeza.

Su boca cayó sobre la de ella como un terciopelo abrasador, suave, resuelto y casi terriblemente exigente. Su fuerza, la de sus deseos contenidos, inclinó a Serena hacia atrás. Ella Tomó su camisa con los puños para mantener el equilibrio y abrirse a él, que se perdió en su dulce calor, su sabor y su perfume. Le asombraba lo renovado que parecía ese deseo por ella cada vez que se tocaban, lo ilimitado que parecía.

«Podría llevarla hasta aquella hilera de árboles y levantarla contra uno de ellos», pensaba Darien con la lógica adulterada por el amor, «en un santiamén».

Pero no podía hacerle el amor cuando planeaba dejarla al día siguiente.

La idea sacudió a Darien hasta la razón. Apartó a Serena y la sostuvo con firmeza a un brazo de distancia. Lo que a Serena le pareció conveniente, ya que sus piernas habían quedado casi inservibles por el beso.

—Pase lo que pase, pequeña Sere, mantén tu confianza en mí —le rogó Darien, respirando fuerte—. Ambos lo necesitamos.

—Está bien —dijo Serena después de un momento, todavía un poco aturdida por el beso. Era probable que hubiera estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa.

Las voces llegaban hasta ellos; la música había terminado y los gitanos se dirigían a sus tiendas.

—Buenas noches, pequeña Sere. Recuerda que te amo.

Y luego se alejó con rapidez y fue hasta su propia tienda, dejándola aturdida, sorprendida y con las rodillas debilitadas.

—¡Cuántas pistolas!

La voz adormilada llegó desde el petate de Artemis. Se había apoyado sobre el codo para observar a Darien en la oscuridad previa al amanecer.

—Sí, pero no hay pólvora ni balas para ninguna de ellas —aclaró Darien con desánimo. A la luz de una sola vela, revisaba las numerosas armas de fuego que había logrado recoger de los salteadores de caminos. Por desgracia, todas disparadas y gastadas.

Artemis chasqueó la lengua con compasión.

—Puedo prestarte un cuchillo. O tal vez un látigo. Lamento decirte que no tengo ni pólvora ni balas.

—¿Un látigo? —Darien levantó la cabeza con brusquedad—. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer con un látigo?

—Podrías atrapar las piernas de un hombre y tumbarlo con un látigo, o quitarle la pistola de la mano.

—¡Vaya! ¡No me digas! —exclamó Darien.

Artemis sonrió y volvió a recostarse con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Disculpa, Artemis, no quería despertarte. No hasta el momento de marcharme.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con este plan?

—Sé que debo hacerlo.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Sí —acotó Artemis con resignación—. Sé que debes hacerlo.

—Regresaré —agregó Darien tras un momento de silencio—. Quizá tan pronto como esta misma noche, más tarde. Al menos tengo que intentar resolver todo esto, Artemis.

—No estaba discutiendo —dijo Artemis con ligereza.

Y entonces Artemis guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Darien creyó que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

—Ella no sabe que te vas ahora, ¿no es verdad?

Por lo visto, Artemis aún estaba despierto.

—Sabe que tengo asuntos de qué ocuparme antes de que podamos ir a Escocia y eso es todo —aclaró Darien de manera denodada.

—¿Estás seguro de no querer contarle nada?

Darien suspiró.

—Muy bien: no, no estoy seguro. Pero, sin embargo, sí estoy seguro de que es más fácil de esta manera. Sin preguntas que responder, sin súplicas que interfieran en mi decisión. Me iré y regresaré en el lapso de un día.

«Si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado», fueron las palabras que ambos dejaron sin expresar.

—¿Sabes que estaremos en la feria dos días?

—Regresaré —reiteró Darien, con énfasis.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

—Asegúrate de que vea al león de Wombwell —le recordó Darien.

—Me encargaré de eso.

—Y si algo sucede…

—La cuidaremos —completó Artemis con amabilidad.

—Gracias por todo, Artemis.

—Me salvaste de que me ahorcaran años atrás, Darien. Es un pequeño precio que pagar por mi vida —dijo Artemis.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Darien, y Artemis rió.

Darien no apareció para el desayuno.

Artemis estaba allí y el otro hombre, también; Serena había comenzado a reconocer los rostros, por lo que pudo notarlo. Aunque habían preparado y servido la comida (el siempre presente y misteriosamente delicioso guiso; en realidad ya estaba cansándose de él) y habían apisonado el fuego, aún no había rastro de Darien.

¿Estaría enfermo? Quizá la herida… El corazón de Serena dio tumbos con la idea. Pero no. Artemis hubiera mandado llamar a Luna si Darien no podía salir de la tienda.

El beso de anoche, extraño y casi enfadado; había habido meticulosidad, un propósito en él. Casi como una despedida.

«Recuerda que te amo», había dicho. ¿Por qué «recuerda»? ¿Por qué no un simple «te amo»?

En medio del pánico creciente, Serena echó una mirada a los caballos atados en la zona de acampada. Una enorme oleada de alivio la recorrió al ver que tanto la yegua marrón como el caballo gris castrado de Darien pastaban con paciencia.

—Se llevó el caballo negro de Artemis —le dijo Neherenia desde atrás—. Se ha marchado antes del amanecer.

Las palabras cayeron como brasas candentes en la nuca de Serena. Por supuesto. El salteador de caminos estaría buscando a dos jinetes, uno en un caballo gris, otro en una yegua marrón. Se volvió con lentitud para mirar a Neherenia.

Neherenia sacudía la cabeza con complicidad.

—No te preocupes, Serena —le aconsejó—. Estoy segura de que tu amante rubio nunca te abandonará.

Se marchó haciendo aspavientos.

Serena quedó inmóvil por un instante, luego vio a Artemis y se dirigió hacia él. Apenas podía sentir las piernas al moverse; era como si el mundo se le hubiera venido encima y sus piernas chapotearan en la nada.

Artemis vio su rostro blanco y respondió la pregunta antes de que pudiera hacerla.

—Tenía unos asuntos, señorita Serena —dijo con amabilidad—. Regresará.

Serena se irguió con orgullo.

—Eso lo sé, por supuesto —aclaró ella.

—No puedo contarle más.

—¿Qué más hay que contar? —inquirió Serena, simulando despreocupación.

Aún no podía sentir sus miembros. Darien se había marchado sin decírselo. «Asuntos», había dicho. «Necesito tu confianza», había dicho. Pero ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando ella le contó sus preocupaciones por la lectura de la palma de la mano que le había hecho Neherenia, le dijo que se iría. Sólo silencios, y declaraciones de amor.

Su orgullo le impedía acribillar a Artemis con preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? ¿Adónde se ha ido? ¿Por qué?

«Necesito tu confianza».

Comenzaba a sentir que tenía demasiadas preguntas.

Sintió un suave toque en su brazo y se volvió para encontrar el rostro amablemente preocupado de Luna.

—Ven, Serena. Me gustaría que me ayudases hoy con los enfermos, si lo deseas.

El día pasaría más rápido si se mantenía ocupada.

—Por supuesto, Luna. Lo haré con mucho gusto.


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Después de siete horas de dura cabalgata desde el condado de Cambridge, Darien, por desgracia, no estaba en condiciones de lo que cualquiera consideraría pasar inadvertido. Con franqueza, evaluaba su reflejo en el escaparate de Bingham e hijos, una librería. No llevaba sombrero, lo que en la calle Bond casi equivalía a estar desnudo. Llevaba un abrigo muy fino encima de la camisa andrajosa y manchada con sangre. Botas buenas, sin duda botas aceptables para un caballero, aunque un poco sucias; un pantalón polvoriento El beige tenía aspecto de sucio. Lo cepilló disimuladamente. Ojos inyectados en sangre, cabello despeinado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se alisó el pelo, pero éste nunca había sido muy cooperativo. La barba crecida no tenía solución, y los rostros que había a su alrededor estaban meticulosamente afeitados. Tal vez, si mantenía el cuello de la camisa levantado y el rostro bajo dentro del pañuelo de cuello…

Vaya, bueno. Simplemente no se podía hacer nada.

_Melbers & Green,_ decía el cartel. ¿Quién demonios era Green? ¿Melbers se había asociado con alguien más? Darien respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Un tío pálido con gafas levantó la mirada desde un sólido escritorio, sobresaltado. Tenía unos pocos mechones de fino cabello gris tiesos, en alerta, como si ellos también sospecharan del visitante. «Quizá se ha pasado la mano distraídamente por el cabello, mientras estudiaba con detenimiento su trabajo», pensó Darien. «Melbers tenía el mismo hábito».

—Buenas tardes —dijo el hombre con bastante amabilidad—. ¿Tiene una cita, eh… señor?

Darien sonrió con ligereza ante la duda que antecedió a la palabra «señor». Naturalmente, su aspecto hacía que fuera difícil determinar su categoría.

Luego, vio los retratos y casi se ahoga.

Había tres. Una fila verdaderamente altanera de mandíbulas imponentes, cejas sobresalientes y cabello lujosamente ondeado que se alineaba en la pared que estaba detrás del señor Green.

Tres duques de Dunbrooke.

Su abuelo a la izquierda. Tom, con boca hosca y guapo, en el medio, y su padre, que lo miraba desde el final, enfadado ante el mundo para la posteridad.

—¿Señor Green, supongo? —dijo por fin Darien mientras se recuperaba. Con sumo cuidado hizo que cada palabra sonara muy aristocrática; intentaba que el señor Green se sintiera cómodo.

Como era de esperar, el rostro del hombre se relajó un poco.

—Sí, señor. Soy yo.

—Señor Green, estoy aquí para ver al señor Melbers. ¿Se encuentra disponible?

El señor Green parecía confundido.

—Lo siento, señor, pero el señor Melbers ha fallecido en abril de este año.

La tristeza inundó a Darien. De algún modo, esperaba esa noticia, pero aun así fue un golpe. El bueno y leal viejo Melbers, que había protestado en silencio por la brutalidad del viejo duque, enviándole dinero en secreto a su hijo rebelde todos estos años…

Darien decidió que no podía permitirse confiar en el señor Green; no tenía tiempo para determinar si el señor Green sabía su secreto o si podía confiárselo a él, y no tenía intención de añadir su propio retrato a la colección de la pared.

El señor Green observaba a Darien con curiosidad, una especie de confusión gradual le arrugaba el entrecejo. Su expresión era la de un hombre que buscaba la palabra que tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, que confiaba en que su cerebro se la revelaría de un momento a otro. Los ojos de Darien se lanzaron involuntariamente hacia los tres duques, que miraban con rostro de enfado por encima del hombro del señor Green. Tres respuestas ceñudas para la pregunta tácita del señor Green. «No se vuelva, señor Green», rogaba en silencio.

—Lamento desilusionarlo, señor. A Melbers lo echamos de menos profundamente. ¿Era un amigo?

—Un socio —respondió Darien con rapidez, retrocediendo un paso.

—Quizá pueda ayudarle.

—No lo creo, señor Green.

—Pero tengo una gran cantidad de clientes de alta posición social que están muy contentos con mi trabajo —aclaró con orgullo el señor Green. Le dio la espalda a Darien para señalar la hilera de retratos—. Mire, llevo los asuntos de Su Excelencia, Lita, la duquesa viuda de…

Su voz se apagó. La mano con la que señalaba quedó congelada en el aire.

Pero cuando el señor Green se volvió otra vez, Darien ya se había marchado.

Con el cuello de la camisa levantado, la cabeza gacha y el pañuelo mullido por encima de la barbilla, Darien corrió a zancadas dos manzanas antes de detenerse para descansar y pensar entre dos coches de alquiler estacionados. Las últimas palabras que había escuchado resonaban en sus oídos mientras andaba.

«Lita, la duquesa viuda de…»

Lita, ¿eh? Era mucho más aristocrático que «Patricia», debía admitirlo. Una buena elección. Un nombre fino para una asesina.

Se puso de pie entre los coches estacionados y quedó furibundo, en silencio; observando el tránsito de a pie en la calle y la marcha de hombres que se dirigían a sus quehaceres. «Lo intenté», se decía sí mismo. «Al menos intenté enmendar las cosas. Tal vez todo es como debe ser; tal vez debería dejar todo en paz, admitir la derrota, regresar con Serena…»

Pero no. Sabía que su pasado lo perseguiría mientras Patricia (corrección: Lita) sospechara que estaba vivo. Y suponía que de ser así, sólo podría llevar una vida en la que durmiera a ratos por la noche y mirara siempre por encima del hombro durante el día. Pero no lo haría, no podría, no sometería a Serena a vivir de esa manera. Además, tenía plena intención de compartir el resto de su vida con ella.

Se merecía una vida que fuera segura y feliz, y él se merecía una vida junto a ella, sin los estorbos del pasado.

Ay, Dios. Entonces, ¿cuáles eran sus opciones?

El estómago le hacía ruidos; creyó que podría pensar con mas claridad si tenía la barriga llena. Pensó en escabullirse en una tienda de quesos y echó una mirada a la calle en busca de una.

Luego, contuvo la respiración.

Fuera de la librería había un tío distinguido y alto, de porte tan erguido como el mástil de un barco, absorto en la conversación que mantenía con otro caballero bajo y mayor. El caballero alto tenía un libro entre sus manos enguantadas; parecía ser el objeto de la conversación.

No podía ser posible.

Esperó un rato más, inmóvil, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba.

Al oír que el caballero alto tenía una conocida risa resonante, Darien supo sin duda que se trataba del coronel William Nicolás. Estaba casi igual a la última vez que lo había visto, en el campo de batalla de Waterloo.

«Si alguna vez Dios le enviaba una señal a alguien en la tierra, sin duda se manifestaría de esta manera», pensó Darien. Nicolás era del estilo pragmático y tolerante, difícil de sorprender, y no tendía a formar una opinión sobre un hombre hasta haberle oído. Nicolás, que se movía en el círculo de Londres, le ayudaría a encontrarse con Lita, y Nicolás, que conocía muy bien lo que Darien sentía acerca de todo lo que estaba relacionado con su padre y el linaje Dunbrooke, sin duda no diría nada sobre el regreso de la muerte del duque de Dunbrooke.

Darien cerró los ojos brevemente frente a una inmensa ola de alivio y los volvió a abrir con rapidez. Lo último que quería era perder de vista a Nicolás.

Pero, ¿ahora qué? No podía simplemente caminar hasta Nicolás con un cordial: «¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?» Se suponía que estaba muerto. Lo mejor era esperar un momento a solas con él en un lugar relativamente discreto en el que pudiera acercársele con cautela.

En ese momento, Nicolás le hacía una reverencia al caballero mayor. Los dos partieron y, tras un momento de vacilación, como si esperara que su compañero desapareciera de su vista, Nicolás entró en una floristería que quedaba sólo a unos pasos de allí.

Darien daba vueltas fuera, simulando estar absorto con un folleto pegado a la pared del edificio. No tuvo que fingir por mucho tiempo. La puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse poco después y oyó la voz de un hombre, sin duda la del comerciante, que se elevaba en algo que sonaba a desesperación.

—…pero coronel, son mucho más difíciles de conseguir en Londres de lo que usted pueda creer. A los invernaderos no les agrada dedicar espacio a ese tipo de flores cuando en el campo se las puede conseguir a puñados y absolutamente sin ningún coste.

—Campanillas, señor Gordon —gritó la voz de Nicolás, educada, pero firme, desde la entrada—. Hago pedidos usuales de campanillas, y lo sabe bien. Encuéntrelas y entréguelas como siempre, por favor. Y, como siempre, le compensaré muy bien. Que tenga buenos días.

«¿Campanillas?», pensaba Darien. ¿Para qué podría querer un héroe de guerra unas campanillas?

Nicolás salió de la tienda y permaneció de pie en la entrada por un momento, con el rostro un poco inquieto. Se detuvo un instante, daba golpecitos con el bastón contra su bota como si meditara algo. Luego, con decisión, caminó a zancadas en dirección a _Coach and Six,_ una taberna conocida por servir cerveza sin rebajar y comida sencilla.

Darien siguió los pasos de Nicolás y lo vio abrir la puerta de _Coach and Six._ Darien respiró hondo y ahuecó su pañuelo por encima de la barbilla una vez más, contó hasta diez y siguió a Nicolás dentro del bar.

El local estaba atestado de una variedad de caballeros reales, como también de una colección de tíos que exageraban la definición de caballeros. Darien sabía que las esposas de los verdaderos caballeros se horrorizarían de ver a sus maridos empinando una cerveza, intercambiando bromas y palmeándose las espaldas con los de otra clase. Toda esa multitud jamás sería encontrada en un salón de baile. Sin embargo, en una riña de gallos, o en un bar, se mezclaban con bastante gusto.

Nicolás intercambió saludos con varios hombres que Darien no reconocía mientras él se abría camino hacia una mesa en un rincón.

—¿Qué va a ser, jefe?

Darien fingía estar fascinado por sus propias uñas mientras hablaba. No quería mirar el rostro de la camarera ni a nadie más en las inmediaciones.

—Una cerveza negra, señorita, por favor.

—Antes, la pasta, por favor, señor.

Darien aplanó el billete de una libra que tenía hecho una bola en el puño.

Satisfecha, se marchó hacia la barra, haciendo frufrú con la falda.

—¡Oye, Nicolás! ¿Irás a la fiesta de lady Wakefield esta noche? —gritó una voz, al otro lado de la barra.

Darien lanzó todos sus sentidos hacia la conversación. Aunque era tentador levantar la cabeza para echarle una mirada a la persona que hablaba, el instinto de conservación lo obligaba a mantener baja la vista. Lady Wakefield, según lo último que sabía, vivía en una casa en St. James Square. A dos puertas de la casa de los Dunbrooke. Además, se rumoreaba que había sido amante de su padre. Durante una visita a Keighley Park, ella había encontrado a Darien en el pasillo con una mano debajo del vestido de una criada sonriente. Nunca le mencionó el asunto a su padre, por lo que lady Wakefield se había ganado el cariño de Darien para toda la eternidad.

—Sí, Rutherford, iré. Estoy seguro de que es un requisito social.

Hubo risas dispersas en tono amistoso por el comentario de Nicolás.

—Estas malditos imposiciones sociales son muy aburridas. Salvo por la presencia de cierto ángel rubio, ¿o me equivoco, Nicolás?

Hubo más risas en tono amistoso, como también el inconfundible ruido sordo de una mano que palmeaba una espalda maciza.

—Deberías darte a la fuga con la rubia Rei, Nicolás. Su madre pretende que contraiga matrimonio con un marqués, o algo así.

Santo Dios. Darien dudaba seriamente de que más de una madre ambiciosa presentara ante la alta sociedad a una muchacha llamada Rei esa temporada. Se estremeció ante la ironía de que Rei Tsukino estuviera relacionada con Nicolás, y por un breve momento perverso, Darien deseó haber podido presenciar el revuelo que, sin duda, Rei creaba entre la savia nueva y las matronas de la sociedad. Sin duda, Serena también hubiera disfrutado al ver a su hermana causar sensación. Pero los Tsukino no habían planeado una temporada para su hija menor. En cambio, por el bien del honor y la conveniencia de la familia, la habían obligado a comprometerse con un barón licencioso. Sintió una pequeña oleada de cólera en nombre de Serena. «Espero que estén perdiendo el sueño por ella ahora mismo. Se merecen perder el sueño por ella».

La voz del coronel Nicolás sobrepasó las risas.

—Ah, venga, Rutherford, sabe que no estoy interesado en una esposa. En realidad, vamos a beber por el éxito de la madre de Rei.

Darien rió ligeramente por el tono de Nicolás. Lo recordaba bien: ese timbre simpático lanzado con fuerza. Significaba que Nicolás no deseaba tolerar más discusiones sobre el tema de Rei Tsukino.

Se oyeron risas y el tintineo de las copas que chocaban, mientras brindaban por Rei Tsukino. Luego Rutherford aclaró su garganta y dijo en tono alto y global:

—Además, he oído que también esperan que aparezca el rey en la fiesta de lady Wakefield.

—¿Creéis que conseguirá el divorcio?

Como era de esperar, Rutherford había cambiado de tema hacia uno muy popular. Jorge IV podría ser un borrachín, pero su esposa era una ramera, o eso afirmaba él, y hacía grandes esfuerzos por despojarse de ella. Sin ninguna lógica, toda la alta sociedad se había puesto del lado de la reina Carlota. Un alboroto de voces entusiastas repicó con opiniones.

Una cerveza negra aterrizó con un sonido metálico sobre la mesa de Darien, y al junto a ella, la camarera plantó una pequeña pila de monedas de su vuelto y se marchó hacia la multitud, una vez más antes de que él pudiera darle las gracias. Levantó la cerveza hasta la boca e inclinó la jarra. Observó la cerveza con un dolor que bordeaba lo sensual, mientras la espesa y suave espuma blanca se deslizaba por sus labios.

—¡Esta noche, entonces, Nicolás! Nos fumaremos un puro en la residencia de lady Wakefield —gritó Rutherford.

Maldito sea. Nicolás ya se abría camino entre la multitud hacia la puerta. Darien bebió un largo trago de cerveza y bajó la cabeza cuando Nicolás pasó al lado de su mesa.

—Espero con ansias al menos eso, Rutherford —confesó Nicolás, y salió del bar con el sonido de una risa amistosa.

Darien esperó un momento, luego corrió la silla y, con discreción, siguió a Nicolás fuera de la oscuridad de _Coach and Six._ Se detuvo en el umbral del bar por un instante. Tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Luego, dio un paso hacia adelante.

Casi choca contra John y Edgar, los salteadores de caminos.

Darien se recuperó primero.

Se introdujo en la multitud de la calle Bond. Se dirigía hacia la parte más atestada, todo el tiempo vigilando con desesperación al coronel Nicolás, que ahora se movía a paso ligero y enérgico. Darien sabía que era difícil disparar un tiro de pistola con puntería en medio de ese gentío, pero eso no significaba que los salteadores de caminos no lo fueran a intentar.

Darien caminaba con rapidez, se movía lo más ligero que podía sin entrar en un galope bastante más llamativo y menos solemne. Se ocultaba a la sombra de los hombres más rellenos que encontraba, con la esperanza de que eso lo convirtiera en un blanco más difícil. Pero John y Edgar habían logrado separarse y ahora se encontraban más o menos escoltándolo. Darien les echaba una mirada fugaz de vez en cuando, mientras los tres se escabullían con determinación entre los transeúntes. Un hombre buscaba ocultarse y otros dos buscaban un hueco en medio de la multitud a través del cual pudiera viajar una bala de su pistola. Era como participar de una especie de baile escocés mortal.

De pronto, un largo grito femenino seguido de un torrente de insultos en la jerga de los barrios bajos atrajo la atención de la multitud. El grupo de personas a través de las cuales Darien se había estado moviendo se detuvo y se concentró en dirección al tumulto.

Y de ese modo, Darien quedó expuesto.

Los tres se detuvieron por un instante de aturdimiento, a una distancia clara de disparo uno del otro. Y entonces John y Edgar buscaron las pistolas dentro de sus abrigos.

En el espacio de un segundo, imágenes y sonidos pasaron deprisa al lado de Darien: el sol centelleaba en los cañones de las pistolas; Nicolás se subía a un caballo bayo; el golpe constante de las pezuñas y el ajetreo de las ruedas que giraban de un coche de alquiler que se acercaba. Darien eligió lo que parecía ser la opción más lógica en ese momento.

Se lanzó bajo el coche de alquiler.

Lanzarse, meterse y girar; la secuencia de movimientos regresó desde la parte más oculta de su memoria de guerra y pugilato, y le fue útil. Darien permaneció enroscado en una esfera apretada, observó, como si estuviera en un estado de realidad suspendida, cómo las ruedas del coche giraron hasta detenerse por completo a centímetros de su nariz. Los caballos relinchaban de un modo ensordecedor y se movían de un lado a otro en sus arneses. Apenas se daba cuenta del alboroto creciente que lo rodeaba. Parecía que ahora una buena parte de la multitud estaba cautivada por lo que bien hubiese podido ser un sangriento accidente de coche. La multitud significaba protección. Darien esperó inmóvil. Apenas se atrevía a respirar.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto y un gran rostro se asomó por debajo del coche. El rostro lo miró por un momento con profunda ansiedad, ansiedad que, con sutileza, evolucionó en asombro y luego se convirtió en una inmensa sonrisa complacida y desdentada.

—¡Vaya, Su Señoría!

Era Chester Sharp.

El pequeño Thomas tenía un cólico. Alice tenía una tos horrible. La gota de Nicholas Heron lo atormentaba, y el tío Louis se quejaba de diarrea. Durante todo el día, Luna miró ojos y gargantas, sintió frentes y revisó lenguas, pinchó y punzó e hizo preguntas, y luego administró remedios. Serena anduvo a saltos todo el día con las órdenes de Luna. En una ocasión, sin que se lo pidiera, le entregó la tintura de azafrán del prado. Luna le obsequió una sonrisa, dado que era justo lo que necesitaba para la gota de Nicholas Heron.

El último paciente, Louis, tío abuelo de Artemis, era un anciano viudo, y sobre todo lo que deseaba era que alguien escuchara sus quejas. Después de determinar que no tenía fiebre ni otras dolencias que pudieran hacer que sus intestinos se comportaran mal, Luna bromeó diciéndole que debía considerarse afortunado porque la mayoría de los hombres de su edad no podían mover el intestino en absoluto. Él rió agradecido, aceptó un brebaje de tormentila y amenazó con volver a molestarlos a todos si no surtía efecto.

Durante ese día, Serena a menudo se perdió en alguna tarea, aprendiendo lo que Luna le enseñara, o agradeciendo que Neherenia no estuviera. Sin duda, Neherenia habría salido con avidez a recoger miradas de admiración de una formación de gitanos más extensa que la que tenía su propia compañía. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, el calambre de ansiedad en su estómago le recordaba: Darien se había ido. Se había marchado sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Había sido paciente con él, paciente con los secretos, las verdades a medias y con lo desconocido. Estaba segura de que cualquiera que la conociera desde que nació no creería que hubiera sido tan paciente. Pero debido a que lo amaba y que parecía que para él era necesario, no sólo le había brindado a Darien su paciencia, sino también su confianza, casi sin preguntas. En realidad, al menos no tantas preguntas como las que hacía en general. Y aun así no le había confiado la verdad. ¿A qué le temía precisamente? ¿Creía que ella montaría en cólera, o que rompería a llorar como un niño?

La noche bajaba como un abismo delante de Serena. Era probable que hubiera guiso. Dudaba que pudiera tragarlo otra vez. También habría más canciones para calentar el corazón interpretadas por Neherenia Heron. Y risas y charlas en _Rom,_ que Darien podía entender y ella no; y la había dejado allí, sola, porque tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, cualquiera que fuese la verdad.

Luna se estiró con languidez cuando el tío Louis por fin dejó la tienda.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche, pequeña _Gadji?_

«Arrojarle algo duro a Darien Chiba, y tal vez a tu hija también».

—Estás invitada a venir con nosotros al fogón —agregó Luna al ver que Serena no respondía.

Y entonces Serena se inspiró.

—¿Tienes algunas de las hierbas que necesitas… machacadas? ¿Con un mortero y una maza? —Machacar algo parecía ser la manera adecuada de pasar la noche.

Luna la miró un largo rato en silencio. Luego, la comisura de su boca se elevó.

—Por supuesto, siempre necesito machacar algo. Te traeré la comida en un rato. —Se volvió para retirarse y luego se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda—. Bienvenida al amor, Serena —agregó con ironía.

El aburrimiento era casi como un olor pestilente; Darien juraba que podía sentir que salía por las inmensas puertas dobles de la casa de lady Wakefield, como si fueran los gases nocivos que emanaban del Támesis en los sofocantes días de verano. Siempre había aborrecido los bailes: una sudorosa multitud vestida de gala que se desparramaba atestada como encurtida en un frasco y los participantes, que conversaban sobre nada en particular con personas que veían prácticamente todos los días durante la temporada, brincaban como ranas cojas en ridículos bailes escoceses, aunque los valses ahora estaban permitidos y, según Darien, de algún modo, eran más tolerables. En líneas generales, los bailes ofendían el sentido de lo práctico de Darien. Por lo general, no se los consideraba un éxito total hasta que alguna doncella se desmayaba a causa de la falta de aire y la sacaban al jardín con mucho aspaviento.

Dio las gracias a Dios una vez más por la muchacha pelirroja que lo esperaba en Cambridge. Serena preferiría cazar una liebre, o nadar desnuda, que escurrirse entre los tontos del baile de lady Wakefield. De repente, llegó a su mente una imagen vivida capaz de distraer su atención de Serena desnuda, cubierta en perlas de agua. Darien respiró hondo y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse una vez más en la cuestión que tenía entre manos. Cuanto antes terminara con su misión, antes podría regresar con ella.

Afortunadamente, parecía que lady Wakefield dejaría las puertas abiertas para invitar al aire nocturno a entrar. Por lo visto, había comprado todas las velas de Londres. Un rectángulo de luz de farol se extendía varios metros mas allá de los escalones del frente de la casa, iluminando muy bien al par de lacayos en librea que se encontraban allí tanto como decoración como también para dirigir a los invitados hacia el salón de baile. Con ironía, la llamativa luz sólo realzaba las sombras, y así Darien encontró un lugar perfectamente estratégico para ver a las personas que llegaban y, al mismo tiempo, permanecer oculto casi en su totalidad, encajonado entre la casa de los Wakefield y la casa vecina.

Chester Sharp había llevado sin preguntas a Darien a su casa en Cheapside, le había prestado una navaja de afeitar, le había dado de comer y había aceptado llevarlo al baile y regresar a buscarlo a medianoche. Incluso le había puesto una librea al caballo que Darien había dejado atado en la calle Bond.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Su Señoría. Las cosas eran muy aburridas antes que vos aparecierais —fue la respuesta de Sharp cuando Darien intentó agradecerle.

Los coches llegaban uno tras otro a la casa. Vertían grupos de mujeres resplandecientes en sedas, turbantes y joyas, y hombres en blancas camisas almidonadas y pañuelos inflados, con abrigos de colores sombríos sobre chalecos innovadores.

Darien reconoció a algunas de las personas que bajaron de los carruajes, pero no sentía ni una pizca de nostalgia; era como observar una batalla a distancia, una de la que se había retirado agradecido. Esa noche se pelearían pequeñas batallas dentro de la casa de lady Wakefield, lo sabía, y las armas serían indirectas sedosas y cumplidos falsos en nombre de la ambición social. «La verdadera guerra era mucho más honesta», pensaba Darien.

Podía oír a Sedgewick, el antiguo mayordomo medio bobo de lady Wakefield, que anunciaba invitado tras invitado con su sonora voz exquisitamente indiferente: sir Gregory Markham, lord y lady Bryson. El conde y la condesa de Courtland. El doctor Erasmus Hennessey.

Y por último, recién llegado en un coche de alquiler, estaba el coronel Nicolás, de aspecto solemne y un poco pasado de moda, con un abrigo negro y un chaleco gris. Darien observó a Nicolás por un momento, agitado, mientras rezaba. Su plegaria encontró respuesta cuando el coche en el que había llegado Nicolás se retiró. Nicolás quedó solo.

El coronel Nicolás vacilaba frente a la casa de los Wakefield, la expresión de su rostro era de simple consternación al ver a los lacayos en librea y oír el murmullo de cientos de voces y los violines que chillaban. Darien sonrió torciendo la boca. Se compadecía inmensamente. Con resignación, Nicolás elevó los hombros y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Nicolás! —siseó Darien desde las sombras.

El coronel Nicolás se detuvo de manera abrupta y levantó la cabeza con brusquedad. Lo miró fijamente, arrugó el entrecejo de manera inquisitiva, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó la caminata.

Darien maldijo en voz baja. Dio un arriesgado paso hacia adelante, hacia la luz.

—¡Coronel Nicolás! —dijo, sólo un poco más alto que un susurro, imbuyendo las palabras con toda la resonancia que pudo reunir.

Nicolás se detuvo y volvió a arrugar el entrecejo. Giró la cabeza con impaciencia.

Luego, quedó paralizado.

El reconocimiento, la alegría, el temor y el desconcierto revolotearon en el rostro de Nicolás en una rápida sucesión. Dio un medio paso vacilante hacia adelante, luego se detuvo, hizo una pequeña sacudida de cabeza y volvió a mirar fijamente. Quedaba claro que no estaba convencido de que Darien fuera algo más que una aparición.

Otro coche se detuvo delante de la casa y regurgitó alrededor de media docena de jóvenes ebrios que, de inmediato, comenzaron a desfilar con alegría. Uno de ellos tropezó con Darien, se balanceó un poco y luego se sujetó con ambas manos del brazo de él para evitar caerse de pleno. Le ofreció a Darien una expresiva sonrisa con ojos enrojecidos.

—Gracias, tío. Serás mi amigo para toda la vida, sin duda.

—¡Aléjate! —protestó Darien, horrorizado. Intentó en vano quitar los dedos del hombre de su brazo; estaban apretados como pinzas. El hombre se tambaleó un poco, miraba a Darien con la mirada clara y con la más ligera especie de sorpresa, como si no pudiera recordar con precisión cómo había llegado allí. Permanecía agarrado.

El resto de sus jóvenes amigos de repente estuvo encima de ellos en un ebrio grumo ruidoso que empujaba, bromeaba y se sacudía, agitaban brazos y piernas y esgrimían bastones.

—Ven ahora, Farnsworth, no te retrases que las muchachas nos esperan —rugió un chaval fornido, y empujaron a Farnsworth para que caminara. Y debido a que Farnsworth estaba poco dispuesto a soltar a su salvador, arrastraron a Darien con ellos, pasaron por delante de los lacayos y entraron en la casa.

Nicolás miraba boquiabierto detrás de él.

Casi ahogándose por el sobresalto, Darien logró desenroscar los dedos del joven Farnsworth de su brazo y se volvió para salir por la puerta, pero la maraña de jóvenes hacía que resultara casi imposible. Darien respiró hondo y de manera implacable empujó y presionó para pasar a través de ellos, ignorando la queja.

—¡Oiga, hombre, tenga cuidado! —Hasta que se encontró a sí mismo en el umbral de la puerta una vez más.

Pero justo entraban el barón y la baronesa Leighton-Hyde, una especie de entrada lenta y relajada, ya que la baronesa era inmensa y el barón sufría de gota. El barón era un viejo amigo de su padre, del tipo campechano y cordial. Darien se vio obligado a tumbarse contra la pared con la mirada baja y la barbilla metida dentro del pañuelo de cuello, hasta que abandonaron la entrada.

Se estiró para echar una mirada hacia fuera por encima de los lacayos y ver si Nicolás aún estaba de pie en el paso, pero ahora, otra masa de personas se acercaba sin prisa.

Dos de esas personas eran sir Kenji y lady Tsukino.

Darien miraba a su alrededor como loco, buscaba una ruta de escape, y saltó cuando unos dedos conocidos volvieron a cogerle el brazo.

—Ven al baile, amigo —Farnsworth lo alentaba arrastrando las palabras. Arrastró a Darien hacia donde Sedgewick anunciaba con sumisión y firmeza a cada uno de los jóvenes escandalosos.

—Señor, ¿usted es…? —le dijo Sedgewick a Darien.

—Es mi buen amigo —dijo Farnsworth entusiasmado.

—¿Señor Buenamigo? —preguntó Sedgewick.

—¡No! —soltó Darien sin pensar mientras retrocedía para liberarse de los dedos de torno de Farnsworth—. ¡Dios, no!

—«¿Señor Diosno?» —sugirió Sedgewick tratando de ayudar.

—Endimion —dijo una voz baja detrás de ellos.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en detenerse, Darien se volvió hacia la voz. El coronel Nicolás estaba allí, negaba con la cabeza mirando perplejo al confirmarlo, una pequeña sonrisa de verdadera alegría jugaba en sus labios.

—Es el duque de Dunbrooke —afirmó Nicolás.

—¡Su Excelencia, el duque de Dunbrooke! —vociferó Sedgewick antes de que pudiera sondear lo más oculto de su mente y recordar que el duque de Dunbrooke había muerto hacía años. Farnsworth le dio a Darien un empujón halagüeño hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

Los violines que tocaban el baile escocés chirriaron al detenerse, los murmullos de las voces se quebraron en absoluto silencio y, por último, mientras el centenar de miradas del salón de baile aterrizaban sobre Darien como una gran cantidad de abejas golosas, el único sonido que pudo oírse fue el suave _plaf_ de una mujer que se desmayó.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Chicas, tengo un <span>aviso suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper importante<span>, no sé si les interese, con la escuela y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, he dicidido **TERMINAR DE PUBLICAR** estas dos historias: El Duque Rebelde, y Para Domar a un Highlander...no sé si alegraran por leer más estos días o porqque ya van a termina, el punto es que me quiero concentar en mis historias propias mientras adapto otras más con un orden...espero que entiendan U.U_

**Reviews!**

_NOTA 1: La mayoría me dejó reviews muy chiquitos donde no tenía de donde contestarles, así que no aparece NINGUNA, **PERDÓOOOOON**, pero sólo les dejaría una carita feliz y un gracias: **"GRAX :D! gracias por el review"** listo, dejado para todas las que dejaron review...gracias _**marceila**_ por toooooooodoooooos tus reviews, me ayudan a publicar más rápido y me dejan son un dulce sabor de boca :D Y sí le entiendo como escribes :3_

_NOTA 2: Espero que se pasen por mi historia _**"No Te Vayas",**_ en esta si necesito mucho apoyo U.u gracias a marceila y a eloyusagui por pasarse por ahí y dejarme un review...me alientan :D esto lo hice a penas terminé mi tareoooota, *copiar 5 hojas de un libro en mi libreta no es fácil* bueno,** GRACIIIIIIIIAS**...acá dejo los agradecimientos a **TOOOOOOODASSSSSSSS LAS GENTES QUE SE PASARON POR ESTA Y LA DE PARA DOMAR AUN HIGHLANDER...GRACIAS :D**_

**Atte.: MONI 3**

PD: Sigan leyendo... :´)


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

—Yo no… —dijo Darien con lentitud, ya que parecía que todos esperaban que dijera algo—. No tengo muchas ganas de bailar en este momento, si no les importa.

Sus palabras, aunque fueron dichas en tono de conversación, resonaron en el silencioso salón. Nadie más se movió, ni respiró, ni habló. Las reverencias de los músicos quedaron suspendidas, congeladas, encima de los instrumentos. El silencio perduraba mientras las miradas, incrédulas de manera unánime, permanecían fijas sobre Darien.

Por fin, una pequeña mujer vestida en seda y encaje gris se distanció de la multitud y caminó con determinación hacia él. El sonido de sus tacones hacía eco en todo el salón de baile.

Lady Wakefield se detuvo delante de Darien, levantó su catalejo inquisitivo y observó su rostro.

—¡Vaya, eres tú, joven Endimion! —susurró por fin—. Reconocería los ojos de Mamoru en cualquier lugar. Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

—Sí, soy yo, lady Wakefield —admitió Darien.

Sus palabras provocaron un murmullo por todo el salón de baile.

—… se parece a mi mozo de cuadra —se oyó una voz confundida entre la multitud. Santo Dios. Sir Kenji. Darien resistió aún otro impulso de huir.

Un movimiento en la muchedumbre, tan sutil como una luz titilante, llamó la atención de Darien. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar; después de todo, su manera de caminar había sido lo primero en atraer su mirada tantos años atrás.

—No te muevas de aquí, Nicolás —le murmuró al coronel, que se había acercado a su lado.

Estuvo delante de Lita en tres zancadas largas.

Con lentitud, como si su cabeza estuviera en peligro de desprenderse del cuello a menos que fuera muy cuidadosa, Lita levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Darien.

—Puedes Tomar mi brazo y venir en silencio —siseó él en voz baja—, o bien te arrastraré en medio de la multitud. Elige.

Ella dudó un momento y luego, sus dedos enguantados subieron y se apoyaron, livianos como una mariposa, sobre su brazo. Sus pálidos labios dibujaron una sonrisa, leve y temblorosa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Levantó la barbilla.

—Bien hecho, Lita —murmuró Darien; su cuerpo estaba casi paralizado por la furia. La condujo con desenfado pausado y casi cruel a través de la multitud silenciosa que los miraba fijamente. Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta lady Wakefield otra vez.

—Lady Wakefield —dijo en voz baja—, ¿habría quizá una habitación a la que podamos retirarnos por un momento la duquesa, el coronel Nicolás y yo? Debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos antes de poder pensar en el placer, ¿comprende? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¡Vaya, por supuesto! —dijo lady Wakefield—. La biblioteca está arriba, a la derecha.

—Gracias por su comprensión —le mostró su típica sonrisa torcida.

—Más tarde compartirás tu historia conmigo, hijo —dijo lady Wakefield con coquetería, y le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el abanico mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en sus labios. Ahora tenía un lugar asegurado en la historia. No sólo se esperaba que apareciera el rey esa noche, sino que a la velada de lady Wakefield ahora se la conocería para siempre como la ocasión en la que resucitó el duque de Dunbrooke, muerto hacía tiempo.

Darien cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras él con una patada y apartó bruscamente los dedos de Lita de su brazo.

—Siéntate.

Lita, con una serenidad admirable, se acomodó al borde de una de las butacas de la gran biblioteca, con la columna erguida y las manos en el regazo. El coronel Nicolás se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea y observó a ambos sin inmutarse.

Si cabe, Patricia Kino se veía aún más bella ahora que el aspecto juvenil había abandonado su rostro; sus huesos parecían grabados con más delicadeza, lo que hacía que su boca pareciera tan suave como un cojín. Continuaba inmóvil, aunque Darien creía detectar un delicado temblor, similar a la brisa que turba la superficie de un charco de agua. Darien, en realidad, esperaba que estuviera aterrada.

Era extraño pensar que una vez la había deseado tanto y la había perseguido de manera apasionada. Ahora la miraba, pero, por la intensidad con que lo conmovía, más bien podría ser un florero. Serena. Se aferraba a su pensamiento como un talismán. Y mientras miraba a Lita, sólo sentía determinación.

Y furia.

La furia que luchaba por controlar su voz. Por fin, se refugió en su educación para hablar. Sus palabras eran suaves y amables.

—Lita, ¿por casualidad has estado buscando esto? Extendió el puño cerrado y desenrolló los dedos. En la palma de la mano estaba el relicario de oro.

Lita inspiró por la nariz de manera breve y repentina.

Darien lo abrió y se lo entregó al coronel Nicolás.

—Una vez, la duquesa aquí presente, fue mi amante. Este relicario iba a ser para mí años atrás, pero la abandoné antes de que pudiera obsequiármelo. Un reciente capricho del destino lo puso en mis manos, y cuando ella descubrió que yo tenía el relicario y que estaba vivo, creo que decidió asesinarme.

A modo de ilustración, Darien se quitó el abrigo. El coronel Nicolás y Lita miraron estupefactos la camisa hecha jirones y manchada de sangre. Había que reconocer que la camisa no estaba manchada de sangre por gentileza de ninguno de los salteadores de caminos que había enviado Lita, pero ayudaba a convencerlos con bastante elocuencia.

—Si lees la inscripción, Nicolás, comprenderás parte de sus motivos.

Nicolás observó el relicario, luego levantó la vista hacia Lita.

—¡Vaya! ¿Eras una actriz? ¿Y todo este tiempo le has hecho creer a la alta sociedad que eres una aristócrata medio francesa? Impresionante. Sí, ya veo cómo la reaparición de Endimion, sin mencionar la de este relicario, podría… arruinar las cosas para ti.

Lita ignoró a Nicolás.

—Vivías como un mozo de cuadra —le dijo ella a Darien, con la voz suave y baja que tan bien recordaba—, con la familia de sir Kenji Tsukino.

—Sí. —Desde el rabillo del ojo, Darien vio que Nicolás levantaba las cejas.

—Sir Kenji Tsukino tenía la impresión de que eras irlandés.

—Sí.

—Es gracioso —comentó Lita de manera pensativa mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación, observando el lujo de la biblioteca, el dorado y el bronce, tan parecido a la biblioteca de la casa de los Dunbrooke—, quizá sólo sea por pereza o falta de imaginación, pero me he dado cuenta de que, en general, las personas prefieren creer exactamente lo que les cuentan.

—Quizá tenga algo que ver la habilidad del narrador —replicó Darien.

Sus miradas permanecieron fijas; una breve condescendencia peculiar chispeó entre ellos y luego desapareció. Darien casi admiraba el logro de Lita. Para contraer matrimonio con su hermano Tom y convertirse en la duquesa de Dunbrooke había utilizado los talentos que tenía a su disposición: belleza, dotes interpretativas y un profundo conocimiento del mundo de los Dunbrooke. La había subestimado; mejor dicho, nunca la había valorado en absoluto. Sólo había conocido parte de ella. ¿Qué había aprendido en realidad sobre Lita, además de la topografía de su cuerpo desnudo? Ella lo había amado una vez, o eso decía el relicario: «Mi querido amor». Y aun así… la miraba… la diadema que llevaba en su reluciente cabello negro azulado, el vestido de satén morado, sujeto con cordones dorados y de escote profundo para dejar al descubierto gran parte de su busto blanco, los rubíes en su garganta… todo comprado con el dinero Dunbrooke. Y comprendió por completo que, sin tener en cuenta el amor que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por él, lo hubiera asesinado por todo eso.

Había amenazado la vida de Serena y casi había asesinado a Darien para conseguir vestidos y una posición en la sociedad. La furia casi lo ahogaba.

—Lita, dime… ¿Cómo murió mi hermano?

—Un asaltante de caminos le cortó la garganta —contestó sin alterarse.

Darien asintió una vez con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Debe haber sido terriblemente conveniente… ¡Oh!, discúlpame, quise decir doloroso… para ti.

Lita lo miraba en silencio. Sus ojos azules oscuros se veían inmensos, casi negros, en medio del rostro. Él podía ver el pulso latir en su garganta.

—Sin duda, ha sido doloroso para ti —contestó por fin, de manera irónica.

Una jugada increíblemente habilidosa por su propia culpa. Darien inhaló de forma audible.

Lita hizo una pequeña sonrisa por el sonido.

—Conociendo a Tom y sus… predilecciones —comentó Darien con lentitud, cuando pudo volver a hablar—, puedo imaginar que la vida junto a él no era fácil. Y casi puedo comprender por qué querías matarme. Tal vez querías venganza: te abandoné sin despedirme, por lo que, lo creas o no, no me siento orgulloso, y lo lamento. Y después seguramente tuviste que trabajar mucho para obtener la vida que ganaste de manera fraudulenta, vivir como la esposa de Tom y duquesa de Dunbrooke. Casi logro comprender por qué harías lo que fuera para preservarla, pero has enviado salteadores de caminos, cortadores de garganta con armas, tras Serena. Un salteador de caminos le puso las manos encima, y por eso, con gusto, te vería colgada.

A Darien le pareció que Lita se tambaleó un poco en ese momento, aunque quizá fuese un truco de la luz. Sólo sus manos traicionaban de verdad el estado de su mente: estaban retorcidas en un nudo blanco y apretado sobre su regazo.

—¿Puede ser que te propongas desmayarte, Lita? Esperaba más originalidad de tu parte.

Lita rió bajo y con desdén.

—No sabes nada de mí, ¿no es verdad, Endimion? Nunca lo supiste. Si tuvieras alguna idea de lo que he vivido en mi vida, alguna idea de las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar, sabrías que nada de lo que digas o hagas podría hacer que me desmaye.

Darien contemplaba la mujer hermosa que tenía adelante. Sentía mitad asombro y mitad repulsión. Tenía el orgullo de una aristócrata, el alma de una criminal y ¿el corazón de…? Tal vez sólo tenía el corazón de una mujer. Poco importaba ahora. Lo único que de verdad importaba en ese momento era el amor de la muchacha pelirroja. Mientras Serena lo amara, sentía que podía perdonar casi cualquier cosa. Y fue entonces cuando la furia comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente.

—Nicolás, quiero que atestigües que la duquesa no niega nada —le pidió Darien, apartando su mirada de Lita—. Es muy probable que haya asesinado a mi hermano y ha intentado matarme a mí.

—Por supuesto —respondió Nicolás con un tono engañosamente aburrido—, aunque, Endimion, a cambio de eso creo que me debes tu historia completa. ¿Un mozo de cuadra irlandés? ¿Durante cinco años?

—Vaya, sí, eh… eso. Pronto sabrás mi historia, lo prometo, pero primero debo ir a la feria de caballos de Cambridge. De inmediato.

—¿La feria de caballos de Cambridge? —Nicolás arrugó la frente—. ¿Por qué demonios…?

Un golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca hizo que todos dieran un brinco.

Darien abrió la puerta de un tirón. Lady Wakefield estaba allí, sonrojada por el exceso de emoción.

—¡Se lo han perdido! ¡Se lo han perdido!

—¿Cómo dice, lady Wakefield?

Lady Wakefield miraba fijo a Lita.

—Su Excelencia, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve…

—Lady Wakefield —interrumpió Darien mientras Lita abría la boca para hablar—. ¿A quién nos hemos perdido?

—¡Al rey! Ha estado aquí sólo unos minutos, pero se ha enterado de tu regreso y quiere verte. Exige verte. Mañana por la noche, en una cena privada.

—¿Mañana? No, no puedo. Dígale…

—Endimion —interpuso Nicolás en voz baja—. Es el rey.

Darien cerró la puerta de manera distraída en el mismísimo rostro sorprendido de lady Wakefield y se volvió hacia Nicolás.

—No comprendes…

—Entonces será mejor que te expliques, a menos que crea que has perdido tu buen juicio —dijo Nicolás.

Darien inhaló profundamente.

—Es Serena Tsukino. Mi prometida. La he dejado con un viejo amigo, Artemis Heron, en la feria de caballos de Cambridge, y prometí regresar por ella por la mañana. Debo regresar a buscarla. En principio había pensado llevarla con mi tía a Escocia y luego partir a Norteamérica solo y… Pero mis planes cambiaron.

—¿Serena Tsukino? ¿La misteriosa hermana a la que Rei se refiere como «indispuesta»?

—¿Conque es «Rei», Nicolás, y no «la señorita Tsukino»?

Nicolás, que por lo general era imperturbable, lo miró aturdido por un momento. Darien casi se echa a reír.

—Estamos hablando sobre ti y Serena Tsukino, por lo que, por favor, no intentes desviarme de eso. ¿Por casualidad, la señorita Rei Tsukino, en lugar de «indispuesta» quiso decir «desaparecida»?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú ayudaste a Serena a «desaparecer» cuando eras el mozo de cuadra de sir Kenji Tsukino?

Asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Y nadie lo sabe?

—Tú y la hermosa duquesa homicida. Y mi otro amigo, que no se mueve en los círculos de la alta sociedad.

Hubo un crujido, un sonido inquieto: satén contra satén. Lita, que hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil como una estatua, se había movido en su silla. Darien y Nicolás se volvieron para mirarla.

—Quizá la hermosa duquesa homicida objeta su nuevo… apodo —le comentó Darien a Nicolás.

—Te mofas de tu prisionera —dijo pensativa Lita—. ¡Qué galante de tu parte, Endimion!

—Mis disculpas, Lita —manifestó Darien con arrepentimiento fingido—, pero mis cualidades más finas nunca antes habían sido desafiadas por una asesina, y parece que no están a la altura de someterlas a prueba.

—Endimion —interrumpió Nicolás con delicadeza—. ¿Serena está a salvo con tus amigos?

—Tan segura como si estuviera conmigo.

—Entonces estará a salvo por un día más. Eres el duque de Dunbrooke, Endimion. Y el Rey de Inglaterra ha solicitado tu asistencia mañana.

Las palabras le quitaban el aliento a Darien. Lo era. Era el duque de Dunbrooke. Y sería terriblemente difícil escapar ahora, dado que todo Londres, sin mencionar al rey, sabía que había regresado.

—¿Me ayudarás a retener a… —Darien casi vuelve a llamar a Lita de manera graciosa «la duquesa», hasta que se dio cuenta de que pronto Serena sería su duquesa y eso ya no fue divertido—. ¿Me ayudarás a retener con discreción a la viuda de mi hermano hasta que regrese de Cambridge? Luego decidiré su futuro.

Ambos miraron a Lita, que aunque tenía el rostro pálido, les devolvía la mirada con compostura y la barbilla levantada.

—Será un placer —respondió Nicolás—. Arresto domiciliario, algunos agentes de policía, un recado para lady Wakefield de que la duquesa no se siente bien… Déjamelo a mí.

La esperanza de Darien de tener una retirada discreta y rápida de la casa de lady Wakefield se frustró con rapidez: una pequeña multitud se había reunido al pie de las escaleras esperando su salida de la biblioteca.

Y plantado al mismísimo pie de la escalera se encontraba la inconfundible silueta fornida de sir Kenji Tsukino.

Darien blasfemó de una manera tan llamativa en voz baja que Nicolás, que sujetaba con firmeza el brazo de Lita, lo miró con desaprobación.

Lleno de pánico, a Darien sólo se le ocurría pasar como un rayo al lado de sir Kenji y huir por la puerta de la casa. Sin duda, nadie esperaba que un duque fuera cortés todo el tiempo…

¿Sabría sir Kenji que él había colaborado en la fuga de Serena? Aunque, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? La culpa le daba lentas volteretas en la boca del estómago.

—Me pregunto si me retará a duelo —murmuró—. Ese hombre es un excelente tirador.

—Sin duda lo es —Nicolás sonaba divertido.

Darien le lanzó una mirada aplastante.

Por fin, con el entusiasmo de alguien que se acerca a la horca, Darien bajó los escalones de uno en uno. Nicolás y Lita bajaban tras él.

La mirada de sir Kenji, imposible de descifrar desde la cima de las escaleras, nunca se alejó de él. La mirada de Darien nunca se alejó de sir Kenji.

Por fin, Darien llegó al pie de las escaleras y miró a sir Kenji con cautela.

Pero sir Kenji no parecía enfadado. Ni siquiera acusador.

Parecía… encantado.

—Eh, buenas noches, sir Kenji. —Darien sintió que una nimiedad quedaba sofocada.

—Por Dios, eres tú, Chiba —susurró sir Kenji.

—Bueno, señor… supongo que sí.

—¿Dunbrooke, no es verdad? —Sir Kenji parecía encantado de pronunciar el nombre—. ¿El duque de Dunbrooke? ¿Mi mozo de cuadra es el duque de Dunbrooke? Se lo dije a Ikuko cuando llegaste, le dije…

—Sí, sir Kenji, así es. Ahora si me disculpan, de verdad tengo que…

—Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir, pero, ¿cómo, Su Excelencia? —agregó sir Kenji—. Su Excelencia… —repitió, riendo entre dientes y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sintiéndose como un verdadero canalla, Darien dio un paso al lado de su antiguo señor.

—Sir Kenji, me encantaría que usted y su familia se reunieran conmigo para cenar dentro de algunos días. Pero ahora de verdad tengo que…

—No pretenderá volver a las caballerizas, ¿no, Su Excelencia? —Sir Kenji parecía no poder parar de reír entre dientes.

—No, sir Kenji. Me temo que no. Quizá pueda ascender a Michael a mozo de cuadra. O convencer al vizconde Grayson para que Tome el puesto.

Sir Kenji vociferó una risa de sorpresa y aporreó con entusiasmo la espalda de Darien.

Darien se sintió tan aliviado que sus rodillas casi se tuercen. Gracias a Dios que Serena no había entrado aún en la conversación. Y parecía que no lo haría mientras continuara caminando.

—Me alegro mucho de verlo, sir Kenji. Buenas noches, sir Kenji. —Darien salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa, junto a un Nicolás sonriente y una Lita desanimada en sus tacones.

—Ha sido el mejor mozo de cuadra que he tenido. —Oyó que sir Kenji le decía a alguien de la muchedumbre mientras se marchaban.

Furuhata esperó un momento para estar muy, muy seguro de que estaba solo otra vez. Cuando por fin lo comprobó, soltó un gemido irregular de alivio.

No había sido una gran hazaña permanecer absolutamente inmóvil y en absoluto silencio durante casi una hora. Su pierna derecha estaba dormida, por el amor de Dios, y estaba casi mareado de respirar por lo bajo, pero, ¡caray, qué recompensa! Una vez más parecía que el destino había intervenido en su nombre.

Había visto al doctor Hennessey en el piso de abajo de la casa de lady Wakefield, o más bien el doctor Hennessey lo había visto a él, y una mirada al rostro del hombre le había indicado a Furuhata que sería mejor que huyera. Desde hacía algún tiempo, le debía al doctor Hennessey una inmensa cantidad de dinero, resultado de una partida de cartas que apenas podía recordar; había estado demasiado cargado de copas en ese momento como para recordar con exactitud cómo había provocado el daño. Y ahora que el doctor Hennessey le debía a alguien una suma de dinero aún más grande, perseguía a Furuhata sin descanso.

Por lo que Furuhata había huido de los festejos a la única habitación de la casa de lady Wakefield en la que nunca nadie imaginaría encontrarle: la biblioteca. «Por fin a salvo», pensó, y luego la maldita puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. De inmediato, se metió detrás de una silla alta de rincón, cerró los ojos como un niño para hacerse invisible y rezó en silencio. Luego escuchó, con avidez y regocijo, en constante aumento, una conversación fascinante entre Darien Chiba, el coronel Nicolás y Lita Mamoru.

Una hora más tarde estaba de un humor filosófico. Se puso de pie, se estiró, dio patadas con una de sus piernas que, dormida, le pinchaba, y sonrió. «Es extraño cómo mis deudas de juego continúan guiándome hacia Serena. Sin duda, ese debe de ser mi destino», pensó. Ahora tenía un plan, un plan terriblemente astuto, quizá el primer plan concreto de su vida. Andrew, lord Furuhata, iría a la feria de caballos de Cambridge y volvería a casa con una novia.


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

Lo primero que advirtió Furuhata sobre la muchacha que estaba de pie a un lado del camino fue su cabello. Estaba suelto de manera pecaminosa y ondeaba como una bandera azabache en la brisa. Sus ojos bajaron atraídos por los pequeños pies, que estaban descalzos y polvorientos. Se rascaba de manera indolente uno de sus tobillos con los dedos del otro pie. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Por alguna razón, el gesto se trasladó directa e inmediatamente a su entrepierna.

Además de sus pies descalzos, iba vestida de manera bastante modesta, en algodón desteñido de un color indeterminado. Sin embargo, su piel le daba un exótico tinte, leche con un toque de té. Un collar de piedras rojizas rodeaba su garganta.

«Una gitana», pensó Furuhata, y detuvo el caballo. Aún estaba a varios kilómetros de la feria de caballos de Cambridge, donde estarían reunidos el resto de los gitanos. Tal vez la muchacha se había perdido, la habían dejado olvidada, o había sufrido un accidente. Por lo que sabía acerca de los gitanos, rara vez viajaban solos, en especial las mujeres. Tal vez necesitaba que la llevasen a la feria; imaginaba, con cierto placer, esos brazos delgados alrededor de su cintura mientras cabalgaba. «Quizás no se oponga a una cabalgata de otro tipo», pensaba al ver la hilera de árboles que los rodeaba. En su interior, se reprendió a sí mismo. Se hacía extremadamente difícil ponerle freno a esos pensamientos. Se sentía un poco resentido ante la necesidad autoimpuesta de hacerlo. Sería un alivio inmenso tener por fin a Serena Tsukino en sus brazos y en su cama.

—Puedo hacer _dukker_ muy bien, hermano —le gritó la muchacha, con la voz grave y sugerente—, si tienes la pasta.

Furuhata tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios era hacer _dukker?_ Sin duda, no sonaba correcto. Sonaba como si fuese algo que uno hacía con rapidez en una hilera de árboles con las faldas y los pantalones caídos. ¿Sería esto una prueba a su fibra moral? Aun así, ¿quería pasar esa prueba? Miró la hilera de árboles detrás de ella, de manera especulativa.

—_¿Du…du…duccker?_ —tartamudeó él.

Ella rió, dejando al descubierto bonitos dientes blancos, y giró las pequeñas palmas de sus manos hacia él.

—Puedo leer en la palma de tu mano, hermano. Sólo dame la mano y te lo diré, pero primero debo ver tu dinero. —Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo iba su pie contra el tobillo.

Aunque sabía que su futuro inmediato incluía el regreso triunfante con su prometida rebelde, disfrutaría de estar cerca de la pequeña gitana, admirar su cabello de azabache y su piel morena, y permitirle que sostuviera su gran mano en la suya pequeña. El latido de su corazón se aceleró un poco, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en una aventura sensual.

—Si acepta seis peniques, señorita, me gustará oír mi futuro —dijo con galantería. Desmontó y condujo su caballo hacia ella.

—Sí, hermano, acepto seis peniques. Acércate, por favor. —Ella sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su delicada y pequeña oreja.

Furuhata caminó hasta quedar de pie a dos pasos de distancia aproximadamente, lo bastante cerca como para ver el vello aterciopelado de su mejilla y la diminuta peca junto a su boca. Extendió las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba.

Se oyó un leve susurro. En realidad, fue sólo el indicio de un sonido, y un movimiento desde atrás de un árbol. Furuhata levantó la cabeza, como distraído. «Una ardilla», pensó. Pero luego se quedó helado, mudo: dos hombres de rostro moreno y denodadamente resueltos caminaban hacia adelante, hacia él. Uno de ellos levantó un brazo en lo alto.

Fue lo último que recordó.

Furuhata recuperó la conciencia alrededor de una hora más tarde, despojado de todo, menos de la camisa y el pantalón. El dolor le golpeaba la cabeza como un tambor y repercutía en cada uno de sus miembros. Cuando abrió los ojos, dos rostros morenos flotaban encima de él. Dos hombres, pero no eran los que lo habían golpeado. Sus miradas eran amables y de preocupación aunque luego sus bocas se movieron, y para horror de Furuhata, salieron galimatías. «Han acabado con mi buen juicio», pensó aterrorizado. Pero en medio de las incongruencias creyó oír una palabra, el nombre de una mujer. Sonaba como Luna. «Quizá debería intentar hablarles», pensó vagamente, pero cuando lo tocaron para levantarlo, su conciencia volvió a irse.

Unas frías manos expertas lo tocaban y sostenían una taza de algo contra sus labios; bebió, agradecido de que le dijeran qué tenía que hacer. Le aplicaban paños fríos sobre la cabeza. Él respondía «sí» y «no» al rostro de la mujer morena que le preguntaba, «¿duele aquí?» y presionaba sus manos sagaces en varios lugares de las costillas y de los brazos. Alguien más rondaba en la periferia de su visión: una mujer con cabello colorado. Tenía los ojos de Serena. Sus ojos se abrieron del sobresalto al reconocerla y la mujer se alejó de él; el movimiento que hizo al alejarse provocó que Furuhata se mareara.

—He… he venido a rescatarte —declaró con tanta galantería como pudo. Y luego vomitó sobre toda la falda de Serena.

Serena se ocultó, se quitó el vestido y se puso otro. Luna continuaba con la atención, mientras Serena miraba con incredulidad.

Bendito Dios. Furuhata. Serena no hubiera imaginado jamás ni en sus sueños ni en sus pesadillas que volvería a enfrentarse a Furuhata, sin mencionar que estaba semidesnudo, postrado, pálido e indefenso como un pez que acababa de ser atrapado.

Su presencia no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Has venido a rescatarme? —repitió Serena con voz cansina.

—Mmm… ¿sí? —dijo Furuhata sin fuerzas.

—¿Cómo es que supiste dónde encontrarme? —preguntó Serena lentamente, como si se dirigiera a un niño de tres años. Furuhata abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla, luego la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, como intentando decidir qué decir. Más que nunca parecía un pez que acababa de ser atrapado.

—El amor, Serena, el amor ha sido mi brújula. Te seguiría hasta el fin de…

—Inténtalo de nuevo, lord Furuhata.

Furuhata guardó silencio, su atractivo rostro miraba con irritabilidad.

—¿Bien? —exigió Serena.

—¿Tanto importa eso? Estoy herido.

Serena miró el cuerpo pálido de Furuhata, que estaba bien formado y no era desagradable, aunque su pecho era casi tan lampiño como el de un niño y sus brazos eran delgados. Sólo contaban con una insinuación de musculatura. Era un arco iris de moretones. No era Darien, y ese era su delito más grave.

—¿No llevas una pistola? —inquirió Serena con enfado.

—Sí, bueno… —Furuhata estaba sobresaltado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la has usado? ¿Al menos has intentado luchar?

Furuhata soltó un chillido, indignado.

Regresaré en un momento, _Gadji_ —le dijo Luna a Serena—. Quisiera que Artemis conociera a nuestro… visitante. —Salió de la tienda.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —exigió saber Serena. Quería Tomarlo por sorpresa.

—¿Darien? —balbuceó Furuhata—. ¿Quién es Darien? ¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde está ese tal Darien?

—¿De qué otra manera sabrías que yo estoy aquí, lord Furuhata? —explicó Serena entre dientes apretados. Furuhata suspiró con entusiasmo.

—Ay, bueno. Si te empeñas en saberlo, Darien me envió por ti.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Estás loco.

—¿Lo estoy, Serena? Pues bien, verás, Darien, el mozo de cuadra de tu padre, el que fue tan servicial contigo, en realidad es el duque de Dunbrooke y… ¿o quizá ya lo sabías? —agregó, fingiendo preocupación.

Serena lo miraba, muda. Su corazón comenzó a latir con indignación.

—¿El… el duque de Dunbrooke? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir…

—Ah, sí, el duque de Dunbrooke. Parece que perdió la memoria en la guerra, la recuperó hace poco y regresó a Londres. Contraerá matrimonio con la viuda de su hermano, una mujer muy hermosa, antes de que finalice el verano. Y esa es la razón por la que he venido por ti, Serena: para rescatarte de una reputación arruinada en vano. No sería inapropiado un poco de gratitud, ya sabes. El mismísimo duque, Darien, como tú lo llamas, me hizo jurar que guardaría silencio y me dijo dónde encontrarte, además, me felicitó por nuestra boda. Ha cambiado de idea sobre ti porque ahora no le era posible contraer matrimonio con la hija de un simple caballero.

Serena se alejó de él como si le hubiera abofeteado.

—¿El… el duque de Dunbrooke? —De alguna manera todo comenzaba a tener una especie de horrible sentido.

—Ah, sí, eso se rumoreaba en el círculo de la alta sociedad cuando me fui. Su nombre verdadero es Endimion Mamoru, ¿o ya lo sabías?

—Endimion Mamoru. El relicario… el relicario decía… —Una mano helada le arañaba el corazón. Serena miraba fijamente a Furuhata sin verlo, incrédula.

—El maldito relicario —acordaba Furuhata de manera hosca—. Desearía no haber visto nunca esa maldita cosa.

—¿Quién es Hutchins? —Un repentino presentimiento provocó a Serena.

—¿El lacayo de la duquesa? —Furuhata estaba confundido por la pregunta.

—¿La duquesa? Su Excelencia —susurraba Serena para sí misma al recordar—. Su Excelencia envió a los salteadores de caminos.

Una horrible sospecha trepó a su mente. Recordó la mirada en el rostro de Darien, cómo su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil cuando abrió el relicario. «El amante moreno es infiel…»

—Patricia Kino —dijo Serena—. ¿La mujer del relicario es la duquesa?

El silencio de Furuhata atravesó a Serena como una bayoneta. Decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Había preguntas que debería haberle hecho a Darien, preguntas específicas, pero había temido que las respuestas mancharan su felicidad perfecta. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su felicidad había sido ilusoria. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, analizando la situación. Darien aún vibraba en su interior, de manera tan necesaria como su propia sangre. Se preguntaba si sería cierto que había decidido arrancarla de su vida. «Que Dios me ayude, ahora me siento más feliz de lo que nunca me he sentido», le había dicho justo antes de que le pidiera ser su esposa.

Tal vez era verdad; tal vez había perdido la memoria y la había recuperado hacía poco sólo para descubrir que su pasado ejercía una especie de gravedad que lo presionaba ineludiblemente. Tal vez le resultaba más fácil rendirse que pelear. Tal vez pensó que era mejor olvidarla a continuar luchando por una nueva vida.

Aunque no lo creía. No podía.

—Era ella —espetó de repente, y se sentó erguida.

Furuhata hizo una mueca de dolor. Por lo visto, los movimientos repentinos le resultaban visualmente molestos.

—La duquesa. Envió salteadores de caminos tras nosotros porque quería a Darien para ella. Y era una actriz.

—Aunque hubiera enviado salteadores de caminos detrás de vosotros —dijo Furuhata, como si la idea fuera absurda—, a él parece no importarle demasiado en este momento. Ella es una duquesa ahora, ya sabes. En realidad, parece estar contentísimo de ser duque.

—¿Ha dicho… dijo algo más sobre mí? —Se odió a sí misma por hacer esa pregunta, pero quizá, si había una posibilidad…

Furuhata sólo negó con la cabeza con pesar.

—Pero mi padre, sin duda ha interrogado a Dar… quiero decir, al duque…

—Debido a que tu madre ha estado preocupada por asegurarle a tu hermana un caballero con título esta temporada, tus padres han dejado tu búsqueda en manos de la duquesa, quien ha sido solícita en este sentido. —Furuhata dijo esto sin una pizca de ironía—. Por lo que ellos saben, el duque, bueno, Darien, no tuvo nada que ver con tu desaparición en absoluto. Aunque, por supuesto, nada de esto importará una vez que contraigamos matrimonio. Y deberíamos hacerlo de inmediato. Si recoges tus cosas, podemos marcharnos hacia Gretna Green por la mañana.

Serena lo miraba fijamente, paralizada e incrédula.

El rostro de Furuhata se suavizó un poco.

—Quizá… quizá te guste estar casada conmigo.

Por desgracia, era lo peor que podía haber dicho. El rostro de Serena sufrió un arrebato de repugnancia.

Luna entró en la tienda, con Artemis pegado a sus talones.

—Soy Artemis Heron —se presentó ante Furuhata.

—Ah —respondió Furuhata con torpeza.

Artemis levantó las cejas como para instarlo.

—¡Vaya! Yo soy Andrew, lord Furuhata —aclaró, por fin recordando sus modales—. He venido a… a… eh… rescatar… a rescatar… —arrastraba las palabras, como si por fin se diera cuenta de lo absurdo que era todo.

Justo entonces, Neherenia asomó su cabeza inoportuna dentro de la tienda.

—Dice que Darien es en realidad el duque de Dunbrooke —le contó Serena a Artemis.

Artemis quedó completamente paralizado.

—¿Y por qué dices algo así? —dijo por fin. Para dar crédito, pronunció las palabras con una indignación convincente.

—Vaya, quizá porque es verdad —dijo Furuhata, irritado—. Tal vez ese sea el porqué.

Con resignación, Artemis enfrentó la mirada acusadora de Serena.

—Es verdad —dijo ella en voz baja—, y tú también lo sabías.

Artemis le lanzó una mirada indefensa a Luna, quien negó con la cabeza; no obtendría ayuda de parte de ella.

Detrás de Luna, desde la abertura de la tienda, Neherenia también negaba con la cabeza, pero aunque fingía su pesar de manera magistral, en sus ojos marrones solo brillaba el regocijo. Serena gruñó y la espantó dando una rápida pisada hacia ella. Neherenia dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y salió de la tienda.

—Será mejor que esperes a hablar con Darien, pequeña _Gadji_ —le dijo Luna con amabilidad—. No podemos decirte nada más.

—Lord Furuhata dice que Darien no regresará. —A Serena, su propia voz le sonaba distante por encima del zumbido que había comenzado a sonar en sus oídos—. Dice que Darien contraerá matrimonio con la viuda de su hermano y que yo tengo que contraer matrimonio con él, con la aprobación de Darien. —Apenas podía creer que estuviera pronunciando esas palabras; cada una de ellas la hería físicamente como si fueran pequeñas piedras afiladas que saliesen desde la profundidad de su ser.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Artemis con firmeza, aunque Serena notó la mirada que intercambió con Luna. A pesar de que su tono era completamente seguro, Artemis no lo estaba.

Serena respiró hondo y elevó los hombros.

—Regresará —dijo, pero luego maldijo el sonido tembloroso de su voz y lo ingenua que sonó.

El peso de las miradas compasivas de Artemis y Luna sobre ella era algo casi tangible; deseaba intensamente ignorarlos a ambos. Nadie dijo nada por un momento largo e incómodo.

—Creo que dejaré descansar a lord Furuhata ahora —anunció ella con frialdad—. ¿Me disculpáis?

Artemis y Luna se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera salir de la tienda. Se negó a mirarlos a los ojos al pasar porque sabía que no encontraría nada más que lástima.

«¿No llevas pistola?»

Dios querido. ¿Qué clase de mujer era?

Furuhata esperó que algún sentimiento se despertara en él, algún gozo celestial que trascendiera su dolor físico. Parecía que había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a ver a Serena.

No aparecía nada.

Pensar en Serena le había consumido la mayor parte de sus momentos en vela, excepto quizá por los momentos que habían incluido acostarse con Lita… ¡Santo cielo!, Lita sí que hacía los sonidos más extraordinarios en medio de la pasión… y luego estaba la muchacha gitana que, de manera indirecta, había sido responsable de las malditas punzadas en su cabeza y los tobillos y las costillas… Quizá él tenía parte de culpa por eso… Aún nada.

¡Vaya! Sí había algo: humillación.

Serena lo había visto tendido, indefenso y casi desnudo, había vomitado todo sobre su falda, lo habían golpeado casi hasta hacerlo papilla por ella y, a juzgar por las apariencias, estaba muy contenta junto a los gitanos. Enamorada de un mozo de cuadra que en realidad era un duque. No estaba nada contenta de verlo. «¿Y está enamorada de ti?», le había preguntado Lita el día de la desaparición de Serena. Lita había intentado advertirle.

Furuhata recordó la mirada que vio en el rostro de Serena cuando ella escuchaba sus mentiras; un pequeño y extraño arranque de lástima por ella se extendió desde las profundidades de su propia amargura y autocompasión. Aun así, a su modo de ver, sólo tenía dos caminos posibles: contraer matrimonio con Serena, o ir a la cárcel por deudor.

No obstante, era una extraña. No la amaba, y sin duda ella no lo amaba a él.

Furuhata, por fin, se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo imbécil todo el tiempo.


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

El rey parecía haber cambiado poco desde la última vez que Darien lo había visto, excepto que había engordado bastante. Jorge IV estaba deseoso de pasar la noche con su amante madura, pero en absoluto deseoso de que ella mirara al guapo duque que había regresado, por lo que hizo que la audiencia fuera breve. Además, lanzó indirectas con la esperanza de que Darien votara por él en el Parlamento… a pesar de que su padre y su hermano nunca lo habían hecho. Y Darien había lanzado amables indirectas evasivas en respuesta mientras pensaba: «¡Ni lo sueñe, Su Majestad!».

Ahora podía ver la feria de caballos de Cambridge en el horizonte; las tiendas y los coloridos banderines desaparecían poco a poco mientras los guardaban para las fiestas del año siguiente. Su corazón dio un vuelco. En cuestión de minutos estaría otra vez junto a Serena.

Antes de la audiencia con el rey, había pasado la mañana revisando las cuentas de Dunbrooke con el señor Matthew Green. Si el señor Green recordaba a su efímero (o, más bien huidizo) visitante, fue lo suficientemente diplomático como para no mencionarlo. Le había ordenado al señor Green que hiciera efectiva la suspensión de las rentas de los arrendatarios de Keighley Park de inmediato y que enviara a un grupo de expertos en construcción, arquitectura del paisaje y agricultura a la zona para preparar un informe detallado acerca de las condiciones de la vivienda y de las tierras de los alrededores. Debido a que la cosecha de maíz había sido tan buena en los últimos años como para alcanzar un buen precio, a Darien le interesaba recibir sugerencias sobre cómo los agricultores arrendatarios podían encontrar otras fuentes de ingresos.

El mismo Weston se había sentido personalmente muy contento de asignar a dos equipos de sus sastres de Bond Street el urgente trabajo de que le confeccionaran dos trajes nuevos, camisas, pantalones, chalecos y demás.

Y gracias al coronel Nicolás, Lita se encontraba encerrada en otra de las propiedades de los Mamoru en Londres. Los oficiales de policía holgazaneaban allí: apoyaban sus grandes botas sobre los finos muebles, asían la porcelana Dunbrooke con sus grandes y ásperas manos, y bebían de un trago el té Dunbrooke, con sus perspicaces ojos pegados a Lita, aunque sólo con curiosidad profesional. ¡Qué Dios los bendiga! Sin embargo, el pequeño lacayo que había rondado a Lita como un cuervo simplemente había desaparecido.

Y los Tsukino… bueno, Darien hasta ese momento había eludido con éxito a sir Kenji. Les llevaría a Serena cuando regresara a Londres con ella.

En general, Darien debía admitir que ser duque había sido una grata experiencia, al menos en el lapso de un día, más o menos.

Se daba cuenta de que tenía la inteligencia y los medios para obrar correctamente con su dinero y su posición. Con la promesa de Serena a su lado y sin el fantasma de su padre que le amenazara, su derecho de nacimiento había comenzado a parecerse más a la libertad, a una oportunidad, a una bendición, que a una trampa, por más que odiara admitirlo.

Quizá podría forjar un nuevo legado Dunbrooke. Con Serena a su lado, cualquier cosa parecía ser posible. Casi no podía esperar para que comenzara su futuro.

Le dio un rodillazo al caballo para que galopara con mayor velocidad.

Mientras Luna enrollaba la ropa de cama, Serena se arrodilló delante del cofre para guardar las hierbas y las tinturas con cariño en un lecho de paja y muselina que amortiguaba el irregular movimiento de las carretas.

—¿Qué harán con lord Furuhata? —le preguntó a Luna.

A Furuhata lo habían enviado a una pequeña tienda para él solo. Los hombres gitanos habían percibido con rapidez que no suponía ningún tipo de amenaza, a menos que alguien se sintiera amenazado por las quejas incesantes.

—Supongo que viajará con nosotros, al menos por unos días. Aún no se encuentra en condiciones de viajar solo. Artemis ha decidido que el lord debe trabajar para compensar el coste de su sustento. Y entonces, si el lord es… —Hizo una pausa, buscaba la palabra correcta en inglés.

—¿Infantil? ¿Antipático? ¿Ridículo? —sugería Serena.

—Cooperativo. Si el lord es cooperativo, quizá Artemis le dé un caballo viejo para que regrese a Londres, o tal vez algo de dinero para un coche.

Serena dejó de recoger por un momento para meditar sobre lo que acababa de oír. La posibilidad de ver a Furuhata trabajar por su sustento tenía un atractivo innegable.

Serena terminó de guardar todo en el baúl y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo en busca de algo más para hacer. Había dormido poco y mal la noche anterior, y sus sueños habían sido cortos y crueles. Se había despertado de golpe al final de cada uno de esos sueños, y aun así, no podía recordar ninguno en su totalidad. Esa mañana despertó con una sensación amarga y metálica en la boca, como si pudiera sentir su propio corazón desangrándose. Incluso Neherenia había perdido el poder de ponerla nerviosa.

«Y hago _dukker_ mejor que nadie», había dicho Neherenia. Qué ironía si eso de verdad fuera cierto. Se marchaban de la feria de caballos de Cambridge y aún no había ni rastros de Darien.

—Llévalos fuera, a la carreta, Serena, por favor —le pidió Luna al percibir la necesidad de Serena de mantenerse en movimiento. Le señaló los petates y Serena los levantó y empujó la puerta de la tienda a un lado.

El campamento gitano bullía de alegría; los hombres cargaban las carretas con las tiendas y los baúles y alzaban a los niños para sentarlos junto a sus madres. Serena encontró la carreta de Luna. Su apacible caballo blanco ya estaba amarrado, así que echó los petates adentro.

El sonido de unas pezuñas que llegaban al galope hizo que se volviera. Buscó con la mirada en la periferia del campamento hasta que encontró la procedencia: un jinete solitario que se acercaba oculto en una nube de polvo. De inmediato, recelosos, los gitanos dejaron el trabajo y se protegieron los ojos del sol poniente del atardecer. Un galope significaba urgencia y, hasta el momento, no había sucedido nada durante el día que requiriera apremio.

Sin embargo, Serena sabía quién era. A sabiendas de que su cabello brillaría como un faro entre todas las cabezas oscuras de los gitanos, permaneció de pie en el lugar y esperó que la encontrara.

Lo hizo enseguida. Darien detuvo el caballo delante de ella y desmontó con rigidez. Sus piernas no estaban preparadas para sostenerlo después del largo viaje, así que se tambaleó un poco. Jadeaba y estaba empapado; su camisa se había vuelto transparente por el sudor, que formaba pequeñas motas en el polvo endurecido de su rostro y gotas en sus pestañas y en sus cejas. Cuando extendió una mano para retirarse el cabello de los ojos, éste permaneció en el lugar en el que lo acomodó. «Se ha dejado los dedos marcados en el polvo de su frente», pensó Serena, distante.

«¿Cómo es posible que siempre parezca ser más real que cualquier otra cosa?», se preguntaba Serena. Era como si el mundo fuera un telón de fondo pintado contra el que se encontraba de pie y completamente aliviado.

Los ojos de ella bajaron hasta su camisa empapada en sudor. Era nueva, hecha de fino lino; nueva, no era la camisa sucia, remendada por sus propias manos torpes. Había sido hecha para él.

Para un duque.

—Ay, Dios, Serena. —La voz de Darien era un chirrido alegre, aunque sonaba rota por el duro viaje—. Creí… creí que nunca llegaría…

—Hola, Darien. —Cortesía distante.

Darien pareció confundido por un momento. Luego su rostro se relajó, como si creyera que se burlaba de él.

—Hola, señorita Tsukino —dijo con formalidad fingida, e hizo una reverencia.

Guardó silencio y lo miró fijamente con algo semejante a la impasibilidad.

Las cejas de Darien se arrugaron hacia abajo por la confusión. Aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y luego extendió una mano para tocarla.

—Tengo tanto que contarte…

Serena retrocedió un paso y su mano cayó como un pájaro al que le dispararon en vuelo.

—Lleva una fina camisa nueva, Su Excelencia —dijo en voz baja, casi despreciativa.

Darien se dio cuenta de inmediato de a qué se refería, y la expresión que se le dibujó en el rostro fue algo digno de contemplar.

—Tu nombre es _Endimion,_ ¿no es verdad? ¿Así es como te llama cuando… cuando… te acuestas con ella?

—Acostarme con… acostarme con… Pequeña Sere, ¿de qué hablas?

No lo soportaba más; las palabras brotaban de manera involuntaria, como la sangre de una persona a la que hubiesen apuñalado en el corazón.

—¿Y, dónde está la duquesa esta tarde, Su Excelencia? ¿En una prueba para su vestido de boda? Llega justo a tiempo para mi boda, Su Excelencia. Furuhata llegó ayer a la noche y trajo la buena nueva de sus nupcias…

—¿De mis qué? Miente. Está…

—…con su amante, Patricia Kino. ¿Y qué elección tengo yo, una mujer arruinada, más que llevarlo a mi cama?

Era una mentira, pensada especialmente para herirlo.

Y vaya que lo hizo. Su expresión entonces casi la hizo vacilar… Sus ojos se volvieron inmensos y negros, como moretones recientes.

La voz le temblaba.

—Serena, no sé qué te dijo, pero no tenía derecho… Lo mataré…

—¿No tenía derecho? ¿No tenía derecho? ¿Tú hablas de derechos? Tú… tú… me has mentido, Darien. ¿O debería llamarte Endimion? ¿Y cómo sabré si ahora dices la verdad? ¿Si alguna vez has dicho la verdad? —manifestó esto con asombro y negó con la cabeza, como si apenas pudiera creerlo—. Aunque tal vez yo sea culpable porque fui… ¡ay!, fue tan fácil mentirme, ¿no? Fui una tonta. Si me hubieras dicho que eras tú quien se encargaba de que el sol saliera cada mañana, lo hubiera creído. Llevé ese relicario con su fotografía en mi cuello. Lo sabías. ¿Te has reído de mí, de mi ingenuidad, creíste que era gracioso?

—No mentí, pequeña Sere, aunque… omití partes de la verdad.

—¿Te divierte esto?

Darien se pasó la mano por el cabello otra vez, con nerviosismo. Estaba claro: Serena pensaba que el asunto llegaba a extremos de los que él no había esperado tener que defenderse.

—Serena, intenté decírtelo aquella mañana junto al río. Quizá no te di nombres, ni lugares, ni fechas, pero intenté expresarte de alguna manera todo lo que había dejado atrás. Te lo merecías, lo sé. Nada de eso habría importado, si hubiéramos podido ir a Norteamérica. Y no preguntaste nada más que lo que te conté. Dijiste… dijiste que no importaba mientras estuviéramos juntos.

—Creo que no me has dicho todo, Darien, no me diste nombres, ni lugares, ni fechas, como dices, porque sabías que sí importaría, que importaba. Sabías, cabalmente, que era demasiado ingenua para seguir preguntándote. Elegiste la salida de un cobarde.

Se quedó helado. La miraba fijamente. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso como un puño apretado delante de sus ojos. Casi de manera inconsciente, Serena retrocedió otro paso.

—Serena, eres una niña. —Las palabras quedaron grabadas con burla.

La columna de Serena se puso rígida por la indignación. Podía sentir que sus mejillas se llenaban de un color candente.

Darien hizo una pequeña sonrisa sardónica.

—Sí, eres una niña en muchos aspectos. Me pregunto, ¿eres capaz de comprender lo que he arriesgado por ti? Renuncié a una vida pacífica por ti, y ahora tengo a mi vieja vida de vuelta, y nunca la quise, y lo hice por ti. Y fuiste tú, no yo, la que me convirtió en un héroe, Serena; yo, el cuidador de los caballos de tu padre, un héroe. Es ridículo, si lo piensas bien —agregó con crueldad—. Y ahora estás muy decepcionada porque te das cuenta de que sólo soy un hombre. Ni un dios, ni un héroe. Sólo un hombre. No siempre hago lo que es noble o correcto. A veces ni siquiera sé qué es lo correcto. He vivido toda una vida, Serena. He tenido una amante llamada Patricia Kino y, sí, era hermosa, y sí, le hice el amor, porque eso es lo que uno hace con las amantes. Pero nunca la amé. ¿Es eso lo que deseabas saber, Serena? ¿Eso calma tu orgullo? ¿Necesito recordarte quién trajo el relicario a nuestro viaje?

—Yo…

—He estado en la guerra, Serena. He visto a hombres que tuvieron muertes horribles delante de mí. He asesinado hombres sin conocer sus nombres. Sin embargo, nunca nada me ha asustado tanto como la idea de poder perderte porque supieras la verdad acerca de mí. Y tal vez lo que hice equivale a mentir. No tenía una experiencia amorosa a la cual remitirme, ya sabes, para saber qué hacer. Hice lo que fue más fácil, y sólo callé mi pasado y esperé que saliera bien porque no deseaba nada de esto, no quería nada de mi herencia. Tal vez no fue la decisión correcta; tal vez debí confiar en que lo comprenderías. Pero no has vivido como yo, Serena, y no has tenido la necesidad de tener que elegir lo que yo elegí. No tienes derecho a llamarme cobarde. Nunca, nunca más me llames cobarde.

Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro en un silencio justificado y vertiginoso.

Cuando ella habló, su voz fue suave, pero firme, y estaba orgullosa de que así fuera.

—Darien, de todas las personas que he conocido creí que eras a la que más conocía. Confié en ti en… quiero decir, hice… hice… el amor contigo —tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con las palabras; no se vertían por su lengua a paso ligero. Y de repente, el hecho de que eso hiciera que se sonrojara, la volvía a enfadar—. Te entregué mi confianza de buen grado, pero no me honraste con la tuya. En cambio, elegiste guardar secretos. Y actuaste como siempre lo hacen todos los demás: mi padre, mi madre, Furuhata… Sabías que haría exactamente lo que me decías sólo porque eras tú quien lo decía. ¿Y qué elección me dejaste? Me dejaste aquí y me vi obligada a esperar por ti porque era mi única elección. Eso no es una elección, Darien. Eso es… eso es cautiverio.

Darien levantó una ceja.

—¿Fue cautiverio, pequeña Sere? Entonces, ¿ayudar a Luna ha sido mucho, mucho peor que, por ejemplo, quedarte en casa y tocar el pianoforte?

Guardó silencio.

—Tienes que creerme, Serena. Por favor… por favor escúchame. Patricia no significa nada para mí ahora. Nada. Serena, ha intentado asesinarme. Furuhata te ha mentido en beneficio propio. Y… no puedo contarte todo ahora, me llevaría mucho tiempo, pero te contaré todo pronto, lo prometo. Sólo ven conmigo.

Serena lo miraba fijamente con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas que no se derramaban.

—Parece que todos me mienten en beneficio propio.

—Por favor. Te lo compensaré por el resto de mi vida, Serena. ¿No sería divertido tener algo para utilizar en mi contra durante el resto de tu vida? —Un intento desesperado de poner humor.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, Darien.

Entonces su rostro pareció derrumbarse, como si las palabras le hubieran quitado el aliento de un puñetazo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Me quedaré aquí. Desde luego no puedo volver a casa con mi familia, deshonrada como estoy. Además, aquí me necesitan; estoy aprendiendo a ser curandera. Nadie aquí aparenta ser más de lo que es, ¿comprendes?

Tal como se lo propuso, había dado en el blanco.

—Sí, ya comprendo —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Y lord Furuhata?

—Furuhata se irá de aquí en unos días. —Una especie de confesión, y aun así cuando Darien la miró con ternura, buscando ternura en ella, no encontró nada.

—Ven conmigo, Serena. No te arrepentirás —intentó otra vez.

—No.

—Serena…

—Darien, ¿cómo podré volver a confiar en ti? Todo es muy simple. Sólo puedo quedarme aquí.

—No te obligaré a venir. —Una advertencia.

—Lo sé.

—Puedo quedarme con los gitanos, también.

—No puedo impedirlo. Aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Darien guardó silencio por un momento.

—¿Y tus padres, Serena?

—¿Qué sucede con ellos? Me habré ido con los gitanos para el momento en el que ellos lleguen, si planeas decírselo.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante otro largo rato.

—Te amo —confesó Darien en voz baja.

Ella apartó la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿me marcho, Serena?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y estás segura de que no es sólo tu orgullo el que dice eso, Serena? —La amargura había trepado a su voz.

—Deberías irte —dijo tranquila—. Sólo vete.

Ni siquiera lo miraba.

Darien extendió las manos para coger las riendas del caballo.

—¿Qué… qué harás ahora? —le preguntó Serena de modo vacilante.

—No importa —respondió.

Y como ella no dijo nada más, Darien la saludó con la cabeza de manera brusca y se alejó en el caballo.

Serena miraba, desanimada, mientras Darien se acercaba a Artemis, con quien habló unas pocas palabras. Y entonces ya no pudo mirar más. Después de un momento, oyó que unas pezuñas se alejaban del campamento a medio galope.

Cuando Serena por fin se volvió, encontró a Neherenia observándola, con la expresión absolutamente cautivada y encendida por los celos, y a Luna, que había visto todo, la verdad, frente a ella.

—Por supuesto que te damos la bienvenida para te quedes con nosotros, pequeña _Gadji _—le dijo Luna con amabilidad—. Te necesito, pero te diré algo: a veces lo más sabio y valiente que podemos hacer es seguir nuestro corazón y perdonar lo que parece imperdonable.

Serena no dijo nada. Sus ojos permanecieron en el horizonte, donde un caballo y un jinete habían desaparecido hacía instantes.


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

—No —dijo lady Tsukino—. No, no, no, no y no.

La nota de histeria en la voz subía de tono con cada «no». El último «no» fue, de hecho, expresado con un trémolo. Un toque delicado, admitió sir Kenji.

Sin embargo, permanecía impertérrito. Sir Kenji apenas observaba a su esposa con determinación. Había decidido que por una vez en la vida no se dejaría persuadir ni por las lágrimas, ni por la histeria, ni por el impasible silencio. Por una vez, simplemente esperaría oír la estrategia que su esposa había decidido utilizar para convencerlo del modo en que se suele esperar el anuncio de un temporal. Suponía que no se sentiría cómodo en su casa durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, apreciaba la idea del desafío que presentaba. Quizá, su blanda rebelión había sido tardía.

Podía oír los sollozos apagados de Rei, que se encontraba en el piso superior con la puerta cerrada. Su madre la había reprendido con severidad por haber llevado un cortejo en secreto. Un cortejo con un hombre que no era el vizconde.

—Puede ser condesa, Kenji. Puede contraer matrimonio con un conde. Es el mayor logro que nuestro círculo social ha visto en años. Por Dios, ¿en qué estás pensando? No debería recibir tu bendición. Debería recibir una paliza.

—Está bien, Ikuko —respondió sir Kenji con suavidad, pero firme—. Es suficiente. Te sentarás y permanecerás tranquila mientras yo hable.

Durante un instante, lady Tsukino observó a su esposo con la boca abierta, atónita. Habían llegado al punto de la conversación en el que solía darse por vencido.

—Kenji…

—Siéntate, Ikuko.

Se sentó, aunque a regañadientes.

—Creo —comenzó a decir despacio— que hemos perdido el objetivo. Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que nuestro fin como padres es ver a nuestras niñas en un buen matrimonio. Y si logramos asegurar un buen matrimonio para nuestra niña y sentimos que también será feliz en ese matrimonio, entonces nuestra felicidad se duplica, ¿no es verdad?

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto…

—Si Rei hubiera Tomado la decisión de que su felicidad era junto a un… un… despilfarrador de clase baja, Ikuko, con seguridad, yo interferiría. Sin embargo, Rei se ha enamorado de un caballero acaudalado que aprecio enormemente, un hombre bueno que la tratará bien y será un reconocimiento para nuestra familia; un hombre que ha pedido la mano de Rei de modo decoroso y correcto. Y porque estoy seguro de que Rei será más feliz con él que con un vizconde o un conde, he dado mi consentimiento. Y no acepto ninguna clase de argumento de tu parte.

Sin habla, lady Tsukino sólo lo observó sin pestañear, con la boca apenas abierta.

—Ikuko, hemos perdido a una hija, ¿o te has olvidado? Creo que cometimos un error al insistir en que contrajera matrimonio con lord Furuhata. Quizá Serena podría haber sido más feliz viviendo el resto de su vida como una solterona con reputación, revisando mis libros o trabajando como maestra de escuela. Te confieso que prefiero la opción de no saber dónde se encuentra en este preciso momento. Siento que le hemos fallado a Serena. Y recuerda mis palabras: no forzaré a ninguna de mis hijas con otro matrimonio, en especial ahora que Rei ha escogido bien por sí misma.

Asombrada por la vehemencia de su esposo, los ojos de lady Tsukino comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ikuko —agregó sir Kenji con un tono de voz más suave—, has hecho un buen trabajo en la educación de nuestras dos, y digo dos, increíbles hijas. Deberías estar orgullosa de Rei. Es una niña de una belleza excepcional, y esto ha acrecentado con razón tus ambiciones, como le sucedería a cualquier madre dedicada. Pero ha demostrado que es una niña racional, también, en la elección de su esposo, y por eso somos muy afortunados.

—Oh, Kenji —dijo una lady Tsukino más débil, con un tono de voz tembloroso por las lágrimas—. Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Acerca de Rei. Y acerca de Serena. Lo entiendo.

Sir Kenji se sintió más aliviado de lo que hubiera creído.

—Soy tan feliz, Ikuko.

—Pero, ¿no es admirable que Rei pudiera haber contraído matrimonio con un vizconde?

—Creo que sí. Pero en cambio contraerá matrimonio con un coronel y deberíamos sentirnos más felices por ello —dijo con suavidad—. Ahora bien, creo que le agradaría oír tu cambio de parecer. Ve con ella.

Lady Tsukino asintió deprisa y se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo; luego, se volvió para subir las escaleras e ir en busca de Rei. «Hay más alegría en su modo de andar», observó sir Kenji con ironía. No había nada que pudiera compararse con la expectativa de gastar dinero en la celebración de una boda para alegrar a una madre.

—¿Ikuko? —preguntó de repente.

Lady Tsukino hizo una pausa en las escaleras.

—¿Sí, Kenji?

—Quizás podríamos pedirle al duque de Dunbrooke que nos ayude a encontrar a Serena. La apreciaba mucho cuando era mi mozo de cuadra.

—Es una buena idea, Kenji. —Continuó subiendo las escaleras llena de alegría.

El caballo que Artemis le había prestado para regresar a Londres era un animal hermoso, pero el modo de trotar era tan irregular que Darien temía que pronto iba a comenzar a sentirse mal. Disminuyó la marcha, destapó la petaca y deseó haber tenido la previsión de haber repuesto el _whisky._ El alcohol lo insensibilizaría. Keighley Park, el título, Lita, Furuhata, Serena… podían irse todos al infierno. Se olvidaría de todos ellos. Desde Londres, partiría a Norteamérica. Y desde allí, no le interesaba hacia dónde más. Finalmente podría perderse en la salvaje inmensidad de aquel país; dejaría que algo más grandioso le quitara el dolor.

«Te convertirás en una estatua de sal». Pero la tentación era demasiado grande y lo hizo: miró hacia atrás.

Algo se movía en el camino. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba todavía demasiado lejos para distinguir si era otro caballo con jinete, o un perro, o una persona a pie. Giró con el caballo para observar.

Cuando estuvo seguro, no se movió para acercarse. Deseaba y quería que ella llegara hasta donde él se encontraba. Bajó del caballo y esperó.

Y entonces, ella se bajó del caballo y corrió hacia él, chocando contra él, sin aliento. La abrazó. La levantó, le besó el cabello, el rostro, el cuello, para inspirar su esencia; ella permaneció aferrada a él, demasiado cansada como para permanecer de pie.

—Te amo, Darien.

—Yo también te amo.

—Lo siento mucho. Quería herirte.

—Y lo hiciste. Tranquilízate ahora, pequeña Sere. Yo también lo siento.

—No quise hacerte daño.

—Lo has hecho, pero todo va bien ahora. Lo merecía. Yo estaba equivocado.

—¿Me amas?

—Te amo. Lo siento mucho, pequeña Sere. Por todo. Tú eres mi vida, ¿sabes?

—Sh… —dijo, mientras apoyaba un dedo sobre los labios de Darien y luego sus propios labios. Darien Tomó su cara con ambas manos con un suave gemido y la besó con intensidad, lleno de agradecimiento.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó cuando Darien levantó la cabeza.

—Adonde quieras. Norteamérica. India. Brighton.

—A los tres, entonces.

La besó con cariño en las cejas, primero una, luego la otra; Sere cerró los ojos y sonrió. Y luego, permanecieron abrazados en el camino durante un largo rato. Las manos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre sus cuerpos, como para asegurarse de que de verdad estaban allí juntos.

—Me temo que primero debemos regresar e ir en busca de Furuhata —dijo finalmente Serena.

—¿Por qué? —Darien se apartó de ella.

—Recibió una paliza cuando le robaron en la carretera y por eso está en el campamento. Se está recuperando.

—¿Qué hizo para que lo golpearan y le robaran?

—Simplemente no dejó de ser él mismo.

Darien suspiró.


	25. Capítulo 24 FIN

_**Acá les dejo otro capítulo del Duque Rebelde, sé que les va a gustar :) Comentarios y demás abajo...Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Long Julie Anne, sólo la adapté. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

La nota decía:

_Querida Tía:_

_Espero que esta carta la encuentre bien de salud y humor. Discúlpeme por entrometerme una vez más en su pacifica vida en Escocia…_

«¿Pacífica?», pensó lady Beryl, riéndose, mientras escuchaba cómo la señorita Honeywell hacía añicos otro de los grandes clásicos con su trompeta.

…_pero le escribo para cambiar mis planes, o más bien hacerla partícipe de ellos. No iré a Escocia como había sido planificado en un principio, pero mi esposa y yo estaríamos complacidos si nos honrara con su visita en Londres, dentro de una semana. Como puede ver, han sucedido muchas cosas desde la última vez que le escribí. Todo está bien, y le aseguro que no se puede encontrar a un hombre más feliz en toda Inglaterra. Esperamos su respuesta con ansias y le contaremos nuestra historia cuando nos encontremos._

_Con afecto._

_Endimion Edward Darien Chiba Mamoru_

_Duque de Dunbrooke_

Lady Beryl miró fijamente durante un instante aquella prominente firma al final de la carta y la tocó una vez con delicadeza. Entonces el joven Endimion reclamaría su derecho de nacimiento; no se había dado por vencido, después de todo. Ansiaba que fuera de verdad feliz. Había sólo un modo de descubrirlo.

—¿Señorita Honeywell?

La Señorita Honeywell alejó los labios de la trompeta.

—¿Sí, lady Beryl?

—Le pido disculpas, pero me necesitan en Londres y debo hacer los arreglos necesarios de inmediato. ¿Me disculpa? Podremos reTomar las clases a mi regreso.

La Señorita Honeywell, boquiabierta ante la idea de que alguien que ella conocía viajara a la elegante Londres, asintió en silencio y con obediencia, Tomó su trompeta y se retiró de la habitación.

¿Quién podría llamar a la puerta a esa hora? El día apenas había perdido la tonalidad rojiza del amanecer. Mina Gilhooly se acomodó el cabello y fue deprisa hacia la puerta.

—Un paquete, señora —dijo un hombre joven.

¿Un paquete? ¿De su hermana que se encontraba en Irlanda quizás? No era muy probable. Ninguno de sus parientes había contraído matrimonio con alguien que tuviera suficiente dinero como para enviar regalos de sorpresa.

—¿Quién te ha enviado, chico? No tengo dinero para darte por el trabajo que te has Tomado.

—No se preocupe, señora. Ya me han pagado. Y debo darle un mensaje. —El chaval retrocedió, aclaró su voz, miró hacia el cielo como si las palabras que estaba por pronunciar estuvieran escritas allí.

—«Sabrá quién le ha enviado esto cuando lo abra y vea lo que hay dentro».

Mina lo miró con ira.

—Mejor dime quién te ha enviado, chaval. Te daré una paliza si es una broma.

—Abra la caja, señora.

Mientras lo miraba una vez más con el entrecejo fruncido, Mina Tomó la caja y la dejó sobre la mesa; luego tiró de las cuerdas y levanto la tapa. Había una capa de papel; revolvió hasta que vio la fina chaqueta marrón oscuro. Debajo había un chaleco a rayas doradas.

Los Tomó, uno a uno, con manos temblorosas. Las pertenencias de Darien Chiba. ¿Por qué Darien se lo había enviado? La chaqueta estaba descosida en la manga. Ambas prendas estaban muy gastadas. ¿Dónde estaba Darien?

Había oído un ruido sordo cuando levantó el chaleco de la caja; algo se había caído de él. Buscó en la caja para investigar. Y vio un fajo de libras esterlinas.

Muchas libras.

Quinientas libras en total.

Más dinero del que había visto en toda su vida. Dinero suficiente como para llevar una vida cómoda.

El chaval observaba su cara con interés. La mujer había palidecido, luego había recuperado el color rosado, había vuelto a palidecer y la boca había quedado abierta y los ojos en blanco del asombro.

Decidió que era el momento de entregar el resto del mensaje.

—El duque de Dunbrooke, a quién usted conoce como Darien Chiba, le envía estas cosas para que lo recuerde siempre y le agradece todo lo que ha hecho por él. Él y su esposa Serena la visitarán pronto.

Mina simplemente lo miró con la boca abierta y la nueva fortuna entre sus manos. Pasó un minuto. Y al final recuperó la voz.

—Sabía que no era irlandés.

El chaval encogió los hombros, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Londres se empequeñecía cada vez más.

O mejor dicho, Londres se alejaba cada vez más.

Un viento favorable sopló contra las velas del _The Standard,_ alejándolo inexorablemente de su círculo social, de Inglaterra, de… todo.

Se aferró a la baranda y observó cómo Londres se desvanecía, mientras la cubierta se movía con sutileza debajo de sus pies. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo se abría paso el barco a través del agua verde y azulada. Dejaba grandes remolinos de espuma a su paso, una especie de huella que desaparecía mientras se alejaban. Le agradó la idea de una huella que desaparecía detrás de él, sin dejar rastro del paso por allí. Un delicado rocío caía sobre su rostro. Para su sorpresa, la sensación le pareció agradable.

Trasladó la mirada a la palma de su mano, donde una hermosa mujer le devolvía la mirada desde un resplandeciente relicario. Deslizó el pulgar sobre el rostro de aquella mujer sólo una vez, pensativo, y luego cerró el relicario. Cerró la mano con fuerza sobre el objeto durante un instante, como convirtiendo en recuerdo la sensación que le provocaba. Y luego, extendió el brazo y arrojó el relicario al mar.

Formó un arco en el aire, centelleó por un instante fugaz a la luz del sol y luego cayó en las olas que provocaba el barco y desapareció.

—Dramático, pero necesario, Drew —dijo Lita—. Podríamos haberlo empeñado.

Sin embargo, con sinceridad, había disfrutado más de lo que creía al ver cómo el océano se tragaba el relicario. Sintió que algo renacía cuando la alhaja voló por el aire. Y ahora que había desaparecido, se sintió… liberada. Debería darle las gracias.

Pero Furuhata parecía saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Ahora puedes ser quien quieras ser, Lita —dijo—. Patricia, Lita, la reina Isabel. No tenemos recuerdos. ¿Cómo se enterarán los norteamericanos? Se dice que son ignorantes.

Furuhata le sonrió. Lita le devolvió la sonrisa. «De vez en cuando, la simplicidad de Furuhata hace que parezca un sabio al hablar», pensó.

El duque de Dunbrooke le había dado a cada uno mil libras, el relicario y un pasaje a Norteamérica donde utilizarían los recursos que fueran necesarios y que tuvieran al alcance para empezar una nueva vida. No regresarían a Inglaterra. Nunca. Esa era la condición, a cambio del dinero. El duque también se había encargado de la deuda de Furuhata. Una vez más, cuando se poseía una de las fortunas más grandes de toda Inglaterra, se podía ser generoso para liberarse de un par de personas molestas.

La humillación había sido abrasadora: en la biblioteca de lady Wakefield, Lita había observado cómo el rostro del único hombre que había amado alguna vez, el hombre que quizá aún amaba (aunque no se permitía considerarlo como posible) reflejaba belleza, y luego desprecio, y luego… nada. Endimion Mamoru, tan vigoroso y bien parecido como el día en que la había dejado, la consideraba una asesina. Y estaba claro que más allá de una especie de aprecio desapasionado por su rostro y una cierta cantidad de odio y desprecio, no sentía nada por ella. Nada más.

En tierra inglesa, a Lita le había costado aceptar la idea de que no volvería a sentir otra cosa que no fuera angustia, vergüenza y orgullo herido. Sin embargo, de pie y en la cubierta del _The Standard,_ Lita comenzó a analizar la posibilidad de reinventarse a sí misma una vez más.

Lita miró a Furuhata, que tenía los ojos brillantes y el rostro en dirección a la brisa del mar, y se preguntó si el destino querría mantenerlos unidos. No se habían hecho ninguna promesa. No habían hecho ningún plan. Pero allí estaban, juntos, con una historia y secretos compartidos, y con la oportunidad de dejar el pasado atrás. Intentaría no pensar más allá de ese momento.

Y de verdad, Furuhata parecía… feliz. Y además, sentirse liberado de una deuda agobiante le daría ánimo a cualquiera.

—Y tú, Drew —dijo—, ahora puedes ser quien quieras.

Le sonrió, le Tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

—Me encantaría ser alguien que no se mareara en el mar —expresó.

Rió. Furuhata vaciló por un momento casi imperceptible y luego, con afabilidad, la Tomó por la cintura. Y Lita dejó que lo hiciera, un poco sorprendida al encontrar alivio en ese gesto. Juntos y en silencio se despidieron de Londres.

Había estado trabajando en el despacho del piso superior, revisando los papeles y los libros de su padre y preguntándose si debían trasladarse a Keighley Park de inmediato, cuando lo sorprendió un sentimiento de intranquilidad. Al parecer, durante los últimos días, no podía pasar más de una hora sin ver o acariciar a su esposa.

La encontró donde había imaginado: acurrucada en el gran sillón junto al fuego, en la biblioteca. Con el instinto que guía a los irremediablemente curiosos, había descubierto la biblioteca de su padre casi de inmediato, y había encontrado un libro sobre Dios sabe qué cosa en el cual sumergirse. Era muy probable que tuviera dibujos escabrosos. El cabello brillaba con suavidad a la luz del fuego: cobre, oro, bronce, castaño y otros matices intermedios. Había intentado con poco entusiasmo atarlo por detrás con un lazo, pero una gran parte de la cabellera se había escapado y se rizaba con alegría alrededor de las mejillas y la frente.

Aún no había notado su presencia en la puerta de la biblioteca y se gratificaba con la sorprendente extravagancia de tan sólo caminar alrededor de ella, quizá incluso ir de paseo al club sólo para demostrar que estaría allí cuando regresara, que siempre estaría allí.

Se colocó junto a Serena incluso antes de terminar ese pensamiento. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida, y entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron del modo en que siempre lo hacían cuando se posaban en él después de haber estado lejos de ella un tiempo. Sintió que su corazón se le comprimía en el pecho. Deseó que siempre pudiera generar ese brillo en los ojos de su amada.

Se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¿Interesante, el libro?

—Excelente. Esquemas maravillosos sobre cuál es el mejor modo de tratar una herida en la cabeza. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Gracias, pero no.

Serena rió.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Casi curado. —Lo extendió y lo movió como prueba.

Con una sonrisa, se inclinó para hacer a un lado con una caricia el mechón de cabello ondulado que le cubría los ojos.

—Me gusta —pronunció.

—¿El que, pequeña Sere?

—Tu mechón.

—Oh. Es un poco molesto.

—Hace que te parezcas a Byron.

—Oh, sí, y es exactamente como me quiero ver, como Byron.

Rió otra vez.

—Quizá deberías intentar escribir poesía. Podrías comenzar con una oda a mi nariz o algo parecido. Un poco de competencia para Furuhata.

—Por lo que sé, el mundo ya tiene suficientes poetas, y además están aquellos que se creen poetas. Tengo mucho quehacer como duque y esposo. Y además, escogería otras partes de tu cuerpo como tema de mi oda.

Serena rió. Darien Tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y la besó con suavidad para poder mirarla a los ojos con cariño.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estará todo bien? ¿Me refiero a lo ser duque?

—Bien, debo admitir que es entretenido sorprender al círculo social una y otra vez. Primero mi resurrección; luego mi repentino matrimonio con una dispensa. Apenas pueden esperar a ver qué haré a continuación. He comenzado a sentir una especie de responsabilidad social, ¿sabes?, para mantener a la alta sociedad bien provista de chismes.

Estaba hablando en broma, pero no del todo.

—Darien. ¿Estará todo realmente bien?

Suspiró. De modo que ella no iba a permitir que pasara por alto el tema con una sonrisa.

—Los arrendatarios de Keighley Park me necesitan —dijo lentamente—. Y quizá pueda ayudar en el Parlamento.

—Deseas conocer Norteamérica.

—Y tú deseas extraer balas de mosquete de la gente y suturar esas heridas, tareas que no se encuentran entre las obligaciones habituales de una duquesa. ¿Serás feliz, pequeña Sere?

—Ahora que he deleitado a mi madre más allá de toda razón al contraer matrimonio con un duque, y ahora que Rei se unirá en matrimonio con un coronel y será feliz, supongo que yo también lo seré.

Darien sonrió.

—Quizá podamos encontrar el modo de hacer todo lo que deseamos —agregó él con suavidad.

—Quizá —respondió con el mismo tono suave—, quizá podríamos contratar a Chester Sharp como nuestro cochero para que nos lleve a Keighley Park. Sin duda, alguien en el pueblo tendrá una herida que necesite sutura, o un emplasto, o lo que sea. Algo lo suficientemente espantoso para satisfacer tus deseos de curar.

Sonrió con picardía y su corazón volvió a comprimirse.

—Te amo, Serena.

Se deslizó de la silla para ponerse de rodillas junto a él y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te amo, Darien. No necesitas preocuparte por nada. Seremos muy felices, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

La besó con cariño, pero el beso pronto se volvió feroz, como la mayoría de los besos de esos días, y de antes y del futuro. Todo lo demás, excepto el sentimiento de cada uno, dejó de importar.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIIIIIIIIN me encantó la historia, odio esa palabra :FIN<strong>_


End file.
